


Парадокс дельфинов

by DirkToddAndEverythingConnected



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Getting Together, Gratuitous Adamsisms, Happy Ending, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, It's not stalking it's surveillance!, M/M, Romance, See Notes for Additional Warnings, Slow Build, WTF Dirk/Todd and everything connected 2018, WTF Kombat 2018, mature themes, not actually an AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkToddAndEverythingConnected/pseuds/DirkToddAndEverythingConnected
Summary: После потери работы в отеле Перриман Гранд Тодд нанимается продавцом винтажных пластинок и пытается как-то наладить свою жизнь. Дирк Джентли — кто-то вроде постоянного покупателя. Так всё продолжается до момента, когда Дирк исправляет временную линию и возвращает Тодду пропавшую память.Это АУ музыкальный магазин, которое на самом деле не АУ музыкальный магазин.





	1. Сентиментальное настроение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dolphin Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639836) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> Предупреждения: в истории поднимаются темы депрессии, ПТСР, присутствуют смерти второстепенных персонажей. Нехронологическое повествование.

Шла всего-то четвёртая неделя, но он уже начал осваиваться и входить в ритм работы. 

По утрам было много дел. Они открывались в десять, как раз, когда офисный планктон выбирался из своих громоздких офисов в поисках утреннего кофе. Треть из них неизменно заворачивала в этот магазинчик. Как уже успел выяснить Тодд, хипстеры любили музыку.

Впрочем, они скорее любили саму концепцию музыки. Причем явно недостаточно для того, чтобы оставлять снаружи свои стаканчики с тройным латте на соевом молоке и без пенки. Тодд ненавидел их всех до единого. 

С одиннадцати наступало затишье, и завершалось оно лишь после обеда. В это время в магазин наведывались коллекционеры. Во время затишья Тодд распаковывал новые находки Альфредо. Похоже, что коллекционеры были в курсе: они появлялись сразу по несколько человек, лишь стоило Тодду развернуть последние упаковки. На третий день работы Тодд сообразил, что куда проще оставлять новинки на стойке, а не рассовывать их по витринам. Эту работу он приберегал на вечер — к тому времени новинок становилось куда меньше. 

По вечерам было мёртвое время. Тодд не возражал. Он сидел и посматривал на часы. Работая в Перриман Гранд, он тоже большую часть времени смотрел на часы. Здесь он, по крайней мере, мог расслабиться. Альфредо не запрещал Тодду слушать пластинки, лишь бы Тодд обращался с ними аккуратно. 

Всё снова приходило в движение после шести, но к тому времени уже являлись Мара или Амир, и, если не было никакой суматохи, он вполне мог отправляться домой. Учитывая всё вышесказанное, это была самая классная работа из всех, что у него были. И уж точно совсем не напряжная. Впрочем, и зарплата была совсем небольшой. 

— Слушай, район, конечно, не очень, но всё-таки не кошмарный, да и арендная плата разумная.

Последнее замечание было неспроста. Предприниматели, выкупившие здание Риджли, планировали поднять арендную плату чуть ли не в два раза. Во-первых, он не смог бы продолжать платить за свою квартиру с заработка коридорного. К тому же, он любил эту чёртову квартирку — это во-вторых.

— Тут разумная плата за аренду, потому что по всей улице наркопритоны, — заключила Аманда. На фоне слышался какой-то шум. Тодд решил, что Аманда моет посуду. Он так и не сказал ей правду про Дориана. Поэтому она считала, что его бывший домовладелец умер во сне от сердечной недостаточности. 

— Здесь всего один наркопритон, — сказал Тодд и прервался, чтобы переложить телефон к другому уху. В три часа дня в магазине не было посетителей, так что Тодд восседал за стойкой, закинув ноги на перевёрнутый деревянный ящик. У него на коленях лежала пластинка с записью Дюка Эллингтона и Джона Колтрейна. Альфредо хотел за неё шестьдесят баксов. С деньгами у Тодда было не очень, но…

— Один наркопритон это уже больше, чем нужно, — отрезала Аманда. И с этим было не поспорить. 

— Это ведь на время, — сказал ей Тодд. — Пока я не найду подработку. 

В-третьих, деньги заканчивались быстрее, чем он успевал оплатить все счета. Впрочем, Аманде знать об этом было не обязательно. Как и о том, что он во всём себе отказывал. 

— А может, тебе найти жильца, чтобы снимать квартиру вместе?

Тодд поразмыслил над тем, чтобы разделить свою квартиру с кем-то другим. О каких-то тарелках, оставленных засыхать в мойке. О какой-то странной, небрежно приготовленной еде в его холодильнике. Что кто-то ещё будет пользоваться его вещами. Конфликты неизбежны. 

— Вряд ли я смог бы…

— Тогда можешь вернуться сюда. Тут места хватает.

Он даже не знал, что хуже: мысль о жильце-соседе, или мысль о переезде в дом родителей. Тодд понимал, что на самом деле это их с Амандой дом, но это не означало, что ему хотелось бы там жить. Аманда не стала утруждаться заменой старой мебели, так что в гостиной всё ещё стоял тот самый диван, на котором Тодд когда-то лишился девственности. 

Он снова подумал, не попросить ли её продать этот дом. Вместе у них могло бы хватить на небольшую квартиру, приличную и не требующую заметных вложений. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Да, я подумаю. 

В последовавшей за этим тишине он прямо представил, как она закатила глаза в ответ. Но продолжать этот разговор ему не хотелось — не в этот день — и когда кто-то приоткрыл дверь магазина, Тодд тихо поблагодарил Аманду и сказал, что ему пора.

— Увидимся вечером, — добавил он. — Тогда и поговорим. 

Может, к тому времени у него найдётся идея получше.

У входа в магазин появился жёлтый отблеск, предвещавший появление покупателя. Тодд положил телефон на стойку, и тут же перед ним возникло улыбающееся лицо Дирка Джентли. 

— Привет! — казалось, Дирк настолько же сильно рад видеть Тодда, как в день их знакомства. Тодд подавил внезапное желание широко улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Вчера вы не заходили, — заметил он, поднимаясь со стула. Дирк сделал большие глаза, и Тодд подумал, что это нечто среднее между смущение и изумлением. 

— Вы это заметили, — как ни странно, Дирку явно это было приятно. 

— Ну да. Вы же у нас часто бываете.

Он как-то раз спросил Альфредо о Дирке, но тот был больше увлечён прочёсыванием каталога товаров на eBay в поисках старинных пластинок, чем взаимодействием с покупателями, и в итоге Тодд добился от него только лекции о том, как важно дать клиентам почувствовать себя ценными. Кажется, Дирк относился к той категории людей, которым могло бы понравиться это чувство. К тому же, у него был неожиданно хороший музыкальный вкус. Иногда Тодд был готов поклясться, что в их коллекциях были бы одни и те же записи. 

— Кстати, вот, — сказал Тодд, выкладывая Эллингтона на стойку. — Это сегодня привезли. Я отложил. Подумал, что вам может понравиться. 

Ну, это было не совсем так, но шестидесяти баксов у Тодда не было, а Дирк был единственным человеком, кроме Тодда, который мог бы эту пластинку оценить, так что…

— Вы… Вы отложили её специально для меня? 

Если подумать, наверное, это выглядело довольно странно. Впрочем, Дирк был не просто постоянным посетителем магазина. Он был единственным, кому было интересно поговорить о музыке, несмотря на то, что иногда это выглядело, будто он повторяет какие-то фразы из давно позабытого разговора. 

Но всё же Дирку было интересно, он даже как-то раз спросил Тодда о его футболке с «Мексиканскими похоронами», и слушал с большим интересом, когда Тодд рассказал ему о своей группе. А ещё Дирк был очаровательным — таким чрезмерным, чуть ли не вызывающим британским очарованием. Странноватым, но очаровательным. 

Это было трудно не заметить. 

— Всё стоящее в момент разбирают, а мы недавно говорили о джазе, вот я и подумал…

Тот разговор состоялся дня три назад. Кажется, Дирк удивился, что Тодд вспомнил об этом. И кажется, он был тронут, будто раньше никто никогда не пытался сделать для него что-то хорошее. «Добро пожаловать в клуб», — подумал Тодд, но промолчал.

— Если вас она не заинтересовала, я тогда верну её к остальным, я…

— Нет! — эмоционально воскликнул Дирк. — То есть, конечно же, заинтересовала. Очень. Это было очень любезно, Тодд. Сколько я должен? 

На один короткий сумасшедший миг Тодд уже готов был отдать пластинку даром. Он отказался от этой идеи, явственно представив, как Альфредо выпроваживает его прочь из магазина. Написать в резюме о том, что за два месяца он был уволен из двух мест, в его планы не входило. 

— Шестьдесят, — сказал Тодд. — Хотя, если к концу следующей недели её не купят, наверное, будет дешевле. 

Он же вполне мог припрятать эту пластинку под стойкой. Был шанс, что Амир её там не заметит. Хотя вот Мара…

О чём он вообще думает, чёрт возьми? По правде говоря, он уже понятия не имел, что делает. Ну да, наверное, так и бывает с тем, кто потерял работу, квартиру, машину, и оказался продавцом пластинок детишкам, которые не отличат долгоиграющую пластинку от сорокапятиминутной, хоть ты им кол на голове теши. 

— Шестьдесят — это вполне разумная цена, — сказал Дирк. 

Тодда осенило, что он никогда не спрашивал Дирка, на что тот живёт. Он продал ему уже восемь пластинок, и дешёвой ни одну из них было не назвать, а Дирк каждый раз просто доставал пачку наличных, глядя на деньги с таким недоумением, будто он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, откуда они у него взялись. 

Ровно так же было и сегодня. 

Он просмотрел пачку, будто бы запутавшись в американских деньгах. Тодд не смог бы сказать, почему, но это зрелище его забавляло. 

— Ага, ну вот, — наконец сказал Дирк, протягивая три новенькие двадцатки. Тодд молча принял их. 

Тодд мало с кем стремился общаться. Мара была нормальной, когда не ныла о своей неверной девушке. А Амир — довольно классным, если не брать периоды, когда у него сессия. Альфредо Тодд опасался, но его музыкальные познания были столь обширны, что Тодд использовал любую возможность узнать у него что-нибудь новое. А кроме них, у него была только Аманда. И с посетителями магазина он не стремился общаться — даже с постоянными. Только с Дирком, которому, видимо, было интереснее поболтать с Тоддом, чем изучать ассортимент магазина. 

А если подумать, то лишь однажды Тодд видел, как Дирк рылся на полках магазина, и это было в день их знакомства. 

Дирк явно был не слишком увлечён своей новоприобретённой пластинкой, и вместо этого пристально смотрел на Тодда, будто ожидая ответа на какой-то вопрос, задать который он позабыл. Тодд прокашлялся. В ответ Дирк приподнял бровь. 

— Ну… мой папа очень любил джаз, — сказал Тодд, указывая на пластинку Дирка. — Вообще-то именно он привил мне вкус к музыке. И первую гитару мне купил, и вообще. 

Тодд никоим образом не относился к тем людям, которые с лёгкостью делятся деталями своей жизни с малознакомыми людьми. А тут он обнаружил, что только что поделился с Дирком довольно личными воспоминаниями. Рассказывать Дирку о чём-то было очень естественным, ни с кем другим он не ощущал такой открытости. Дирк, в свою очередь, ободряюще улыбнулся ему, ожидая продолжения. 

— Когда я был маленьким, у отца был такой старый музыкальный центр «Грюндиг». С восьмитрековым проигрывателем. И у отца были все эти пластинки, мы часами слушали их по выходным. 

Если бы потом его кто-то спросил, он не смог бы ответить, почему решил поделиться с Дирком рассказом о своем детстве. Впрочем, судя по выражению лица Дирка, ему это странным ничуть не казалось. Может, в Дирке и было дело, решил Тодд. Может, он просто из тех людей, одно присутствие которых побуждает других рассказывать о своей жизни. 

А может, это случилось из-за того, насколько невозмутимо держался Дирк, будто бы специально прилагая к этому все усилия, и если бы кто-то ему разрешил, он бы тут же начал трепаться без остановки. Иногда Тодд начинал что-то рассказывать, только чтобы заполнить тишину. 

— Тогда было не так-то много пластинок — все уже перешли на компакт-диски, так что найти пластинки было трудно, но папа брал нас с сестрой на барахолку, и всегда там что-нибудь находил. Даже странно, что я раньше не устроился в музыкальный магазин, — заключил Тодд, как будто Дирк спросил его, как он получил эту работу — будто бы именно этот вопрос Дирк забыл задать. 

— Ты продолжаешь общаться со своим отцом? — спросил Дирк, и к этому вопросу Тодд совсем не был готов. 

В этом вопросе не было ничего необычного, учитывая, о чём они только что говорили, но одно дело просто упомянуть о родителях. А то, о чём спросил Дирк, было совсем о другом, и ответ был длинным, сложным, и пока ещё очень болезненным. 

Теперь тот музыкальный центр «Грюндиг» занимает место у Аманды в гараже. Когда Тодд последний раз его видел, он был завален пустыми пивными бутылками. 

— Да, я тут ещё несколько новинок положил, взгляните, если хотите, — сказал он, неловко избегая ответа. Выражение лица Дирка тут же изменилось: из растерянного оно стало озабоченным. Чуть помолчав, Дирк кивнул. 

— Полагаю, на сегодня хватит. Тогда до завтра? — спросил он. Тодд покачал головой.

— Завтра меня не будет, но я вернусь в понедельник.

Прозвучало так, будто они договариваются о свидании. Дирк широко улыбнулся Тодду. 

— Тогда до понедельника. И, Тодд, спасибо тебе. 

Показалось, что он вот-вот добавит что-то, но Дирк быстро передумал. Тодд наблюдал за этими переменами, Дирк на мгновение замер в нерешительности, затем вспомнил о приобретённой пластинке, обернулся, чтобы забрать её. Тодд протянул пластинку, с трудом подавив ухмылку. Дирк смущённо улыбнулся. 

А потом он ушёл, а Тодд смотрел на то место, где только что стоял Дирк, и сожалел, что понедельник ещё так не скоро. 

~*~

— Может, ты ему нравишься? — предположила Аманда. Тодд воздержался от закатывания глаз, но был к этому близок.

— Конечно, я же просто неотразим! — ответил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказм. Аманда тряхнула головой:

— Я, конечно, признаю, что ты иногда настоящий придурок, но это не означает, что ты никому не можешь понравиться. 

Свои слова она подчёркивала ударами каблуков об пол, и звук разносился по всей комнате. Её покрытые шрамами руки лежали на стойке, за которой она сидела. 

В шесть лет Тодд выбил себе зуб об эту стойку. 

Вообще-то он не собирался рассказывать ей о Дирке, но она стала спрашивать про работу, одно цеплялось за другое, и теперь он был вынужден уклоняться от вопросов, отвечать на которые совсем не хотел. 

Впрочем, наверное, не стоило ему употреблять слово «привлекательный».

— А когда ты вообще последний раз с кем-то встречался? — спросила Аманда, будто оба они не знали точный ответ. Видимо, она слишком засиделась в одиночестве. Может, как раз самое время продать этот дом. 

— Не знаю, давно, — ответил он, принимаясь за следующий кабачок. Аккуратно порезанный на кубики, он скоро оказался в сковородке вместе с остальными. Тодд прямо чувствовал, как Аманда сверлит взглядом его затылок. 

Он так и не смог сказать, что не встречался ни с кем с того самого происшествия, которое превратило его жизнь в руины в виде родителей, которые погибли, и сестры, которая заслуживала лучшего, чем жить в постоянной боли. 

— Ну я просто к тому, что если бы клёвый британец заявлялся ко мне на работу, чтобы поболтать со мной о том, что мне интересно, то…

— Слушай, давай не будем об этом? Мне не нравится этот британец. И я не нравлюсь ему. Он просто странный, и необычно открытый, и.. Не хочу я говорить о нём, понимаешь?

У неё снова было то самое выражение лица. Когда она делала вид, что бесится, но на самом деле ей больно. Тодд поспешил смягчить:

— Прости, я не хотел… — Аманда отмахнулась:

— Я же говорила, что иногда ты полный придурок. 

Это одновременно было и прощение, и согласие закрыть эту тему. Если бы он хоть наполовину был хорошим человеком, он бы не воспользовался этим шансом и позволил бы ей высказать очевидное, потому что Тодд, конечно, не мог справиться с этим сам. Вместо этого он слабо улыбнулся, выражая благодарность. 

— Ну вот, будет готовиться около часа, — сказал Тодд, махнув рукой в сторону сковороды. — Сыграем? 

Это было не лучшее, что он мог сказать, но его утешило, что в ответ на эти слова глаза Аманды зажглись таким же радостным огнем, как бывало в детстве. Иногда он мог бы поклясться, что она специально выбрала барабаны, чтобы играть вместе с Тоддом в гараже. Но с тех пор прошло много лет, и Аманда больше не была надоедливой младшей сестрёнкой, липнущей к Тодду. 

Он понял, что за это ему следовало бы принести извинения. Как и за многое-многое другое. 

~*~

— Ты купил ещё одну пластинку, — сказала Фара, хотя Дирк не мог понять, как она догадалась об этом, не глядя на него. Он бросил взгляд на пластинку в руках, и потом снова прищурился на Фару. 

— Интуиция? — поинтересовался он, проходя в комнату. Его собственные предчувствия теперь были редкими и неясными, вселенная не подавала никаких знаков. 

— Скорее, я хорошо тебя знаю, — ответила Фара, поворачиваясь и встречаясь с ним взглядом. Дирк смущённо улыбнулся. 

— Ну да, но он отложил её специально для меня, так что я никак не мог…

Взгляд, который бросила на него Фара, ясно говорил, что она не верит ни единому его слову. Впрочем, он и сам не был уверен, что мог бы поступить иначе. Было невыносимо трудно отказать Тодду, когда он смотрел на Дирка так, будто Дирк был его любимым человеком — хотя странно ожидать этого, учитывая, что Тодд познакомился с ним всего четыре недели назад…

Но с другой стороны, их отношения довольно быстро развивались и в первый раз, поэтому…

Дирк очень осторожно добавил новую пластинку к остальным, стопкой лежавшим на стуле возле двери. Кажется, у него подбиралась впечатляющая коллекция. Тодд бы наверняка впечатлился. Ну, его Тодд. Не тот, у которого Дирк покупал пластинки. Хотя технически его Тодд и другой Тодд были одним и тем же человеком, а значит…

Не важно, что это значит. Дирк собирался всё исправить. 

— Слушай, — сказала Фара, вставая со своего рабочего места за единственным в комнате столом. Без досок с заметками, шкафов с документами и диваном для размышлений Дирка офис их агентства казался стерильным и безжизненным. — Не мне сомневаться в твоих методах. Это твоё дело, в конце концов. Но мне не удаётся понять, как твоё преследование Тодда поможет нам в решении дела. 

— Никакое не преследование! — возмутился Дирк. — Это наблюдение. К тому же, каждый раз, когда я с ним разговариваю, я узнаю о чём-то новом. Если я смогу найти все отличия между этой временной линией и нашей, я смогу всё исправить!

Говоря это, он приблизился к Фаре, которая приколотила к дальней стене лист белого картона как альтернативу маркерной доске, от которой Фаре пришлось отказаться. На ней была таблица в два столбика:

Одинаково | Отличается

Взяв ручку, Дирк вписал «неприятно говорить о родителях» в столбик «Отличается»». Фара подошла, читая через его плечо написанное. 

— Я покажу тебе одну важную вещь, — сказала она, и Дирка встревожил её слишком серьёзный тон. Он отложил ручку на стол и последовал за Фарой к её ноутбуку, на экране которого было открыто бесчисленное количество вкладок. 

— Это из газеты? — спросил Дирк, наклоняясь поближе и почти ощущая себя настоящим детективом. 

Да, это явно была статья из газеты, хотя совсем не такая, которую он мог ожидать. Дирк перечитал её дважды. И потом ещё третий раз, чтобы уж наверняка. Он взглянул на Фару, отчасти надеясь на объяснение, которое помогло бы ему как-то справиться с болью. Но выражение её лица лишь подтверждало прочитанное. 

Статья была напечатана десять лет назад. 

— Это же было примерно тогда, когда распалась группа Тодда? — спросил Дирк. Он смутно припоминал, что нынешний Тодд о чём-то таком упоминал, и эту же историю Дирк определённо слышал от своего Тодда. 

— И тогда же, когда у Аманды появились первые симптомы, — добавила Фара. 

Дирк снова взглянул на лист картона на стене. 

— И ты всё так же ничего не нашла про парарибулит? 

— Пока ничего, — подтвердила Фара. 

По мнению Дирка, это было довольно странно. Если бы только он мог разобраться, как именно всё это связано. Но всё-таки новая информация была полезной, так что Дирк подошёл к картонному листу и написал в колонке «Отличается»:

«Родители погибли в автокатастрофе в 2007 году, Аманда пострадала».

— Мы выясним, Фара, — сказал он. — Мы вернём Тодда и Аманду, — он повернулся к ней, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя уверенно. — Мы всё исправим.


	2. Возьми Колтрейна

_Пятью неделями раньше._

— Это было одно из моих первых дел, — сказал Дирк, шагая через ступеньку и не сомневаясь, что Тодд следует за ним. Азарт разгадки нового дела — сейчас их было целых три — подгонял его, и Дирк практически взлетал над лестницей. Он всегда считал, что агентство — это отличная идея. Самое подходящее для него место. И то, что вместе с агентством у него появились два друга и надёжный финансовый тыл, означало, что вселенная лишь подтверждает этот факт. К тому же, вселенной уже пора было как-то ему отплатить за всё, что он сделал. 

— Миссис Пенниворт, — продолжал он, — потеряла свою серую кошечку, что довольно странно, учитывая, что та крайне редко выходила за пределы двора. Наиболее вероятным сценарием казалось похищение. Эту идею лишь подтверждало большое количество объявлений на столбах о пропаже других котов и кошек. Рыжих. Пятнистых. Сиамских. Этих кошек ничто между собой не связывало, кроме того, что все они пропали в похожих обстоятельствах, и…

— Погоди, а сколько лет тебе было? — прервал его Тодд. Они уже поднялись на самый верх и теперь стояли перед дверью офиса — их собственного офиса, их с Тоддом! На Тодде по-прежнему была забавная цветочная гирлянда, которую он нацепил в яхт-клубе. Тёмно-фиолетовый оттенок орхидей подчёркивал цвет глаз Тодда. Дирк чуть было не сказал ему об этом, но вовремя передумал. Тодда многое могло смутить, в том числе и комплимент по поводу его внешности. 

— Лет девять-десять, — ответил Дирк, с усилием возвращаясь в русло беседы. — Это ещё до «Чёрного крыла» было.

С этими словами он одной рукой принялся нашаривать в кармане ключи, а другой пригладил наклейку, изображавшую окно с матовым стеклом — её они прикрепили на дверь офиса. Он хотел бы вывеску получше, такую, которую можно было бы повесить на кирпичный фасад здания, но она стоила бы намного дороже, в отличие от наклейки с нарисованным окном. Аманда написала на ней «Холистическое детективное агентство» самым красивым почерком, который Дирк когда-либо видел. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это была идеальная альтернатива. Дирку вполне понравилось.   
нее  
— Вот так и вышло, — продолжил Дирк, наконец достав нужный ключ. — Речь шла не про одну кошку, а про восемь, все они пропали в одном районе в течение трёх недель. Я сразу понял, что эти исчезновения связаны между собой. 

Говоря это, он открыл дверь, точнее, попытался это сделать, но дверь запнулась о здоровенный конверт, который кто-то засунул в щель для писем. Дирк сбился с мысли. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять конверт, тяжесть которого настораживала. 

— Как странно, — сказал он, вертя конверт в руках. — Может, это нам кто-то заплатил?

— Кто? — спросил Тодд. — Вроде в нашем последнем деле у нас и клиента как такового не было. Вообще-то даже в двух наших последних делах у нас не было клиентов. 

Великий кошачий цирк был позабыт, Дирк пустился в теории. 

— Может, это новое дело! Может, кто-то внёс аванс!

Ну если это было новое дело, то их агентство определённо пользовалось успехом. 

— Слушай, — сказал Тодд, — мы можем просто открыть и тогда узнаем, — вот весь он в этом. 

Предложение Тодда было, конечно, совершенно оправданным. Дирк прямо не представлял, как бы он вообще выжил без Тодда. Улыбнувшись, Дирк протянул конверт, передавая Тодду инициативу. 

Он уже умел отличать, когда Тодд закатывает глаза в раздражении и когда он закатывает глаза потому, что польщён. В этот раз он явно был польщён. Дирк улыбался, пожалуй, немножко игриво, но они же только что раскрыли дело, а теперь у них, похоже, появилось новое, так что у него были основания так улыбаться. Пока Тодд не заглянул в конверт. 

Дирк ненавидел это чувство. Оно было не ужасное, но довольно неприятное. Ощущение, что, может, не стоит открывать какую-то дверь, или проходить через какой-то переулок, или садиться в какую-то машину. Те маленькие знаки, с помощью которых вселенная подталкивала его в нужную сторону. Что бы ни было внутри этого конверта, вселенная в этом участвовать не хотела.

Будь Дирк немного умнее, он бы тоже не стал. 

— Ого, странно, — сказал Тодд, вынимая из конверта стопку продолговатых карточек и перебирая их. Дирк узнал их, не рассматривая. 

— Это не новое дело, — сказал он, выхватывая карточки у Тодда из рук. Тодд попытался возразить, но Дирк не обратил на это внимания, собираясь бросить карточки в мусорную корзину, вот и всё. Это явно была чья-то дурацкая шутка. 

— Ты серьёзно? И даже не расскажешь мне, что это?

Проклятье, это был такой резонный вопрос! И в голосе Тодда сквозила обида. Дирк колебался. Он задержал дыхание, опустил плечи, досадуя, что о чувствах Тодда готов заботиться больше, чем о своих. 

— Это карты Зенера, — ответил Дирк, поворачиваясь к Тодду. Он вынул из стопки одну карту и показал её. — Теперь я тебя спрошу: что ты видишь? И если ты кто-то вроде экстрасенса, то должен ответить. Угадаешь достаточно карт — заслужишь поощрение. Ошибёшься много раз — потеряешь какую-нибудь привилегию.

Он вдруг понял, что его трясет. Со стороны незаметно, так, небольшая дрожь в свободной руке. Тодд нахмурился. 

— Но я не понимаю, что можно проверить таким образом. Ведь если на всех картинках дельфины, разве этот тест не теряет смысл?

Дирку нравился Тодд. Прямо вот очень нравился. Скорее всего, в жизни Дирка вообще не было никого лучше Тодда. Наверное, он даже мог бы зайти дальше и сказать, что любит Тодда, — но ему хватало ума никогда и ни за что не говорить об этом вслух. Однако случалось такое, что Тодд открывал рот и говорил что-то, а Дирк вообще не мог понять, о чем речь. Вот как сейчас. 

Он взглянул на карточку в руке, всё ещё в недоумении, и убедился, что вместо мешанины из волнистых линий, или звезды, или знака плюс на карточке была пиктограмма в виде дельфина. Дельфин, выпрыгивающий сквозь плавучий обруч. Дирк посмотрел на следующую карту, и на следующую. Они все были одинаковые. Никаких различий, лишь один дельфин за другим, обруч за обручем. Как странно. 

Как замечательно!

— Тодд, знаешь, что это означает? — спросил Дирк. Тодд покачал головой. Дирк встретился с ним взглядом. — Это значит, что у нас новое дело!  
~*~  
 _Снова в настоящем._

Тодд резко проснулся, замер, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. 

Над ним был знакомый, хотя и несколько позабытый, потолок. Он знал, что, повернув голову вправо, увидит Билли Коргана, глядящего прямо на него с разноцветного постера времён Меллон Колли, а повернув влево — окно, занавешенное бело-голубыми шторами, чтобы утром солнечные лучи не мешали спать. 

Оставалась широко распахнутая дверь, и взгляд Тодда скользнул через неё в холл. Его противоположный конец был слабо освещён. Ну да. Аманда. 

Было не так-то просто выбраться из двуспальной кровати времён его юности. Его ступни коснулись пола намного раньше, чем он ожидал, и столкновение с полом отозвалось по всей спине. Скрипнув зубами, Тодд поднялся. Он направился в коридор, где горел неяркий свет, и обнаружил, что дверь ванной приоткрыта, а внутри происходит какое-то движение. 

— Аманда? — позвал он, открывая дверь пошире. 

Она сидела на четвереньках на полу, поднимая рассыпанные по полу красные капсулы. Аманда пыталась собрать все таблетки и дрожала крупной дрожью. 

— Чёрт, — сказал Тодд, опускаясь на пол с ней рядом. 

— Ничего, — ответила Аманда сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Уже всё нормально. 

Тодд не обратил внимания. Они это не обсуждали — это был её выбор, и Тодд уважал его — но что бы ни случилось — что бы ни происходило сейчас, — ей явно было больно, и Тодд не собирался оставлять её в одиночестве. 

Он и так оставлял её слишком часто. 

Рассыпанные капсулы одна за другой вернулись в баночку. Только после этого Аманда съежилась у дальней стены, её колени сами собой подтянулись к груди. Тодд забрал у неё баночку и проверил, хорошо ли она закрыта. Это был «трамадол».

— Тебе уменьшили дозировку, — сказал он. — Становится лучше? 

Хватило одного взгляда Аманды, чтобы он понял, каков ответ. 

— Боятся, что разовьётся зависимость, — сказала она, выразительно глядя на него. Тодд инстинктивно отшатнулся. Почти дёрнулся. Ничего другого он и не заслуживал. 

— А как же то экспериментальное лекарство, о котором мы читали? — напомнил он. Конечно, на него нужны были деньги, но если продать этот дом....

— Ты знаешь, что говорят врачи. 

Её глаза, немного остекленевшие под действием лекарства, смотрели мимо него, в холл. Она так и сидела, прижав колени к груди и обнимая их руками. В беспощадном свете ламп вокруг зеркала её шрамы были похожи на перчатки, они бесконечно извивались на её коже, и Тодду страшно было подумать, откуда брали кожу для пересадки. Он отвёл взгляд. 

Воздух между ними был полон напряжения. 

— Ты передумала насчёт…

Взгляд Аманды метнулся к нему.

— Я что, с ума сошла? 

— Да я и не…

— Дело не в моей голове, Тодд. Это повреждение нервов или что-то такое. Я чувствую. Я смотрю, а мои руки в огне, и пахнет жареным мясом, и больно, так больно!

Тодд сам не заметил, как придвинулся к ней, обнял обеими руками, и тогда она расплакалась. 

— Прости меня, — сказал он еле слышно, уткнувшись в её волосы, но она вряд ли расслышала. Он не знал, что всё настолько плохо. Вообще ничего не знал. Он очнулся в госпитале и узнал, что его сестра в этой же больнице двумя этажами выше. О родителях ему тогда не сообщили. И вообще больше ничего не сказали. 

— Ты не знал, — ответила Аманда, и ей трудно было говорить из-за слёз. — Тебя же здесь не было. 

На это ему нечего было сказать. Она была права. Его не было рядом. Его не было, хотя он должен был, а теперь они были здесь, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь.

~*~

Если смотреть с пола, то потолок намного дальше. Дирк таращился на него несколько долгих секунд в ожидании, что вселенная как-то намекнёт ему на свои дальнейшие планы. Порыв. Предчувствие. Невнятное желание. Хоть что-нибудь! Но ничего не было. 

Он чувствовал себя так, словно вселенная бросила его на произвол судьбы. Неужели все остальные именно так ориентируются в окружающем мире? Бесцельно плавают, даже не пытаясь поймать течение? Он не мог этого представить. То есть теперь уже мог, но хотел бы, чтобы ему никогдла не пришлось ощутить это. Мысль о том, что ровно так и живут и Тодд, и Фара, и Аманда, ужасала. 

Он услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. 

— Я знаю, что говорил, будто не о чем беспокоиться, потому что я всё исправлю, и я именно это собираюсь сделать, но в данный момент думаю, что ты, наверное, права, — сказал он. 

— Хорошо, — донёсся до него ответ Фары. Он слышал, как она прошла по комнате, и повернулся к ней как раз тогда, когда она поставила на стол белый бумажный пакет. — Ты не мог бы уточнить? — спросила она, обернувшись к нему. 

— Я про мебель. Хотя бы матрас. Что угодно, но не пол, — пояснил Дирк. Под головой у него лежала свёрнутая куртка, хотя возможно, лучше бы он её использовал как одеяло. Тогда нужны и одеяла. И подушка, видимо. Или, может, они могли бы снять где-то комнату на двоих, и не понадобилось бы жить в том же месте, где они разместили офис холистического детективного агентства. В этой версии агентство выглядело таким же необжитым, как в день его основания. Того их настоящего агентства. В которое они вкладывали столько времени, сил и денег, добиваясь, чтобы оно выглядело достойно для клиентов. 

— Я точно не буду возражать против чего-то более мягкого, чем пол, — сказала Фара. Дирк заставил себя сесть. 

Сделав это, он сразу примерно в десятке мест почувствовал боль после сна на жёстком паркетном полу. И этот паркет был так себе. Больше похож на доски. Доскетный пол? В этом дереве сучки были размером с булыжник. Дирк потёр затёкшую шею.

— О, а там булочки? — поинтересовался он, наконец соотнеся бумажный пакет со временем суток. Тут неподалёку была великолепная пекарня — а в их временной линии она не существовала. Или в их вселенной? Ну, как бы то ни было. Как удачно, что Фара позаботилась захватить с собой столько наличных. На булочки и пластинки Дирк наверняка потратит немало. 

— И чай с молоком и тройным сахаром, — ответила Фара. Дирк заметно повеселел. 

К тому времени, как он расположился на своём месте за столом — по сути это был лист фанеры, двумя концами опирающийся на сколоченные из брусков опоры, — Фара уже сидела за ноутбуком. Он понятия не имел, где она его взяла, и даже не задумывался о том, куда она воткнула удлинитель, шнур которого вёл через окно вверх по стене здания, и исчезал где-то под крышей. Он знал, что Фара подключилась к беспроводной сети какой-то квартиры из дома напротив. И если честно, из всех людей, с кем Дирку случалось иметь дело, она была… ну, Тодд лучше, но Фара определенно была почти настолько же замечательной. 

— Тебе удалось найти что-то про нас? — спросил он. Фара покачала головой, не взглянув на него. 

— Получается, мы не существуем в этом… том, где мы сейчас? — спросила она. Дирк поразмыслил над этим. 

— Наверное, такое может быть, хотя Тодд с Амандой тут есть, так что это маловероятно. О, может, мы заменили самих себя из этого мира? 

Фара взглянула на Дирка. Не особо обнадёживающе. 

— Да, но если мы заменили тех нас, тут были бы какие-то сведения о нас…

Сведения о Фаре, да, хотел сказать Дирк, ведь ЦРУ приложило все усилия, чтобы скрыть существование Дирка, так что их шансы найти какую-то информацию о себе и о своём прошлом в этом мире были призрачными. Впрочем, Фаре об этом знать было необязательно. 

— Вполне возможно, что мы находимся в эпицентре этого… — какое же слово он хотел сказать? Взрыва? Разрыва? Вспышка, крик, расплывчатое липкое вещество…

Кажется, Фара поняла, о чём он. Она кивнула, и это было хорошим признаком, если Дирк хоть что-то в этом понимал. 

— Нет, в этом что-то есть, — сказала она. — Получается, если не изменились только мы…

— То никто, кроме нас, не может это исправить, — подытожил Дирк. 

Хоть вселенная и отказалась разговаривать с ним, это не означало, что всё не может быть связано. И до тех пор, пока вселенная не подтвердит обратное, он будет относиться к этому как к делу, которое ему нужно раскрыть. Всё было связано. И в то же время ничего. Так что пока у них не появятся чёткие ответы, он будет считать, что всё и ничего относятся к разгадке их дела. 

Не могло же всё быть настолько сложно. Но всё-таки вселенная не говорит с ним, и у него нет Тодда, и у них наверняка рано или поздно кончатся деньги, и кто-то вдруг захочет узнать, почему они живут в доме, который скоро должны снести…

Вот чёрт. Как это вообще сработает? 

~*~ 

— Ты уверена? 

— Я же сказала, всё нормально, — ответила Аманда. 

Скорее всего, ничего не было нормально. Он знал это и подозревал, что она понимает, что он это знает, но после десяти лет обмена банальностями ещё одна ничего не меняла. 

— Я… — что он мог сказать? 

— Правда, Тодд, не надо об этом беспокоиться, — на её лице появилась та самая улыбка, которую он обожал, сколько бы раз её ни видел. Он знал, что нужно сказать дальше. Улыбнуться в ответ и потрепать её по макушке. Назвать её мелкой. Сказать, чтобы звонила, если что. И она бы звонила. Она часто звонила. Но ни один из них так никогда и не заговорил бы о действительно важном, лишь банальности в ответ на банальности. 

— Вот, — сказал Тодд, протягивая свои последние деньги. Аманда взяла их, не глядя, молча убрала в карман, не сказав спасибо. Тодд обнял её. 

— Позвони мне, если что-то будет нужно, — сказал он, выпуская её из объятий. Аманда коротко кивнула, под её глазами отчетливо проступали тёмные круги. Подхватив своё пальто и гитару, Тодд уже собрался уйти. 

— Тодд, — окликнула его Аманда, и он не мог припомнить, чтобы она делала так раньше. Он обернулся через плечо, и увидел, что она улыбается так, будто не её он обнаружил на полу в ванной всего пару часов назад. — Я думаю, тебе стоит расспросить того британца, — сказала она, и Тодд остолбенел, не зная, что ответить. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, но не…

— Думаю, я как-нибудь сам разберусь со своей личной жизнью, но большое тебе спасибо, — ответил он. Она взглянула на него несколько недоверчиво. 

Он вдруг подумал, что это хорошая возможность сделать всё как надо, исправить ситуацию. Поправив на плече гитару, Тодд снова подошёл к Аманде. 

— Я не могу перебраться сюда, — сказал он в продолжение их недавнего разговора, когда он пообещал ей обсудить всё при встрече. И оба они не поднимали эту тему, пока Тодд был здесь. 

— Я понимаю, — сказала Аманда, будто ничего другого и не ожидала. 

— Но я… думаю, тебе тоже не стоит тут оставаться, — сказал он поспешно. Аманда вытаращила на него глаза. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехала отсюда? 

Она не уедет. Он это знал. Ещё долго не уедет. Но теперь ему начинало казаться, что это лишь часть проблемы. 

— Ты говорила, что мне нужно найти себе соседа, — сказал Тодд, прекрасно понимая, к чему он ведёт. — Я к тому, что если, теоретически, мы продадим дом, у нас может хватить денег, чтобы нанять специалиста. Такого, который разбирается в нервных расстройствах. И мы сможем продолжать снимать мою квартиру в Риджли. Она небольшая, но это довольно хороший вариант. К тому же, я бы точно знал, что ты в безопасности и…

Она продолжала пристально смотреть на него с таким удивлением, будто у него отросла вторая голова. Ему явно не стоило вот так об этом говорить. Нужно было подождать. Нужно было понемногу подводить её к этой идее, потому что теперь она упрётся, и у него никогда не получится вернуться к этой теме, и…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продала дом и жила вместе с тобой в городе?

Тодд справился коротко кивнуть. 

— Слушай, не нужно давать ответ прямо сейчас, просто пообещай, что подумаешь над этим.

Он предполагал, что она откажется, потому что заметил страх, мелькнувший в её взгляде. К его удивлению, она кивнула. Это не было обещанием, но это было согласием подумать, а он и на него не надеялся. Тодд широко улыбнулся.

— Я позвоню, когда доберусь до дома, — сказал он. 

Аманда снова кивнула, будто его слова что-то для неё изменили, будто раньше она и не подозревала о такой возможности. Будто бы был хоть маленький шанс, что она не скажет нет.


	3. Большой Ник

_Шестнадцать лет назад._

Доктор Лорна Колридж перевела взгляд с папки, которую держала в руке, на мальчика, который сидел перед ней с противоположной стороны стола. Его глаза были опущены, взгляд прикован к столу. Ничего сложного в ситуации не было, но позади был длинный день, и больше всего она хотела уйти домой. 

— Попробуй ещё, Эмершан, — сказала она. Мальчик не шевельнулся. Лорна издала раздражённый звук, что-то среднее между щёлканьем языка и шипением. Теперь мальчик посмотрел на неё. Глаза его были мокрыми. Лорна вздохнула. 

— Ты просил бумагу. И карандаши. Ты сказал, что если нарисуешь это, — она замолчала и подвинула на столе рисунок, чтобы мальчик его увидел, — то это поможет тебе сосредоточиться. Мы не просим от тебя большего, чем ты уже делал. 

Она всего лишь раз видела полковника Риггинса. Подавляющее большинство его объектов «Чёрного крыла» были совершенно бесполезны с точки зрения тактики. Но не Эмершан. Если, конечно, ей удастся уговорить его сотрудничать.

Он снова плакал, в этом возрасте дети чересчур чувствительны. Лорна сжала двумя пальцами переносицу, где-то позади глазных яблок появился первый отголосок головной боли. 

— Всё очень просто, Эмершан, — сказала она. — Либо ты соберёшься и у тебя всё получится, либо тебе придётся есть свою рыбу. 

Её взгляд соскользнул с мальчика на поднос, который он оттолкнул от себя так далеко, что теперь вряд ли бы смог до него дотянуться. Еду принесли около часа назад. Рыба наверняка уже остыла. 

— Я не люблю рыбу, — сказал Эмершан голосом, слишком тонким для рослого одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, сидевшего перед ней. 

— Тогда соберись, — посоветовала ему доктор Колдридж. — Преврати её в то, что любишь..

Она дописала в его папку: «Отвлекают внешние факторы. Может потребоваться сенсорная депривация». Эмершан всё так же сидел, уставившись на стол. Рыба продолжала остывать. Головная боль Лорны уже была больше похожа на мигрень. Может, стоит вернуть его обратно, подумала она. Если Риггинс привезёт кого-то новенького. 

~*~

_Настоящее время._

Тут нужен был фокус, которому Дирк пока что не научился. Похоже, у Фары с этим вообще проблем не было. Во всяком случае, он ни разу не слышал, чтобы она заорала. Или взвизгнула. Или выругалась за закрытой дверью. А вот с Дирком, к его стыду, это случалось регулярно. И под словом регулярно он имел в виду постоянно. А под словом постоянно он имел в виду буквально каждый раз. Подряд. 

— Бывало и похуже, — сказал он сам себе, но это, хотя и было правдой, никак не помогло ему решить проблему. 

Может, не так уж ему и надо в душ? Прошло-то всего три дня. Подумаешь, ещё денёк. Ладно, кого он обманывает. Он не выносил, когда волосы становились жирными. Впрочем, ему стоило порадоваться, что в их офисе вообще есть водопровод, уж не говоря о техническом поддоне, вода из которого отлично утекала в канализацию — в их временной линии Фаре пришлось переделать туалет из кладовки, и там появился унитаз, а также зеркало и лампочки над раковиной. Как выяснилось, она была невероятно полезным сотрудником.

Разумеется, она категорически отказалась повторять что-либо подобное в этой временной линии, поэтому они пользовались туалетами автовокзала, расположенного поблизости, а душ принимали под приделанным Фарой к стене садовым шлангом, который был подсоединён к кранам над поддоном. И конечно, в этой временной линии не было нагревателя воды, а значит…

— Ах ты ж чёрт, — сказал Дирк, забираясь под исключительно бодрящую струю.

Напор воды тоже оставлял желать лучшего, из-за этого принимать душ приходилось раза в два дольше обычного, и при том, что Дирк не слишком усердствовал. Фокус был в том, чтобы постоянно двигаться, но это было сложно, потому что тело инстинктивно хотело свернуться в комочек, чтобы защититься от холода. Нередко лучшее, что он мог делать в этом случае, — это дрожать и покрываться мурашками. 

В процессе он испустил несколько тонких писков, с облегчением выдохнув, когда шампунь полностью смылся с волос. И никакого бальзама. Ухаживать за волосами он будет, когда всё верн ётся в норму. А сейчас он чувствовал себя чистым, и несомненно, намного приятнее пах, и этого было вполне достаточно для кого угодно. Дирк выбрался из поддона и дотянулся до полотенца. 

Полотенце у него было всего одно, и не слишком хорошее — Фара была экономной до неприличия — но свою задачу оно выполнило, Дирк вытерся и надел своё последнее оставшееся свежее бельё. Фара по-прежнему работала за столом, когда он вернулся в комнату. 

— У меня заканчивается одежда, — объявил он, подходя к стулу для блокировки двери, который одновременно являлся полкой для пластинок, и на его спинке висели брюки Дирка. 

— Можем сегодня дойти до прачечной и постирать вещи там, если хочешь, — ответила Фара, не глядя на него. Дирк хмуро взирал на две рубашки, и его не устраивало состояние обеих, несмотря на то, что одна из них была новой. 

— Может, нам стоит пустить некоторые средства на расширение гардероба? — спросил он. В его распоряжении было лишь два галстука, и всего одна куртка. Жёлтая, его любимая, но и грязь на ней было видно лучше всего. 

— Нет, — ответила Фара, хотя Дирк был уверен, что она полностью увлечена чем-то на экране её ноутбука. — Всё, что мы могли бы потратить на одежду, ты потратил на пластинки. 

Это был удар ниже пояса, но незаслуженным его назвать было бы неправильно. Дирк покосился на стул с пластинками на нём, и снова посмотрел на Фару. 

— Если я пообещаю больше не покупать пластинки, можно мне будет купить новый галстук? — спросил он. 

Вот теперь Фара на него посмотрела. Ну, значит, нет. Дирк повесил обратно рубашки, собираясь вместо них вытянуть из стопки с одеждой свою футболку «Мексиканских похорон». По понятным причинам он не надевал её с момента, как они очутились в этом… чем бы это ни было. А до этого она была чистой после их прошлого визита в прачечную. Дирк вывернул её наизнанку и надел через голову. Теперь он выглядел если и не элегантно, то вполне прилично. 

— Ты не передумала? — осведомился он, перелезая через свежеприобретённые туристические матрасы и спальные мешки, чтобы добраться до своего места за столом. Его куртка висела на спинке стула. Фара в замешательстве подняла на него глаза. 

— Я… не знаю, хорошо ли… То есть, нет ничего хорошего в том, что ты общаешься с Тоддом. Думаю, мне не стоит…

— Как мы собираемся это решить, если мы не используем наши главные преимущества? — перебил её Дирк. — Я же не прошу тебя приглашать её на ужин. Просто немного наблюдений. 

Он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало чуточку авторитарно, будто это было одно из его предчувствий, а не просто попытка ухватиться за соломинку, но подозревал, что Фара на это не купится. В отсутствие более веских аргументов Дирк сделал умоляющее лицо. Фара сдалась. 

— Ладно, но с одним условием, — сказала она. 

— Всё, что угодно, — заверил Дирк. 

— Больше никаких пластинок. 

Она поднялась со своего стула и взяла куртку, и этим будто поставила точку в их разговоре. Её куртка была чёрной, и этот цвет намного больше подходил для длительного пребывания в альтернативных вселенных. Всё-таки она была права. Их сбережения были не бесконечные. Он был согласен, что нужно воздержаться от дополнительных трат. Но конечно, смотреть ему никто не запрещал. Бродить по магазинам, и если эти походы по магазинам будут включать в себя демонстрацию товаров и рекомендации консультантов, то хорошо, пусть так и будет. 

— Замётано, — сказал Дирк, протягивая Фаре руку. Фара закатила глаза, но руку пожала. Её рукопожатие было таким же прочным, как и её слово. 

~*~ 

Понедельник — мерзкий день.

Как ни банально это звучало, так оно и было. Понедельники были мерзкими, когда он поступил в колледж. Они были отвратительными, когда он ездил на гастроли с группой. Они были отстойными, когда он работал в отеле. И сейчас они продолжали быть дрянными. Казалось, сама вселенная постановила, что понедельники должны быть отвратными вне зависимости от того, чем занимается Тодд. 

К тому же, по понедельникам в магазин приходил Альфредо. Иногда он болтался по офису. Иногда перекладывал пластинки в ящиках. Но в основном он торчал за стойкой и смотрел, как Тодд работает. Если бы Альфредо когда-нибудь решил уволить Тодда, наверняка это случилось бы в понедельник. 

Не всё было так плохо. В магазине было спокойно, клиенты были слишком заняты собственными понедельниками, чтобы покупать пластинки или выбегать за кофе. Часто это позволяло Тодду нормально пообедать вместо того, чтобы повесить табличку «перерыв 5 минут» и метнуться через дорогу в местную забегаловку. Иногда Альфредо оставался подольше, и у Тодда был целый час на обед — даже больше, чем в Перриман Гранд. В такие дни он находил для обеда тихое местечко, откуда он мог позвонить Аманде и собраться с духом, чтобы принести извинения. Пока что у него это ни разу не получилось, но если когда-нибудь получится, то наверняка в понедельник. 

— Захватить что-нибудь для тебя? — спросил Тодд, надевая свою куртку. Альфредо, зарывшись в очередной музыкальный каталог, только мотнул головой. 

— Мне не надо. Давай, иди, съешь что-нибудь полезное, — ответил он. Тодд хмыкнул и направился к двери. 

Он открыл дверь наполовину, когда она ударилась обо что-то снаружи. Подняв взгляд, он увидел по другую сторону стекла сморщившегося от боли Дирка Джентли. Дирк отступил, инстинктивно прижимая ушибленную руку к груди. До Тодда дошло, что случилось. 

— Блин, прости. Прости, пожалуйста, — сказал он, выходя на тротуар. Дверь позади него захлопнулась. Тодду показалось, что Дирк почему-то смотрит на него с удивлением. 

— Тодд, — сказал он так, будто бы не Тодд только что чуть было не сломал ему руку и он не держал её, прижав к груди.

— Честное слово, я тебя не увидел, — сказал Тодд, хотя сам не мог понять, как это вышло. Одна только куртка Дирка сразу же выделяла его в толпе, а сегодня он был особенно заметным. Тодду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, почему: вместо рубашки и галстука, которые Дирк носил обычно, на нём была потёртая чёрная футболка, которая казалась смутно знакомой. Тодд заключил, что Дирку она очень идёт.

— Да всё нормально, — сказал Дирк так, будто его постоянно кто-то зашибал дверями. Тодд помотал головой. 

— Нет, не нормально. Ну-ка, дай я посмотрю, — сказал он, дотягиваясь до травмированной руки Дирка. После краткого сомнения Дирк позволил Тодду взять его за руку. 

Тодд повернул руку Дирка вниз ладонью, осторожно ощупал его пальцы. Вроде бы переломов не было. И не похоже, чтобы ушибленное место распухло — рука Дирка лишь едва заметно подрагивала, и это, наверное, означало, что Дирку всё ещё немного больно. 

— Тут через дорогу продаётся лёд, нужно…

Остаток фразы рассеялся, Тодд поднял взгляд на Дирка и обнаружил, что тот смотрит прямо на Тодда, и у него такое выражение лица, которое больше всего похоже на нежность. Тодд не мог припомнить, когда кто-то последний раз так на него смотрел. Может, никто в жизни. На одну короткую сумасшедшую секунду Тодд решил было воспользоваться тем советом Аманды. Но вместо этого он отпустил руку Дирка.

— Спасибо, Тодд, но я уверен, что в этом нет необходимости, — успокоил Дирк. Он пошевелил пальцами, продемонстрировав их Тодду. — Уже не больно. 

При этих словах он слегка прищурился, взглянул на музыкальный магазин и снова на Тодда, будто лишь сейчас понял, что Тодд не в магазине. 

— Ты что, уходишь? — спросил Дирк. Тодд был практически уверен, что в голосе Дирка прозвучала тревога. 

— Нет, — ответил Тодд намного быстрее, чем это предполагает обычная беседа между двумя едва знакомыми людьми. — Я просто собрался купить себе поесть. 

На этом моменте вполне можно было распрощаться. Убедиться, что с рукой Дирка в самом деле всё в порядке и направить Дирка в магазин пообщаться с Альфредо, ведь у Тодда не было исключительных прав на обслуживание Дирка. Он знал, что в его отсутствие Дирка обслуживали Амир и Мара. Может быть, дело в самом Дирке. Может, он просто такой невероятно дружелюбный человек, которому нравится общаться с разными людьми. Может, он так на всех смотрит, как смотрел сейчас на Тодда, а Тодд напридумывал себе лишнего. Может, права была Аманда: Тодд просто слишком долго одинок и отчуждён, и ему не хватает того, чего у него, по сути, никогда и не было. 

А может, он просто трус. Трусливый мудак, который не заслуживает, чтобы очаровательный британец с великолепным музыкальным вкусом заметил его, учитывая, что большую часть жизни Тодда вообще никто не замечал. 

А может, Аманда была права. Может, лучшее событие его прошлой недели не было простой вежливой беседой. Да пошло оно, подумал Тодд. Что самое плохое может случиться? 

— А ты не голоден? Может, ты хочешь…

Внезапно самым плохим, что могло случиться, стали вытаращенные в ответ глаза Дирка, как будто Тодд совершенно перешёл грань, как будто Дирк просто был вежливым, как будто Тодд понял его абсолютно неправильно. 

— Извини, забудь, — сказал Тодд, думая лишь о том, как сбежать от Дирка и скрыться за углом, потому что теперь ему даже есть расхотелось. Всё, чего он хотел, это побыть минут десять в полном одиночестве, чтобы как-то свыкнуться со своей тупостью.

— Нет, погоди, — сказал Дирк немного громче, чем это требовало расстояние между ними. Тодд замер, нервничая так сильно, будто бы они с Дирком не были знакомы всего ничего. Очень медленно он взглянул на Дирка. Тот неотрывно смотрел на него с изумлением. 

— Я… эээ… Я… принимаю твоё приглашение.

В некоторых случаях, сосчитать которые не представлялось возможным, — причём сейчас именно такой случай и был — Тодд не мог понять, то ли Дирк вежлив до эксцентричности, то ли всё дело лишь в том, что он британец. Вероятнее всего, и то, и другое вместе. Дирк по-прежнему выглядел очень удивлённым, но теперь выражение его лица смягчилось, будто предложение Тодда поесть вместе стало для него важным событием, будто ему в самом деле хотелось провести время вместе с Тоддом. Тодд даже не знал, кого это больше удивляет: Дирка или его самого. 

— Ты не обязан, всё нормально, я просто… — уточнил Тодд, потому что последнее, чего бы он хотел, это чтобы Дирк согласился пообедать с ним из жалости. 

Лицо Дирка снова выражало сплошную нежность, и Тодд мог поклясться, что его нижняя губа дрогнула. На секунду он подумал, что Дирк сейчас с облегчением откажется, раз уж Тодд предоставил ему возможность сделать это, не нарушая приличий. Вместо этого Дирк помотал головой. 

— Я не ожидал, но да, я с удовольствием пообедаю с тобой — разумеется, если ты всё ещё хочешь пообедать со мной. 

Вообще-то уже была половина третьего пополудни, и время обеда закончилось — к тому же, Дирк наверняка уже поел, — но он согласился пообедать, и теперь смотрел на него будто бы с надеждой, словно приглашение Тодда удивило его, но в хорошем смысле, в таком, что теперь Тодд размышлял, что, может быть, он всё-таки понял поведение Дирка правильно. 

Он подумал, что теперь Аманда точно от него не отвяжется. 

— Тут за углом подают прекрасные обеды, — сказал Тодд. Там было местечко, где весь день можно было заказать завтрак, а ещё там были настоящие молочные коктейли со взбитыми сливками и вишенкой сверху. Как раз такое место, где можно увидеть людей, носящих жёлтые куртки; как раз такое место, куда Дирк, по мнению Тодда, отлично впишется. 

Дирк, который всё ещё выглядел несколько ошарашенным, коротко кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Тодд счёл это за согласие. И пока он совсем не потерял самообладание, он повёл Дирка в направлении кафе. 

~*~

Само собой, это была плохая идея. 

Она знала об этом ещё до того, как Дирк предложил. Аманде незачем видеть её. В этой временной линии — или как там Дирк это называет? — Аманда даже не знала о существовании Фары. И Фара не собиралась возникнуть на её пороге и…

И что? Сказать: «Привет, ты меня не знаешь, но я знаю тебя, ну то есть другую версию тебя, так что я заскочила убедиться, что с тобой всё хорошо, ну и позадавать тебе кучу разных бестактных вопросов в надежде выяснить, в чём же разница, чтобы мы смогли устранить причину, повлиявшую на прошлое, и восстановить ту временную линию, а в результате ты вообще больше не будешь существовать, но зато другая ты — которую я знаю — снова появится, потому что я так скучаю по тебе, и мы только начали сближаться, и как же мерзко, что я этого лишена» ?

В общем, ничего такого она точно не собиралась говорить. 

— Мэм, — окликнул водитель такси, вырывая её из задумчивости. 

— Что, простите? — до неё дошло, что она настолько погрузилась в мысли, что не расслышала его вопрос. 

— Я спросил, вы собираетесь выходить? — повторил он, указывая через лобовое стекло на дом Аманды с заросшим палисадником и давно не крашенными стенами. Фара помотала головой.

— Нет. Нет, не собираюсь. Можете везти меня обратно, — ответила она, не обращая внимания на то, как он вытаращился на неё, будто подумал, что она какая-то сумасшедшая. Что вполне возможно. Вообще-то она провела целый час, сидя в такси у дома Аманды. Ну что же, почему бы не извлечь из этого выгоду? 

— Можно задать вам вопрос? — спросила она, как только они отъехали от обочины. Водитель взглянул на неё через салонное зеркало заднего вида. — Кто был первым человеком, ступившим на Луну?

Последовала продолжительная пауза, водитель всё так же рассматривал Фару через зеркало. Видимо, размышлял, не отвезти ли её в ближайшую психиатрическую лечебницу. Фара ждала. 

— Ммм… Вроде бы это был кто-то из русских. Кажется, Леонов. Точно не помню, я ещё маленький был. 

Фара не стала уточнять, что того космонавта звали Алексей Леонов — именно это имя она прочитала сегодня утром, и из своих уроков истории она помнила, что первым ступил на Луну совсем другой человек. Что бы они ни наделали, повлияло это не на одних Тодда и Аманду. 

Каким-то образом, сами того не желая, они запутали всё на свете. 

~*~

— Слушай, вроде бы ты никогда не упоминал, как зарабатываешь на жизнь, — заметил Тодд, пока они ждали свой заказ. Одно дело болтать с Тоддом через стойку музыкального магазина, и совсем другое — общаться с ним за совместным обедом. Ну что ты будешь делать? Дирк подозревал, что Фаре это совсем не понравится. 

Но всё же, это было не свиданием, а скорее обычным дружеским обедом, ведь Дирк знал Тодда — своего Тодда, так или иначе — достаточно хорошо, и был в курсе, что Тодд не встречается с мужчинами. Он совершенно точно никогда не хотел отношений с Дирком, потому что Дирк, хоть и не говорил об этом прямо, то и дело всячески демонстрировал свой интерес, а Тодд никогда — ни разу — не замечал знаков внимания Дирка и не отвечал на них. 

К тому же, он и представить не мог, что могло произойти в этой временной линии такого, чтобы в результате Тодд стал интересоваться мужчинами. А значит, это не было свиданием. А если было, то, выходит, он совершенно неправильно понимал своего Тодда. 

Впрочем, он не собирался развивать эту мысль. Так и с ума сойти недолго, поэтому он отпил свой молочный коктейль и начал отвечать на заданный Тоддом вопрос. 

— Вообще я холи… частный сыщик, — сообщил Дирк. У сидящего напротив Тодда сверкнули глаза. 

— Серьёзно? Это так круто!

Было невозможно понять, почему в этот раз Тодд совершенно иначе реагирует на попытки Дирка сблизиться — по-дружески, чисто по-дружески: из-за того, что Дирк появился в момент, когда жизнь Тодда более-менее стабильна, или потому, что сам Тодд чем-то значительно отличался от его Тодда. Между прочим, нынешний Тодд ни разу не кидался в него ботинком. Но с другой стороны, Дирк и в его квартиру не влезал через окно. Ещё этот Тодд вряд ли стал бы орать на Дирка посреди улицы, но ведь и с тройкой Роуди этот Тодд не встречался. 

— Погоди, так ты сейчас расследуешь что-то? Ты поэтому постоянно заходишь в музыкальный магазин? — предположил Тодд. Прозвучало это с некоторым подозрением, но в большей степени восторженно, как в тот раз, когда Тодд просил Дирка угадать тот рисунок с ковбоем. Может, это не самый лучший пример, и Дирк точно не собирался уходить от ответа, как тогда. Тем более, что Тодд задал вполне разумный вопрос, на который был вполне разумный ответ. 

Ну, был бы, если бы Дирк счёл, что честный ответ имеет какие-либо преимущества. Он ненавидел обманывать Тодда, но в противном случае…

— У меня одно дело закончилось, а другое ещё не началось, и я наслаждаюсь заслуженным отдыхом, — ответил Дирк. 

Это был не совсем правдивый ответ, но и откровенной ложью он тоже не был. У него ведь и правда то дело кончилось, а другое.... Нерешённое дело, из-за которого он тут и оказался, и следующее, которое он должен был разгадать, чтобы вернуться. Причём он был совершенно уверен, что оба эти дела разрешатся одновременно, но Тодду обо всём этом знать было необязательно, и выходило, что Дирк его ни в чём не обманывает. 

Взгляд Тодда напротив стал совершенно восторженным. Дирк изо всех сил старался не показывать свою досаду. Теперь он понимал, что отправляться обедать с Тоддом было не лучшим планом. 

Тем временем им принесли заказ. 

— А какие дела ты обычно раскрываешь? Если об этом можно рассказывать, конечно, — спросил Тодд, когда официантка отошла от их столика. 

Вот такого Тодда Дирк знал. Которому всё любопытно. Который мог вечерами напролёт расспрашивать Дирка о его предыдущих делах, о том, как он был в «Чёрном крыле», о том, что Дирк хотел рассказать, и о чём не хотел. Это его Дирк назвал своим лучшим другом, это он искренне симпатизировал Дирку. Тот самый Тодд, которому Дирк нравился, даже здесь, даже когда он совершенно забыл, как они на самом деле познакомились. 

Дирку было мучительно интересно, что было бы, если бы в этой временной линии они познакомились бы при таких же обстоятельствах, как тогда. Было бы это иначе? 

Впрочем, такое вряд ли бы произошло. Хотя бы потому, что Дирк не обнаружил в этом мире никакого упоминания о Патрике Спринге. Казалось, что Захария Уэбб никогда не отправлял в будущее свою машину времени, никогда не отправлялся за ней, никогда не становился Патриком Спрингом, у него не появилась дочь по имени Лидия, и он так и не был убит котёнком-акулой в номере отеля, так что ему не пришлось нанимать Дирка. Иногда его поражало, как одно небольшое изменение может повлечь за собой столько последствий внутри временной линии. 

— Если честно, — ответил Дирк на вопрос Тодда, — в основном всякая скукота. Пропавшие собаки и так далее. 

Он всё отдал бы, чтобы вместе с Тоддом расследовать одно из его нынешних дел, то единственное, которые они так и не расследовали вместе. Но всё-таки этот Тодд не был его Тоддом. И что ещё важнее — этот Тодд ничего не знал о взаимосвязях вселенной. По правде говоря, чем дальше, тем больше Дирк считал, что и он тоже ничего об этих взаимосвязях не знает. 

По крайней мере, что касается этой временной линии. 

Нынешний Тодд всё так же смотрел на него, и брови его были приподняты, будто он ни единому слову не поверил. 

— Нет, правда? Пропавшие собаки? — переспросил он. 

— Ну, разумеется, тут уже действует принцип неразглашения информации, — пояснил Дирк. — Хотя как-то раз в одно моё дело была вовлечена лошадь…

Потом он наверняка пожалеет о своей откровенности. Но ему было слишком трудно помнить о необходимости сохранять дистанцию, потому что он безмерно скучал по смеху своего Тодда.


	4. Стиви

_Четырьмя неделями раньше._

— Так всё-таки, зачем мы тут? — спросил Тодд, когда они купили себе билеты. В голосе звучало недовольство, но покосившись на друга, Дирк увидел на его лице только недоумение. Надо же, Дирк думал, что это очевидно. 

— Из-за дельфинов, Тодд, — пояснил он, пока они пробирались через небольшую сутолоку. Тут всегда была пробка. Следовало идти по установленному маршруту. Какая вообще разница, кого посетители увидят первым: пеликана или осьминога? Дирку всё равно был не нужен ни тот, ни другой. 

Шагнув назад в толпу, Тодд с вызовом посмотрел на Дирка. Дирк тут же понял, что значит этот взгляд: «Я не иду за тобой, потому что ты не объясняешь, какой в этом смысл, так что притормози и начни сначала». У Тодда было столько всяких взглядов! Дирк понемногу запоминал их все. 

— Для нас важны дельфины, — сказал Дирк в попытке прояснить ситуацию. Тодд прищурился. Теперь его взгляд означал: «Вообще-то понятнее не стало».

Ну во всяком случае, это Дирк решил, что Тодд имеет в виду «Вообще-то понятнее не стало». Хотя это мог быть ещё и взгляд, говорящий «Что я вообще с тобой делаю». Внутри затемнённого помещения, которое освещали только слабые огни из аквариумов, было трудно сказать наверняка. Интересно, это чтобы угодить рыбам? Им не нравится яркий свет? Может, он для них как первый солнечный день после дождливого месяца, и все они чихают, и моргают, и плавают, опустив взгляд ко дну? 

— Тебя опять куда-то унесло, да? — спросил Тодд, и Дирк очнулся от размышлений, возвращаясь в реальность. 

— Нет, я тут, — ответил Дирк, ничуть не расстроившись. Судя по тому, как Тодд фыркнул, он не поверил. Дирк предпочёл не обращать на это внимание и направился в обход обнимающейся парочки, прилипшей к монитору у аквариума с лососем. 

Вообще теперь, когда толпа несколько рассеялась, вокруг было много парочек. Многие держались за руки. Многие прогуливались плечом к плечу. Дирк покосился на то, как плечо Тодда касается его собственного, и ему стало интересно — так делают только те, у кого отношения? Рыба романтичной совсем не выглядела, но кто знает? Может, стоило спросить у Тодда, но такой вопрос немедленно повлёк бы за собой очень неловкий разговор, которого Дирк точно не хотел. 

— Я пытался понять, как дельфины связаны с тем, что ты притащил меня в аквариум, — сказал Тодд, отвлекая Дирка от размышлений. — И не смог. 

Дирк скорчил рожу. Он был уверен, что корчит рожу, но это никак не помогло сгладить излом бровей Тодда. 

— Но дельфинов же здесь держат, разве нет? — спросил он. Уж это-то он помнил. Где ещё они бы смогли найти дельфина?

В этот раз он не смог определить, что означает брошенный на него взгляд Тодда, и даже предполагать боялся. 

— Это же не дельфинарий, — сказал Тодд. — Нельзя держать дельфина в аквариуме. 

Внезапно он замолчал, будто озарённый идеей. Дирк продолжал идти и опережал Тодда уже на половину длины аквариума, когда понял, что тот не следует за ним. Обернувшись, он увидел Тодда на фоне прозрачной колонны, внутри которой плавали десятки медуз. В голубой подсветке они мерцали ярким розовым светом. 

— А почему нет? — спросил Дирк. Вроде бы это место идеально подходило для дельфинов. Разве не для этого были придуманы аквариумы?

Тодда эта мысль явно не вдохновляла. 

— Ну для начала, дельфины это разумные млекопитающие, которые живут сложными социальными группами и могут перемещаться на сотни километров за день. В аквариуме для них не создать такие условия, — объяснил он, и Дирк просто потерял дар речи. 

— Да ты владеешь тайными научными знаниями! — воскликнул он, и это было единственное, что он смог сказать. 

Если и можно было узнать Тодда полностью, то Дирку до этого пока что было далеко. Ещё ни дня не было, чтобы Тодд чем-то его не удивил. И Дирк никак не мог понять, чем же заслужил такое везение. Вселенная вовсе не была дружелюбной по отношению к нему. Скорее, она его ненавидела. И это значило, что присутствие Тодда в его жизни не то является какой-то аномалией, не то самым искренним извинением от вселенной за все причинённые Дирку неудобства. 

— Да ладно, я просто люблю документальные фильмы про природу, — сказал Тодд, отвернувшись. Дирк запомнил это на будущее. 

— Но раз дельфинов здесь нет, где же они тогда? — спросил он. Тодд вскинул голову, и выражение его лица стало скептическим. 

— Ну… в океане?

Из всех возможных ответов этот был самым обоснованным, но Дирк никак не мог отделаться от интуитивного ощущения, что есть что-то важное в этом Сиэттлском Аквариуме. Если дельфинов в нём не было, то какая же связь между пачкой карт Зенера с дельфинами на них и огромным помещением, полным аквариумов с рыбами?

— Всё равно давай тут осмотримся, — сказал Дирк, в ответ на что Тодд лишь повёл глазами. К счастью, это не выглядело сердито, а значит, и причины огорчаться не было, так что Дирк похлопал Тодда по плечу и вместе с ним развернулся в противоположную сторону. 

На этот раз он внимательно смотрел вокруг, теперь уже концентрируясь не только на изначальной загадке с дельфинами. Он присмотрелся к аквариумам и многочисленным разноцветным рыбкам в них, к неспешным передвижениям посетителей, к мягкому голубому освещению из аквариумов, к тому, как свет рассеивался в воде и заполнял танцующими бликами дальнюю стену. Всё казалось совершенно обычным, но он был уверен, что упускает что-то. 

— Что же я упускаю? — вслух спросил он. 

Тодд прикоснулся к его плечу.

— Что бы это ни было, остался всего час до того, как сюда начнут приходить целые семьи с шумными детьми, так что…

Дирк с удивлением повернулся к нему. 

— Подожди-ка, это странно. Почему именно час? 

Тодд направил в Дирка очередной из своих взглядов — в этот день их было как-то особенно много. И уж теперь это точно был взгляд «Что я тут вообще с тобой делаю». Он кивнул на помещение вокруг.

— Если ты не заметил, сейчас сеанс для свиданий. Без детей. Приглушённый свет…

Он пристально уставился на Дирка, будто бы Дирк был загадкой, которую ему нужно разгадать. Обычно Дирк был не в восторге от людей, пытавшихся разгадать его, но ведь это же был Тодд, так что…

— Я… нет, не заметил, — признался он. — Хотя это и правда многое объясняет. 

Краткий невозможный миг Дирк был готов поклясться, что Тодд разочарован. Но секунду спустя он снова выглядел не то усталым, не то недовольным. Наверное, дело в освещении, предположил Дирк. 

— Так вот, как я сказал, у нас есть час, так что давай найдём то, что ты хочешь найти, и пойдём себе, — предложил Тодд, направляясь вместе с Дирком к аквариуму с осьминогом. Дирк поспешил за ним, всё так же не понимая, что же он упускает из виду. 

И имеет ли это вообще хоть какое-то отношение к их делу. 

~*~ 

_В настоящем._

— Это было вовсе не свидание, — сказал Тодд более эмоционально, чем собирался. Он босиком пришлёпал на кухню взять из холодильника ещё пива. Его голос эхом отдался в телефонной трубке. Аманда, скорее всего, уже была в постели. 

— Ты с ним вместе обедал! — сказала Аманда со значением. С банкой пива в руке Тодд вернулся в гостиную и устроился на диване. Больше он не собирался подниматься — разве что для того, чтобы лечь в постель. 

— Это был просто обед. Мы столкнулись в дверях магазина. И вообще, это меньшее, что я мог сделать после того, как чуть не сломал ему руку. 

Он сам не мог разобраться, кого именно он пытается убедить: себя или Аманду. И он не собирался отрицать полностью, что возможно, ему понравился Дирк. Может, даже больше, чем он хотел признавать. И уж точно больше, чем он мог сказать Аманде. Она бы тогда точно от него не отстала. 

— Хорошо, ты можешь ответить мне на один вопрос? — сказала Аманда. Тодд съёжился. — Ты сказал, что столкнулся с ним у магазина. 

— И что?

— Ну так после вашего совместного обеда он пришёл с тобой в магазин? Купил что-нибудь? 

Тодд моментально понял, к чему клонит Аманда. В то же время он понимал, что это не означало то, что она подумала. Дирк просто был… эксцентричным. Или забывчивым. Или у него были другие планы. То, что он проводил Тодда обратно до магазина и после этого распрощался, не заходя внутрь, не значит, что он приходил лишь повидаться с Тоддом. 

— Думаю, ты придаёшь этому слишком большое значение. Поверь, этот британец не по моей части, — сказал Тодд. 

Почему не по его части? Дирк был... безупречным. Цельным. У него были деньги, клёвая работа и, судя по его недавним покупкам, сногсшибательная коллекция пластинок. Мужчины вроде него не интересуются неудачниками, которые толком не работают, не имеют друзей и продолжают одеваться по секонд-хэндам. Чёрт, да одна куртка Дирка небось стоит как вся одежда Тодда, вместе взятая. 

К тому же, Дирк так понравился Тодду лишь потому, что он был первым, кто заметил его за такой долгий период, что Тодд даже не мог припомнить, когда он начался. Первым, кто видел в нём что-то ещё кроме полупрозрачной помехи, занимающей место на тротуаре. Это никак не было связано с теплотой его улыбки. Или с тем, как загорались его глаза при виде Тодда. Или с тем, как он жестикулировал во время разговора, так что всё, о чём он рассказывал, становилось интереснейшей историей из всех, слышанных Тоддом, даже если и была явной выдумкой. 

Боже, как же Тодд был жалок.

— Давай так, — Аманда была, как всегда, настойчива. — Когда он явится в следующий раз, не пытайся ему ничего продать. Если в итоге он что-нибудь купит, я больше никогда об этом не упомяну. А если нет, ты предложишь ему сходить куда-нибудь вместе по-нормальному.

— Аманда... 

— Я серьёзно. Тебе в кои-то веки кто-то понравился, и ты просто собираешься так всё и оставить? 

— Не понравился он мне, — попытался отрицать Тодд, но Аманда пресекла эту попытку. 

— Не пори чушь. Ты дважды сказал, что он очаровательный. 

— Может, мы просто…

— Ещё немного, и я поеду туда сама, Тодд.

Он отлично представлял, какое у неё сейчас лицо — отвергающее любые аргументы. Тодд покачал головой. И тут осознал, что именно она только что сказала. Он подался вперёд, забыв про пиво в руке. 

— То есть ты обдумала моё предложение? 

Он не хотел спрашивать её, но с другой квартирой у него ничего не вышло — с той, против которой была Аманда. Если он не найдёт выход в ближайшее время, придётся ему переселяться в его разбитую поломанную машину. 

— Слушай, у тебя ещё есть время подумать. Но если ты захочешь приехать погостить, может, просто на выходные, ты сможешь прикинуть, подходит ли тебе это. Попробовать.

Они могли бы прогуляться вместе, он показал бы ей город. Убедить её переехать было в его интересах. Здесь она была бы под его присмотром. Здесь у них хватало бы денег на консультации специалистов. Здесь он бы не волновался, что придётся освободить квартиру. Здесь он смог бы загладить свою вину за всё, что натворил, вплоть до той аварии. Здесь он смог бы заслужить прощение. 

— При одном условии, — объявила Аманда, и Тодд был настолько удивлён её согласием, что даже не ответил. Она кашлянула. — Я приеду в субботу вечером, и ты познакомишь меня с Дирком. Хочу посмотреть на мужчину, который тебя во всех смыслах покорил. Но наш уговор остаётся в силе. Если он ничего не купит, ты позовёшь его на свидание. 

Он мог бы и догадаться, что это будет нелегко. Но всё равно лучше, чем он ожидал. Он был вполне готов получить от Дирка отказ ради того, чтобы Аманда согласилась приехать. 

— Отлично, — подтвердил он. — В субботу. Но мы куда-нибудь пойдём, и если я позову его с нами, будет считаться, что я пригласил его на свидание. 

Это была лазейка, но по мнению Тодда, Аманда вполне могла принять её. Он представил, как она торжествующе улыбается. 

— Годится, — ответила она. 

Тодд сам ещё до конца не понимал, во что ввязывается, но Аманда собиралась приехать, а такого ещё ни разу не было, так что он старался не думать об этом слишком много. К тому же, если он всё сделает правильно, могут решиться обе его проблемы. И даже если всё полетит к чертям, по крайней мере, у него будет определённость. К своим тридцати трём он уже слегка устал бесцельно болтаться туда-сюда. 

~*~

— Лучше всего это делать вот как, — сказала Фара таким тоном, будто сожалела, что присоединилась к Дирку. — Стирать отдельно светлое от тёмного. Тогда вещи не будут линять и твои белые рубашки не покрасятся в розовый. 

Это был мудрый совет. Дома у Дирка уже был полный шкаф ни на что не годных розовых рубашек. Лучше бы он пораньше застрял с Фарой в другой временной линии. 

— Лишь бы ты не сердилась, — ответил Дирк, запихивая свои красные джинсы вместе с другими вещами похожих цветов. Фара переложила джинсы в третий барабан, менее загруженный. Дирк прищурился. Тут наверняка была какая-то закономерность, которую он не замечал. Впрочем, нюансы сортировки вещей для стирки не слишком долго занимали его внимание. У вселенной всё ещё были для него куда более важные задачи. 

— Как я уже говорил, эти дела определённо связаны, — сказал Дирк в продолжение их прошлого разговора. Карты Зенера с дельфинами. Загадочные аквариумы. Липкие взрывы. Альтернативные временные линии. Наверняка связаны. Дирк был уверен, что если они смогут собрать цельную картину, то получится всё исправить. 

— Не то чтобы я не согласна, — ответила Фара, наполняя стиральную машину самыми светлыми вещами. — Но это у тебя предчувствие, или?..

В её голосе явно была надежда, и Дирк был тронут этим. Было страшно жаль её разочаровывать. 

— Нет, это не предчувствие, — сказал Дирк. Предчувствий у него не было уже довольно давно. — Но за обедом я поговорил с Тоддом, и…

— Стой, что? 

Фара вытаращилась на Тодда, позабыв о мерном стаканчике со стиральным порошком в руках. Дирк нахмурился, поняв, насколько она встревожена. 

— Мы с Тоддом обедали, и, когда разговаривали, я понял, что для раскрытия нынешнего дела нам нужно вернуться и раскрыть первоначальное дело.

Выражение лица Фары не изменилось. 

— Те карточки с дельфинами, — пояснил Дирк, удивляясь тому, что об этом приходится напоминать. 

Фара тряхнула головой. 

— А можно снова вернуться к вашему с Тоддом обеду? Когда это было?

— Да сегодня днём, — ответил Дирк. Губы Фары вытянулись в тонкую линию. Дирк знал этот взгляд. Это был нехороший взгляд. Вообще-то это был такой взгляд, будто она очень недовольна и сейчас начнёт его отчитывать. 

— Л-ладно. Могу ли я узнать, почему ты обедал с Тоддом? 

Дирк никогда не умел вести беседы. Нет, тут речь не про разговоры — искусством поболтать он владел сполна. Но беседы редко развивались в тех направлениях, которые бы имели смысл для Дирка. Он не понимал, с чего это Фару так задел этот их с Тоддом обед, тем более что у него появились первые догадки по их делу. 

— Он меня… пригласил? — ответил Дирк, не совсем уверенный в том, что Фара хотела услышать именно это. Глаза Фары неестественно расширились. Дирк отступил назад. 

— Он пригласил тебя? 

Дирк сощурился.   
— Да. А это… так плохо? 

Было ли это плохо? Фару это бы вряд ли убедило, но Дирк постоянно обедал с Тоддом — во всяком случае, в их временной линии. Вообще-то он почти всё делал вместе с Тоддом — разве что ночевал в своей квартире, а в остальном они практически жили вместе. Почему здесь должно быть иначе? Просто потому, что здесь они толком не знакомы? Потому что Дирк просто прекрасный незнакомец, который…

— Дирк, — сказала Фара самым серьёзным тоном. Дирк сосредоточенно ждал, что же она скажет. — Я знаю, что это не моё дело, но пока мы не разберёмся, мне кажется, лучше будет тебе воздержаться от отношений с Тоддом. 

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное. Дирк мысленно повторил её слова. Было ясно, что Фара не хочет, чтобы Дирк слишком уж откровенничал с Тоддом, но он подозревал, что сейчас она имеет в виду совершенно другое. 

— Я… это же не… Я бы не…

Он бы не завязал отношения с Тоддом? Дирк попытался представить. В их временной линии, возможно, нет. Но ведь в их временной линии Тодд и на треть не проявлял к Дирку столько интереса, сколько здесь! То есть вряд ли Дирк Тодду прямо нравится. Уж точно не в том смысле, в котором думает Фара. Но нынешний Тодд явно был другим, и это было понятно и заметно. Немного более открытый. Немного более дружелюбный. Но всего этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы считать их совместный обед свиданием. 

— Мне кажется, это не то, что ты думаешь, — сказал Дирк более настойчиво, чем сперва собирался. Фара снова сжала губы в тонкую линию. — Я считаю, — продолжил Дирк, — что тот, кто послал нам те карточки, хотел, чтобы мы нашли тот аквариум, и что бы там ни находилось, оно является ключевым в разгадке нашего дела. 

— И как же нам это сделать? — спросила Фара, вроде бы позабыв о Тодде. На Дирка накатила неожиданная волна облегчения. 

— Мы начнём всё сначала, — заявил он. 

Было не похоже, что Фару это убедило, но с другой стороны, возражать она, вроде бы, не собиралась. Дирк счёл, что это согласие. Он улыбнулся. Всё должно получиться. Всё, что им нужно было сделать, это перезапустить первоначальное дело, желательно, с чистого листа. 

Впрочем, сначала нужно было покончить со стиркой. 

~*~

Тодду были нужны новые струны. 

Вообще-то ему была нужна и новая гитара — та, которую он сейчас держал в руках, видала и лучшие дни. Он купил её с рук ещё во времена колледжа, и тогда это был лучший выбор, который он мог себе позволить. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что для её покупки он экономил буквально на всём.

Стив Восс, барабанщик «Мексиканских похорон», как-то раз сказал, что эта гитара выглядит так, будто мама Тодда откопала её на блошином рынке. За эти слова Тодд ему врезал. Не очень сильно, но с тех пор между ними словно кошка пробежала. Иногда Тодду казалось, что Стив отчасти был причиной продажи Тоддом всех инструментов группы, начиная с барабанной установки Стива. Хотя причина могла быть и в Саре, которая переспала со всеми участниками группы и смеялась, что Тодд был хуже всех. По прошествии стольких лет ему казалось странным, что группа вообще протянула какой-то обозримый промежуток времени. Наверное, с самого начала идея была дурацкая. Можно было это понять и без той передозировки наркотиками. 

И вот он всё так же носится с этой гитарой, держит её в защитном чехле, ставит каждый вечер на подставку, будто она какая-то необыкновенная, будто Тодд вот-вот возьмёт её и отправится с ней по пути, о котором мечтал. Только мечта его погибла десять лет назад. 

Нет, он и в самом деле жалок. Как Аманда может думать, будто у него есть хоть какой-то шанс с этим Дирком…

А ведь она почти убедила его, вдруг понял он. Почти убедила в том, что между ним и Дирком есть что-то большее, чем простое знакомство. Но то, что при виде Дирка он чувствует, будто нашёл кого-то давно потерянного — кого-то, о ком Тодд и сам не знал — не значит ничего особенного. И уж точно не значит, что чувство взаимно. 

Он хотел было перезвонить Аманде, отказаться от данного ей обещания. Но если бы он это сделал, то и она отказалась бы от своего, а он ничего так не хотел, как её переезда к нему. Он должен попытаться ради неё, даже понимая, как это может закончиться. Возможно, в какой-то другой вселенной Дирк согласился бы. Возможно, в какой-то другой вселенной он привёл бы Дирка к себе, встал перед ним на цыпочки и....

Только вот Тодд очень сомневался, что существует такая вселенная, в которой Дирк ответил бы ему взаимностью. Было трудно представить, что какому-то другому Тодду могло бы так повезти. Аманда заблуждалась, и если Тодду придётся перенести позор, чтобы доказать это, то так тому и быть — хотя бы Аманда у него останется. И то, лишь если она простит его за все дерьмовые поступки. 

Но всё равно, самое важное — чтобы она приехала. Тогда он сможет начать всё исправлять.


	5. Моя маленькая коричневая книжечка

Фара разглядывала полицейский рапорт на своём ноутбуке. Добраться до него было нелегко, но получив его, она никак не могла понять, проясняет он ситуацию или только ещё больше запутывает. И способностей Дирка к разгадыванию загадок у неё не было. Впрочем, у неё не было даже способностей Тодда. Её навыки, сами по себе довольно полезные, не распространялись на сложные загадки, в которых было совсем мало смысла, или вовсе не было, если последовательно расписать их на маркерной доске. 

Ну или, в случае данного дела, на картонных листах, которые она прикрепила к стене. 

На первом листе были их списки, и список с заголовком «Одинаково» почти ничего не содержал. Взяв ручку, в списке под заголовком «Отличается» Фара написала: «Причина аварии: вождение в нетрезвом виде. Обвинение предъявлено Люксу Дюжуру».

Что это означало? Она как-то смогла уложить в своей голове машины времени, электрических акул и перемещение Лидии в тело собаки, но тут? Пожалуй, это было слишком, даже для Дирка. 

На новом листе картона, который она прикрепила к стене вчерашним утром, была нарисована хронологическая последовательность событий первоначального дела. Туда был нанесён каждый шаг Дирка. Никакой связи между тем делом и фактами в списке «Отличается» Фара найти не могла. С её точки зрения, список содержал набор случайных, никак не связанных событий. Лишь присутствие Дирка наводило на мысли об обратном. 

— Твой следующий шаг, — сказал Дирк, вырывая Фару из размышлений. Он вышел из туалета с такой тщательно уложенной причёской, что можно было подумать, будто у него нашлись время и деньги для посещения салона. Его щёки были даже чересчур гладкими для человека, который вынужден бриться в техническом поддоне. И на нём были лишь трусы и майка. 

Фара подождала, но через минуту стало ясно, что Дирк не собирается заканчивать начатую мысль. С ним такое бывало: начинал говорить о чём-то и прекращал на полпути, а Фаре оставалось лишь догадываться об остальном. 

— Хочу тебе показать, что я нашла, — сообщила она. Какой бы мудростью ни собирался поделиться Дирк, она явно могла подождать. 

— Да? — заинтересованно сказал Дирк. Он подошёл к стоящей спиной к картонным листам Фаре. Прочитал написанное из-за её плеча, и его глаза изумлённо расширились. 

— Люкс Дюжур? — переспросил он несколько недоверчиво. 

— Начинаю думать, что это не совпадение, — ответила Фара. Выражение лица Дирка стало крайне озадаченным, и Фара решила, что у него нет ответа. 

— У меня получилось добыть копию полицейского рапорта, — сообщила она. — В машину Аманды и её родителей врезалась другая машина, за рулём которой был пьяный водитель. Их машина перевернулась, родители Аманды погибли на месте, а Аманду зажало на заднем сиденье. Бензобак взорвался. Тот водитель, который в них врезался, был Люкс Дюжур. Он проехал на красный свет, и у него в крови был обнаружен алкоголь. Его обвинили в непредумышленном убийстве, и он был приговорён к тюремному заключению сроком от трёх до пяти лет. 

Рассказывая всё это, она отвернулась к своему ноутбуку, а Дирк так и стоял перед картонным листом в одном нижнем белье. 

— Я нашла о Люксе Дюжуре всё, что смогла. Я… никогда не следила за его творчеством, но не похоже, чтобы он когда-либо пропадал.

— Ну разумеется! — сказал Дирк так, будто теперь ему всё стало ясно. Он повернулся к ней. Прошло ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог подобрать слова. Фара ожидала. 

— Мы уже выяснили, что Патрика Спринга тут не было, а значит, или Захария Уэбб не создал машину времени, или не смог отправить её назад. В этом случае «люди машины» не смогли переносить души в другие тела, и не завладели телом Люкса Дюжура. А значит, Гордон Риммер, которым был Люкс Дюжур, и который был одним из первых «людей машины», никогда не попадал в тело Гордона Риммера, то есть тело Люкса Дюжура не было захоронено под тем домом, следовательно, пришлось ему постареть и влиться в кажущийся нескончаемым легион поистрепавшихся рок-звёзд, которые рано или поздно кончают алкогольной или наркотической зависимостью.

К своему удивлению, Фара смогла в точности проследить за ходом мысли Дирка. 

— И тогда… Патрик… Или всё это началось с Захарии Уэбба? — спросила Фара. Дирк снова скорчил рожу. 

— Пока не знаю. Но наверняка Захария Уэбб должен был послать свою машину времени назад, чтобы мы с Тоддом встретились. Очевидно, что он должен был отправить её назад и для того, чтобы родители Тодда остались в живых. Но почему? И это всё равно не объясняет половину остальных изменений, которые мы записали. 

Фара вслед за Дирком посмотрела на картонные листы, где запись «Алексей Леонов, первый человек на Луне» стояла в списке «Отличается», прямо под записью «нет никаких сведений о парарибулите».

— Так или иначе, — сказал Дирк, — нам всё равно нужно начать с самого начала.

— Наверное, тебе уже пора объяснить более конкретно, — сказала Фара, всё так же не понимая, что он имеет в виду. Дирк взмахнул руками. 

— Мы с Тоддом ходили в аквариум. Ты проводила полевые изыскания. Нужно повторить те же поиски, иначе мы не сможем выяснить, что мы пропустили. 

Говоря это, он подошёл к своим, теперь уже чистым, рубашкам, которые висели на спинке стула. 

— О… ладно, — Фара так и не смогла понять, как это может пригодиться. При расследовании первоначального дела ей ничего не удалось, она постоянно заходила в тупик. Поиск изображений дельфина ни к чему не привёл. Она достала записи уличных камер наблюдений в их районе, надеясь обнаружить на них человека, доставившего те карточки. Бесполезно. Она даже попыталась выяснить, где их напечатали. И тоже бесполезно. 

— Дирк, — начала она, когда Дирк принялся застёгивать рубашку. — Я не имею в виду, что сомневаюсь в твоей… методике. Но просто… Я не уверена… В общем, я сомневаюсь, что это правильный подход. 

Ничто из этого не казалось хотя бы немного эффективным. 

— Этот аквариум наверняка что-то значит, — сказал Дирк. Фара изо всех сил старалась не закатить глаза в ответ. В мире Дирка многие вещи что-то да значили. 

— Допустим, но… В тот раз, когда вы туда ходили, ты что-то обнаружил? 

Застегнув последнюю пуговицу, Дирк перешёл к выбору галстука. Он остановился на тёмно-синем в маленьких жёлтых ананасиках. Фара медитировала, воспитывая в себе терпение, очень важное при взаимодействии с Дирком. 

— Вообще-то нет, в первый раз ничего не нашёл.

— Тогда почему? — всплеснула руками Фара. Иногда так трудно подбирать слова. Она не хотела задеть чувства Дирка, но и не хотела торчать здесь дольше необходимого. 

А прошло уже четыре с половиной недели. 

— Я должен воссоздать те же шаги. Если я не смогу это сделать в точности, как делал раньше, я упущу изменения. Есть что-то, чего я не замечаю. Что-то значительное, важное. 

К этому моменту Фара знала Дирка уже почти год — достаточно долго, чтобы доверять его интуиции, но в этот раз она впервые видела, что он сам не уверен. И это несколько сбивало с толку. 

— То есть по плану ты должен опять пойти в аквариум и ничего там не обнаружить?

Глаза Дирка загорелись. На лице появилась широкая улыбка. 

— Именно! — ответил он. 

Фара даже не поняла, что её, собственно, так удивляло. 

— А мне… нужно пойти с тобой? 

— Нет, — сказал Дирк довольно категорично, встретившись с ней взглядом. — Я должен пойти с Тоддом.

Брови Фары поднялись на свою максимальную высоту. Дирк поспешил с объяснениями. 

— В первый раз Тодд был там со мной. Значит, он должен пойти со мной и сейчас. 

У неё были… возражения. Много различных возражений, и хотя была уверена, что Дирк проигнорирует всё, что она скажет, она считала неправильным промолчать.

— Я не уверена, что стоит вовлекать Тодда в это дело.

Вместо того, чтобы встревожиться, Дирк просиял. Пожалуй, он даже выглядел немного самодовольным. 

— Насчёт этого не волнуйся, — успокоил он. — Я не собираюсь рассказывать ему про дело. 

Казалось бы, после того, как она присматривала за подростком, она должна была знать, как обращаться с эксцентричным Дирком, раз уж теперь она присматривает за ним. Однако это было совсем другое дело. Мотивы Лидии всегда были ясными, и их легко было вычислить. Мотивы же Дирка, казалось, вовсе отсутствуют, а его действия настолько же случайны и хаотичны, как и сама вселенная. 

— Так значит… Когда я тебе сказала, что тебе стоит воздержаться от отношений с Тоддом, ты воспринял это как разрешение начать… встречаться с ним? 

А вот теперь, наконец-то, Дирк выглядел удивлённым. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, пока не нашёл подходящие слова. 

— Но я же не это… Я не про…

Фара заставила себя сделать несколько глубоких, успокаивающих вдохов. 

— Послушай, Дирк. Я тебе доверяю. Правда. Но я не видела Аманду почти пять недель, потому что та даже не знает, кто я, так что извини меня, но я в недоумении. И мне трудно понять, как твоё времяпрепровождение с Тоддом поможет нам вернуться домой. 

Все случаи, когда по вине Фары Дирк терял дар речи, она могла пересчитать по пальцам. Сейчас был один из них. Он был просто в шоке. Фара почувствовала себя так, будто только что пнула чьего-то щеночка. 

— Извини меня, — сказала она, потому что уже сожалела о сказанном. — Ты не заслужил этого. Я просто… устала, вымоталась и совершенно запуталась, потому что я здесь уже несколько недель, и мне не хватает Аманды, и моих пистолетов, и… нормального душа. Но ничего. Всё нормально. 

— Нет, не проси извинений, — ответил Дирк. — Ты вправе расстраиваться. И мне жаль, что всё это так затянулось, но я обещаю, я разберусь. Мы вернём Аманду и Тодда и вернёмся домой. 

Он сказал это с такой убеждённостью, что хотелось забыть о его предчувствиях, похоже, не срабатывающих в этой временной линии. Она поверила ему. 

— Хорошо, — сказала она, потому что теперь у них хотя бы был план. — Ты идёшь в аквариум. Я посмотрю, как можно разузнать, что мы пропустили в первый раз. 

Она подозревала, что ничего они не пропустили, но Дирку слышать об этом было не обязательно. Улыбнувшись ему, как она надеялась, уверенно, Фара снова повернулась к картонным листам. В любом случае она справится с тем, что уже делала прежде. Может, это ни к чему и не приведёт, но по крайней мере что-то добавится в их лист «Одинаково», который критически нуждался в дополнениях. 

~*~

Время от времени в магазин приходили посетители, которые действительно знали толк в музыке. Тодд больше всего любил таких клиентов. Они обращались с пластинками очень осторожно, даже с благоговением. Они глубоко вдыхали, входя в магазин. Они настолько же бережно относились к обложкам пластинок, как и к самому винилу. Тодд очень уважал такой подход. В эти моменты он начинал думать, что ему самое место в этом музыкальном магазине. 

Но потом появлялись другие. Эти люди заходили в магазин лишь потому, что коллекционирование пластинок было в моде. Пластинки они выбирали по обложке: впишется ли она на их страницу в инстаграмме. Их волновала не столько музыка, сколько цела ли целлофановая обёртка. Этих людей Тодд ненавидел. 

К сожалению, соотношение было примерно один к десяти. Так что Тодд куда чаще думал, что эта работа в конце концов доведёт его до самоубийства. 

С Дирком Джентли его ужасное настроение никак не было связано. 

И с отсутствием Дирка — тоже. 

Просто… ну кто обедает с человеком, а потом просто исчезает? Были недели, когда Дирк ни дня не пропускал. Как по часам приходил. А теперь прошло уже два дня, а Дирка всё не было. Наверное, у этого гада были занятия поинтереснее. Поинтереснее, чем Тодд, ведь тот обед наверняка был кошмарно неловкий, только Тодд мог не понять этого, а Дирк вовсе не собирался возвращаться, с чего бы ему? 

Не надо было ему слушать Аманду. Точно не надо было позволять ей убедить Тодда в том, что у него есть какой-то шанс. Надо было просто соврать ей и сказать, что он пригласил Дирка, а тот отказал, и дело с концом. Боже, какой же он идиот. 

На другом конце магазина звякнула дверь. Если это очередной хипстер, Тодд был бы готов его удавить. 

Он увидел знакомую куртку Дирка и тут же позабыл, о чём думал. Тодд буквально чуть не грохнулся, вскакивая со стула. К тому времени, как он выпрямился, Дирк уже прислонился к стойке и выглядел одновременно и озабоченным, и заинтересованным. Тодд постарался робко улыбнуться. 

— Привет, — выдавил он. 

— Тодд. Здравствуй, — улыбнулся Дирк. Сегодня он снова был в рубашке с галстуком, а его жёлтая куртка выглядела немного потрёпанной. Как ни странно, это прибавило Тодду уверенности: может, Дирк не настолько безукоризненный, как ему сначала показалось. 

— Ты не приходил вчера, — сказал Тодд, и тут же пожалел об этом. Он поспешил уточнить. — Я имею в виду, у нас было новое поступление. Возможно, тебе бы там что-то понравилось. Кажется, ещё осталось несколько пластинок. Если хочешь, я их достану. 

Ну вот, а сам обещал Аманде ничего Дирку не продавать... Если полу было суждено разверзнуться и поглотить его, то сейчас был идеальный момент для этого. 

— Вообще-то, я здесь не за этим, — сказал Дирк, и Тодд был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы заметить нервозность в его улыбке. К тому времени, как его дыхание несколько восстановилось, Дирк с ожиданием смотрел на него. 

Разум Тодда мучительно искал способ интерпретировать слова Дирка так, чтобы не принимать желаемое за действительное. Может, Тодд остался должен Дирку. Может, Дирк пришёл, чтобы попросить вернуть ему часть чаевых, которые он оставил официантке. Может, что-то было не так с одной из купленных Дирком пластинок. Может, он потерял свой кошелёк и надеялся, что он хранится у Тодда в забытых вещах. 

— Ну… ладно, — сказал Тодд, делая вид, что ничего такого не происходит. Дирк откашлялся. Неловко потоптался на месте. У Тодда просто дыхание захватило. 

— Я тут подумал, — начал Дирк, и сердце Тодда бешено заколотилось в груди. — Я ещё ни разу не был в Сиэттлском Аквариуме, но слышал, что там… интересно. Может быть, ты бы составил мне компанию? 

Тодду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чём спрашивает Дирк, а потом ещё несколько — чтобы понять, что это значит. Потому что было уж очень похоже, что Дирк приглашает его на свидание, а это было совершенно невозможно. 

Только вот Дирк продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него, и выглядел далеко не столь уверенно, как до этого. Тодд моргнул. 

Наверное, стоило дать какой-то ответ. Принять приглашение Дирка, потому что, чёрт, Дирк зовёт его на свидание. Аманда была права, или Тодд спал и видел сон, и это вполне возможно, потому что такое не могло случиться с ним в реальной жизни. Но ведь взяло и случилось, и нужно было ответить Дирку, потому что Дирк смущался всё сильнее, будто он не подозревал о том, что нравится Тодду, и может, даже боялся, что Тодд может отказать, и…

Тодд всё ещё не мог вымолвить ни слова. 

— Разумеется, если ты занят, то ничего страшного. Я не настаиваю. Просто у них там есть классные лососи, и эти... медузы. Правда, вот дельфинов нет. Я слышал, что в Америке перестали держать дельфинов в аквариумах, и мне кажется, это правильно. В конце концов, дельфины это млекопитающие с развитым интеллектом, они живут сложными социальными группами и могут перемещаться на несколько миль за день. А в аквариуме таких условий для них не создать. 

Он усмехнулся, говоря о дельфинах, и Тодда накрыло ощущением дежа вю. Разум Тодда наконец совладал с его речью.

— Да. Хорошо. С удовольствием, — ответил он, чувствуя себя невероятно жалким. Дирк улыбнулся шире, опровергая мнение Тодда о нём самом. 

— Вот и отлично, — удовлетворённо сказал он. Сердце Тодда вытворяло странные штуки в груди. И голова слегка кружилась. 

— Эээ… — попытался продолжить Тодд, всё ещё испытывая трудности с подбором слов. — Я освобожусь в шесть, — наконец удалось сказать ему. Дирк сощурился, взглянул в сторону двери и снова на Тодда, будто собирался отправиться в аквариум немедленно, будто ему не приходило в голову, что Тодду нужно было оставаться на работе до конца рабочего дня. 

Если бы не Аманда, Тодд бы взял и ушёл. 

— О, точно. Да, — наконец сказал Дирк. — Тогда, может, в семь? Мы можем встретиться прямо там или ещё где-то, или у тебя дома. Ну то есть, у тебя же есть дом. Конечно, я не знаю, где ты живёшь. 

Он снова коротко засмеялся, в этот раз точно нервно. Тодд ни за что бы это не признал, но во всей этой ситуации было что-то замечательное. И ещё это было очень естественно, будто бы беззаботная болтовня Дирка была именно тем, что нужно, будто всегда, когда Тодду хотелось заполнить чем-то тишину, Дирку просто нужно было начать говорить. Тодд улыбнулся. 

— В семь это отлично, и мы можем встретиться уже там. Мой дом в другой стороне, не по дороге. 

Вообще-то это была неправда, но Тодд был не настолько уверен в себе, чтобы пригласить Дирка в гости. Точно не сейчас, хотя может, он немного торопит события — в самом деле, что с ним вообще такое? Одновременно он осознал некоторые пробелы в его плане по переезду Аманды к нему. Им определенно нужно жильё побольше. С двумя спальнями. Разделёнными длинным коридором, пожалуй. 

— Значит, в семь, — сказал Дирк, продолжая стоять посреди магазина. Стоял и смотрел в глаза Тодда с непередаваемым выражением лица. Тодд хотел было спросить, но к тому времени, как к нему вернулся дар речи, Дирк крутанулся на каблуках и направился к двери. Там он задержался, чтобы обернуться и махнуть на прощание. Тодд ответил тем же. Трепетание в груди переместилось в живот. Он дождался, пока Дирк пропадёт из поля зрения, прежде чем позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. Аманда наверняка повеселится от души, но Тодда это ничуть не беспокоило. У него будет свидание!

~*~

Спальня родителей была пуста. Все их вещи, исключая мебель, были убраны. Аманда была не при чём. Это сделали, пока она лежала в больнице. Вернулась она уже в пустой дом, к жалким останкам прошлой жизни. 

Только их с Тоддом комнаты остались как прежде. Аманда помнила первую ночь после возвращения. Её руки ещё были в повязках. Она стояла в своей комнате и смотрела на плакаты, украшавшие стены. Девчачьи плакаты, с музыкальными группами и актерами, в розовой цветовой гамме. Она кричала, срывая их, орала, пока не охрипла и пока Тодд не появился в дверях с синяками под глазами. 

Год он оставался вместе с ней. Она говорила, что он может уехать и с ней всё будет в порядке. Она действительно так считала. 

Большую часть времени дверь в комнату её родителей была закрыта. Сегодня она её открыла. Сегодня она стояла в дверном проёме и смотрела на непокрытую кровать с балдахинами, занимавшую центр комнаты. Мысль о том, что больше она всего этого не увидит, перестала вызывать в ней ужас. 

Когда же она последний раз выходила из дома? Не получалось вспомнить. Несколько месяцев назад, наверное. А может, даже год. Ей тогда пришлось самой идти в аптеку, Тодд работал, а Аманде срочно были нужны таблетки. И хотя её руки были закрыты длинными рукавами, на неё всё равно все пялились. 

А Тодд хотел, чтобы она переехала в город. Чтобы она приехала и осталась с ним. Ходила мимо перекрёстка, где это случилось. Чтобы к ней приставали на улицах и спрашивали, что произошло с её руками. Чтобы как-нибудь на людях с ней случился приступ боли, когда перехватывает дыхание, и она падает на колени, и весь её мир превращается в воспоминания о пляшущем вокруг огне. 

— Это просто на одну ночь, — сказала она себе. Она сможет это сделать. Она уже бывала дома у Тодда, и всё было хорошо. И теперь всё будет хорошо. К тому же, она не могла припомнить, когда Тодду последний раз кто-то нравился, так что ей было крайне любопытно самой увидеть этого Дирка Джентли 

Вынув из кармана телефон, Аманда набрала Тодду. Он взял трубку после третьего гудка. 

~*~ 

_За десять лет до этого._

Предполагалось, что комната, в которой они его оставили, звуконепроницаемая. На стенах были звукопоглощающие блоки, пол и потолок были обиты плотным ковровым покрытием. Однако отсутствие белого шума лишь усиливало приток крови к его голове. В ушах отдавалось сердцебиение, и его неуклонный ритм был хуже звука метронома, который принесли в его комнату.

— Эмершан, — прозвучал голос доктора Колридж из динамика. Эмершан упорно смотрел на кучку синих плиток на столе перед ним. Его пальцы вцепились в края стола, он был не испуган, а рассержен. Он больше не был перепуганным ребёнком. 

Он не ответил. 

— Эмершан, — снова сказала доктор Колридж. — Мы это уже проходили. Я знаю, что ты можешь изменить эти плитки. Я не прошу ни о чём, чего бы ты ещё не делал. 

Конечно, она не просила ни о чём таком. Дело было не в этом. Он понимал это даже в свои семнадцать. Ей нужны были стабильные результаты. Эксперимент бесполезен, если его нельзя повторить. Эмершану следовало это понимать. Он был её проектом последние шесть лет. 

— Если это очень сложно, мы можем сделать перерыв, — продолжила доктор Колридж, даже не пытаясь скрыть недовольство. Эмершан слышал и то, чего она не говорила. Он знал, что его ждёт, если он не справится. 

— Вам стоит быть осторожнее, — сказал он, отлично понимая, что они все его слушают. Каждый из них, камеры на его стенде передавали изображение и звук в наблюдательный кабинет. — Могу вместо плиток добраться и до вас. 

Как далеко ему понадобится зайти? Вселенная хаотична, но этот хаос синхронен. События повторяются, бесконечные отражения чередуются с бесконечными связями. Было так легко задевать эти струны, но чем дальше он заходил, тем более перепутанными они становились. Зайди он достаточно далеко — и тонкая настройка нарушится. Несложно поменять эту плитку. Крошечное действие. А сделать так, чтобы Колридж перестала существовать…

Эмершан сосредоточился на плитке. Синий цвет поменялся на красный. «Когда-нибудь, — подумал он. — Когда-нибудь».


	6. Анжелика

— Как думаешь, сколько мы сможем выручить за дом? 

Тодд плечом прижимал телефон к уху, возясь с ключами. Замок был хитрый. Наверное, его уже много лет не меняли. Судя по всему, он тут так и стоял с момента постройки дома. 

— Что, прости? — спросил он, наконец заходя внутрь. Он бросил ключи на книжную полку у двери и опустил сумку на пол. Взглянул на кухонные часы — они показывали 6:03. У него было по меньшей мере пятнадцать минут до автобуса. 

— Я тут подумала о твоих словах, и вот не знаю. Наверное, ты прав. 

Было сложно вслушиваться в слова Аманды, потому что он пытался сообразить, что надеть. Боже, когда он последний раз носил вещи в прачечную? На нём были рваные джинсы и фланелевая рубашка. Годилось ли это для посещения аквариума? Будет ли Дирк ожидать, что Тодд переоденется? 

— Погоди, ещё раз. Что ты имела в виду под «выручить за дом» ? — спросил Тодд, лишь теперь осознав начало разговора. 

— Хватит ли этого? — уточнила Аманда. — Если мы продадим дом, хватит ли нам, чтобы я… Не знаю, обратилась к кому-то за консультацией?

Из всего, что Аманда могла бы сказать, из всех причин, по которым она могла бы ему звонить… Тодд застыл посередине между дверью и кухней, прижимая к уху телефон. Сейчас у него совершенно не было на это времени, но всё же…

— Да, я думаю, да, — подтвердил он. — В смысле, я думаю, что нам вполне хватит. Дом в приличном районе, и цены на недвижимость там существенно выросли с тех пор, как мама с папой купили его. 

Он понятия не имел, так ли это на самом деле, но звучало это хорошо. И что более важно, это звучало вполне как аргумент, способный убедить кого-то продать дом. 

— Ну, я не знаю… Это просто…

Тодд снова взглянул на часы. Если он возьмёт такси, то сможет нагнать упущенное время, может, даже выиграет ещё минут пятнадцать. Хотя он подозревал, что этого всё равно было бы мало для разговора, которого хотела Аманда. А значит, ему нужно было выбрать: отложить разговор с Амандой, или отказаться от встречи с Дирком. 

— Послушай, Аманда. Я очень хочу обсудить это. Но мне кажется, что лучше об этом поговорить при встрече, когда ты приедешь. 

Господи, ну что он за мудак. 

— Постой, — сказала Аманда. Он не знал, в каком месте дома она находилась, но с лёгкостью представил, как она выпрямилась, насторожившись. — Ты что, не хочешь обсуждать это прямо сейчас?

Тодд вздохнул. Как глупо. Что он делает? Ведь он почти не знает Дирка. 

— Просто у меня… сейчас не так много времени, — признался он. Аманда на другом конце провода помолчала. 

— И давно у тебя не так много времени? — спросила она. Как бы Тодда это ни бесило, в вопросе определенно был смысл. 

— Просто.. У меня есть кое-какие планы на вечер. 

Она всё равно неминуемо выяснит, в чём дело, просто Тодд хотел, чтобы это случилось попозже. 

— Планы? — переспросила она с удивлением. Тодд стиснул зубы. 

— Могут же у меня быть планы, — сказал он, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть раздражение. 

— Чувак, — в голосе Аманды был откровенный восторг. Тодд сжался в предвкушении. — Ты позвал его на свидание, да? И он согласился, да? 

Он будто воочию увидел, как она подпрыгивает от радости. Снова взглянул на часы. 

— Вообще-то это он позвал меня на свидание, — сообщил Тодд, и поспешно отодвинул телефон от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть от воплей Аманды. Так прошло ещё с полминуты, Тодд как раз зашёл в ванную. 

— Блин, чувак, я же говорила! Я, блин, говорила тебе! Ой, я прямо мечтаю познакомиться с ним. 

Стоя перед зеркалом, покрытым высохшими потёками, Тодд рассматривал своё отражение. В задумчивости он почесал затылок. 

— Слушай, — сказал он. — Мы можем обсудить это позже? Мы с ним встречаемся примерно через час, а мне ещё сорок пять минут ехать на автобусе.

— Да, чувак, разумеется, — сказала Аманда. — Позвони мне сразу, как вернёшься домой. Ну, если не придёшь с ним вместе. Тогда позвони мне завтра. 

Тодд с трудом удержался от закатывания глаз.

— Да, и ещё, — продолжила Аманда. — Надень джинсовку, она тебе идёт. 

В этот раз от закатывания глаз Тодд не стал сдерживаться, хотя в её словах явно был смысл. У него была классная джинсовка, и он в ней здорово выглядел. Вообще-то где-то тут у него была чистая футболка. Джинсы, футболка, джинсовка. Вполне подойдёт для аквариума. 

— Спасибо. Позвоню позже, — он дождался коротких гудков, и только тогда нажал на сброс. У него почти не осталось времени, но хотя бы был план. 

План и свидание, и Тодд всё ещё не понимал до конца, что ему со всем этим делать, но всё-таки, впервые с момента, как Дирк пригласил его, радостное предвкушение стало вытеснять присущую ему нервозность. Ему начало казаться, что всё это будет довольно приятно и весело. 

Чувствуя себя оптимистично настроенным, наверное, впервые за много лет, Тодд слегка улыбнулся своему отражению и отправился искать футболку. 

Часы на микроволновке показывали 6:13.

~*~ 

Он не мог понять, отчего так нервничает. Он уже проводил время с Тоддом. Он уже ходил вместе с Тоддом в этот аквариум. Может, дело было в том, что он уже пять недель не виделся с Тоддом ежедневно. И это определённо было самым тяжёлым, хотя в чём-то Фара была права. Поддерживать контакт с Тоддом было важно, и очевидно, полезно. Навязываться Тодду было эгоистично. 

Дирк сцепил и потом расцепил руки. Попытался засунуть их в карманы. Обхватил себя ими за бока. 7:08. Тодда всё ещё не было. 

Тодд мог бы не прийти? 

Только не его Тодд, это вряд ли, его Тодд с большим уважением относился к времени других людей. И потом, у его Тодда особо не было никаких обязанностей, помимо его работы в детективном агентстве, так что Дирку особо не приходилось ждать его. Ну то есть однажды ему пришлось прождать три недели, прежде чем Тодд появился и освободил Дирка из заточения в ЦРУ, но вряд ли Тодд был виноват в том, что это потребовало столько времени. К тому же, Дирк до сих пор немного удивлялся, что Тодд вообще пришёл его спасать. Большинство людей этого бы не сделало. Хотя Тодд вообще делал то, что не делает большинство людей, его инстинкт самосохранения, что бы он там ни говорил, был примерно как у Дирка. 

Даже странно, что им обоим удавалось оставаться в живых так долго. 

7:09. Тодда всё ещё не было. 

Дирк обернулся и бросил взгляд на вход в аквариум. Пойти туда одному? Может, это и без Тодда сработает? Он не знал. К этому моменту у него уже не было никаких ориентиров, на которые он мог бы полагаться. 

Впрочем, как и большую часть его жизни — разве что здесь не было тех красноречивых предчувствий, которые могли бы указать ему верное направление. В его временной линии наверняка бы что-то случилось, вселенная подала бы ему какой-то знак, который подсказал бы ему, куда двигаться дальше. Здесь была только хаотичная мешанина обычного существования, и она совсем не помогала.

7:10. 

— Дирк, привет! — окликнули его сзади. Дирк обернулся и увидел подбегающего к нему Тодда. Ну, может, не прямо подбегающего. Может, правильнее будет сказать, спешащего. Так или иначе, Тодд был взволнован, часто дышал и от этого выглядел лишь привлекательнее. Дирк понял, что вовсю улыбается, а в животе что-то трепещет при виде Тодда. 

— Тодд, ты пришёл. Я не был уверен, — признался он. Тодд, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, отвёл взгляд. 

— Прости, я опоздал немного. Не успел на автобус, пришлось ждать следующий. 

Говоря это, он нервно теребил куртку, и только тогда Дирк заметил, что это была та самая куртка с «Мексиканскими похоронами», которую спалил электрический призрак носорога в лабиринте Патрика Спринга. Дирк улыбнулся. 

— Всё нормально, ты ведь уже здесь. Пойдём? — предложил Дирк, и на краткий миг вселенная прояснилась, и у Дирка впервые с тех пор, как всё это началось, появилось ощущение правильности происходящего. 

Всё это было настолько ошеломительно, что он едва не запутался в собственных ногах. Тодд, который вслед за ним шёл ко входу в аквариум, взглянул на него с лёгким беспокойством. Дирк ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ. 

К этому времени аквариум был практически пуст. Женщина за стойкой без лишних слов положила перед ними два билета. Дирк достал из кармана последние деньги Фары, ту самую, когда-то пухлую, пачку двадцаток. Теперь она была угрожающе тощей. 

Тодд заглянул Дирку через плечо. 

— Я могу сам купить билет, — предложил он, всё так же не встречаясь взглядом с Дирком. Он потянулся за кошельком. 

— Ещё чего, — сказал Дирк. Тодд заплатил в прошлый раз, так что теперь очередь Дирка. Так нужно для баланса во вселенной. Правда, прошлый раз можно отнести к расходам, необходимым для расследования, так что и этот платёж, наверное, тоже? Дирк нахмурился. Нужно ли сохранять чеки? Можно ли чеки, полученные в другой вселенной, подать для учёта? В любом случае, было важно, чтобы заплатил именно Дирк, так что он вынул две двадцатки из своих скудеющих запасов и положил на стойку. 

Пока что всё шло по плану. 

Ну, если у него вообще был план. Он предполагал, что какой-то план должен быть. Особенно учитывая, что большая часть его планов состояла в том, чтобы поддаваться внезапным импульсам и желаниям, пока они не приведут его туда, куда ему нужно попасть, но тут ничего такого не происходило. Впрочем, его не покидало ощущение правильности, так что, может, ему просто нужно вместе с Тоддом прийти в аквариум. Может, вселенная только и ждёт, когда он найдёт связь. Может…

— Так странно, — сказал Тодд, когда они миновали стойку и вошли внутрь. Им не нужно было пробираться сквозь толпу, и Тодд просто шёл рядом с Дирком.

— Что именно? — спросил Дирк. Он рассматривал аквариум, и пока что мог сказать, что он является точной копией того аквариума в их мире. 

— Не знаю… просто… как будто я уже бывал тут, хотя я точно знаю, что нет.

Дирк не ответил, он остановился перед информационным стендом о лососях, повернулся и уставился на Тодда. Когда Тодд взглянул на него, Дирк озабоченно хмурился. 

— Может, в детстве? — спросил Дирк. Тодд помотал головой. 

— Вряд ли, я бы, наверное…

Где-то в груди Дирка появилось и нарастало чувство восторга. Это было что-то новое. Наверное, что-то важное. Дирку очень хотелось спросить, распространяется ли это ощущение дежавю и на него тоже. 

— Ладно, не стоит. Это просто странно, похоже на дежа вю.

Дирк постарался утихомирить бушующие в голове мысли, тем более, что выражение лица Тодда стало обеспокоенным. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Дирк, не подумав особо, — говорят, что дежа вю — это отголоски других жизней. 

Ох уж все эти глупости, вылетавшие из его рта. Вот честно, мог бы пнуть сам себя — пнул бы. 

— Что, прошлых жизней? — весело спросил Тодд. — Неужели ты в это веришь? 

Дирк усмехнулся, нервно, но с облегчением. 

— Нет, конечно, — ответил он с улыбкой. С другой стороны, параллельные вселенные…

Ответный взгляд Тодда выражал подозрения, что Дирк наверняка верит в это всё. Они двинулись дальше. В тот, первый, раз они делали примерно то же самое, и Дирк ещё надеялся, что найдёт верное направление. В этот раз он ничего не ожидал, а значит, был открыт для любых находок, выискивая не столько зацепку, сколько что-то необычное. Тодд молча держался рядом. 

— Знаешь, — начал Тодд, когда они вышли из здания при входе и направились к отделу морских птиц. — Мне самому никогда не пришло бы в голову прийти сюда, но вообще-то здесь прикольно. 

Дирк промолчал в ответ, и не потому, что фраза была слишком не характерной для Тодда. Когда тот хотел, он мог быть невероятно открытым в таких темах. Но в тот раз в аквариуме Тодд ворчал и выглядел несколько недовольным, даже расстроенным, и Дирк до сих пор не знал, почему. Нынешний Тодд выглядел так, будто ему тут в самом деле нравится — странно радостным. 

Размышляя об этом, он вдруг осознал, что таращится на Тодда, и не краем глаза, а в открытую. Освещённый неярким голубым светом, который теперь у Дирка всегда будет связан с аквариумами, Тодд несомненно выглядел довольным. Чуточку нервным, может, немного возбуждённым, но таким довольным, каким Дирк его раньше не видел. И от этого дух захватывало. 

Его внезапно осенило, что Фара была в чём-то права. Он пришёл сюда с Тоддом не из чистого альтруизма. 

И было очень просто представить, что всё так и было. Притвориться ненадолго, что они с Тоддом познакомились при других обстоятельствах. Представить, что по каким-то неведомым причинам Дирк понравился Тодду. Что Тодду хочется проводить с ним время, ходить по аквариумам и обедать, и в другие места, не связанные с расследованиями. Что Тодд и правда видит в нём что-то, чего не видят другие. И Дирк даже не был уверен, что в нём что-то такое есть. 

И как легко было бы тогда взять Тодда за руку. 

— Вообще-то я мало куда хожу, — сказал Тодд. Дирк сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Как и я, — сообщил он вместо этого. 

Тодд взглянул на него, и его лицо озарила широкая улыбка. Дирк пытался припомнить, что он должен делать. 

Впрочем, уж точно не таращиться на Тодда с тупой улыбкой — и обычно у Дирка хорошо получалось подавлять это желание, — но всё равно ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, где они, и главное, что им нужно делать. Оторвав взгляд от Тодда, Дирк осмотрелся и только теперь заметил, что они уже дошли до лестницы, которая ведёт на подземный уровень. 

В первый раз они дошли именно сюда: стояли перед этой стеклянной громадиной и разглядывали сотни и сотни рыбок. Но не они сейчас привлекли внимание Дирка, а служебная дверь внизу у лестницы, та самая, которую нашли они с Фарой, та самая, которая привела их к тому контейнеру со странным оборудованием. Контейнеру, который занёс их сюда. 

Сейчас эта дверь была открывалась. 

Из неё показался человек, и комбинезон на нём не оставлял сомнений в том, что это сотрудник аквариума. Дирк знал, что там, за дверью, скрытые от посторонних взглядов, в кажущемся хаосе соединяются насосы, фильтры, шланги. В любой другой день он мог не обратить внимания на эту дверь, но в этом человеке было что-то, что…

Нет, не знакомое, но… Так, это было предчувствие. Их не было так давно, что он о них почти забыл. Кем бы ни был этот человек, куда бы ни направлялся, Дирк должен был его заметить. Он должен был увидеть эту связь. Теперь у него не было ни малейших сомнений, и поняв это, он издал короткий возглас, в ответ на который и Тодд, и человек в комбинезоне покосились на Дирка. 

Мужчина встретился с ним взглядом, его глаза неестественно расширились. По его лицу скользнула тень узнавания, а потом, к полному замешательству Дирка, он бросился бежать. Без раздумий Дирк схватил Тодда за руку. 

— Давай! — импульсивно воскликнул он. 

Мужчина удрал туда, откуда появился, служебная дверь уже закрывалась за ним. Было сложновато сбегать вниз по ступенькам, таща за собой Тодда, но зато благодаря Тодду никто из них не упал. Они добрались до двери за несколько мгновений до того, как её замок защёлкнулся бы. Задержав дверь, Дирк торжествующе ухмыльнулся Тодду. Изумлённый Тодд своими большими глазами напоминал моргающую сову. Дирк втащил его внутрь служебного прохода. 

Коридор был в точности таким, каким его запомнил Дирк. Стена с одной стороны была вся в синих и жёлтых трубах. Никаких признаков присутствия сбежавшего мужчины не было, но Дирк хорошо помнил, куда вёл этот коридор. Отпустив руку Тодда, Дирк двинулся вглубь коридора. 

— Эээ, Дирк… — позвал Тодд. Обернувшись, Дирк увидел, что Тодд остался стоять у закрывшейся двери с совершенно ошарашенным видом. — Мне кажется, нам сюда нельзя, — договорил он. 

У Дирка было несколько вариантов ответа, хотя его разум только начал осмыслять текущую ситуацию. Надо же, как легко он вернулся к привычным шаблонам — ведь раньше он всё время таскал Тодда за собой, а Тодд охотно следовал за ним — и было нелегко вспомнить, что нынешний Тодд это не его Тодд. 

— Это покажется странным, — сказал Дирк, хорошо понимая, что времени у него нет. — Но тот мужчина, которого мы видели… мне нужно его выследить. 

Глаза Тодда стали ещё больше, хотя это и казалось невозможным. 

— Зачем? — спросил Тодд. Дирк тревожно глянул через плечо. Сбежавшего мужчины видно не было. 

— Интуиция? — предпринял попытку он. Выражение лица Тодда не изменилось. 

— Погоди, ты что… Это связано с твоим расследованием? 

Он всё ещё был изумлён, хотя теперь уже в меньшей степени. Дирк не собирался упускать эту возможность. Годилось всё, что сдвинет их с места, ведь это был его первый прорыв с тех пор, как они с Фарой здесь оказались. 

— Да, извини. Я правда не предполагал, что такое произойдёт. Но нам нужно догнать его, и я в самом деле не могу объяснить, зачем.

Тодд всё ещё не мог определиться и смотрел на Дирка с подозрением. Он покосился на дверь, потом снова на Дирка, прищурился, будто пытаясь просчитать что-то. Наконец он неуверенно кивнул. Уже хорошо, решил Дирк, и бросился по коридору. На этот раз он услышал, как Тодд его догоняет. 

Впрочем, особого смысла в этом не было, коридор был совершенно пустым. Все помещения, которые они проходили, были похожими, и чем дальше они заходили, тем меньше Дирк ощущал связь, пока наконец предчувствие, которое заставило его схватить Тодда за руку и потащить за собой, не пропало полностью. Всё это время Тодд шёл следом, не вплотную, но и не отставая слишком сильно. Дирк ощущал его взгляд на затылке и изо всех сил старался не замечать растущее чувство неловкости. 

Внезапно коридор привел их туда, куда Дирк был не готов попасть, несмотря на то, что теперь то странное помещение с контейнером было ветеринарной лечебницей, и то место, где в прошлый раз стоял контейнер, теперь занимал смотровой стол. Дирк принялся обыскивать комнату, зная, что Тодд, сжав губы, пристально наблюдает за ним. После третьего шкафа, набитого стерильными бинтами, Дирк сдался, и они вернулись в коридор. 

После ветлечебницы ничего знакомого он уже не встречал. Он дошёл до конца коридора, где оказалось большое помещение, заполненное, как он предположил, насосами. На противоположном конце виднелась дверь с горящим значком выхода над ней. Дирк направился туда. Тодд продолжал держаться рядом, но его шаги постепенно замедлялись. Взглянув на него, Дирк обнаружил, что Тодд помрачнел. Ну что же, по крайней мере, это было знакомо, именно такое выражение лица было у Тодда, когда они приходили в аквариум в прошлый раз. Добравшись до двери, Дирк потихоньку открыл её, опасаясь срабатывания сигнализации, но ощутил лишь лёгкое освежающее движение вечернего воздуха. Дирк вышел на пирс, оказавшийся с обратной стороны здания. Тодд последовал за ним. 

— Дирк, какого чёрта? — спросил Тодд, впервые раскрыв рот с момента, когда они начали погоню. Он смотрел на Дирка такими глазами, будто больше не знал, кто Дирк такой и чего от него ожидать. Он знакомо стиснул челюсти, и это означало, что Тодд злится. 

— Прости меня за это, — сказал Дирк, уже привычный к гневу Тодда. Он повернулся туда-сюда, пока говорил, всё ещё надеясь где-то увидеть того мужчину, но на пирсе никого не было, не считая нескольких туристов. 

— Нет, это не… — Дирк знал Тодда лучше, чем кого бы то ни было, но сейчас в его интонации было что-то, чего Дирк не слышал прежде. Он позабыл о том мужчине и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Тодду. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, с какой обидой Тодд смотрит на него. — Что это было? Ты расследуешь дело? Ты поэтому притащил меня сюда? 

Дирк не представлял себе, как ответить. И самое главное, он не знал, какой ответ хочет услышать Тодд. 

— Я… — всё, что Дирк успел сказать, прежде чем Тодд остановил его взмахом руки. 

— Ну вот что, я не хочу об этом знать. Поверить не могу, что подумал… Не важно. Ты… Удачи в расследовании. 

Дирк не слишком хорошо разбирался в настроениях других людей, но в большинстве случаев он мог понять причину тех или иных действий. Однако не в этот раз. Когда Тодд повернулся и пошёл прочь, Дирк был в таком ступоре, что мог лишь смотреть ему вслед. Он сердился из-за проникновения в запретную зону? Расстроился, что тот мужчина сбежал? Может, обиделся, что Дирк отпустил его руку? Понять было сложно, Тодд удивлял его и в лучшие времена. 

— Тодд, подожди! — очнулся он, поспешив вдогонку. Но Тодд был настроен решительно, и уже успел отойти далеко, и теперь Дирк смог бы догнать его, только бросившись бежать. 

Дирк побежал. 

— Ну постой, — попросил он, догнав Тодда уже на улице. Тодд яростно взглянул на него. Дирк удивился, заметив, как блестят глаза Тодда. 

— Нет уж. Не хочу ничего слушать. Ты… иди поищи, за кем ты там гонялся. Я еду домой. 

Он не дал Дирку шанса вставить ни слова, и перешёл на другую сторону улицы — при желании Тодд мог быть невероятно стремительным. Дирк не мог определиться, отпустить его или броситься вдогонку. Впрочем, это было уже не важно — тут же подъехал автобус, и Тодд сел в него. Дирк не удержался и приметил номер маршрута, ходящего куда-то, где живёт Тодд. 

Долгую, бесконечную минуту Дирк смотрел на то место, где недавно был Тодд, и по-прежнему не мог понять, что случилось. Что такого Дирк натворил. 

~*~

_За пять, почти шесть недель до этого._

— Ты… злишься на меня? — спросил Дирк. 

Тодд оторвался от разглядывания пейзажа за окном автобуса и посмотрел на Дирка. 

— Что? Нет. Я просто… Слушай, мы можем это не обсуждать? Можно просто… ну не знаю. Посидеть молча? 

Дирк понял, что ему бы очень пригодился переводчик с Тоддского на английский. Тогда в таких вот случаях он мог бы найти нужное выражение и точно выяснить, что имел в виду Тодд. Он не злился, и это было отлично, но он был грустный и молчаливый с тех пор, как накануне они побывали в аквариуме, и, поскольку больше ничего интересного не случилось, Дирк совершенно не понимал, почему у Тодда такое настроение. 

К тому же, такое между ними уже бывало, и повторять Дирк не хотел, ему вполне хватило прошлого раза. 

— Если я тебя чем-то расстроил, мне кажется, лучше поговорить об этом, — сказал Дирк. 

Взгляд Тодда был отчасти пугающим, но лишь потому, что сам Тодд выглядел несколько испуганным. Дирк при всём желании не мог понять, что его напугало. Спросить он не успел — Тодд посмотрел куда-то за Дирка и раскрыл глаза до невозможности широко. 

— Слушай, я просто хочу сказать… — начал Дирк, но был довольно резко прерван — Тодд вскочил с сиденья, выругавшись, и бросился к двери автобуса, а Дирк проводил его взглядом, застыв от удивления. Тодд принялся барабанить по закрытой двери. 

— Стойте! Остановите автобус! — крикнул он. Автобус затормозил и остановился, покачнувшись. Тодд выскочил в раскрывшуюся дверь. 

Лишь замешательство водителя позволило Дирку выбежать за Тоддом, и когда он догнал его, то едва дышал, потому что выскочив из автобуса, Тодд успел пробежать полквартала, прежде чем Дирк осознал, что произошло. 

— Прости, — начал Дирк, — но не обязательно же было вылетать из автобуса. Не хочешь разговаривать об этом — не надо. 

— Что? — переспросил Тодд, и Дирк внезапно понял, что они остановились и стоят на перекрёстке, прямо напротив небольшого кафе, в котором подавали настоящий британский чай, и это кафе Дирк любил. Дирк скорчил рожу, Тодд скорчил другую рожу. Он указал на здание, перед которым они стояли. Дирк взглянул, и его охватило удивление. 

А потом удивление схлынуло. 

Витрины были пусты, окна заклеены бумагой, фасад явно уже давно не красили, а у двери на белом фоне чёрной краской по трафарету был нарисован уже знакомый дельфин, прыгающий через обруч. 

— Тодд, — сказал Дирк потрясённо. 

— Что это, чёрт подери, значит? — спросил Тодд. Дирк покачал головой. Он не представлял себе, что это может быть. 

Первое, что ему пришло в голову, — открыть дверь, но она была заперта. В щели, где уголки бумаги завернулись, можно было рассмотреть только пустой магазин, в котором не было ничего интересного, впрочем…

— Чёрт, а знаешь, что это может быть? Логотип рейв-клуба, — предположил Тодд, отвлекая Дирка от мыслей. 

— Рейв-клуба? — переспросил Дирк. 

— Ага. У вас в Англии есть рейв-клубы? Я даже не знаю, бывают ли они сейчас тут. Я несколько раз ходил в такие в юности. Ну, я не очень-то люблю такую музыку, но…

— Такая дискотека с электронной музыкой, — вспомнил Дирк. Тодд весело взглянул на него. 

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь… Ну вот, там обычно продают алкоголь несовершеннолетним, наркоту и всякое такое, и чтобы не попасться полиции, они постоянно переезжают. Пустующие супермаркеты, такого плана помещения. На приглашениях нет точного адреса, а место помечают картинками типа таких. 

Широта познаний Тодда никогда не переставала удивлять Дирка. 

— То есть получается, что те карточки с дельфинами — это приглашения? 

Тодд пожал плечами. 

— Может, — сказал он. 

Дирк поразмыслил. Это предположение верным не казалось. 

— Нет, это вряд ли так. Я уверен, что это необычные карты Зенера. Они предназначались именно мне, — признался Дирк. Тодд удивлённо уставился на него. Дирк мотнул головой. — К тому же, — продолжил он, — это не пустующий супермаркет. Это…

Дирк отступил подальше. Он осмотрел фасад здания, потом обернулся и взглянул через улицу. 

— Вообще-то это вроде прачечная?

Он был почти уверен. Он здесь стирал вещи, когда только приехал в Сиэтл. Он точно это помнил, потому что именно тогда он обнаружил в том кафе британский чай. 

— Точно нет, — сказал Тодд. — Раньше тут был ремонт обуви. Закрылся с год назад, как раз, когда мы с тобой познакомились. Даже в газетах писали об этом. Наверное, это была одна из самых старых обувных мастерских в городе. Но их время закончилось. 

Это… не казалось правильным. Точнее, это определённо казалось неправильным, но вместо того, чтобы сказать об этом, Дирк придержал язык, наблюдая, как Тодд достал телефон и принялся фотографировать фасад здания и изображение дельфина у двери. 

Дирк подумал, что они с Тоддом что-то упустили. Если бы только он мог понять, что.


	7. Почувствовать джаз

_Снова в настоящем._

Тодд разглядывал свой список контактов. Их было всего шесть. Аманда была в списке второй. Остальные пять были по порядку: его новым начальником, его прежним начальником, его почившим домовладельцем, девушкой, с которой он познакомился пару месяцев назад и чей телефон оказался выдуманным, и пиццерией поблизости. 

Господи, до чего же он жалок. 

Его палец замер над именем Аманды. 

Она просила его позвонить, но что именно он должен был рассказать ей? Привет, Аманда. Как выяснилось, никакое это не свидание. Как выяснилось, Дирк просто расследует дело. Он частный детектив, я тебе говорил? Так или иначе, ты порадуешься, узнав, что я выставил себя на посмешище. Полагаю, ты заблуждалась насчет Дирка. 

Если подумать, он мог бы понять и раньше. Как только они зашли в аквариум, Дирк тут же принялся озираться. Наверняка он позвал с собой Тодда только ради прикрытия. В конце концов, Тодд так кстати ему подвернулся, так кстати им интересовался — так почему было этим не воспользоваться? Тодд даже не знал, что хуже: что он позволил себе поверить в интерес со стороны Дирка или что он был настолько неосторожен, что позволил причинить себе боль. 

Аманда сейчас сказала бы ему, что он чересчур драматизирует, так что он отложил телефон подальше. Сейчас ему нужно было не это. Ему было нужно жить дальше. Забыть о невыносимо привлекательных британских детективах с их нелепыми куртками и сосредоточиться на переезде Аманды к нему. 

Ему было нужно наладить свою жизнь. 

Возможно, начать стоило с телефона. Тодд дотянулся до него, балансируя на самом краю дивана. Сперва он удалил номер своего старого начальника, сделав это с неким удовлетворением. Следующим был его почивший домовладелец, и удаление его имени принесло неожиданное облегчение. Наконец, он удалил выдуманный номер, мысленно извинившись перед той девушкой, к которой он тогда пристал в переполненном баре. После секундного колебания он удалил и номер пиццерии, и теперь в списке контактов остались лишь номера Аманды и Альфредо. Палец Тодда снова оказался над именем Аманды. 

Он не успел позвонить Аманде, так как его прервал резкий стук в дверь. Тодд подскочил, телефон выпал из рук на колени. Нахмурившись, Тодд пристально посмотрел на дверь, пытаясь сообразить, кто бы это мог быть. 

Он не знал никого из соседей, Дориан был всё так же мёртв, а Аманда сперва позвонила бы. Оставался лишь разносчик пиццы, который ошибся адресом — такое иногда случалось. При этой мысли в животе забурчало. Отложив телефон на журнальный столик, он поднялся с дивана и подошёл к двери. 

Бросив быстрый взгляд в дверной глазок, Тодд потерял дар речи. Он отшатнулся назад, но тут же снова прижался лицом к двери, чтобы посмотреть снова. За дверью стоял Дирк Джентли собственной персоной. 

Любопытство взяло верх надо обидой. Тодд распахнул дверь. 

— Какого чёрта? — спросил он. 

— Тодд, привет! — сказал Дирк с ясной улыбкой, не слишком подходящей к ситуации. Тодд в замешательстве смотрел на него. 

— Как… Какого… Какого чёрта? — удалось повторить ему. 

— Если ты дашь мне минутку, я тебе всё объясню, — ответил Дирк, уже не настолько уверенный в себе. Тодд моргнул. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? Нет, стой, откуда ты вообще знаешь, где я живу?

Пожалуй, второй вопрос был поважнее. Дирк в ответ глянул на Тодда так, будто ожидал от него большей сообразительности. Тодд стиснул зубы.

— Я же частный детектив, Тодд. Я этим и занимаюсь. 

Тодд замешкался с ответом. Напротив открылась дверь его соседки миссис Джин, пожилой женщины, которая как-то раз поймала Тодда на краже её субботней газеты. Она выглянула в коридор, и Дирк широко ей улыбнулся. Тодд, не раздумывая, схватил Дирка за куртку и втащил в квартиру. 

— Так вот в чём дело? — спросил Тодд, выпустив Дирка и отступив от него так, чтобы расстояние между ними не было неприлично маленьким. — Так ты… следишь за мной?

На лице Дирка появилось недоумение. 

— С чего бы мне следить за тобой? — спросил он. Тодду уже придушить его хотелось. 

— А я знаю? Ты явился ко мне на работу, едва я туда устроился, весь следующий месяц околачивался поблизости, потом пригласил меня в аквариум лишь потому, что это нужно для твоего расследования?

— Да нет. Не поэтому…

Тодд вздохнул. Будто ему было мало этого дурацкого вечера. 

— Что тебе тут нужно, Дирк?

— Я пришёл к тебе, — со всей искренностью сказал Дирк. Тодд сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. — Ты расстроился, — продолжил Дирк с вопросительной интонацией, как будто он не знал точно, не был уверен. — И я не понял, что случилось, и подумал, вдруг ты сердишься на меня, и я…

Тодд не выдержал и рассмеялся. Он не хотел этого, но в его записной книжке было лишь два контакта, а Дирк переживал, не сердится ли Тодд на него. 

— Я на тебя не сержусь, я на тебя… не знаю, что я на тебя, — сказал Тодд, заметив неприкрытую боль во взгляде Дирка и отчаянно жалея об этом. — Может быть, я на себя самого сержусь. Не знаю. Наверное, мне просто показалось… Вообще знаешь, неважно. Всё нормально. 

— Ничего не нормально, — ответил Дирк с такой интонацией, что Тодд растерялся ещё больше. 

Тут до него дошло, что они так и стоят посреди гостиной, и что Тодд всё ещё не знает, как Дирк его нашёл. Как и то, зачем Дирк пришёл сюда и зачем вообще пригласил его в аквариум. 

— Ты хоть… нашёл того чувака? — спросил он, не зная, что ещё сказать. 

Дирк ответил не сразу. Вместо этого он склонил голову набок и прищурился. Тодд смешался под его пристальным взглядом.

— Нет, и кстати, я понятия не имел, что он там будет. Ничего такого я не планировал. 

Тодд даже не знал, лучше ему от этой новости или хуже. 

— Кто он такой? — вполне резонно спросил Тодд. Дирк пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю. 

— Ты не знаешь? — вот теперь Тодд опять злился. Дирк был невозможным человеком, совершавшим бессмысленные поступки.

— Без понятия, — подтвердил Дирк. — Но ты видел, как он удирал? Так подозрительно. Тут наверняка есть связь. 

Как Тодд уже понял, Дирк был эксцентричным. Ну или сумасшедшим. Может быть, придурковатым. И обычно Тодду это нравилось. Но сейчас он снова хотел придушить Дирка. 

— Связь? С чем? — спросил он, точно не зная, хочет ли услышать ответ. 

— Со всем. Всё взаимосвязано, Тодд. 

Тодд решил, что этого просто не может быть. Наверное, он уснул, и ему всё это снится, что совсем не странно после самого унизительного вечера в его жизни. Он не хотел продолжать этот разговор, но…

— О чём ты вообще?

Дирк растерянно всплеснул руками. Кажется, Тодд ещё никогда не видел Дирка… в таком отчаянии — именно это слово пришло ему на ум. Это его тронуло. 

— Этим я и занимаюсь, Тодд. Я нахожу связи. Так я и веду свои расследования. Я не планировал, что мы столкнёмся с тем мужчиной, кем бы он ни был, но как только я его увидел, я понял, что мне нужно догнать его. Прости, пожалуйста, что тебе пришлось в этом участвовать, но ты помог мне обнаружить важную зацепку. 

Следить за ходом мысли Дирка было всё равно что пытаться посмотреть фильм на иностранном языке без субтитров. Он мог понять некоторые повороты сюжета, но большая часть происходящего оставалась для него неведомой. 

— Всё равно не… И что было зацепкой? 

— Ничего! — сказал Дирк с таким видом, будто теперь всё должно стать ясным. Наверное, как раз так и сходят с ума.

— Ничего? — всё же переспросил Тодд. 

— Всё взаимосвязано, Тодд, — повторил Дирк. — Ничего тоже взаимосвязано. 

Тодд подумал, что Дирк в самом деле сумасшедший. Ну вот, прошёл какой-то месяц, и Тодд влюбился в психа. 

— Ты говоришь какую-то фигню, просто чтобы сказать какую-то фигню? Я… Чего ты хочешь? 

Тодд понял, что время идёт, хотя если бы это было свидание, то оно могло затянуться и подольше. Но он совсем не так представлял себе их свидание. Дирк смотрел на него с умоляющим выражением лица. Пожалуй, лишь поэтому Тодд не вышвырнул его за дверь. 

— Я хочу… Я хотел, чтобы мы… — Дирк погрустнел, отчаяние в его голосе сменилось на растерянность. Тодд сдался. 

— Так значит, мы случайно натолкнулись на того чувака. И я был нужен не для отвлекающего манёвра в твоём расследовании. 

— Да, — сказал Дирк. — Конечно же, нет. 

Тодду хотелось поверить. Так хотелось! Хотя ещё больше ему хотелось притвориться, что этого вечера вообще не было, и предложить Дирку поесть, потому что сначала он именно это и собирался сделать. 

— Может, мы… — выдохнул Тодд. Дирк так и стоял посреди его гостиной, всматриваясь в Тодда. И как ни странно, Тодду это казалось совершенно нормальным, хотя и не было таковым. — Может, мы закажем пиццу? — он по-прежнему был голоден. А ещё это помогло бы ему немного прийти в себя. 

Улыбка, озарившая лицо Дирка, была просто ослепительной. Тодд слишком поздно сообразил, что удалил телефон пиццерии.

~*~ 

— И что, часто с тобой такое бывает? — спросил Тодд. Дирк поразмыслил над ответом. 

Сказать да было слишком очевидным, тем более, что он так и не понимал, сколько он может рассказать нынешнему Тодду. Он даже не был уверен, что ему стоит сидеть там вместе с этим Тоддом, инструкций для таких случаев не предусмотрено. Впрочем, пиццу они с Тоддом ели постоянно. Собственно, так они обычно и проводили свободное время: Тодд устраивался на одном краю дивана, Дирк — на другом, между ними на журнальном столике располагалась коробка с пиццей и два мерзких американских пива. И если честно, такие моменты были лучшими в его жизни. Он только сейчас понял, как же ему их не хватало. 

— Ну, это… издержки профессии, — в итоге ответил Дирк. 

Тодд рассмеялся, тепло и уют заполнили пространство между ними, и Дирк больше ни о чём не мог думать. Он знал, что должен заниматься расследованием, хотя бы рассказать о произошедшем Фаре, ведь тот мужчина в аквариуме несомненно как-то связан с делом, но у Тодда было так славно, диван был таким удобным, а пицца настолько вкусной, что он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Было так легко представить, что всё в порядке, что нынешний Тодд — это его Тодд, и что не нужно никаких расследований, чтобы вернуть его обратно. 

— Если честно, я себя чувствую немного глупо, — сказал Тодд, покачав головой. На его стороне столика стояла пустая пивная бутылка. У него в руке была вторая, из которой он успел выпить примерно половину. Он заметно успокоился после доставки еды. — Да что и говорить, я почти всегда веду себя как идиот. 

— Никакой ты не идиот, — сказал Дирк, не успев себя остановить. — Я считаю, ты просто замечательный, — добавил он, окончательно потеряв контроль над своей речью. На другом краю дивана Тодд изумлённо распахнул глаза. 

Он ещё с полминуты смотрел на Дирка, прежде чем отвернуться. Дирка поразил румянец, появившийся на щеках Тодда. Это было смутное напоминание о том, что перед ним не его Тодд. Его Тодд никогда не краснел, во всяком случае, из-за Дирка. 

Дирк потянулся за новым кусочком пиццы. 

Теперь ему стало видно окно, на подоконнике были расставлены фотографии. Дирк заметил незнакомую фотографию: на ней был не кто иной, как Аманда, смотревшая вдаль, будто фотограф подловил её в момент задумчивости. Это могла бы быть замечательная фотография молодой женщины, если бы не отблеск боли в её глазах. 

Тодд, по-видимому, проследив за взглядом Дирка, хмыкнул. 

— Это моя сестра, — пояснил он, будто испугался, что Дирк подумает иначе. Дирк посмотрел внимательно. 

— Да? — спросил он. 

Такие разговоры он любил. Он любил их здесь, потому что мог узнать что-то новое для разгадки дела, но он любил их и в своей временной линии, потому что раньше ему некому было довериться и никто не спешил довериться ему. И когда это произошло с Тоддом, он получил подтверждение тому, что у него наконец-то есть друг. 

— Это Аманда, — сказал Тодд. — Она классная. Я сейчас уговариваю её переехать сюда, ну я имею в виду, в город. 

— А сейчас она где? — спросил Дирк, и так уже зная ответ. 

— В Шорлайне, — ответил Тодд. — Это на север отсюда, но там мало что есть, и она мало куда ходит, так что…

Тодд умолк, и Дирк отлично понимал, что сидит, наклонившись вперёд и внимательно слушая в надежде выяснить, из-за чего нынешний Тодд так отличается от известного ему. Он уже знал его достаточно хорошо, и мог понять, когда тот собирался поделиться чем-то очень личным. То, как Тодд замолчал, будто решая, продолжать или нет, немедленно привлекло внимание Дирка. Дирк оставался неподвижным, смотрел и ждал. Тодд не разочаровал его. 

— Несколько лет назад… Вообще-то уже больше, чем несколько. Аманда попала в автокатастрофу. Случился пожар. В общем, когда её смогли вытащить, четырнадцать процентов поверхности её тела были покрыты ожогами третьей степени… В основном руки. Ей смогли сделать пересадку кожи, но всё равно остались шрамы, и нервные волокна не везде восстановились. Мы так и…

Тодд взмахнул рукой, Дирку лишь оставалось додумывать оставшееся самому. Из газетных вырезок и полицейского рапорта он и так знал о произошедшем, но рассказ Тодда был более реалистичным. А ещё он подтверждал отсутствие парарибулита. 

— Как хорошо, что у неё есть такой брат, как ты. Ей повезло, — сказал Дирк. 

Во взгляде Тодда была благодарность и какая-то нежность, будто ещё никто никогда не говорил ему, что он хороший брат. Как будто никто никогда не говорил ему что-то приятное. Дирку было ясно, что Тодд рассказал ему не всё — хотя если бы он не знал Тодда так хорошо, то вряд ли смог бы это понять — но при этом у Дирка сложилось впечатление, что Тодд никому столько не рассказывал уже очень давно. 

— У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестёр, — признался Дирк, ощущая, что должен ответить откровенностью на откровенность. Его Тодд это и так знал. Но не нынешний. — Я единственный ребёнок в семье. Довольно одинокий, особенно после того, как мои родители… ну…

Вообще-то он не хотел рассказывать о своих родителях — даже своему Тодду — но упомянуть о них сейчас было уместно, Тодд заметно подался вперёд. 

— Сколько тебе тогда было? — спросил он. 

— Одиннадцать, — ответил Дирк, пытаясь понять, стоит ли откровенничать дальше. Он не знал наверняка, но вроде бы в этой вселенной «Чёрное крыло» не появлялось. 

— Сочувствую… Ну то есть, я знаю, каково это и как это хреново, так что… мне очень жаль. 

Дирк не был знаком с родителями Тодда, и, учитывая все обстоятельства, ничего странного в этом не было. Но иногда ему было интересно, какие они. А ещё ему казалось, что было бы здорово, если бы в его жизни был кто-то, кто захотел бы познакомить его со своими родителями. 

— А тебе сколько было? — спросил Дирк, повторяя недавний вопрос Тодда. Выражение лица Тодда стало печальным. 

— Двадцать три, — ответил он. — Они… они были в той же машине, с Амандой. 

Дирк о стольком хотел его расспросить! Столько всего выяснить. Но зная Тодда — своего Тодда — уже почти год, Дирк понимал, что нельзя заходить слишком далеко. Так что он мягко улыбнулся Тодду, наблюдая, как тот отставил в сторону своё пиво и замер, будто в нерешительности. А после придвинулся немного ближе к Дирку. 

Его Тодд не сделал бы ничего подобного, и Дирк на мгновение смутился, пока его не озарила вспышка интуиции, сразу же всё прояснившая.

Господи, ну надо же было быть таким идиотом!

И к тому же, отвратительным человеком, потому что он явно кое-что не заметил раньше в нынешнем Тодде — интересно, а на его Тодда это тоже распространялось? Ведь это могло быть важным. Дирк поразмыслил, но так ни к чему и не пришёл. В любом случае, сейчас у него был выбор. Он мог остаться, и пусть Тодд придвигается к нему ещё ближе, пусть случится то, к чему всё и шло, потому что, если быть честным перед самим собой, Дирк хотел этого больше всего на свете. Или же он мог удержаться, рискуя причинить боль нынешнему Тодду, но если он останется, то его Тодду будет потом ещё больнее. 

Бестолковый Дирк, вечно он влюбляется в каждого Тодда Бротцмана. 

— Тодд, — сказал Дирк серьёзно. Тодд замер. Между ними ещё оставалась пара футов, но это расстояние казалось вполне преодолимым. Всё тело Дирка гудело от нерастраченной энергии. 

— Я… я хотел принести ещё пива. Ты хочешь? — спросил Тодд, и в его голосе снова чувствовалось напряжение. Он так быстро поднялся, что Дирк был готов убедить себя в совершенно ошибочной интерпретации его поведения. Но Тодд избегал его взгляда, и Дирк заключил, что понял всё верно. 

— Хотел бы, но пожалуй, не стоит, — сказал Дирк, и это было правдой лишь наполовину. Он действительно не хотел пива, и он действительно хотел остаться с Тоддом. 

Стоя возле дивана, Тодд смотрел в кухню, и Дирк знал, что там на стене висят часы. 

— Да, пожалуй, уже поздновато, — сказал Тодд. 

Не так уж и поздно было, хотя Дирк не отличался хорошим чувством времени. И всё же, это была отсрочка, и он знал, что должен ею воспользоваться и заставить себя отказаться от того, чего ему очень хотелось. 

Он так и не мог понять, права ли его интуиция, но рисковать было опасно. 

Дирк поднялся с дивана. Тодд смотрел на него так, будто ему не по себе и он не знает, как себя вести. Дирк всё отдал бы за возможность набраться опыта в подобных вопросах, только бы узнать, как помочь Тодду почувствовать себя более раскованно. 

Вот с его Тоддом таких проблем не было. Его Тодд просто сказал бы, что хватит болтать и пора спать. Его Тодд запросто мог уснуть посреди разговора, и Дирку оставалось лишь укрыть его одеялом и тихонько покинуть квартиру. Его Тодд мог выставить его за дверь со смущённой улыбкой и пообещать, что утром они продолжат с того же момента, где остановились.

Его Тодд вряд ли собрался бы поцеловать Дирка.

— Наверное, стоит как-нибудь повторить, — сказал Дирк, точно зная, что обычно так и говорят.

Это была подходящая фраза, Тодд заметно расслабился, услышав её, и мягко улыбнулся. 

— Вообще-то, — начал он, снова нервничая так же, как тогда, когда он сдвигался на диване в сторону Дирка. Дирк замер, едва дыша в ожидании продолжения. В этот момент было так легко представить, что это его Тодд. Что это один и тот же человек. — Аманда… моя сестра собирается приехать в эту субботу. Я хотел сходить с ней куда-нибудь. Если ты решишь присоединиться, будет круто. 

— Я с удовольствием! — ответил Дирк, не успев себя остановить. Хотя если подумать, это была кошмарная идея, и Фара была права — ему и правда нужно было воздержаться от отношений с Тоддом. Но перспектива увидеть Аманду, понять её место в этом уравнении… Это не было предчувствием, но все его инстинкты убеждали, что нужно согласиться. 

— Ну отлично! Супер! — сказал Тодд. Дирк не мог определиться, что сделать дальше. 

Нужно было идти. Он точно это знал. Стоит ему остаться, и он непременно наделает глупостей, например, обо всём расскажет Тодду и предложит остаться навсегда в этой вселенной, потому что тут у Тодда нет парарибулита, а у Дирка есть шанс на отношения с ним. 

— Тогда до субботы, — сказал Дирк, направляясь к двери. Тодд остановил его на полпути. 

— У меня даже нет твоего номера, — сказал он, подходя гораздо ближе, чем прежде. Дирку потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, о чём он. 

— О, у меня не… — как же объяснить, что его телефон тут не работает, агентство не подписывалось на межпространственные тарифы. — У меня ещё мой старый британский номер, — придумал он. — Всё никак его не поменяю. 

Тодд сдался. 

— Ну ладно, тогда не…

— Я могу тебе его продиктовать, — сказал Дирк, несколько беспокоясь о том, на кого попадёт Тодд, позвонив на этот номер. — Но я даже не ношу его с собой. Роуминг дорогой, и вообще. Давай лучше я тебя встречу. Если ты скажешь, где и во сколько. Или давай я зайду сюда? Можно опять в семь. 

В этих отчаянных попытках убедить Тодда, что всё в порядке, Дирк понял, что делает ровно то, что Фара просила его не делать. Как раз то, что он только что пообещал себе не делать. И ещё он понял, что когда-нибудь ему придётся объяснять всё это другому Тодду — своему — и Дирк сильно переживал насчёт того, чем закончатся эти объяснения. 

Только вот сейчас нынешний Тодд смотрел на Дирка, и улыбался, и был так близко, что Дирк легко мог бы склониться к нему и…

Пробормотав слова прощания и обещания новой встречи, Дирк заставил себя выйти. В коридоре он прислонился к стене, чтобы перевести дух. Единственное, что его утешало, это острая уверенность в том, что Тодд сейчас занят примерно тем же. 

Чёрт, во что он опять впутался? И точно ли он хочет выпутываться? У нынешнего Тодда был шанс на счастливую жизнь. На жизнь без парарибулита. На жизнь, в которой есть его сестра. Какое Дирк имел право отнимать у него эту жизнь?

— Вот хрень, — пробормотал он по дороге на улицу. Должно быть, Фара его просто убьёт. 

~*~

 _За пять, почти шесть недель до этого, плюс два дня._

Дирк осматривал улицу со стороны водительского сиденья, уверенный, что Тодд делает то же самое со своей, пассажирской, стороны. Выбором машины он был не слишком доволен — он хотел спортивную тачку, желательно, ярко-жёлтую. Тодд убедил его остановиться на модели подешевле, это была «Киа Рио» скучного красного цвета. 

— Ну правда, Дирк, Фара нас убьёт, — Тодд никак не мог перестать нудеть насчёт этой машины.

— В поток мироздания общественный транспорт не ходит, — сказал ему Дирк, полагая, что аренда машины для дела вполне оправдана. 

Да, так и было. Расходы возьмёт на себя их клиент, кем бы он ни был. И Дирк был уверен, что они узнают это, как только разберутся, что вообще является предметом их расследования. 

— Мне любопытно, — поинтересовался Тодд, — сколько машин ты взял в аренду и не вернул? 

Дирк насмешливо взглянул на Тодда. 

— Вообще-то всего одну, и ту я не то чтобы не вернул, а поменялся с поваром на джип, помнишь?

— Ага, помню. И как потерял джип, тоже помню. ЦРУ в этот раз не станет тебя прикрывать, если и с этой машиной произойдёт нечто подобное. 

Повинуясь необъяснимому импульсу, он свернул на перекрёстке направо и лишь после этого ответил. 

— Разве не для этого нам нужна страховка? 

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел направленный на него взгляд Тодда. 

— Ну да. Но она действует, только если ты не нарушаешь правила и условия её использования. А за последние… — он покосился на свои часы, — три часа ты нарушил правил двенадцать. 

Дирк поразмыслил над его словами. Вполне возможно, что Тодд был прав. 

— Ты такой практичный, ты знаешь? — сказал Дирк, на этот раз резко сворачивая влево. Тодд схватился одной рукой за переднюю панель, а второй — за дверь, чтобы не завалиться вбок. Дирк тут же снова свернул направо. 

— Ну кому-то из нас надо быть практичным, — пробормотал Тодд. Дирк не удержался и улыбнулся. 

— Ты совершенно прав, — сказал он. — Поэтому я ещё больше рад тому, что мы познакомились, хотя конечно, я и так был рад. Это просто невероятно — быть знакомым с таким человеком, как ты, Тодд Бротцман. 

Если бы он не поворачивал опять направо, он мог и не заметить, как Тодд качнул головой в ответ на комплимент, и как кончик его носа непривычно покраснел. Дирк постарался запечатлеть в памяти это зрелище, а потом резко затормозил. Где бы они ни были, они приехали в нужное место. 

Тодд вышел из машины следом за Дирком и очутился в тесном узеньком переулке, зажатом между приземистыми зданиями промышленного вида. Дирк понятия не имел, где они. Он уже достаточно долго пожил в Сиэтле, чтобы ориентироваться в нём, но при расследовании большинства дел он перемещался по велениям инстинкта, что точного знания города не требовало. А сюда автобусы вообще вряд ли ходили. 

— Ничего себе, — сказал Тодд. Дирк пошёл за ним вдоль вереницы припаркованных напротив грубо разрисованной стены машин. Вместе они уставились на прыгающего через обруч дельфина, нарисованного по шаблону на штукатурке. — Но как ты…

— Да ладно, Тодд, не смотри на меня так. Я просто ехал по навигатору. 

Продолжая стоять рядом, Тодд взглянул на Дирка раздражённо и недоверчиво. 

— Ты ввёл в навигатор какую-то фигню. Он выдал ошибку и построил какой-то маршрут, и мы приехали сюда. Я… хотя знаешь, забей. Не хочу об этом знать. 

С этими словами он вынул свой телефон, и, когда Дирк раскрыл рот, чтобы вставить хоть слово, Тодд уже фотографировал картинку. Дирк ожидал, что Тодд сфотографирует и само здание — это был уже четвёртый найденный ими дельфин, но вместо этого Тодд убрал телефон и склонил голову набок, рассматривая рисунок. 

— В чём дело? — спросил Дирк. Тодд дотянулся до изображения и провёл по нижнему краю обруча большим пальцем, размазывая краску. Палец почернел. 

— Ой, — сказал Дирк, оборачиваясь. 

Казалось, разом произошло множество событий. Тодд беспомощно размахивал рукой, из которой выпал телефон. Дальше по улице с парковки выехал белый фургон. Он оказался на углу одновременно с почтовым грузовиком, водитель которого рассматривал что-то у себя на коленях и не заметил фургон. Автомобили столкнулись. Задняя дверь фургона распахнулась, вроде бы случайно. Мужчина в синем комбинезоне выпал наружу, его руки были связаны, а голову закрывал капюшон. 

Он упал на землю, его взгляд — или то, что Дирк принял за взгляд — метнулся вокруг и тут же выхватил Дирка и Тодда. Тодд упал на колени, вскрикнув от боли. Ещё один фургон появился на противоположном конце улицы. Не отрываясь от наблюдения за происходящим, Дирк достал из нагрудного кармана таблетки Тодда.

— Тодд, — позвал Дирк, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним. Он уже много раз видел приступы Тодда и отлично знал, что нужно делать. Снова позвав Тодда по имени, Дирк осторожно взял его за вторую руку, не ту, которой Тодд неловко размахивал. Второй фургон развернулся, запирая человека в комбинезоне между грузовиком и обоими фургонами. Из задней двери первого фургона выскочил ещё один человек. Он поднял что-то, подозрительно похожее на пистолет, и направил его на человека в комбинезоне. Дирк затаил дыхание. Он вложил одну таблетку в руку Тодда, которую продолжал держать, и помог Тодду донести таблетку до рта. Тодд раскусил её. 

— Тодд, всё хорошо, — снова и снова повторял Дирк, а в это время из второго фургона возник третий человек, подступая к человеку в комбинезоне сзади — тому пришлось сдаться, он поднял руки за голову и опустился на колени. Третий мужчина воткнул что-то в его бок. Судя по отсутствию крови, это был не нож, а шприц. Человек в комбинезоне повалился на землю. Тот, что был с пистолетом, предъявил водителю грузовика что-то вроде значка, и указал ему оставаться в грузовике, пока третий мужчина волоком затаскивал человека в комбинезоне во второй фургон. 

Дыхание Тодда восстановилось, его рука перестала дрожать. Задняя дверь первого фургона захлопнулась, и оба фургона уехали с места происшествия, оставив лишь почтовый грузовик. 

— Удар током, да? — спросил Дирк. Такие галлюцинации были чаще всего. Тодд кивнул. 

— Хорошо, что только в одной руке на этот раз. 

— Ещё болит? — страшнее всего обычно было самое начало приступа, но таблетки действовали медленно, и боль утихала постепенно, иногда на это уходил целый час. 

— Нормально, — сказал Тодд, хотя Дирк понимал, что это не так. Продолжая стоять над Тоддом, он обернулся и посмотрел на водителя грузовика, пытающегося оценить ущерб, нанесённый столкновением. Он сомневался, что Тодд заметил хоть что-то из произошедшего. Теперь он думал, не могло ли ему всё это привидеться. 

— Ладно, пойдём тогда обратно в машину.

Лишь несколько раз Тодд позволял Дирку помочь ему подняться на ноги. Это был один из таких случаев. Он тяжело навалился на Дирка и был пугающе горячим. Дирку стоило усилий никак не отреагировать на это, и, когда они добрались до машины, у Дирка было что-то вроде головокружения. Водитель грузовика вынул телефон и яростно жестикулировал, разговаривая по нему. Дирк помог Тодду забраться в машину, и убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, вернулся к зданию, чтобы поднять телефон Тодда. Экран каким-то чудом уцелел, но корпус был поцарапан, а на углу появился скол. Набрав пароль, Дирк сделал ещё несколько снимков и вернулся к машине. 

Тодд более-менее пришёл в норму, пока ждал в машине. 

— Держи, — сказал Дирк, протягивая телефон. Тодд посмотрел на него так, будто он в любой момент может взорваться. Тогда Дирк положил его на приборную доску. 

— К Роуди или домой? — спросил Дирк. Тодд откинулся на спинку сиденья. 

— Домой, — ответил он. 

Вбив адрес Тодда в навигатор, Дирк пустился в обратный путь.


	8. Вниз по улице

_Снова в настоящем._

В мире офисного планктона каждый второй четверг был днём зарплаты, а значит, каждый второй четверг магазин заполоняли размахивающие стаканчиками с латте, упакованные в джинсу и щеголяющие чехольчиками для телефонов хипстеры. Всё, что им было нужно, это докупить новый альбом и пополнить им свою невероятную коллекцию. Обычно при виде этих заросших физиономий у Тодда портилось настроение. Но сегодня они его абсолютно не волновали. 

Сегодня он сидел за стойкой, прижав к уху телефон, и полностью игнорировал клетчатое море, захлестнувшее магазин. Сегодня он улыбался. 

— Ничего не было, — сказал он Аманде, самой приставучей женщине на свете. По её смеху он понял, что она ему не поверила. 

— Ты поэтому позвонил только утром? — осведомилась она. 

— Просто поздно уже было… когда он ушёл, — сказал Тодд, тут же проклиная себя за эти слова. Если принять во внимание восторженный писк Аманды, то выходило, что она поняла его слова совсем не так, как он надеялся. — Я не это имел в виду, — сказал он. 

— Но ты же привёл его к себе домой.

Тодд колебался. Вообще-то всё было немного иначе, но объяснить произошедшее будет уж слишком сложно. К тому же, ему не хотелось рассказывать о кошмарной первой половине вчерашнего вечера. Лучше пусть Аманда думает, что свидание прошло хорошо с самого начала. 

— Мы заказали пиццу и сидели, болтали. Вот и всё. 

— Ну-ну, — сказала Аманда, будто не поверила ему. 

— Это же только первое свидание, — начал Тодд, и тут же осёкся, потому что когда это ему было нужно больше, чем первое свидание? Или свидание вообще, чего уж там? 

— Ты такой странный, — сказала Аманда, и наверное, так оно и было. Он прямо слышал, как она улыбается. Тодд тряхнул головой и переложил телефон к другому уху. 

— Слушай, мне кажется, он не из тех, с кем стоит спешить, — сказал он, и если подумать, то это казалось похожим на правду. Тодд накануне не пытался как-то… проявить инициативу, но он точно дал понять о своих намерениях, и реакция Дирка или была отказом, или попыткой замедлить события. И то, что он согласился присоединиться к ним в субботу, скорее подтверждало последнее. По крайней мере, Тодд на это надеялся, а иначе он окажется посмешищем. Ещё большим, чем раньше. 

— А, то есть он из тех, кому нужно три свидания, — сказала Аманда, отказываясь оставить эту тему. Тодд отлично знал, что она прикалывалась. На фоне он слышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь гаража, а потом барабанные палочки легко пробежались по ударной установке. 

— Ну не знаю, может, — ответил Тодд, хотя это ещё был вопрос. Считался ли тот обед за свидание? Вчерашнее свидание было первым или вторым? Означает ли это, что в субботу будет уже третье? 

Пожалуй, он несколько торопил события. 

— А давай ты будешь поменьше думать о моей личной жизни и побольше об этой субботе. Ты уже решила, что мы будем делать? 

У него были идеи на этот счёт. Тут за углом был клуб, в котором всегда была толпа народа и подавали разбавленное водой пиво. Тодду бы там вряд ли понравилось, но Аманду он легко представлял в таком месте. Ещё в нескольких автобусных остановках была неплохая кофейня, не очень в стиле Аманды, но пожалуй, она бы понравилась Дирку. Если бы Тодд выбирал, они пошли бы в бар недалеко от дома. Правда, именно там Тодд приставал к девушке и выпросил у неё выдуманный номер телефона, но бар ему нравился, потому что там играла приятная музыка, а в глубине зала были тихие столики, где можно было общаться, не перекрикивая шум. 

Кажется, он чересчур нервничал из-за предстоящего вечера. 

— Дирк-то придёт? — спросила Аманда слишком игриво. 

— Да, — ответил он, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать улыбку. 

— Расскажи, какие есть варианты.

Похоже, она решила подойти к этому вопросу стратегически. Он поделился своими идеями. 

— Лучше бар, — сказала она, выслушав его. — В клубе будет слишком шумно, а в кофейне слишком интимно. 

Конечно, она была права, а ещё Тодд обрадовался, что ему не придётся слушать ту ужасную музыку, которая нравилась сестре. И Дирк, как Тодд подозревал, тоже был бы за это благодарен. 

— Он зайдёт в семь, поэтому, наверное, я закажу такси к тебе на три. Подойдёт?

Говоря это, он встал, прижимая телефон плечом к уху, и повернулся к первому из трёх покупателей в очереди. Утреннее затишье стремительно подходило к концу, набежавшие клиенты теперь спешили оплатить свои находки. Тодд молча продал упаковку для пластинки, слушая, как Аманда выговаривает ему, что она вполне может добраться до города сама. 

— Я не думаю, что ты сама не доберешься, — сказал Тодд, обслужив следующего клиента. — Просто мне нужно как-то отвлечься.

Он не обманывал, но Аманда всё равно сопела, будто не совсем ему поверила. Тодд воздержался от комментариев, но вздохнул с облегчением, когда она наконец согласилась. 

— До субботы, — сказал он на прощание, и сбросил звонок, отчасти потому, что он опасался, что та передумает, но в большей степени потому, что пришёл Альфредо, опасно балансируя с двумя коробками пластинок в руках. 

Отложив телефон на стойку, Тодд поспешил ему навстречу. 

— Ты так рано, — сказал Тодд, забирая верхнюю коробку и получая в ответ благодарную улыбку. 

— Это только начало, — сказал Альфредо. — Там ещё коробок десять наберётся, но только если заберём всё сегодня. Я вызвал Мару. Она приедет, присмотрит за магазином. А ты поедешь со мной. 

За тот небольшой период, что он тут работал, Альфредо уже дважды брал его с собой за пластинками. Первый раз это был аукцион, и Тодд сидел в машине, пока Альфредо участвовал в торгах. Потом он помог погрузить в багажник проигрыватель. В другой раз это была ликвидация склада, пришлось соперничать с десятком других музыкальных магазинов. Тогда Тодд ехал обратно на автобусе, чтобы освободить в машине место под пластинки. 

Это была его третья поездка. Тодд взглянул на часы, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени она займёт. Он не ждал Дирка, но не хотел пропустить его, если вдруг тот решит зайти.

Боже, права была Аманда — какой же он странный. 

Через десять минут Мара расположилась за стойкой, а Тодд вместе с Альфредо отправился к машине. Альфредо был за рулём «Фиата Спайдер» 1967 года, ярко-зелёного и чрезвычайно ухоженного. Машины были единственным, что Альфредо любил сильнее, чем пластинки. Было очевидно, что в этот автомобиль десять коробок пластинок не влезут, а значит, им придётся съездить несколько раз. Забираясь на пассажирское сиденье, Тодд вверил себя судьбе.

— Домовладелец позволил нам взять эту коллекцию на реализацию, — объяснил Альфредо по дороге. — Но на условиях, что заберём мы её сами. Что вполне справедливо, тот парень был жуткий барахольщик. Квартира просто полный завал. 

Они стремительно проехали через город, вскоре оказавшись в тихом районе недалеко от побережья. Парковочное место нашлось вдоль ряда трёхэтажных домов, где первые этажи занимали магазины, а последующие — офисы и квартиры. Через дорогу была заправка и кафе, дверь которого заметно выделялась другим цветом на фоне стены. 

Альфредо заглушил двигатель и вышел из машины. 

Судя по всему, им нужно было попасть в квартиру над одним из магазинов. Альфредо вручил Тодду несколько пустых коробок и повёл его через узкую дверь рядом с дверью прачечной. В поисках какой-либо альтернативы съёму квартиры в Риджли он посмотрел пару мест, подобных этому. Там всегда было слишком тесно, слишком шумно, и срочно был нужен ремонт. Он не представлял, как можно жить над прачечной, где постоянно было влажно. Наверное, половина альбомов этого чувака потеряла форму от сырости. 

За узкой дверью оказался ещё более узкий коридор, застарелый запах сигаретного дыма проник в ноздри Тодда, едва он вошёл. Он поднимался по ступенькам вслед за Альфредо, наклонив коробки, чтобы не задевать ими стены. Чем выше они забирались, тем ужаснее становился запах, пока они не оказались в грязной квартирке, и хуже её запаха был только беспросветный хаос, поглотивший всё пространство. Груды и груды всякого мусора занимали почти весь пол, каждый дюйм пола был покрыт разным барахлом. Тодд осмотрелся. В этом беспорядке были затеряны десятки и сотни пластинок. 

Альфредо поставил коробки. Из верхней он вынул два респиратора и упаковку латексных перчаток. Протянул пару Тодду. 

Тодду стало интересно, положена ли ему доплата за работу в нечеловеческих условиях. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что кто-то позаботился найти и забрать тело предыдущего владельца квартиры и пластинок. Страшно было подумать о том, что оно всё ещё где-то здесь. 

~*~

— Фара, — начал Дирк, пока они ожидали автобус. — А ты подумала…

Он не представлял, как сформулировать этот вопрос, чтобы не расстроить её. А она и так уже была не в духе, что вполне подтверждала её часовая нотация Дирку накануне вечером. Хотя пришёл-то он не так уж и поздно, да и не случилось ничего такого. Ну если не принимать в расчет тот факт, что он был на свидании. С Тоддом. Который был не его Тоддом, но всё равно Дирк не считал, что какой-то Тодд может быть плохим — уж точно не тот, который улыбается Дирку, словно Дирк ему…

Ну, точно больше, чем просто лучший друг. 

— Дирк, — сказала Фара, оглядывая улицу с таким видом, будто она предполагала, что из канализации вот-вот начнут вылезать враги. — Если это напрямую не касается дела, мне кажется, нам лучше сосредоточиться на более насущных задачах.

Ну да, подумал Дирк. Насущная задача. Они искали те самые рисунки. Точнее, они старались повторить те же шаги, которые сделали они с Тоддом в их временной линии, ведь именно это сейчас было нужно для раскрытия дела. 

Тогда они обнаружили шесть рисунков с дельфином, разбросанных по городу без всякой связи. Во всяком случае, Дирк никакой связи найти не смог. Хотя, конечно, они должны быть связаны. На всех картинках был дельфин, они были сделаны одинаковой чёрной краской, а это уже немало. Пусть и недостаточно, чтобы раскрыть дело, но с этим стоило разобраться более тщательно. 

Разумеется, он рассказал Фаре про аквариум, про того мужчину и про комнату с аквариумами, ставшую ветеринарной лечебницей. Не то чтобы это были очень полезные сведения, но впервые за долгое время они хоть как-то продвинулись. 

Только вот туда ли, куда он хотел?

— Я просто подумал, — сказал Дирк, слегка отступая назад. — А вдруг, чисто гипотетически, мы не исправим временную линию?

Раньше эта мысль не приходила ему в голову — всерьёз, по крайней мере. Одно дело думать о том, что будет, если они не смогут исправить временную линию, и совсем другое — умышленно оставить всё как есть. Фара смотрела на него чрезвычайно строго. 

— В аквариуме произошло что-то, из-за чего ты предполагаешь, что это невозможно? — спросила она. 

— Нет, ничего такого, — признал Дирк. 

— Тогда скажи… с чего вообще рассматривать… То есть, нам нет никакого смысла… 

Она замерла, так и не закончив, и на её лице отразился ужас от осознания истинной причины вопроса. Дирк отвёл глаза. 

— Дирк… — начала она. 

— Я просто предположил, что если… — попытался отвертеться он. Фара мотнула головой. 

— Слушай, Дирк, я… Я знаю о твоих чувствах к…

— Тодд тут вообще не при чём, — сказал Дирк чуточку поспешнее, чем надо. Быстрый взгляд в направлении Фары лишь подтвердил, что она не поверила ни слову. Дирк сдался. — Ладно, это из-за Тодда. Но по другой причине. Он просто… он тут счастливый. И парарибулита у него нет, а значит, нет его и у Аманды, и какое право мы имеем отнимать это у них? Они живут своими жизнями, а мы… что? Просто их отнимем? 

Он не знал точно, кого именно пытается убедить. В его мыслях всё это как-то лучше выглядело. 

— Дирк, — снова сказала Фара. Дирк узнал эту интонацию: она у Фары была припасена для нотаций об ответственном отношении к использованию денежных средств и о недостатках отношений с Тоддами из других вселенных. Дирк уступил. 

— Ладно, ты права. Нужно это исправить, а значит, разобраться с этим делом. 

Он понимал, что она и сейчас не до конца ему поверила, что она готова в любой момент вернуться к этому разговору, но вселенная выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы наконец послать им нужный автобус, и Дирк счёл это знамением. 

Нельзя сказать, что Фара была не права. Права, конечно. И он это знал. Он понимал это и тогда, когда сидел на диване у Тодда. И ведь не было речи о том, что он теряет Тодда. Вообще-то он сможет получить обратно своего Тодда. И требовать чего-то большего было бы слишком эгоистично с его стороны. 

Но легче всё равно не становилось. 

Впрочем, можно было притвориться, что ему стало легче. Дирк с Фарой зашли в автобус и заняли те же места, на которых в прошлый раз сидели Дирк с Тоддом. Фара продолжала наблюдать за Дирком так же подозрительно, как в первые недели после освобождения Дирка из «Чёрного крыла». Дирк улыбнулся ей. 

— Дирк, — мягко начала она, и Дирк с ужасом понял, что именно она сейчас скажет. — Я понимаю, что ты и слышать об этом не захочешь, но мне кажется, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты перестал видеться с Тоддом, пока мы не разберёмся во всём.

Пожалуй, слово «ужас» и частично не передавало то, что почувствовал Дирк.

— Почему? — спросил он, не успев сдержаться.

— Разве это нужно объяснять? — сказала Фара. — Дирк… Ты с ним встречаешься. Он это знает. И я уверена, ты тоже это знаешь. И учитывая твои чувства к нему…

— Да нет… я вовсе не…

Да кого он обманывал. Разумеется, чувства к Тодду у него были. Его искренне удивляло, что до сих пор никто этого не замечал. Но на чувство такта со стороны Фары надеяться не приходилось. 

— Я без проблем смогу состоять с Тоддом в дружеских отношениях, не проявляя к нему своих чувств, — сказал он. Ведь до сих пор ему это отлично удавалось. И то, что Тодд в этой временной линии ответил ему взаимностью, не должно ничего изменить. Фара взглянула на него. 

— О, смотри-ка, — сказал Дирк. — Вот и наша остановка. 

Это и правда была их остановка, хотя до места, где водитель остановил автобус по требованию Тодда в прошлый раз, было ещё с полквартала. Дирк отлично помнил Тодда, барабанящего по двери, и как напуган был Дирк, что он довёл Тодда до предела, и теперь тот может уйти от него и никогда больше не вернуться. 

Думать об этом ему было неприятно, так что он не стал, вместо этого сосредоточившись на поиске пустующего магазина, где они впервые нашли рисунок с дельфином. Фара шла рядом, и к счастью, молчала. 

— Вот это? — спросила она, когда они остановились перед знакомыми белыми дверями. Она видела их на фотографиях, но, как и Дирк, она знала здание из их временной линии, а здесь оно заметно отличалось. 

Во-первых, рисунка с дельфином тут не было, а краска вокруг входа не обваливалась. Окна не были заклеены газетами, и заведение явно работало. Дирк заглянул в окно и увидел ряды стиральных машин. Он нахмурился и обернулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться в наличии того самого кафе с британским чаем — оно никуда не делось. 

— Я…

— Дирк? — Фара смотрела на него с неприкрытым изумлением. 

— Это прачечная, — сказал он. Это казалось важным. 

— И?

— Почему это прачечная? — спросил он. 

Его взгляд метнулся туда-сюда, вдоль улицы стояли точно такие же трёхэтажные дома, как и в их временной линии, и прачечная была единственным отличием. А значит…

— О! — воскликнул Дирк. Как же он забыл? Он повернулся к Фаре и теперь они стояли лицом друг к другу. Вот и начали складываться кусочки мозаики. — А знаешь, что это значит? — спросил он. Фара помотала головой. — В нашей временной линии на этом месте был пустующий магазин, и Тодд был уверен, что раньше там продавали обувь. Он видел статьи про его закрытие, и так далее. 

— Л-ладно, — сказала Фара. — То есть в нашей вселенной это был… обувной? А тут это прачечная? 

Дирк тряхнул головой. 

— Всё дело в том, что я точно помню, как стирал тут одежду, когда только приехал в Сиэтл. 

Он взмахнул рукой в направлении кафе через дорогу. 

— Вон там я покупал чай. 

Фара нахмурилась сильнее. Было ясно, что она не понимает, о чём речь. 

— Видишь? Сперва это была прачечная, потом — обувной, а потом заброшенное помещение с дельфином на стене, а сейчас тут снова прачечная. 

Фара прищурилась. Она смотрела на Дирка так, будто всерьёз волновалась, что у него окончательно поехала крыша. Этот взгляд был до боли знаком. И он отчаянно хотел, чтобы Фара перестала так на него смотреть. 

— Превращение, — попытался объяснить он. — Ещё раньше, в нашей вселенной. Было одно, стало другое. Перемены произошли не только здесь, Фара. 

И теперь он смог увидеть связь, благодаря которой они оказались там, он отследил её к началу, вселенная раскрылась перед ним и позволила заглянуть в свою суть. Это не было интуицией. Это было никак не связано с его… чем бы оно ни было. Наверное, это и была настоящая детективная работа.

И Фара теперь смотрела на него иначе, будто она тоже увидела эту связь, пока неясную, но в событиях стало видно общее направление. 

— Думаю, я понял, что нам нужно искать, — сказал Дирк. — Вернее, у меня есть идея о том, что нам нужно искать. Что бы это ни было, оно… оно превращает одно в другое. 

— Превращает? — переспросила Фара. 

— Прачечные в обувные. Или путешественников во времени… в не-путешественников во времени. Или, если уж на то пошло, парарибулит в последствия травмы. 

Он снова запутал Фару, хотя отлично понимал, что эти подробности слишком туманны, но всё равно он абсолютно точно знал, что он на верном пути, и едва мог сдержать восторг. 

— Это как переписать историю, только без использования временных петель, — попробовал объяснить он, обдумывая эту идею. 

— Кажется, масштабы очень велики, учитывая всё, что мы знаем, — сказала Фара, взмахивая руками и указывая вокруг.

— Не обязательно, — уверил её Дирк. — Связи между причиной и следствием куда более неуловимые, чем мы представляем. Любое изменение во временной линии отразится буквально на всём!

— Ладно. Хорошо. Значит, мы ищем машину времени. Уже хорошо. Получается, если мы её найдём, то сможем поменять всё обратно, так? Ты сможешь? 

Он не хотел обещать то, чего не сможет выполнить, и не был уверен, что им нужно было искать машину времени. Он даже не был полностью уверен, что разобрался в особенностях того, что им нужно найти, его теория пока что была слишком свежа для этого. И всё-таки впервые за эти недели у него появилось чувство, что он сможет это вытянуть. 

— Думаю… — сказал он, понизив голос и наклонившись к ней, — я могу… что-то сделать, да. 

~*~

Тодду ещё никогда в жизни так не хотелось принять душ. Час в этой квартире, и вся её грязь, казалось, впиталась в него на клеточном уровне. Он чувствовал, как она налипла в его лёгких, и это при том, что на нём был респиратор. И хотя он был очень благодарен Альфредо за перчатки, он предпочел бы одеться в полный костюм биозащиты. 

Альфредо ушёл минут двадцать назад, чтобы отвезти в магазин первую порцию пластинок, и оставил Тодда упаковывать следующую. Сотни пластинок доставались им практически даром. Это стоило того, чтобы провести там весь день. 

Он вышел в коридор и только там стянул респиратор на шею. Застарелый запах сигаретного дыма на узкой лестнице был приятнее неописуемой вони захламлённой квартиры. Тодд всё ещё допускал, что они обнаружат тело бывшего владельца коллекции. Балансируя с двумя коробками, одна поверх другой, он пошёл по ступенькам вниз. 

Первый вдох свежего воздуха оказался настолько приятным сюрпризом, что Тодд застыл в дверях, и верхняя коробка с пластинками качнулась вперёд. Перед его глазами уже встала ужасная картина рассыпающихся по асфальту пластинок, и как часть их них раскалывается от удара о тротуар, и Тодду остаётся лишь собирать обломки, объясняя Альфредо, как это произошло. 

Но этого не случилось: буквально откуда ни возьмись появились чьи-то руки и подхватили уже почти упавшую коробку. Тодд рефлекторно шагнул назад, выравнивая баланс, после чего взглянул на своего спасителя. 

Знакомые тёмно-серые глаза и ещё более знакомая жёлтая куртка возникли перед ним над чудом спасённой коробкой с пластинками. 

— О господи, Дирк! — вырвалось у Тодда. Он был настолько удивлён, что мог только молча таращиться на Дирка. Похоже, что Дирк удивился не меньше. 

— Тодд, — наконец сказал Дирк. Несмотря на неожиданность, он вроде бы был искренне рад видеть Тодда, и Тодд решил, что это хороший знак. Так он думал, пока не сообразил, как выглядит: весь потный и в грязи, с чумазым респиратором, болтающимся под подбородком. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он и поставил свою коробку на тротуар. Вместо неё он забрал из рук у Дирка вторую коробку. 

— А ты что тут делаешь? — вернул вопрос Дирк. Он строго указал на него пальцем, но интонация была лёгкая и даже игривая. Тодд улыбнулся, ставя вторую коробку поверх первой, уже стоявшей на асфальте. 

— Помогаю начальнику забирать пластинки, — объяснил Тодд, указывая на них. 

— А, точно, — Дирк через плечо покосился на пластинки. Только теперь Тодд приметил женщину, стоящую позади Дирка. Она смотрела на Тодда, вытаращив глаза, как будто узнала его, хотя Тодд был уверен, что никогда её не видел. Он перевёл взгляд с неё на Дирка и снова обратно, а потом посмотрел Дирку в глаза. 

— Мы занимаемся расследованием, — объяснил Дирк. Он так и не познакомил его с этой женщиной. Сотрудница? Партнёр? Подруга? Пожалуй, Тодд не хотел знать. Она несомненно была симпатичной, и смотрела то на Дирка, то на Тодда так, будто не одобряла их знакомство. 

— А-а, — протянул Тодд, снова припомнив аквариум, погоню через несметное число коридоров, и подозрения сменились неловкостью. 

— И нам уже пора, — сказала вдруг эта женщина, Тодда почему-то смутил звук её голоса. Теперь она смотрела прямо на Дирка, и под её взглядом выражение лица Дирка стало более робким. 

— Да, разумеется, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном, и улыбнулся Тодду. Махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину. — Нам правда нужно…

— Да, не стоит… То есть, я был рад тебя увидеть, — сказал Тодд, всё ещё не до конца понимая, что происходит. 

Улыбка Дирка стала нежнее.   
— Увидимся в субботу, — сказал он с некоторой неуверенностью, будто он опасался, что Тодд передумает. Тодд улыбнулся как можно приветливее.

— Обязательно! — ответил он. Спутница Дирка теперь демонстративно глазела на него. 

Показалось, что Дирк вот-вот скажет что-то ещё. Тодд ждал, затаив дыхание, но тут женщина кашлянула, и Дирк подобрался под тяжестью её взгляда. Он мягко улыбнулся Тодду и ушёл вдоль улицы, Тодд провожал взглядом его жёлтую куртку, пока она не растворилась вдали. А Тодд так и остался стоять на тротуаре в ожидании Альфредо, не совсем понимая, что только что произошло. 

Пожалуй, он и не хотел этого знать.


	9. Свободно

Когда Фаре было около пятнадцати, Патрик Спринг начал доверять ей заботу о Лидии. Нянек у Лидии и так было предостаточно, а работа Фары заключалась в том, чтобы везде сопровождать пятилетнюю девочку, куда бы она ни отправлялась. Присматривать за ней, постоянно обеспечивать её безопасность. Фара относилась к этой обязанности очень серьёзно. 

Через три года, когда Лидия мечтала получить письмо из Хогвартса, Фара мечтала об учёбе в академии ФБР, как в сериале «Квантико». Всё свободное время Фара посвящала изучению тактики, рукопашной борьбы, оружия, шпионажа… словом, всё и вся, что могло помочь в достижении её целей. 

Она никогда не планировала заменить Лидии Патрика, но почитала за честь, что именно её он выбрал на эту роль. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь смогла бы простить себя за то, что не оказалась рядом в день его гибели, даже зная, что это была временная петля. Её единственным утешением был тот факт, что они смогли спасти Лидию. 

Которая теперь больше не существовала. 

Когда она предложила Дирку основать детективное агентство, она думала, что поступает так в соответствии с пожеланием Лидии. Но как выяснилось, на самом деле она хотела загладить вину за свой провал, за неспособность обеспечить безопасность Патрика Спринга. 

Того самого Патрика Спринга, который был Захарией Уэббом и умер в 1903 году, так никогда и не совершив никаких путешествий во времени. 

От этих размышлений у неё начинала болеть голова. 

Она не обманывала, сообщая Дирку о том, что не нашла никаких упоминаний о себе в этой вселенной. Судя по всему, в этой вселенной она действительно не существовала. Но если бы она сказала, что это вынужденное пребывание в другой временной линии её ничуть не раздражает, это было бы ложью. 

— Ты точно никого из них не узнаёшь? — спросила Фара. 

Дирк через её плечо разглядывал размещённые на сайте аквариума фотографии работников. 

— Вряд ли он там работал, — сказал Дирк. С этими словами он выпрямился и пошёл за своей курткой, висевшей на спинке стула. Фара резко обернулась на него.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросила она. 

Дирк застыл, его рука замерла над курткой. 

— Никуда? — сказал он. Врать он совершенно не умел. 

Закрыв ноутбук, она развернулась вместе со стулом, откинувшись на спинку, так что теперь они были лицом друг к другу. Приподняв одну бровь, Фара скрестила руки на груди. Дирк сдался. 

— Я не собирался встречаться с Тоддом, — сказал он так, будто сам в это верил. Фара знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, как он ищет лазейки. Может, он и не собирался непосредственно в музыкальный магазин, но если он окажется в том районе…

— Дирк, — сказала она. — Мы вроде это уже обсудили. 

Выражение лица Дирка стало несколько насмешливым. 

— Его там вообще нет. Он по субботам не работает, — сказал Дирк, как будто это тут же должно было успокоить Фару. Она снова взглянула на него, и не отводила взгляд до тех пор, пока Дирк не убрал руку от куртки. Удовлетворённая этим, Фара снова повернулась к ноутбуку.

— Я знаю, что ещё не время, — сказала она, — но мне кажется, нам нужно вернуться в аквариум. Даже если он там не работает, сейчас это лучшая зацепка. 

— Сегодня? — ошарашенно спросил Дирк. — Я… не могу. Мне нужно вовремя вернуться, чтобы… — стиснув зубы, Фара снова развернулась к Дирку. От этого разговора у неё начинала голова идти кругом. Об этом они тоже уже говорили. Никуда он не пойдёт. 

— Дирк…

— Мне нужно пойти, — сказал Дирк, и Фару поразило отчаяние в его голосе. — К тому же, там будет Аманда. Это идеальная возможность получить дополнительные сведения. И это не свидание. Это просто… совместный досуг. 

Ей хотелось спорить. Объяснить до полной ясности, что он не может туда пойти. Но услышав имя Аманды, она почувствовала, как к лицу приливает кровь. Дирк, только что отчаянно жестикулировавший, замер. Он склонил голову на бок, с неприкрытым беспокойством глядя на Фару. 

— Фара, ты что…

— Всё нормально, — сказала она, сомневаясь в том, что хоть кто-то из них поверил в эти слова. Дирк неуверенно шагнул к ней, будто пытаясь решиться на что-то. 

— Вообще-то, — сказал он так тихо, что Фара с трудом расслышала, — ты могла бы пойти со мной. Вдруг это тот прорыв, который мы ищем, а ты ведь знаешь Аманду куда лучше, чем я. А если она — центр искажений? Вдруг это с её помощью можно всё исправить? 

Она понимала, зачем он это делает, но его манипуляции были нелепы. Впрочем, она бы соврала, сказав, будто не хочет увидеть Аманду. Будто не хочет увидеть её с того дня, как провела час в такси возле её дома. Она так хотела поверить в то, что он прав. Отчаянно хотела. 

— Дирк… Но это же… Вряд ли… Я имею в виду, будет только хуже… А ты и так уже по краю ходишь. Мне кажется, не стоит… То есть, нам нужно просто…

— Просто что? — сказал Дирк, и она не смогла припомнить, чтобы раньше слышала в его голосе такое разочарование. — Очень жаль, — сказал он секундой позже. — Мы и так провели два дня, мотаясь по городу, и что же? Семь мест, в которых что-то изменилось, а мы с первого раза это не заметили? Наверное, это важно, но к разгадке нас это никак не приблизило. И знаешь, я не говорю, что это будет легко. И даже не гарантирую, что это принесёт пользу. Но если ничто другое всё равно не сработало, то что мы теряем? Может, ты и права. Может, я ослеплён своими чувствами к Тодду. Но что, если именно это поможет нам вернуться домой? Что, если без этого мы навечно тут застрянем? Что тогда?

Он смотрел на неё, и его глаза слегка блестели от выступивших, но так и не пролившихся слёз. 

— Можешь пойти со мной, можешь не ходить, но я всё равно пойду, — закончил он. 

В этот момент она поняла, что готова поменять своё решение. Дирк и так пойдёт туда, хоть с ней, хоть без неё. Он уже говорил ей, что вселенная обычно приводит его туда, куда ему нужно попасть, и она неоднократно в этом убеждалась. И несмотря на то, что его способности тут не работали, ей даже сейчас стоило поверить в то, что он знает, что делает. А ещё больше она хотела, чтобы он оказался прав. 

— Ладно, я пойду с тобой, но если это будет впустую, ты пообещаешь мне, что полностью прекратишь с ним все контакты. 

— Ну конечно, — сказал Дирк, широко улыбаясь Фаре. Она ему не поверила — вряд ли и он сам в это поверил — но решила согласиться и на это, уже лучше, чем ничего. 

~*~

— Там темно или не очень? — спросила Аманда из-за закрытой двери спальни. Тодд стоял на одной ноге, прислонившись плечами к стене, колено другой ноги он согнул и упирался в стену ступнёй. 

— Ну так… средне, — ответил он. Дверь распахнулась. В дверном проёме показалась Аманда, из-под её рукавов длиной до запястья извивались причудливо переплетённые шрамы. 

— Достаточно темно, чтобы так пойти, или лучше рукава подлиннее? — спросила она. Тодд ощутил ком в горле. 

— Я считаю, что ты нормально выглядишь и так. Даже хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он. Аманда взглянула на него и вернулась обратно в комнату, дверь снова закрылась. 

Тодд перенёс вес на другую ногу и продолжал ждать. 

Аманда вышла ещё через десять минут, и на этот раз на ней была полупрозрачная блузка с такими длинными рукавами, что из-под них были едва видны кончики её пальцев. Она проследовала в коридор, покрутилась в притворном пируэте, и вопросительно взглянула на Тодда. Тот не удержался и фыркнул.

— Ну спасибо, — сказала Аманда, совершенно не обидевшись. 

— Нет, ты отлично выглядишь. Ну то есть, не мне об этом говорить, но ты выглядишь очень… по-барному. 

— По-барному? — переспросила Аманда, приподнимая бровь. Тодд пожал плечами. Она рассмеялась. — Ага, ну ладно, вот приедем к тебе, и я тебе подберу одежду, чтобы ты выглядел по-свиданному. 

Тодд не удержался и улыбнулся, небольшая нервозность, с которой он проснулся поутру, теперь сменялась предвкушением. Снова улыбнувшись Аманде, он поднял её сумку, и они направились к выходу. 

Обуться и одеться было несложно, но когда Тодд открыл дверь, Аманда замешкалась. Снаружи на обочине их поджидало такси с уже заведённым двигателем. Страшно подумать, какой счёт предъявит таксист. 

— Ты справишься, — сказал Тодд Аманде. Та перевела взгляд с машины на Тодда, замерев в нерешительности. Тодд протянул ей руку и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Ну правда, всё будет в порядке. Ты приняла таблетки от повышенной тревожности. У тебя с собой обезболивающее. Сейчас быстро дойдём до машины, а потом быстро доедем ко мне, вот и всё. 

Несмотря на её уверения, что она очень хочет познакомиться с Дирком, ей было нелегко, и Тодд об этом знал. И всё же он осторожно увлёк её вперёд — не подталкивая, а скорее помогая преодолеть внутреннее сопротивление. Она сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд, и потом ещё один, и вот они уже стояли снаружи. Аманда вздохнула с облегчением. 

— Ну вот, — подбодрил её Тодд. 

— Просто небольшая поездка, — сказала она, и Тодд не мог понять, пытается она вселить уверенность в него или в саму себя. 

— Небольшая поездка, — всё же подтвердил он. 

Разумеется, она была сравнительно небольшой, и при удачной дороге занимала минут тридцать. Он вместе с Амандой забрался на заднее сиденье, водитель удивлённо посмотрел на них через зеркало заднего вида. Он дождался, пока они пристегнутся, и выехал на дорогу. Аманда смотрела в окно на скрывающийся вдалеке дом. 

Он не смог вспомнить, когда они последний раз вот так вместе, на заднем сиденье, ездили в автомобиле. Когда они были маленькими, Аманда без конца заваливала его вопросами и просила поиграть с ней, хватала его вещи липкими ручонками. Сейчас она сидела неподвижно, схватившись за край сиденья побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Как только дом скрылся из вида, она устремила взгляд вперёд, уставившись на спинку переднего сиденья так, будто оно вот-вот откроет перед ней все тайны вселенной. Тодд откашлялся. 

— Я пытаюсь определиться, надеть чёрно-синюю клетчатую рубашку или просто футболку. Или надеть рубашку на футболку, — сказал он, пытаясь отвлечь её. Аманда взглянула на него.

— Что? — переспросила она. 

— Надеть сегодня вечером, — уточнил он. Аманда моргнула. 

Это сразу подействовало, её напряжение стало спадать на глазах. Руки, сжимавшие край сиденья, расслабились, и Аманда положила их на колено. 

— Даже не думай надеть футболку с «Мексиканскими похоронами», — заявила она. Тодд нахмурился. Учитывая, что примерно половина его гардероба состояла из футболок с группой, он совершенно не мог понять, что с ними может быть не так. 

— А почему? — спросил он. 

— Потому что ты уже надевал куртку с «Мексиканскими похоронами», дурачок. 

Такова логика Аманды, и учитывая, что из них двоих это у него вечером будет свидание, он уже хотел оспорить её мнение. Его остановила улыбка Аманды. Похоже, теперь она по-настоящему расслабилась, он давно её такой не видел. 

— Может, наденешь голубую на пуговицах? — предложила она. 

— Она была на мне во вторник, когда мы с ним столкнулись у дома мёртвого чувака, — сказал Тодд. 

Аманда повернулась к Тодду и уставилась на него огромными глазами. 

— Ну самого мёртвого чувака в том доме не было, — пояснил Тодд. — Я помогал Альфредо собирать пластинки, которые владелец дома отдал нам на реализацию. А возле дома столкнулся с Дирком. 

— Серьёзно? Как странно. Ты просто встретился с ним возле дома какого-то чувака? Типа случайно? 

Тодд пожал плечами. 

— Вроде да, — он был так рад этой неожиданной встрече, что совсем об этом не подумал. — Он был там по работе, и к тому же, не один. Не знаю, с сотрудницей, или партнёром, или… кто она там ему. 

Кем бы она ни была, встрече с Тоддом она явно не обрадовалась, и Тодд всё ещё не был уверен, хочет ли он знать причину. 

— Всё равно я вчера весь день проторчал в подсобке, сортируя пластинки того мёртвого парня, так что я могу снова надеть рубашку в жёлто-зелёную клетку, в которой был. 

Они уже въехали в город, такси приближалось к месту их назначения. Тодд перевёл взгляд с Аманды на счётчик. Разумеется, сумма была непомерной. 

— Постой-ка, давай вернёмся к тому, что ты случайно встретился с этим британцем, по которому уже несколько недель сохнешь, возле дома какого-то неизвестного чувака?

Тодд не знал, что на это ответить. Он не считал это чем-то удивительным. Может, чуточку странным, но совпадения происходили постоянно. Это не значит, что есть какая-то связь. И это точно не значит, что Дирк был там из-за него. Это была просто случайность. 

Так он и сказал, не обращая внимания на её недоверчивый взгляд и доставая кошелёк — такси уже тормозило возле его дома. 

После оплаты квартиры, покупки продуктов к приезду Аманды и поездки на такси Тодд официально мог считаться банкротом, не считая денег, которые он приберёг на вечер. Он изо всех сил старался не кривиться, отдавая водителю почти последние наличные. Таксист закатил глаза, оценив размер чаевых. Тодд не стал обращать на это внимание, и помог Аманде выбраться из машины. 

— Ого, у тебя так чисто! — сказала Аманда, когда они наконец добрались до квартиры. Тодд хотел было поспорить, но тут же вспомнил, как выглядела его квартира, когда Аманда была у него в гостях в прошлый раз.

— Я даже постель для тебя перестелил, — сказал Тодд, указывая на кровать. Другие подушка и одеяло лежали свёрнутыми на краю дивана. 

— Так всё-таки, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я переехала сюда? — спросила Аманда. Она прошлась туда-сюда, провела ладонью по спинке дивана. 

— Ну да, места тут не очень много, но если мы продадим дом, мы сможем позволить себе квартиру с двумя спальнями. 

Аманда уже была на кухне, и задумчиво водила пальцами по стойке. Похоже, что увиденное ей понравилось, так как она взглянула на кончики пальцев и кивнула сама себе. Оперевшись локтями на стойку, она уставилась на Тодда через проём в стене. 

— У Дирка же есть квартира, да? — ни с того ни с сего спросила она. Тодд нахмурился. 

— Ну… да, наверное, но при чём тут он?

Аманда выразительно посмотрела на него. Деликатностью она никогда не отличалась. 

— Мне кажется, ты несколько опережаешь события, — сказал Тодд, уже понимая, что теперь он только об этом и будет думать ночь напролёт. Интересно, какая квартира у Дирка? Наверняка какая-то клёвая, куда лучше, чем квартира Тодда. И там точно есть настоящая кровать, а остальная мебель куплена не по объявлению. 

Впрочем, Дирку в гостях у Тодда было вполне комфортно. Он вообще ни слова не сказал о квартире Тодда, будто ему всё было совершенно знакомо, будто он уже тут бывал. И если подумать, это было даже более странно, чем их внезапная встреча у дома того мёртвого чувака. 

Аманда уже закончила ревизию холодильника Тодда и вернулась в гостиную с двумя банками пива, снисходительно посмотрев на Тодда. 

— Я это вот к чему, — сказала она, протягивая ему банку с пивом. — Если сегодня всё пойдёт, как надо… Не думай, что ты теперь должен отказываться от его предложений.

Он внезапно осознал, что Аманда и правда рядом с ним. Что она стоит в его гостиной и дразнит его, как в детстве. Тодд тряхнул головой, открыл пиво и молча отсалютовал ей банкой, прежде чем сделать первый глоток. До прихода Дирка у них было ещё три часа. Три часа, чтобы Аманда освоилась с идеей переезда к нему. Три часа, чтобы она подобрала ему подходящий наряд. 

~*~

— Нет, я не могу, — сказала Фара, застыв в шаге от ступенек, ведущих в здание Риджли. Дирк, который уже стоял у двери, обернулся к ней. 

— Можешь, я в этом уверен, — ответил он. Оставив дверь, он спустился ей навстречу и протянул руку. — Тут всего девять ступенек, за ними дверь, а потом небольшая лестница, и ты уже там, — сказал он и сам взял её за руку, когда стало ясно, что она его брать за руку не собирается. Фара посмотрела на него едва ли не с мольбой во взгляде. 

— Может, нам лучше просто…

— Никоим образом, — прервал её Дирк. Не для того они приехали на другой конец города, чтобы развернуться и уйти. К тому же, Дирка ждал Тодд. — Фара, ты же сама сказала, — начал он, потихоньку увлекая её за собой. — Нас с тобой не существует в этой вселенной, и выходит, весьма вероятно, что мы заменили самих себя. А что если это и остальных касается? Вдруг эти Аманда и Тодд и есть наши Аманда и Тодд, просто они нас не помнят?

Он понятия не имел, правда ли это, но прошлой ночью, когда его одолевали сомнения, он сказал себе, что всё было именно так, и если честно, сам начал в это верить. Похоже, что и Фару это убедило, она перестала в нерешительности мяться и поднялась по ступенькам к двери. 

— Она и есть Аманда, — пробормотала Фара вполголоса, и Дирк понял, что она говорила это себе, а не ему. 

— Да, она и есть, — всё-таки ответил он, побуждая её сделать следующий шаг. 

А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока они не оказались внутри здания. 

Добиться того, чтобы Фара поднималась по лестнице, оказалось проще. Дирк в большей степени направлял её, чем тащил, уверенность Фары крепла с каждым шагом. Вскоре они уже стояли у двери Тодда, Дирк приготовился постучать, и Фара всё меньше выглядела так, будто вот-вот сбежит. 

Дирк постучал в дверь, и Тодд почти сразу открыл. 

— Дирк, привет, — сказал он, широко улыбнувшись. Дирк улыбнулся в ответ, только теперь заметив серую рубашку, застёгнутую сверху донизу. Волосы Тодда были зачёсаны, и Дирк ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы Тодд выглядел настолько безупречно. От этого зрелища у Дирка дух захватывало, он был просто потрясён.

Но тут улыбка Тодда померкла. Дирк проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил стоящую за своим правым плечом Фару. Та стояла, сцепив зубы, и всматривалась вглубь квартиры. 

— Эээ, — протянул Тодд.

— Да, прости. Как я мог вас не познакомить! Тодд, это Фара; Фара, это Тодд. 

— Ладно, привет, — сказал Тодд одновременно смущённо и с удивлением. Дирк нахмурился. Он что-то не так понял о планах на вечер? Он нарушил какое-то американское правило вежливости? 

— Это ничего, что я?.. 

— Что? А, нет, всё нормально, — сказал Тодд. Он отступил в сторону, пропуская Дирка внутрь. Фара последовала за ним, и когда они оба оказались в прихожей, Тодд закрыл дверь. 

— Аманда скоро… — сказал он и взмахнул рукой в сторону ванной, когда Дирк и Фара обернулись к нему. Его подозрительный взгляд в направлении Фары, который заметил Дирк, то, как он себя вёл в целом, сильно напоминало Тодда в первые дни их знакомства. 

— Может, вам принести что-то выпить? — спросил Тодд. 

— Простую воду, — сказала Фара, прежде чем Дирк успел ответить. Взгляд Тодда снова скользнул к Фаре. Он коротко кивнул и повернулся к Дирку. 

— Пожалуй, я помогу тебе, — сказал Дирк, чем заслужил сразу два изумлённых взгляда. Дирк указал в сторону кухни, Тодд мигнул. Посмотрел на Фару, и лишь потом согласно кивнул Дирку. Тяжесть взгляда Фары преследовала их на пути к кухне. 

Если хорошо подумать, вполне возможно, что он напрасно взял с собой Фару. 

— Ты как вообще? — спросил Дирк, пока Тодд доставал из холодильника бутылку воды. Тодд шагнул к шкафчику за стаканом. 

— Что? Да нормально я. А ты как? 

Он наполнил стакан, не глядя на Дирка. Дирк нахмурился. Он мог бы и догадаться, особенно после того вечера на диване, что всё будет не так-то просто. 

— Я сделал что-то не так? — снова попытался Дирк. Тодд поставил стакан с водой на стойку и повернулся к холодильнику. 

— Что? Да нет, ты что, я… — Тодд закрыл холодильник, в руках у него были две банки с пивом. 

— Мне не стоило приводить сюда Фару?

Тодд замер, и это было неоспоримым признаком, что Дирк на верном пути. Так что он молча и неподвижно наблюдал, как Тодд повернулся к нему и протянул ему банку. Дирк отставил её на стойку, где уже стоял стакан для Фары. 

— Нет, ничего. Просто я… не очень понимаю, кто она вообще. 

Дирк расслабился. На этот вопрос он вполне мог ответить. 

— Она моя… вообще-то отличный вопрос, кто она мне. Кажется, мы никогда не пытались придумать название. Телохранитель? Сотрудник безопасности? О, боец специального назначения!

Тодд прищурился во время этого разъяснения. Теперь он смотрел на Дирка такими глазами, будто перед ним был какой-то другой человек. Он дважды открывал рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но снова закрывал его. Наконец, он спросил:

— Разве тебе нужен телохранитель? 

Дирк тут же понял, какой вывод Тодд только что сделал. 

— О, нет, я позвал её не поэтому, — может, он несколько неестественно засмеялся, но это можно списать на пиво, которое он так ещё и не открыл. — Просто подумал… Ну, может, она поладит с твоей сестрой, всё-таки вчетвером как-то лучше, чем когда кто-то чувствует себя третьим лишним. 

Реакция Тодда была непередаваемой. Будто кто-то перерезал натягивающие его струны, и напряжение покинуло его тело. Его взгляд стал мягким, а на лице появилось то же выражение, как в тот вечер на диване. Сердце Дирка колотилось где-то в горле. Тодд снова улыбался той широкой улыбкой, которой встретил Дирка у двери, и Дирка накрыло внезапным осознанием того, что он влюблён в Тодда. Что он влюблён во всех Тоддов. И что бы он там ни говорил Фаре, присутствие Аманды не имеет никакого отношения к истинным причинам того, почему он пришёл туда. 

Может, ему стоило бы посильнее переживать из-за этого, но его не слишком это беспокоило. 

— Я… — только и успел сказать он, когда его внимание привлёк пронзительный вопль, донёсшийся из комнаты. Тодд немедленно бросился туда, позабыв воду, налитую для Фары. 

Дирк последовал за ним и обнаружил Аманду, которая сбивчиво приносила извинения. Фара во все глаза смотрела на девушку, Аманда отвечала тем же. Она уставилась на Фару так, будто видела призрака. Во взгляде Фары на Аманду чудилось страдание. 

— Аманда, ты в порядке? — спросил Тодд. Аманда взглянула на брата.

— Прости, я не хотела… Просто… — она снова посмотрела на Фару. — Наверное, ты меня не помнишь. Мы с тобой… вроде бы в больнице лежали в одной палате. У тебя тогда… нога была сломана. 

Глаза Фары стали ещё больше, хоть это и казалось невозможным. 

— Я сломала ногу в семнадцать лет. В трёх местах. Пришлось вставлять спицы, но....

— Ох блин, как же круто! А ты меня даже не узнаёшь, наверное. Я была вся в повязках. Это… Я Аманда. 

Теперь и Тодд вытаращился на Фару, а Дирк понятия не имел, что делать с этими новыми данными. Он был уверен, что Фара не понимает, о чём говорит Аманда, но наверняка сейчас соврёт и скажет, что вспомнила. И поскольку Аманда продолжала в деталях рассказывать историю их давнего знакомства, он решил, что всё пройдёт благополучно. 

И было весьма вероятно, что Аманда крайне важна для их дела. 

~*~

_За пять лет до этого._

Однажды он познакомился с одним человеком. С мужчиной, который заставил доктора Колридж прикусить её язычок. Если бы ему тогда сказали имя того мужчины, он бы всё равно его уже позабыл. 

Его имя значения не имело, но вот его слова Эмершан не забывал никогда. Те слова и сейчас были с ним. 

«Большинство людей, — сказал он, — просто камешки, закопавшиеся в ил на дне реки. Поток мироздания течёт над ними, но они его едва замечают. Но некоторые люди не камешки, а листья. Они плывут в воде, позволяя потоку нести их туда, где им нужно оказаться».

Потом он посмотрел в глаза Эмершану и спросил, кем Эмершан считает себя: камнем или листом. Эмершану тогда было почти семнадцать, и он промолчал, но про себя беспечно подумал: «Я плотина, и вода течёт туда, куда я скажу».

Это было не совсем так. Поток вовсе не был просто потоком. Скорее, он был целой речной системой. Приток за притоком сливались вместе, бесконечные ручьи проливались из бесчисленных родников, и всё соединялось в общий поток. Представить себе всю эту систему было невероятно сложно. В свои семнадцать он мог представить один приток. К двадцати двум он уже мог существенно больше. 

К двадцати двум он мог сменить направление потока. 

Но если перенаправить один поток, это мало повлияет на всю систему. И точно не прекратит существование доктора Колдридж, а именно этого Эмершан хотел больше всего. 

Он ненавидел Колдридж примерно в той же степени, в какой ненавидел метафоры. 

Сейчас она пристально глядела на него, возле неё стояли два её подчинённых. 

— Тебе стоило бы хорошенько постараться, чтобы избавиться от всего этого, — сказала она, указывая на по-спартански суровое убранство его комнаты. Они немного улучшили его условия, но это не поменяло его отношения к ним. 

— Я не хочу носить этот капюшон, — сказал ей Эмершан. Она держала его на вытянутой руке, его серебристая ткань отражала свет потолочных ламп. Таким же материалом были обиты стены в его комнате. Эмершан знал, что это для экранирования. Причин доверять друг другу у них не было.

— Куда мы? — спросил Эмершан, когда понял, что доктор Колридж не уступит. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-то покидал это здание. Если за его пределами и существовало ещё что-то, то Эмершан ничего об этом не знал. 

— На экскурсию, — сказала доктор Колридж с притворной улыбкой. Когда ему было одиннадцать, эта улыбка напугала бы его. В двадцать два он лишь ответил точно такой же. 

В двадцать два он надел тот капюшон.


	10. Белый жар

_За шесть недель до этого._

Дирк перепрыгивал через ступеньки, поднимаясь к квартире Тодда и держа в руке телефон на случай, если того не окажется дома и придётся оставить ему ещё одно сообщение. Не то чтобы Тодд когда-нибудь отвечал на его сообщения, но Дирк по-прежнему не оставлял попыток. 

Стуком в дверь он не озаботился — они с Тоддом давно уже прошли этот этап в их отношениях… или дружбе… ну, как ни назови. Дверь была не заперта, а значит, Тодд был несомненно дома, поэтому Дирк вошёл, и тут же замер. 

Потому что Тодд сидел за фортепиано, и на нем были только потрепанные трусы-боксеры и полинявшая футболка, каких у него было множество. Дирк успел услышать окончание какой-то печальной мелодии, прежде чем музыка умолкла. Тодд обернулся через плечо, будто он скорее почувствовал появление Дирка, чем услышал. Дирк радостно махнул в знак приветствия. Тодд мотнул головой и снова повернулся к инструменту. 

Он порылся в каких-то бумагах, делая пометки жёлтым карандашом. Дирк подождал. Наконец, Тодд отложил карандаш и поднялся, постоял, потягиваясь, и направился в кухню. Судя по его причёске, вряд ли он давно проснулся. 

— Кофе будешь? — спросил Тодд. Дирк закрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к стойке, разделявшей кухню и комнату. Заспанный Тодд был тем ещё зрелищем. Пожалуй, Дирк находил его куда более очаровательным, чем стоило бы. 

— Не, не буду, — ответил Дирк, наблюдая за тем, как Тодд возится со своей новой кофемашиной. 

Он знал Тодда достаточно хорошо и понимал, что с какими бы важными новостями Дирк к нему ни пришёл, Тодд не сможет их воспринимать до тех пор, пока не выпьет кофе. Так что Дирк ждал, весь поглощённый наблюдением за движениями Тодда, грацию которых он обычно старался не замечать. Сегодня он решил позволить себе вдоволь насмотреться.

— Ну вот, — сказал Тодд, когда его кофе был готов. Он встал с другой стороны стойки, и теперь они стояли напротив друг друга. Тодд взглянул на свой телефон, подключённый к зарядке. На экране были уведомления о новых сообщениях. Тодд приподнял бровь, глядя на Дирка. 

— Ну да, это было важно, — сказал Дирк, доставая свой телефон. 

Он промотал свою галерею — в основном там были фотографии Тодда, причём на большинстве из них Тодд хмурился, как и всегда, когда Дирк просил его улыбнуться. Наконец он нашёл нужную фотографию. Он открыл её и с торжествующей улыбкой положил телефон на стойку перед Тоддом, развернув к нему. 

Тодд прищурился.

— И что это такое? — спросил он, всматриваясь в экран. 

— Полицейский рапорт о том почтовом грузовике, — сообщил Дирк. Эта информация несколько прояснила недоумение Тодда.

— Тот самый грузовик, в который врезался белый фургон, пока у меня…

— Да, — ответил Дирк, уважая желание Тодда не обсуждать очевидное. — Вообще фургонов было два, но в аварии участвовал только один из них. 

Разумеется, Тодд ничего этого не видел. Не то чтобы Дирк осуждал его, но до нынешнего утра у него не было ни единого подтверждения, что вся та сцена ему не привиделась. 

— Ясно, а почему тут половина текста замазана? — спросил Тодд. Они вместе уставились на экран. Документ явно подвергся обширным исправлениям, целые абзацы были замазаны чёрным. 

— Вносили правки. По официальной версии, — сказал Дирк с драматической паузой для усиления эффекта. 

Тодд заинтересовался. Дирк показал ему достаточно файлов из собственного дела, и они оба понимали, что имеется в виду под правками. Если не все, то большая часть сведений о Дирке исчезла под такими вот чёрными прямоугольниками. 

— Здесь нет, — начал Дирк, — никаких упоминаний о белом фургоне, и вообще о столкновении, — он дотянулся до телефона и вывел на экран следующую фотографию. — Страховая компания в качестве причины указала «стихийное бедствие». 

А вот теперь Тодд окончательно проснулся, глаза его широко распахнулись, и во взгляде отразился восторг. При всей его склонности к ворчанию он обожал этот азарт открытий почти так же, как и Дирк. И это делало их подходящими партнёрами. Это делало их лучшими друзьями. Это, по всей вероятности, и было причиной, по которой Тодд заполнял собой каждый момент жизни Дирка. Дирк никогда не знал никого, похожего на Тодда. 

— Это же связано, да? — спросил Тодд с таким азартом, на который только он и был способен. Дирк ухмыльнулся. 

— Полагаю, мы скоро выясним, что так и есть. И полагаю, что теперь нам нужно найти эти фургоны. 

Дирк, не слишком удивляясь, проследил, как Тодд залпом допил кофе. Он поставил чашку на стол, вытер губы тыльной стороной руки и сказал:

— Я в душ, пять минут. 

Дирк отчасти был рад, что настолько задумался о расследовании, иначе бы он быстрее осознал, что только что сказал Тодд. А так Дирк понял это, когда Тодд был уже на полпути к ванной, и на его щеках появились яркие пятна. Тодд всего раз принимал душ в то время, как Дирк был у него в гостях. И повторять этот опыт Дирк не хотел. Двери в здании Риджли были ужасающе тонкими. Видеть Тодда Дирк, конечно, не мог, но звуки дверь не задерживала абсолютно, и Дирк был в курсе каждого движения Тодда под душем. И учитывая, что он отчаянно пытался не думать о близких отношениях с Тоддом, слушать, как он принимает душ, было совершенно контрпродуктивным. 

— Вообще-то мне наверное нужно пойти узнать, сможет ли Фара получить записи с камер видеонаблюдения, — сказал Дирк, когда Тодд входил в ванную. — Так что ты давай, делай, что тебе надо, и потом приезжай в офис, как только сможешь.

Тодд обернулся через плечо, и Дирк был поражён мелькнувшим в глазах Тодда разочарованием. Оно тут же исчезло, и Тодд кивнул, закрывая дверь ванной. Минуту спустя раздался звук льющейся воды. 

Разрываясь между желанием остаться и необходимостью уйти, Дирк заставил себя выйти из квартиры. 

~*~

 _Снова настоящее время._

Дирк был практически уверен, что знает, куда они направляются. Неподалёку от дома Тодда был бар, симпатичное местечко с музыкой и круглыми кабинками со столами вдоль дальней стенки. Тодд водил туда Дирка после их второго дела. Кабинки, предназначенные для четверых, казались чересчур интимными для ужина вдвоём.

— Расскажи ещё раз, — попросил Дирк Фару, пристраиваясь рядом. Тодд и Аманда шли в паре шагов впереди, Аманда что-то говорила Тодду приглушённым тоном. 

— Мне было семнадцать, — прошептала Фара. Она не отводила взгляд от затылка Аманды, впрочем, она вообще таращилась на Аманду почти всё время с момента их новой встречи. — Это произошло на одном из уроков боевых искусств. Моя нога застряла между матами, и я повернулась не в ту сторону. Дурацкая ошибка. В итоге сломала голень в двух местах и еще малую берцовую в одном. Пролежала в больнице… недели две? Или чуть дольше. Но у меня была отдельная палата. И я точно не помню, чтобы видела там Аманду. И я…

Дирк кивнул. Это всё отлично объясняло, хотя Фаре так не казалось, наверное, так что он предпочёл разъяснить.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что думаю, будто мы заменили самих себя? — спросил он. 

— Конечно. Ты сказал, что так вышло из-за того, что мы в центре… происходящего, что бы это ни было. 

— Именно. И мы помним нашу временную линию, а эту не помним. Но при этом мы знаем, в чём различия. Например, мы знаем, что Захария Уэбб никогда не путешествовал во времени, а значит, Патрик Спринг не существовал, то есть я никогда не приезжал в Сиэтл, а твой отец никогда не работал на Спринга. Ведь я не ошибусь, предположив, что Патрик Спринг оплатил тебе тогда отдельную палату? 

— Ну да, точно, — сказала Фара таким голосом, будто теперь она начала понимать. 

— Всё взаимосвязано, — сказал ей Дирк. — Захария Уэбб. Патрик Спринг. Люкс Дюжур. Травма Аманды. Твоё пребывание в общей палате, а не в отдельной. Ваша давняя встреча с Амандой! Всё это взаимосвязано. 

Он замолчал, пытаясь осмыслить поток мироздания, захлестнувший его. 

— Фара, — сказал он дрожащим от возбуждения голосом. — Я начинаю думать, что связь здесь лишь одна. Я начинаю думать, что всё не так сложно, как сначала мне показалось. 

Вместо ответа Фара шикнула. Дирк осмотрелся и обнаружил, что они дошли до нужного места. Тодд и Аманда смотрели на них с удивлением. 

— Простите, — сказал он, посмеявшись сам над собой. — Иногда таскаю с с собой свою работу.

Он не знал точно, что именно они успели услышать, но расстроенными они не выглядели. Тодд выглядел… пожалуй, слегка смущённым, и на его щеках играл румянец. Ну а Аманда выглядела довольной собой. 

— Ну вот, нам сюда, — сказал Тодд, взмахнув рукой в направлении входа. 

Он казался необъяснимо нервным, будто допускал, что Дирк сейчас скажет, что это место ужасно. Хотя если подумать, когда они обедали вместе первый раз, Тодд тоже заметно нервничал, но тогда Дирк решил, что Тодду в новинку их общение, и потому ему не по себе. Но сейчас явно дело было не в этом. 

— Идём? — сказал Дирк, указав Тодду в сторону двери. 

Фара осталась предоставлена сама себе, впрочем, Дирк услышал, что её уже заняла Аманда, расспрашивая о том, как зажила нога Фары, будто прошло не десять лет, а несколько месяцев. Неуверенный ответ Фары растворился в шуме толпы. 

Как и в прошлый раз, Тодд повёл их, минуя толпу, в самый конец зала, где у кирпичной стены выстроились шесть округлых кабинок. Кабинки были точь-в-точь такие же, как в их вселенной, когда они сидели в одной из них вместе с Тоддом. Те же кожаные бордовые диванчики, те же широкие столы красного дерева, те же люстры над каждым столом. 

Они пришли достаточно рано, и три из шести кабинок ещё были свободны. Тодд выбрал ту, которая была дальше всего от сцены с одинокой акустической гитарой по центру. Гитару Дирк тоже помнил по прошлому разу. А ещё — как Тодд странно затих, когда гитарист начал играть. 

Он — другой Тодд, нынешний — сейчас смотрел на Дирка, и короткая тень неуверенности отразилась в его глазах. Её было видно лишь мгновение, а потом Тодд пропустил в кабинку Аманду и сам последовал за ней, они сели рядом. 

Дирку и Фаре оставалось лишь сесть на оставшиеся места, и Дирк немедленно выбрал место возле Тодда. Фара после недолгого колебания села рядом с Амандой, взгляд её был прикован к столу.

Как он мог полагать, что кабинка идеально подходит для четверых? Он явно ошибался. Для четверых она подходила не очень, так как была слишком тесной. В результате Дирк сидел чуть ли не на колене Тодда, ощущал боком его тепло, и ему стоило усилий не придвинуться вплотную. Ещё больших усилий ему стоило вспомнить, почему ему не стоит этого делать. 

Он мог бы и предвидеть это. Когда они с Тоддом были здесь в прошлый раз, Дирк был очарован тем, как влажно поблескивают губы Тодда, и как он жестикулирует во время разговора — ничто в нём не напоминало того Тодда, который постоянно был чем-то недоволен, когда они раскрывали их первое дело. 

Тот вечер был важной вехой в их дружбе. Их уже связывало что-то большее, чем совместное раскрытие дел. Тодд рассказывал ему о музыке. Об Аманде. О том, как он бросил учёбу и ушёл из группы. Дирк рассказывал ему о Риггинсе. И о святом Сэде. Если бы Дирку понадобилось точно назвать момент, когда он влюбился в Тодда, этот вечер определённо был бы одним из наиболее вероятных выборов. Тодд сидел совсем рядом, и Дирк до боли скучал по своему Тодду.

— Ты как? — спросил Тодд. Видимо, волнение Дирка отразилось на его лице. Заставив себя улыбнуться, Дирк взглянул на Тодда и обнаружил, что тот внимательно смотрит на него и выглядит таким же беззащитным, как тогда, когда признался Дирку в своём выдуманном парарибулите. 

У Дирка ёкнуло сердце. 

— Кажется, я уже упоминал об этом… просто я редко хожу куда-либо, — сказал Дирк, и Аманда тут же фыркнула в ответ и привлекла этим внимание остальных. 

Он понял, что она разглядывает его, изучает, будто ещё не решила, стоит ли он того, чтобы отнимать время её брата. Тодд представил их друг другу ещё в квартире, но тогда она лишь вскользь посмотрела на него, поглощённая общением с Фарой. 

— Тодд говорил, что ты частный детектив, — сказала она теперь.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Дирк, подмечая, что теперь за ним наблюдает три пары глаз. 

— Ты не похож на частного детектива.

Дирк понял, что вселенная была невероятно ленива. Она срезала углы при любой возможности, повторяя прошлые события. Не было ничего странного в том, что он увяз в ощущениях дежа вю, слова Аманды повторялись в его ушах. Разумеется, он знал свою следующую реплику.

— Частные детективы и не должны быть похожи на частных детективов. Это же одно из главных правил частных детективов.

В отличие от прошлого раза, Тодд усмехнулся, услышав ответ. Дирк отвёл глаза от Аманды и заметил мягкую улыбку на лице Тодда. Аманда продолжила как по писаному. 

— Но если частные детективы не похожи на частных детективов, то как же они понимают, на кого им надо быть не похожими?

Очень интересно. Дирк сделал уместное выражение лица.

— А ещё Тодд говорил, что ты любишь музыку, — продолжила Аманда, по-видимому, решив, что настало самое подходящее время для допроса. Дирк задумался. 

Если бы она увидела его плейлист в телефоне, она вряд ли бы решила, что он любит музыку. Если бы она знала, что те пластинки, которые Тодд продал ему, стопкой лежат на стуле, она бы даже спрашивать о музыке не стала. Но тут он припомнил те вечера, которые он провёл, уютно устроившись на диване у Тодда, комнату наполняла музыка, и Тодд воодушевлённо рассказывал о своей коллекции. 

— Мне нравятся пластинки, — решился он. — Они пробуждают во мне… приятные воспоминания. Ну и конечно, у твоего брата великолепный музыкальный вкус. Он очень помог мне.

В этот раз он специально перевёл взгляд на Тодда и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него с нежностью и чем-то, похожим на влечение. Увидев это, он почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Сидящая напротив Фара кашлянула. Дирк заставил себя отвести взгляд. 

— Может быть, я схожу за напитками? — спросил он, так как ему надо было заняться чем-то иным помимо разглядывания Тодда. 

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Тодд, явно не заметив внутренней борьбы Дирка. Дирк улыбнулся ему, точнее, попытался это сделать, но тут понял, что Тодд уже сдвинулся к выходу из кабинки, поэтому Дирку нужно было тоже подвинуться, иначе в следующий момент Тодд окажется у него на коленях — как-то часто в последнее время возникала такая вероятность, и планы рушились как-то часто. И Дирк даже не мог вспомнить, что в этом такого плохого. 

Ах, ну да. Фара. 

Он кожей чувствовал её взгляд, когда они направились к бару, но решил не оглядываться. Аманда что-то сказала вслед, но он и на это не обратил внимание, вместо этого сконцентрировавшись на лавировании во всё прибывающей толпе посетителей. 

— Кажется, мы даже не спросили, что они будут пить, — сказал Тодд, когда они добрались до бара. Он обернулся через плечо, Дирк проследил за его взглядом. Аманда увлечённо о чём-то говорила, жестикулируя, длинные рукава по-прежнему полностью закрывали её руки. Фара сидела в неловкой зажатой позе и внимательно слушала девушку. 

— Фара предпочтёт воду, — сказал Дирк. Тодд улыбнулся. 

— А Аманда — пиво. Тогда всё просто. 

Вокруг становилось всё больше народа, бар постепенно заполнялся. Дирк порадовался тому, что они пришли вовремя — сейчас оставшиеся две кабинки уже были заняты, не было ни одного свободного столика. Им даже пришлось постоять в небольшой очереди к бармену. Тодд присел на свободный барный стул, Дирк предпочёл опереться бедром на стойку, развернувшись лицом к Тодду. 

— Кажется, ты понравился моей сестре, — сказал Тодд. 

— Ну, я вообще очаровашка, — съязвил Дирк. Конечно, это было смешно, но ведь Аманде Дирк сразу понравился и в их временной линии, даже раньше, чем самому Тодду, так что он не особенно переживал за то, какое произведёт на неё впечатление. 

— Да уж, я заметил, — съязвил Тодд в ответ. 

— Жаль, что больше никто так не думает, — парировал Дирк. 

Он думал, что это прозвучит весело и непринуждённо, но, наверное, он не справился с голосом, и Дирк даже немного испугался, что Тодд собирается обнять его — конечно, он был бы совсем не против, но только вот его Тодд никогда бы так не поступил, это было просто смешно. 

— Мне трудно в это поверить, — наконец, сказал Тодд, и Дирк одновременно почувствовал и облегчение, и некоторое разочарование.

— А мне трудно поверить в тебя, — сказал Дирк, не успев себя остановить. Тодд приподнял бровь, явно удивившись. Дирк поспешил объяснить. — Я редко встречаю кого-то, кто выносит моё общество. Похоже, что ты исключение. И поскольку и я считаю твоё общество исключительным, всё это вместе становится, ну… совсем неправдоподобным. 

Он предполагал, что это будет объяснение, а не признание, но Тодд склонил голову, а щёки его покраснели так, будто это было именно признанием. Дирк заворожённо смотрел на него. За его плечом кто-то требовательно покашлял.

Это оказался бармен, и Дирк, немного запинаясь, заказал напитки. Только на обратном пути к столикам он понял, что взял им с Тоддом одинаковые коктейли: ярко-синие, украшенные крошечными розовыми зонтиками. 

~*~

После четвёртого похода за напитками Тодд сбился со счёта. Он смутно припоминал, что кто-то подходил к столику и забирал пустые стаканы, но сейчас стол снова был весь заставлен, и на нём было штук семь стаканов с плавающими в подтаявшем льду розовыми зонтиками. Чем бы ни были эти коктейли, которые заказывал Дирк, они явно произвели нужный эффект.

Он чувствовал себя пьяным как раз в нужной степени для того, чтобы расслабиться, учитывая все обстоятельства. И обстоятельства эти были не так уж плохи. Вообще-то вечер оказался намного лучше, чем Тодд предполагал. Аманда была довольна, и лишь однажды перестала улыбаться, да и то лишь потому, что нечаянно намочила рукав. 

Вроде был даже Фара была довольна, хотя Тодд ещё не научился понимать выражения её лица. Она была молчалива, и явно не одобряла, что Дирк сидит так близко к Тодду, а Дирк, судя по всему, уже опьянел настолько, что был готов лезть обниматься. Но он оказался прав насчёт Фары и Аманды. Если бы Тодд не знал сестру так хорошо, он мог бы подумать, что Аманда запала на Фару. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты меня не помнишь, — сказала она, улыбаясь уж очень широко. 

— Ну, если честно, я весь тот эпизод помню… довольно смутно, — ответила Фара слегка невнятно, несмотря на то, что пила она только воду. 

— Ну да, тем более, десять лет прошло, — согласилась Аманда. Она взмахнула своей полупустой бутылкой. — К тому же, я там лежала несколько месяцев, и за всё это время ты была моей единственной соседкой, вот почему я не могла тебя не запомнить. 

Тодд прищурился. Аманда обычно не распространялась о той аварии. И он не знал, из-за алкоголя она стала столько разговорчива или по какой-то другой причине. И Фара, и Дирк слушали её очень внимательно. Тодд немного подвинулся, поняв, насколько близко он оказался к Дирку. Мизинец Дирка касался бедра Тодда. Тодд не был уверен, заметил ли это сам Дирк. Аманда продолжала рассказывать. 

— Но в общем, в этом не было ничего ужасного. К тому времени, как тебя выписали, Тодду стало лучше, и он начал меня навещать. 

С этими словами она повернулась, и Тодд поймал её расплывающийся взгляд. Без раздумий он дотянулся до бутылки с пивом в её руке и поменял его на Фарин только что принесённый и ещё нетронутый стакан воды. Аманда не заметила подмены. Фара одобрительно кивнула. 

— Боже, а ты это помнишь? — спросила Аманда Тодда. 

— Стараюсь не вспоминать, — сказал Тодд, и за столом стало до странного тихо. Первым нарушил тишину Дирк. 

— Тодд тогда… болел? — спросил он. 

Дирк всё так же сидел вплотную, так близко, что Тодд ощущал его запах. Ему хотелось попробовать его на вкус. Ему хотелось прижаться лицом к шее Дирка и провести языком снизу по его челюсти. Он хотел ощутить, как руки Дирка перебирают его волосы. И он совершенно не хотел обсуждать аварию и события, которые к ней привели, а также почему Тодд узнал про аварию лишь спустя неделю, а сестра всё это время пролежала в больнице совсем одна. 

— Знаете, пожалуй, нам всем стоит попить водички, — сказал он, успешно обрывая неприятный разговор. Аманда взглянула было на него, но по её взгляду было ясно, что она уже не совсем понимает, что происходит, так что он не обратил на это внимание. Вместо этого он повернулся к Дирку. 

Дирк открыто всматривался в него и выглядел удивлённым. Тодд улыбнулся, будто прося извинений. Он доверял Дирку, действительно доверял, но в его жизни были поступки, которыми он совсем не гордился, и часть из них привела к тому, что Аманда оказалась тогда в больнице. И он не был готов к тому, чтобы Дирк узнал о нём что-то плохое. Не был готов к тому, что Дирк перестанет вот так смотреть на него. Его взгляд был таким же расплывающимся, как и у Аманды, а на щеках горел румянец. 

Тодд кашлянул одновременно с сидящей через стол Фарой. 

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я принёс воду, тебе придётся подвинуться, — сказал Тодд. Дирк моргнул, перевёл взгляд с Тодда на Фару и обратно. Тодд ждал, слегка удивлённый поведением Дирка. 

— Конечно, просто я…

Он развёл руками, поднимаясь. Это получилось у него довольно грациозно для человека, который опорожнил примерно половину всех стоящих на столе пустых стаканов. Тодду повезло меньше: его колени подогнулись, едва он встал. От неминуемого падения его спасла только рука Дирка, успевшая обвиться вокруг его талии. 

В результате он оказался в забавном положении, и ему пришлось схватиться за Дирка, чтобы удержаться. Они оба застыли, Тодд был не уверен, что вообще может передвигаться, а Дирк, казалось, весь был поглощён задачей по удерживанию Тодда в вертикальном положении. Напротив поднялась из-за стола Фара. 

— Я помогу Тодду, — заявила она, и это вроде бы вывело Дирка из оцепенения. Он моргнул, поймал взгляд Тодда и, дождавшись его кивка, отступил назад, убирая руку, которой он обнимал Тодда. Тому сразу же стало не хватать тепла его руки. 

Они провели в баре уже часов пять, кажется, и за всё это время Тодд с Фарой обменялись всего несколькими фразами. Нельзя сказать, что Фара ему не понравилась, учитывая, что после первых трёх часов в её компании Тодд понял, что соперничать с ним она не собирается, что лишь добавило Тодду симпатии к ней, но понять, что она за человек, он так и не смог. И кем она является Дирку, и почему вообще Дирк решил взять её с собой в этот вечер. К тому же, он был уверен, что сам он ей не понравился. Или же ей не нравилось, что он нравился Дирку, но почему, он тоже не мог понять, учитывая, как она половину вечера провела, любуясь его сестрой. 

— Ты давно работаешь с Дирком? — спросил он, когда они дошли до стойки. Фара взглянула на него, явно удивлённая вопросом. 

— Около года, — ответила она. — До того я работала в частной службе безопасности. 

Она повернулась к нему, кажется, забыв про воду. У Тодда появилось ощущение, что его только что взвесили и замерили. И что Фара нашла его приемлемым. 

— Дирк бывает немного… наивным, — сказала она. — К тому же, он порядком выпил. Надеюсь, ты этим не воспользуешься. 

Впервые с момента их знакомства она взглянула ему в глаза, и Тодда поразило, сколько силы было в её взгляде. Фара выглядела так, будто могла бы убить его. Будто она уже убивала людей. В этот момент в ней было что-то пугающее. 

А ещё она была похожа на старшую сестру — точно такое же предупреждение он сам мог бы предъявить кому-то насчёт Аманды. Кажется, теперь в её отношении к Дирку вырисовывался смысл. 

— Он мне действительно нравится, — сказал Тодд настолько искренне и открыто, насколько вообще мог. Выражение лица Фары смягчилось. Её взгляд скользнул к их столу, где Дирк и Аманда теперь сидели рядом и разговаривали. 

Снова посмотрев на него, она кивнула. Наверное, это не было разрешением, но, по крайней мере, это было обещанием не мешать. Тодд не был уверен, но спрашивать не стал, а шагнул к стойке и заказал для всех воду.

~*~

— Ты же по моему брату с ума сходишь, да?

Затуманенному разуму Дирка понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять вопрос Аманды. И ещё секунда чтобы решить, что он на это ответит. Как там говорится? In vino veritas? Дирк немало насмотрелся на такое в святом Сэде, чтобы убедиться в правдивости этого выражения. К тому же, он выпил достаточно для того, чтобы ему стало всё равно. 

— Не поверишь, насколько, — признался он, забыв, что это не та Аманда, которую он знал, как и Тодд, который сейчас был у стойки, не был тем Тоддом, которого он знал. 

В ответ Аманда широко улыбнулась. Она с заговорщическим видом склонилась к нему.

— Таким я его ещё никогда не видела, — сообщила она. 

— Никогда? — услышал Дирк собственный вопрос. 

Возможно, им не стоило об этом разговаривать. Наверняка Фара бы этот разговор не одобрила. Но он хотел узнать. Понять, почему этот Тодд так отличается от его Тодда. Почему нынешний Тодд улыбается ему, сидит вплотную и прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда Дирк смотрит в его сторону. Когда они были тут с его Тоддом, он весь вечер просил прощения, когда их ноги случайно задевали друг друга под столом. 

— Если честно, — сказала Аманда, переходя на серьёзный тон, — после того, как наши родители… — она неопределённо повела руками, и Дирку оставалось лишь догадаться о непроизнесённом. — Кажется, он особенно и не встречался ни с кем. А до этого он так и не решился на каминг-аут, понимаешь?

— Каминг-аут? — переспросил Дирк, не сразу поняв, что она имеет в виду. 

— Наши родители были… ультраконсервативными. Думаю, это его и доконало. 

То, как она это сказала, наводило на мысли, что это доконало не только Тодда. Его Тодд мало что говорил о своих родителях, и получалось, что сейчас он впервые услышал об их… политических взглядах. Дирку стало интересно, связано ли одно с другим, и если да, то что это может значить.

— Что касается тебя… — продолжила мысль Аманда, поводя стаканом с водой в его направлении. — Наверное, он больше ни к кому никогда не относился настолько серьёзно. 

Дирк сидел молча. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ответить. Его сердце колотилось, внутри всё замирало, и Дирк чувствовал не то головокружительный восторг, не то полную безысходность. 

— Я… — успел сказать он, и тут перед ним возникли два стакана с водой. Дирк поднял глаза и обнаружил Тодда, глядящего на него с робким сомнением. Дирк непроизвольно улыбнулся ему, и Тодд тут же улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Могу ли я узнать, что тебе наговорила моя сестра? — спросил он, взмахом останавливая Дирка, который попытался встать, чтобы освободить Тодду место. 

— Я просто выясняла его намерения, — сказала Аманда, и Дирк обернулся на неё. Фара чересчур стремительно поставила оставшиеся два стакана на стол, и вода немного расплескалась. 

— Вообще-то, — сказал Дирк, быстро взглянув на Фару, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Тодда, — мы говорили о политике. 

Тодд поднял бровь. 

— Ты интересуешься политикой? — спросил он. 

— Совершенно не интересуюсь. Я вообще не знаю, что где происходит, никогда. Это так расслабляет, — признался Дирк. 

В ответ раздался смех со стороны Аманды. Она допила первый стакан воды и принялась за второй, отпила ещё несколько глотков, тут глаза её расширились и она принялась торопливо стучать по плечу Фары. Та как раз уже хотела устроиться за столом, но застыла после прикосновения Аманды. 

— Надо пописать, — объявила Аманда, подталкивая Фару обратно к выходу из кабинки. Сама она выкарабкалась следом, не совсем стабильно держась на ногах, но явно лучше, чем Тодд. 

— Ты точно справишься сама? — всё-таки спросил Тодд с беспокойством. Аманда оттопырила средний палец и показала брату. Дирк выразительно посмотрел на Фару. 

В ответ Фара раздражённо повела глазами, к огорчению Дирка, но всё же взяла Аманду под руку и повела её через бар туда, где на стене светились два значка. Дирк снова сосредоточил своё внимание на Тодде и обнаружил, что тот улыбается. 

— Наверное, пора отвезти Аманду домой, — сказал он одновременно и с нежностью, и каким-то сожалением. 

— Да, уже поздновато, — согласился Дирк. Никто из них не двинулся с места. Музыкант на сцене заиграл какую-то медленную мелодию, и она звучала необычайно уместно. 

Теперь в их распоряжении была вся кабинка, но они продолжали сидеть рядом, касаясь друг друга плечами и бёдрами. 

— Было здорово, — сказал Тодд. Он слегка развернулся, говоря это, и Дирк сделал то же самое, и хотя получилось, что расстояние между ними при этом увеличилось, теперь они сидели друг перед другом, и их колени соприкасались. — Нужно будет повторить, — продолжил Тодд, глаза его будто увеличивались.

Дирку понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что Тодд склоняется ближе к нему. Его накрыло внезапное ослепительное осознание: Тодд хочет поцеловать его. И Дирк не знал, что теперь делать. 

— Ты когда-нибудь… — Тодд замер, хотя не попытался отстраниться. Дирк тонул в цвете его глаз. — Если бы ты знал, что у тебя может быть абсолютно другая жизнь, именно такая, которую ты правда очень хотел, но взамен тебе бы пришлось отказаться от чего-то очень важного… как бы ты поступил? 

Может, дело было в серьёзности вопроса. Или в интонации Дирка. Как бы то ни было, Тодд немного отпрянул назад, не настолько, чтобы между ними появилось какое-то ощутимое расстояние, но достаточно, чтобы Дирк перестал ощущать себя утопающим в его близости. 

— Не знаю. Наверное, я бы взвесил все варианты и решил, что для меня важнее, — ответил ему Тодд. 

— А если тебе нужно и то, и другое?

Тодд рассмеялся. Это был чудесный звук. 

— Ну ты же знаешь поговорку про пирожок. 

Он выпил уже достаточно, и мысли его текли медленно, так что он никак не мог понять, что имеет в виду Тодд. Нахмурившись, он позабыл про свой экзистенциальный кризис и наклонился поближе к Тодду. 

— А что за поговорка про пирожок?

Тодд взглянул на него с усмешкой. 

— Либо он у тебя есть, либо ты его ешь. 

Дирк ещё придвинулся, в совершенном недоумении. 

— Ну и в чем смысл? Зачем ещё нужен пирожок, как не чтобы съесть его? 

Тодд открыто смотрел на Дирка, будто удивлялся непониманию. Дирк решил, что это как то американское выражение про нож, в которое он никак не мог въехать. Наконец, Тодд сжалился. 

— Это такое выражение. Означает, что невозможно сочетать вещи, которые противоречат друг другу. Если ты съешь пирожок, у тебя же его больше не будет, потому что когда ты его съел… Ладно, забей, — он замолчал, продолжая смотреть на Дирка так, будто это могло дать ему ответ на вопрос, который он явно хотел задать. Дирк подождал. 

— У тебя… у тебя есть кто-то ещё?

— Конечно же, нет, — без малейшего колебания ответил Дирк. Каких бы вопросов от Тодда он ни ожидал, этот точно не был среди них, и всё же в глазах Тодда он заметил тень страдания и ужаснулся, что Тодд подумал… что Тодд вообще мог предположить… — Только ты. И больше никто никогда. 

Наверное, это был самый искренний ответ, который Дирк мог дать, и к тому же, самый уместный, потому что неуверенность Тодда схлынула, и Тодд улыбнулся искренне и уже не так робко, как раньше. 

Это зрелище очаровывало настолько, что Дирк не сразу понял, что Тодд приближается к нему — до момента, когда ему стало трудно фокусировать взгляд на глазах Тодда. Скорее инстинктивно, чем сознательно, он закрыл глаза, задержал дыхание — весь мир сузился до единственной тёплой точки, которая…

Фара кашлянула над ухом, Дирк распахнул глаза, сердце его колотилось по всем причинам сразу. Он качнулся назад, моргая, чтобы взгляд снова сфокусировался на Тодде, и уже готов был просить прощения.

В отличие от него, Тодд рассмеялся, причём с таким видом, будто ему очень весело. Дирк понял, что и Аманда смеётся, будто прерванный поцелуй — это самое смешное, что только бывает. Не смеялась лишь Фара. Она стояла рядом с Амандой с таким видом, будто готова кого-нибудь убить. 

— Аманде уже достаточно, — сказала Фара, — и она бы хотела пойти домой. 

При этих словах взгляд она перевела взгляд от Дирка к Тодду, и это возымело эффект. Тодд выпрямился, его смех утих. Он оглядел Фару и Аманду с некоторой тревогой. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он сестру. Аманда кивнула. 

— Чувак, всё отлично. Я просто устала, но вообще я и сама могу добраться до дома. Или Фара меня проводит, если ты хочешь… — она таинственно кивнула в сторону Дирка, и Дирк прекрасно понимал, что если бы он попросил, то Тодд поехал бы к нему. 

Если бы, конечно, у Дирка был дом. 

— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Тодд. — Конечно, я тебя отвезу домой. 

С этим словами он посмотрел на Дирка извиняющимся взглядом. Будто говоря: было бы всё иначе, не приехала бы в гости Аманда — мы поехали бы домой вместе. Дирк прекрасно понимал, что Тодду нужно идти.

И пожалуй, это его волновало больше, чем стоило бы. 

Приняв решение, они уже не медлили, Тодд помог Аманде надеть куртку, Фара косилась на Дирка всякий раз, когда он смотрел в сторону Тодда. Даже странно, что она так ничего и не сказала, пока они не вышли наружу. Дирк не был уверен, заслужил ли он это. Но он точно не заслужил того, чтобы Фара немного отстала, дав ему возможность попрощаться с Тоддом наедине. Ему пришлось использовать всю свою силу воли, чтобы не схватить Тодда за куртку и не поцеловать прямо там. 

— Мне очень понравилось, — совершенно искренне сказал он. За спиной было слышно шёпот, Фара и Аманда тоже остановились попрощаться. Не он один был смущён и взволнован. 

— Мне тоже, — сказал Тодд, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Дирк смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

Может, и к лучшему, что Фара выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы подойти к Дирку, иначе Дирк наверняка сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость. Он продолжал думать о том, чтобы совершить эту глупость, временные линии размылись и слились, и он уже не знал, где начиналась одна и заканчивалась другая. 

— Вон там наша автобусная остановка, — сказала Фара и взглянула на Тодда. — Сможешь сам довести её до дома? 

К ним присоединилась Аманда, теперь она выглядела куда более трезвой, чем в баре. Дирк тоже чувствовал, что трезвеет — свежий воздух прочистил голову. Тодд кивнул Фаре. Аманда закатила глаза и повернулась к Дирку. 

— Очень круто, что мы с тобой познакомились, — сказала она, лишь улыбкой выдавая, что знает куда больше. 

— Взаимно, — ответил Дирк. Она снова обернулась к Фаре. 

— А ты, — сказала она, — невъебенно крутая. 

Вместо ответа Фара издала протестующий звук. Аманда же продолжала. 

— У меня получилось! — сказала она брату со странной гордостью. — Я приехала в город. Я сходила в бар, познакомилась с твоим мужчиной, и я офигенная!

Не дожидаясь ответа, она направилась в сторону дома. Тодд беспомощно взглянул ей вслед и снова обернулся к Дирку. Он с сожалением пожал плечами, и было непонятно, хочет ли он принести извинения за внезапный уход из бара или же за то, как Аманда походя описала их отношения. Дирк не чувствовал ни малейшего желания называть их как-то иначе. Тодд повернулся и пустился догонять сестру, а Дирк так и стоял перед баром. Фара глядела на него с таким видом, словно готовит нотацию и выскажет её сразу же, как только Бротцманы отойдут подальше. 

— Кажется, у нас будут проблемы, — сказал Дирк, опережая её. Фара вытаращила глаза. 

— Кажется?

— Наверняка будут? — попытался примириться Дирк. Фара покачала головой. Ни слова не сказав, она двинулась к автобусной остановке. Дирк прикусил губу, решив не говорить ей, что автобусы уже, скорее всего, не ходят.


	11. Подарок

_Десятью годами ранее._

Откуда-то со стороны его ног раздавались голоса. Нет, стоп, что-то здесь не так. Или так? Тодд попытался внести определённость в ситуацию. Одно можно сказать точно — он был в горизонтальном положении. Возможно, на кровати? Конечности слишком тяжелы, практически неподъёмны. Он попытался пошевелить пальцами ног. Ничего толком не вышло. Голоса не стихали. 

Он наконец осознал, что голоса ведут беседу, но до сознания речь доходила фрагментами. Как будто движешься по ряду коротких извилистых тоннелей, слушая радио, — звуки то возникают, то отдаляются. «Этажом выше», — произнёс голос и быстро добавил: «неделю назад». Радио снова стихло, сменившись ровным гулким биением его сердца где-то над головой. 

«Не слишком распространённая фамилия», — сказал голос, когда радио вновь заработало. Тодд тщетно пытался открыть глаза. «В ту же ночь?», — выразил недоверие другой голос. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки прорвался ослепительно белый свет. Тодд застонал.

Ну, или попытался застонать — откуда-то глубоко из горла вырывался лишь булькающий свист. Тодд не замечал такого раньше. Это всё, на чём он мог сейчас сосредоточить внимание. Он хотел хоть как-то избавиться от этого звука. Попробовал захныкать. Получившийся звук был скорее похож на недовольный взвизг. 

— О, отлично, он снова с нами.

Кто-то приподнял его руку и снова опустил на матрас. Тодд инстинктивно потянулся в ответ. Пальцы едва пошевелились.

— Вызовите доктора Патель, если он очнётся, — произнёс голос на этот раз более отчётливо. Некто, стоявший рядом с ним, отошёл в сторону, оставив вместо себя остро ощутимую пустоту. Тяжёлое одеяло опустилось сверху, а с ним пришёл и сероватый туман. Тодд боролся с волной подступавшей темноты. Он снова совершил попытку пошевелиться, но тело не выходило на связь. Восприятие притупилось, и вместе с тем слабела хватка его сознания.

Когда он снова вернулся к реальности, то обнаружил, что может наконец открыть глаза.

Он также отметил, что лежал на больничной койке, а его руки были зафиксированы. Свет всё ещё резал глаза, но он тут же понял, что кто-то светил прямо ему в лицо. Тодд моргнул, и его рука инстинктивно потянулась прикрыть глаза, но была остановлена ремнями. 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовала его женщина, светившая на него фонариком. — Можешь ли ты назвать своё имя?

Тодд приоткрыл рот, чтобы ответить этой неизвестной, что он прекрасно помнит свое имя — он же не идиот, в конце концов. Вместо ответа получился слабый свист. Его горло было словно ободрано наждачкой, а голосовые связки ссохлись. В уголке рта вдруг появилась трубочка.  
Холодная благодать воды пролилась из неё, освежая горло. Трубочка исчезла раньше, чем ему бы хотелось. Над ним нависло чьё-то лицо. Незнакомые, но добрые глаза изучали его с профессиональным интересом.

— Я… — попытался произнести он, сделав паузу, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Давай-ка начнём сначала, — сказала женщина. — Я доктор Патель. Ты находишься в медицинском центре Харборвью. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на несколько вопросов. Справишься?

Тодд кивнул, с удивлением обнаружив, что он ещё на это способен. Всё тело отзывалось болью.

— Можешь ли ты назвать своё имя?

— Тодд Бротцман, — с трудом прошептал он. Собственный голос показался ему совершенно чужим.

На этом вопросы не кончились. Его спросили, какой сегодня день — 15-е августа 2007. Он ошибся больше, чем на неделю. Его спросили имя нынешнего президента — Буш. Спросили, в каком городе он сейчас находится — Сиэтл. Затем последовал вопрос, помнит ли он, что случилось. На это Тодд не смог ответить.

Позже, конечно, он узнал, что произошло. Или, скорее, догадался по разрозненным зацепкам с помощью психолога, благодаря которой всё разъяснилось. Она посещала его трижды за всё время пребывания в больнице — светлый лучик среди тёмной полосы постоянных тестов и допросов. Теперь он знал, что вышел из комы. В воздухе витало невысказанное заключение о повреждении головного мозга — произошло ли это в действительности, на тот момент было непонятно.

— Можешь ли ты рассказать, что случилось? — спросила женщина. Её одежда заметно отличалась от строгих халатов медсестёр — она носила светло-жёлтый кардиган поверх блузки лазурного цвета. Её тёмные волосы были собраны в пучок, поседевшие пряди обрамляли лицо. На бейджике значилось: Лин Ли. В любых других обстоятельствах Тодд счёл бы её присутствие приятным.

— Я не помню, — ответил он. Это была правда, но лишь отчасти.   
Он помнил драку. Голос плачущей матери в телефонной трубке. Вспомнил отца, который пытался узнать у него, куда исчезли деньги, присланные ему на учёбу. Он помнил, как приходили Майк и Стив — пугающе тихий Майк и практически дрожащий от ярости Стив. «Наши инструменты всплыли в ломбарде на другом конце города», — сказал Майк. — «Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?»

Разумеется, они обо всём узнали. Тодд сам теперь не понимал, почему это так его удивило. Впрочем, он не лгал, сказав, что не помнит дальнейших событий. Но это не значило, что он не мог сложить два и два и понять очевидное. Нельзя сказать, что раньше он о таком не размышлял.

— Употреблял ли ты когда-нибудь наркотики? — спросила Лин.

Тодд покачал головой. 

— Изредка, для развлечения, — честно ответил он. Лин не отводила взгляд.

— А что насчёт депрессии?

— Слушайте, — раздраженно выдохнул Тодд. — Это случайность. Ошибка. Такого не повторится. Я с этим покончил.

Выражение лица Лин не изменилось ни на йоту. Тодд не знал, поверила ли она ему. Вряд ли. Она несколько секунд не отводила взгляд, а потом переключила внимание на доску-планшет, лежавшую у неё на коленях. Когда она снова взглянула на него, то прищурилась.

— Знаешь ли ты некую Аманду Бротцман? — спросила она. Тодд подскочил, как ужаленный.

— Она моя сестра! Почему вы спрашиваете? Она здесь?

Если здесь была Аманда, то и родители тоже тут. Такая перспектива вызывала у Тодда озноб. Он не знал, позвонил ли им кто-то, или их имена были указаны в графе «Ближайшие родственники» в его страховке. Медицинский центр Харборвью. В детстве ему удаляли здесь гланды.

— Кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить. Ты не против посетителей? — спросила Лин, проигнорировав его вопрос. Тодд нетерпеливо кивнул. Его ладони взмокли, сердце зашлось в неистовой пляске.

Лин грациозно встала. Спрятав планшет под мышку, она исчезла в дверях, оставив Тодда в компании мерно гудящих аппаратов. Через несколько минут она вернулась — но не с его родителями и не с Амандой. За ней следовал полицейский офицер в форме. Тодда окатила волна паники при мысли об аресте. В ушах зазвенели слова «дача ложных показаний» и «страховое мошенничество».

Как оказалось, реальность была стократ хуже его опасений.

~*~

_Снова в настоящем времени._

Пробуждению Тодда сопутствовала пульсирующая головная боль и горьковато-сладкий привкус во рту.

Привкус наверняка от того, что они вчера пили с Дирком. Тодд не мог вспомнить, что конкретно это было, но именно из-за этого ему сейчас было так трудно прийти в себя. Это состояние усугублялось тем, что в квартиру просачивалось слишком много солнечного света. Не находя в себе сил бороться с похмельем, Тодд медленно повернулся лицом к спинке дивана, скрываясь от слепящего солнца. Боже, даже на спинку дивана больно смотреть.

Несмотря на всё это, Тодд позволил себе улыбнуться. Что ж, вечер… удался. Просто на славу удался. Аманда была в радостном расположении духа, а Дирк, кажется, вообще… Он всё ещё не хотел опережать события, но, пожалуй, впервые с того момента, как Дирк ворвался в его жизнь, он начал думать, что у него действительно есть шансы. Или даже больше — возможно, им было куда развивать начатое. Так что у него была причина улыбаться.

Его внимание привлёк стон, раздавшийся со стороны кровати. Тодд улыбнулся ещё шире. Челюсть уже начинала болеть с непривычки.

— Ненавижу тебя, — донёсся через комнату голос Аманды. Тодд перекатился на спину, прищурившись из-за солнечного луча, столь несвоевременно осветившего его лицо.

— Тебе было весело, — заметил Тодд, вспоминая, как она вприпрыжку возвращалась домой и как улыбалась во сне.

— Это было до похмелья, — сообщила ему Аманда. — Почему ты позволил мне так напиться?

Резонный вопрос. Тодд не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз они надирались до такой степени. Неудивительно, что они теперь страдают от последствий этого веселья. Не то чтобы он мог пожаловаться — они отлично провели вечер. Это был поистине лучший вечер за долгое время. Его тело ещё помнило, как к нему прижимался Дирк, а на губах витал призрак его дыхания. Мысль об этом вызвала у Тодда лёгкую дрожь.

Эта мысль пробудила в нём желание иметь собственную отдельную комнату.

— Я сварю кофе, — произнёс Тодд, обращаясь к пространству над диваном. Ему нужно было отвлечься от мыслей. Последнее, что ему сейчас требовалось, — это лежать на диване, представляя руку Дирка на своём бедре, пока Аманда продолжает ворчать о головной боли.

Попытка сесть оказалась сложнее, чем он предполагал — комната будто принялась вращаться вокруг него, едва он принял вертикальное положение. Тодд закрыл глаза, но стало только хуже. Открыв глаза снова, он сфокусировался на контуре телевизора, пока окружавшие его предметы не остановились на своих местах. Итак, кофе и таблетка. А потом, наверное, яйца.

Аманда комочком свернулась в его кровати, с головой укрытая пуховым одеялом. Тодд усмехнулся, глядя на неё. Ему потребовалось ещё какое-то время, чтобы крепко встать на ноги и уверенным шагом направиться на кухню. Кофеварка стояла на столе, включённая в розетку рядом с плитой. Тодд решил сварить полный кофейник.

Ожидая кофе, он налил себе стакан воды и, после краткого раздумья, ещё один — для Аманды. Затем он отнес её стакан в комнату и поставил рядом с кроватью — Аманда ещё не выбралась из тёплого одеяльного кокона. Шаги назад в кухню дались ему намного легче. Отправив вдогонку парочке таблеток глоток воды, он налил себе свежезаваренный кофе. Судя по звукам в соседней комнате, Аманда тоже собиралась вставать. Он налил ещё одну чашку кофе для неё.

— Поесть сможешь? — спросил он, поставив кружку кофе рядом с нетронутым стаканом воды. Аманда пробурчала что-то невнятное, что можно было принять за согласие. Тодд вернулся на кухню.

Вот это он действительно умел. Он всегда отвечал за приготовление завтрака. Он готовил для Аманды, когда они были ещё детьми, для соседей по комнате, когда учился в колледже, даже для товарищей по группе после концертов. Пару раз он даже готовил завтрак после знакомств на одну ночь. На краткий миг он представил, как готовит завтрак для Дирка, и тут же запретил себе думать об этом. Размышления о завтраке для Дирка тут же привели к размышлениям, как Дирк раскинулся у него на кровати, а затем мысли перескочили на то, чем они могли бы заниматься в этой кровати. Ни о чём из этого ему не стоило думать на данном этапе отношений.

Он сосредоточился на ломтиках бекона, которые нужно было аккуратно выложить на сковородку, и на яйцах, которые стоило взбить, — Аманде больше нравилась яичница-болтунья. Минут двадцать спустя они сидели на кухне — Аманда ещё не закончила первую чашку кофе, а Тодд расправлялся уже со второй. Перед ними стояли две тарелки. Аманда вглядывалась в свою тарелку так, словно до этого никогда не видела еду.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Тодд. Он сам почти пришёл в себя где-то между приёмом таблеток и первой чашкой кофе. Аманда моргнула.

— Так вот каково жить с тобой, а? Не уверена, что я долго такое выдержу, — сказала она наконец. Тодд ощутил, как желудок ухнул куда-то вниз.

— Нет, конечно нет, я обычно не… Ну, то есть, я не…

— Не парься, я просто стебу тебя. Я правда вчера здорово повеселилась.

Хотя Тодд и так был в этом уверен, ему всё равно оказалось приятно это услышать. Он ушёл от ответа, зажевав ломтик бекона. Аманда с сомнением попробовала яичницу. 

— А Дирк, кстати, обалденный, — сказала она и решительно принялась за яичницу, в конце концов придя к выводу, что это неплохая идея. Тодд изо всех сил старался не краснеть. Судя по хитрому огоньку в глазах его сестры, попытка с треском провалилась. 

— Да, он… он классный, — попытался ответить Тодд. Аманда насмешливо фыркнула.

— Он просто чудесный. И интересный. И по тебе с ума сходит.

Тодд растерялся и, не зная, как на это ответить, отпил ещё глоток кофе, чтобы прочистить горло. Наконец он сказал: 

— Не уверен, что выражение «с ума сходит» тут уместно. 

— Я это не выдумала. Он сам так сказал. 

Тодду понадобилась пара секунд на осознание сказанного и понимания того, что он не ослышался. Он откашлялся.

— Так… так и сказал — с ума схожу?

Аманда взмахнула ножом для масла. 

— Цитирую: «Не поверишь, насколько».

Тодд почувствовал, как его наполняет тепло. Даже если бы он попытался, то не смог бы согнать улыбку с лица. Он просто сидел, широко улыбаясь, и Аманда улыбалась ему в ответ. Словно они снова дети, которые обмениваются секретами. Это напомнило ему тот случай, когда Аманда тайком принесла домой котёнка, а Тодд целую неделю помогал ей прятать его, пока родители не узнали — их выдал запах неубранного кошачьего лотка. Тодд осознал вдруг, что он скучал по этому — слишком много лет прошло с той поры. Это был настоящий дух товарищества без гнетущего груза вины. Улыбка Тодда увяла. К счастью, Аманда не заметила этого, так как увлеклась разглядыванием комнаты.

— Но если серьёзно, я не могу сюда переехать, — сказала она. Хорошее настроение Тодда испарилось, словно его и не было.

— Что? Но я думал…

Взгляд Аманды метнулся в его сторону, она нахмурилась, всмотрелась в выражение лица брата, и на её лице появилось понимание.

— В смысле нам нужно местечко побольше, — объяснила она, махнув рукой в сторону кровати. — Я уверена, что в какой-то момент ты начнёшь приглашать в гости Дирка, и я не собираюсь каждый раз прятаться в ванной. Поверь уж, ты не захочешь, чтобы младшая сестра мешала твоей личной жизни.

Тодд не смог сдержать смех, хотя его щёки залил яркий румянец. 

— То есть ты не против продажи дома? — спросил он.

Молчание Аманды тянулось долгую минуту. Она переводила взгляд с брата на кровать, затем на окно и снова на брата. Ее лицо выражало внутренний конфликт.

— Да, я не против, — наконец ответила она. — Но я останусь там вплоть до самой продажи.

Что ж, это справедливо, и даже более чем, подумал Тодд. Как только станет известно, за сколько они смогут продать дом, можно будет начать подыскивать новое место — такое, где у всех будет место для личной жизни.

— Я буду приезжать по выходным, чтобы помочь тебе собирать вещи для переезда, — сообщил ей Тодд, получив в ответ весёлую ухмылку.

— Тебе просто нужен старый проигрыватель «Грюндиг» из гаража, вот и всё, — сделала шутливый выпад Аманда. Что-то в этом, конечно, было, и они оба с улыбками продолжили завтрак. 

~*~

Когда он проснулся, то первым делом заметил на столе записку, а рядом пластиковый стаканчик, полный горячего дымящегося чая. Дирк моргнул, его разум ещё не осознал, что наступило утро. Фары нигде не было видно.

«Никуда не уходи», — гласила записка. Выглядело зловеще, но с учетом вполне разборчивого, хоть и неряшливого почерка Фары, это скорее было просто предостережение.

Вполне вероятно, что он дал ей обещание, которое не сможет выполнить.

Отхлебнув из пластикового стаканчика, он обнаружил, что чай остыл до идеальной температуры. Это был чай с бергамотом, пакетика в стаканчике уже не было, зато были молоко и сахар. Благодаря чаю удалось избавиться от невыносимой сухости во рту — с Дирком нечасто бывало такое, чтобы он весь вечер пил алкоголь. 

О боже, Тодд.

Думать о Тодде было небезопасно, тем более, что Дирку хотелось уйти из офиса и отправиться к Тодду, и чёрт с ней, с Фариной запиской. Больше всего он хотел схватить Тодда за куртку, притянуть к себе и закончить поцелуй, прерванный вчера Фарой. Он полночи предавался этим фантазиям, прижимая пальцы к губам и мысленно перебирая варианты развития событий, и в конце концов едва удерживался, чтобы не выскользнуть из спального мешка и не нагрянуть к Тодду. 

Тодд советовал ему взвесить все варианты, и в результате сейчас ему больше всего хотелось остаться в этой временной линии.

Но в этом случае не получилось бы следовать судьбе. Сама вселенная выбирала для него путь, и ни одно его решение не было до конца его собственным. Без своих... способностей Дирк был просто потерян. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы вернуть их.

В этом был некий парадокс.

В своей записке Фара не указала, когда она вернётся, так что, закончив с чаем, Дирк надел вчерашние брюки и футболку «Мексиканских похорон». Он подумал о том, что раньше это была футболка Тодда, и когда-то она касалась его кожи. Дирк разгладил футболку и не удержался от мысли, что Тодд тоже делал так. Фара была права в одном: контролировать это становилось всё труднее. 

Она вернулась как раз тогда, когда Дирк начал беспокоиться. Фара принесла с собой белый бумажный пакет — Дирк понял, что там свежая выпечка — и пачку тех же газет, что она покупала каждый день. Прихватив булочки, Дирк унёс их на стол.

— Удивлена, что ты до сих пор тут, — сказала Фара, направляясь к нему. Она положила газеты рядом с едой. Дирк выразительно перевёл взгляд с неё на записку.

— Ты же ясно написала, чтобы я не уходил, — сказал он. Фара пожала плечами и вполголоса сказала нечто, что Дирк распознал как «когда это тебя останавливало?».

— И похмелья у тебя нет, что тоже странно, — заметила она, на сей раз с ноткой осуждения во взгляде. Дирк пожал плечами.

— Быстрый метаболизм, наверное. Физиология. Биология. Что-то в этом роде.

Фара была одной из немногих констант в его жизни. Единственный, кого он знал ещё лучше, был Тодд, и то потому, что Тодд это Тодд, а Дирк, как сказала Аманла, сходил по нему с ума. Однако он достаточно хорошо знал Фару, чтобы понять по её лицу, что она готовится произнести речь, не сулившую ему ничего хорошего. 

— Знаю-знаю, — сказал ей Дирк. Фара расслабилась.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что с ним больше нельзя встречаться, — ответила она.

— А вот этого я не говорил, — сказал Дирк. Выражение лица Фары заметно посуровело. Дирк поднял руку, предостерегая её от ответа. — Можешь ли ты честно сказать мне, что последняя встреча с Амандой никак на тебя не повлияла? Нет, я понимаю, всё это, — он жестом обвёл комнату, — неправильно. И это нужно исправить. Но они всё те же Тодд и Аманда.

— Дирк, — произнесла Фара голосом куда более спокойным, чем её лицо. Дирк немного опешил, слегка обеспокоенный тенью тоски в её взгляде. Впрочем, Фара моментально совладала с собой. — Я была… рада увидеть Аманду. Конечно, я скучаю по ней, очень скучаю. Но это больше не моя Аманда.

На сей раз Фара подняла руку, и Дирк прикусил язык.

— Мы — сумма нашего жизненного опыта, наших впечатлений, Дирк. Она больше не моя Аманда, а он — не твой Тодд. Ты помнишь о нём то, чего с ним никогда не происходило. Аманда даже не подозревает, кто я. Она думает, что просто мельком видела меня в больнице. Но у меня этих воспоминаний нет. Я…

Замолчав, она прерывисто вздохнула, что никак не вязалось с её общим хладнокровием. В груди у Дирка что-то болезненно сжалось.

— Знаю, ты скучаешь по нему…

Дирк резко покачал головой — Фара была очень далека от того, чтобы понять его истинные чувства. 

— Мне кажется, мы всё это время ошибались, — возразил он. — По-моему, нет двух Тоддов или двух Аманд. Здесь они отличаются? Да. Но это всё равно те же люди. Я…

— Дирк, — сказала Фара терпеливо. Дирк поник. Конечно, она в это не поверила. Он и сам понимал, что верит в это отчасти потому, что его Тодд не отвечал ему взаимностью.

— А ты не думала, — начал он, поймав её взгляд и не отводя глаз, — что не нам делать этот выбор?

Тодд советовал ему взвесить все варианты, но взвешивать их на самом деле должен был не Дирк. 

— Ты что, правда полагаешь...

— Я полагаю, — сказал Дирк, поднимаясь и ощущая, что пальцы всё ещё липкие от выпечки, а во рту снова сухо, — что меня больше не ведёт за собой вселенная. Не я должен принять это решение. Нам нужно спросить их — хотя бы Тодда.

— Вряд ли это хорошая идея. Мне кажется… — она замолчала, разглядывая листы картона на стене. Теперь их стало три — на новом листе был список найденных ими зданий с рисунком дельфина, и что было в этих зданиях в обеих временных линиях.

— Нам стоит сосредоточиться на дальнейших действиях. Фургоны привели нас к аквариуму. Может, мы и здесь их найдём.

Дирк в этом сомневался, но он знал, что Фара просто хочет сменить тему, и всё, что он захочет сказать о Тодде и Аманде, она проигнорирует. Ему это не нравилось, — прям до жути не нравилось — но у них ещё было время. Целых три дня, если они правильно воспроизвели все шаги расследования. Вполне достаточно времени, чтобы убедить её в своей правоте. И чтобы она осознала, что лёгкое решение просто так с неба в руки не свалится.

~*~

Такси отъехало ещё до того, как они подошли к выходу. Тодд лишь успел оглянуться и заметить, как машина выехала с обочины и двинулась к концу улицы. Тяжёлая сумка Аманды оттягивала плечо.

— Следующее такси тебе придётся ждать вечность, — сказала Аманда, молчавшая, пока Тодд оплачивал проезд и провожал её до двери. Тодд лишь слегка пожал плечами.

— В прошлый раз с меня содрали лишнюю двадцатку за пятнадцать минут ожидания. Да и сейчас всего три часа, я могу задержаться ненадолго.

Разбираясь с ключами, Аманда искоса взглянула на него.

— А что насчёт Дирка?, — спросила она. Тодд помрачнел.

— А что насчёт него?

— Ой, не притворяйся. У тебя пустая квартира. Свободная кровать. Не говори, что ни на секунду не задумывался пригласить его к себе.

Было бы ложью сказать, что он даже не рассматривал такой вариант; что он бы именно это и сделал, если бы мог завладеть Дирком. Впрочем, Аманде знать об этом было не обязательно, так что в качестве ответа он закатил глаза и одарил ее ухмылкой. Аманда рассмеялась, открыла дверь, и они вошли внутрь.

Она задержалась на пороге, пока Тодд опускал её сумку на пол. Он закрыл за ними дверь и встал рядом с ней. Её прежний восторг улетучился, и теперь Аманда бесчувственным взглядом всматривалась в дом.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Тодд.

— Да, просто… Мы всю жизнь здесь жили, понимаешь?

Тодд не помнил, когда в последний раз думал об этом месте как о родном доме. Вряд ли он вообще когда-либо так думал. Это всегда был дом родителей, место, из которого ему отчаянно хотелось сбежать. Затем здесь жила Аманда — это была самопровозглашенная тюрьма, в которой он помогал ей поддерживать порядок. Он не ощущал привязанности ни к одному предмету в этом доме — ну, кроме, может быть, проигрывателя в гараже.

— Мы найдём что-нибудь стоящее, — сказал он сестре, инстинктивно протянув ей руку. Тодд бережно провёл ее в гостиную и усадил на диван. Аманда откинула голову и закрыла глаза.

Тодд оставил её и ушёл на кухню за парой бутылок воды. Когда он вернулся, она всё ещё была в той же позе, и он решил, что Аманда заснула. Ему невольно вспомнилось, как она была на десять лет младше — на этом же месте она сидела в то утро, когда вернулась из больницы. Сейчас было необычно тихо — как и тогда. Но в тот момент была ещё невыносимо острой боль от потери родителей, всё в доме напоминало о них.

Аманда открыла глаза.

— Точно всё в порядке? — спросил Тодд. Он положил рядом с ней бутылочку воды и сел на дальнем краю дивана.

— Меня, похоже, наконец догоняет прошлая ночь, — ответила она, подчеркнув смысл сказанного зевком. Тодд усмехнулся.

— Да, понимаю, о чём ты.

Он уже несколько вырос из этого — чаще всего Тодд ложился спать не позже одиннадцати.

— Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я пропустила что-то в жизни, — произнесла Аманда. Она свернулась калачиком в уголке, и теперь они сидели почти что лицом к лицу. Она по привычке подтянула колени к груди и обняла их. Рукава толстовки скрывали шрамы.

— Нет, ты просто…

Аманда прервала его, скептически приподняв бровь:

— Чувак, мне двадцать пять. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я пропустила свои дикие и беззаботные подростковые годы. 

От укола вины мысли перемешались, и он не мог подобрать ответ. Это наверняка отразилось на его лице, потому что Аманда сразу осеклась. Побледнев, она всплеснула руками.

— Блин, прости, я не хотела…

— Нет, всё нормально, — ответил Тодд. — Ты в полном праве так думать…

— Послушай, — сказала Аманда, подавшись вперёд. Тодд на секунду увидел в ней мать — она была похожа на неё, как две капли воды. — Не надо так себя винить. Тебе было тяжко, и мы тебя не поддержали, и…

Тодду стало трудно дышать.

Ведь она не знала всего. Она знала его хорошим парнем. Та история кончилась в его двадцать три, и к тридцати никакой новой не было. История о хорошем парне Тодде закончилась в тот момент, когда пострадала Аманада.

— И вообще, посмотри на себя! У тебя есть любимая работа, а мужчина, который тебе нравится, отвечает тебе взаимностью. Так что, может, ты и прав. Может, я ничего не потярела. Может, всё это ждёт меня впереди.

— Конечно, — ответил Тодд. — У тебя всё будет, я уверен!

Она кивнула, но не потому, что поверила ему — скорее, она решила смотреть на будущее с оптимизмом. Тодд сидел, не шевелясь, и ощущал себя первостатейным мудаком из-за всех своих поступков, привёдших к этому итогу. На его глазах пятнадцатилетняя девчонка превратилась в двадцатипятилетнюю женщину. Он понимал, что она заслуживала лучшего, заслуживала узнать правду о нём. Хоть ему это ужасно не нравилось, она была вправе ненавидеть его за всё, что он натворил.

Но Тодд был трусом, и не смог заставить себя сказать хоть что-то.


	12. Двигаюсь вперёд

_Годом ранее._

Эмершан был раздражительным, обидчивым ребёнком и на каждую просьбу Лорны реагировал ворчанием. С годами сердитый нрав перерос в открытое неповиновение, так что она определила бы его как опасного, даже не обладай он особыми способностями.

Жаль. А ведь такой потенциал проявлялся.

Но длительные исправительные меры нисколько не пошатнули его неповиновения. Эмершан прошёл путь от сложного ребёнка до дерзкого подростка, а затем превратился в агрессивного взрослого. Она полжизни на него потратила, и всё ради чего? 

Никаких результатов. 

— У тебя есть всё, что нужно, Эмершан, — произнесла она в переговорное устройство, наблюдая за ним через мониторы. Он сидел в своей звуконепроницаемой комнате и пялился в стол, отодвинув подальше те фотографии, что она ему дала. Рядом стояла вода, которую он просил. 

Она ведь не требовала много. Название улицы. Ему нужно было изменить лишь это. Несложно с его способностями. Он справился бы с этим даже в детстве. Ей доводилось видеть, как он менял блюдо на тарелке, всего лишь скорчив недовольную гримасу. Как передвигал график дежурств, чтобы сделать одолжение санитару, который был ему приятен. Не просят же его свергнуть существующий режим. Во всяком случае, пока. 

— Эмершан, — предостерегла она. Его взгляд оторвался от стола и сфокусировался на камере. Лорна отступила на шаг, хоть и знала, что в комнате наблюдения ей ничто не угрожает.

— Простите, доктор Колридж, — проговорил он прямо в камеру. — Это слишком далеко. Я… не дотягиваюсь. 

Конечно же, он лгал. О, она прекрасно знала, что у его… дара есть границы. Но раз он мог менять что-то здесь, то мог и там. Хоть он и настаивал, что ему необходимо видеть свою цель, она распознавала его манипуляции на лету. 

— Ты не выйдешь из здания, Эмершан, — его взгляд не дрогнул. 

— Чего вы боитесь? — спросил он. Лорна стиснула зубы.

— Если ты не можешь сделать то, о чём тебя просят, тебя отведут обратно в комнату, — напоминать о наказании было не обязательно. Он знал не хуже неё, каких благ это может стоить.

Эмершан на экране казался невозмутимым:

— Я бы хотел стакан воды.

— У тебя уже есть один, — напомнила Лорна. Эмершан улыбнулся.

Медленно, со злобной решимостью заскучавшего кота, он поднял руку и погладил край стакана. Всё так же глядя в камеру, он толкнул стакан, тот опрокинулся, и вода разлилась по столу. Фотографии лениво поплыли, будто их подхватило течением.

Лорна резко выдохнула через нос, а затем глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться. 

— Я бы хотел стакан воды, — повторил Эмершан, не отводя глаз от камеры.

С этими словами он положил руки на стол вниз ладонями. Вода впиталась в края рукавов. Видео стало подёргиваться, на экране возникли помехи. Лорна нажала красную кнопку на стене, и тут же открылась дверь в комнату Эмершана. Вошли двое в экранированных серебром костюмах Фарадея. Они натянули такой же экранированный капюшон на голову Эмершана. Его улыбка по-прежнему не дрогнула. Видео сразу же перестало сбоить. 

В папке, которую она держала открытой на коленях, Лорна написала и дважды подчеркнула слово «вода». Начальство сверху настаивало на полевых выездах, но, возможно, оставался другой способ — способ, для которого не требовалось согласия Эмершана. 

~*~

_Снова наши дни_

— Почему ты всё так усложняешь?

Она поддразнивала его. Тодд знал, что она прикалывается, но всё равно ничего не мог поделать с румянцем, залившим щёки. На этом румянец не остановился — чувствовалось, как он расползается по шее, скрываясь под воротом футболки с «Нирваной», которую Тодд снова начал носить, когда Дирк упомянул, что ему нравится эта группа. 

Господи. Аманда была права. 

— Знаю, это глупо, — да он просто чемпион по преуменьшениям. Глупо было вчера, когда Тодд весь день провёл, глядя на дверь. Ведь суббота прошла во всех отношениях хорошо, и он честно ожидал, что Дирк придёт. Глупо было так расстраиваться, что тот так и не пришёл. Глупо было прийти домой и сесть грустить на диване, потому что именно это жалкий Тодд и сделал. 

Сегодня он далеко обогнал глупость.

Дирк, наверное, просто очень занят. Может, расследованием. И даже если нет, он ведь ничего Тодду не должен. Придёт, когда придёт. Или Тодд снова на него наткнётся — возможно, в каком-нибудь неожиданном месте, и Дирк улыбнётся, и тогда Тодд пригласит его, а Дирк согласится, и всё будет отлично. Совершенно прекрасно. 

— Ты пробовал ему звонить? — спросила Аманда. — Он ведь может ждать, пока ты сделаешь первый шаг, знаешь ли. 

— У меня нет его номера, — признался Тодд. Подумав, он понял, что в этом и есть суть проблемы: Дирк мог забрести в магазин, или прийти к Тодду домой, или они могли столкнуться на улице, но кроме этого не было никаких других способов связаться с ним. Их отношения поэтому казались несколько односторонними. 

— Погоди, серьёзно? Ты не спросил его номер телефона? — Слова Аманды прозвучали более чем недоверчиво. 

— Я спросил, но он сказал, что вроде как у него всё ещё британская симка и…

Сказав это вслух, он понял, что это больше похоже на отговорку. И теперь чувствовал себя наивным идиотом. Аманда хмыкнула. 

— Думаешь, это он отмазался? — спросил Тодд, злясь на себя за такой вопрос. Интересно, когда это его кроха-сестра успела превратиться в главного советчика по отношениям. 

— Полагаю, это зависит от… — ответила Аманда, подумав пару секунд. Тодд в это время барабанил пальцами по прилавку и с надеждой смотрел на дверь. 

— От чего? — спросил Тодд.

— От того, успели ли вы… ну, ты понимаешь. 

— Понимаю что? 

— Переспать. Обычно никто не смывается до секса, так что… 

Не удержавшись, Тодд закатил глаза. Случалось, что от него смывались и до первого свидания. Некоторые сбегали посреди свидания. То, что Дирк так задержался рядом, было скорее ненормально. И если бы Дирк передумал, это бы Тодда нисколько не удивило. 

— Погоди… так вы не переспали! — Аманда явно ошибочно приняла молчание за подтверждение. Кажется, это её поразило. 

— Конечно нет! Я его даже не целовал ещё.

Тодд понял, что ему нужно больше друзей. Нет, не так, ему нужен один друг. Не родственник, а тот, с кем можно было бы обсудить эту хрень без непрерывных подколок. 

Хотя, если подумать, то на самом деле ему был нужен психотерапевт.

— Может, он просто занят, — сказала Аманда. — Или считает, что должно пройти три дня. Ты раньше так делал — помнишь Эмбер Бенингтон? 

— Уж лучше бы забыл, — признал Тодд, поморщившись. Ему до конца жизни будет стыдно за себя пятнадцатилетнего. И всё-таки, несмотря на это, одним из лучших его воспоминаний было то, как он следил по календарю, когда же сможет поприветствовать девушку, которая ему нравилась в девятом классе. Судя по смеху Аманды, она вспоминала об этом с нежностью. 

Может, это значило больше, чем они оба готовы были признать.

— Серьёзно, Тодд. Этот чувак на тебя запал. Ты его, типа, с ума свёл. Он появится.

— Надеюсь, — Тодд отчаянно хотел бы ей поверить. Он не сомневался, что между ними была связь, которая выходила за рамки нескольких свиданий. Дирк появится, конечно же. А если нет… ну, Тодд будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления. 

— Я не то чтобы хочу сменить тему, — вспомнил Тодд главную причину своего звонка. — Но Альфредо дал мне контакты своего знакомого, занимающегося недвижимостью. Говорит, парень надёжный. Думаю, я заверну в его офис по дороге домой, посмотрю, что да как. 

Он не ожидал ликования, но хотя бы на какой-то ответ надеялся. А вместо этого повисло молчание. Он уже начал волноваться, но в этот момент Аманда откашлялась. Послышались её шаги. Тодд легко представил, как Аманда ходит кругами между кухней и коридором.

— Если ты передумала, это ничего... 

— Не в этом дело, — сказала Аманда. — Я только… не думала, что всё случится так быстро, понимаешь? 

Наверное, ему стоило дать ей больше времени, но через месяц у него закончатся деньги на съём квартиры, не говоря уже о том, что новая управляющая компания уже начала вводить новшества. Если делать что-то, то делать сейчас, иначе ему придётся жить в своей сломанной машине. 

— Мы можем подождать, если тебе нужно время, — сказал Тодд, мысленно проводя ревизию у себя в квартире. Он мог бы продать пластинки. И гитару, наверное. 

— Нет, не то чтобы… Думаю, мне просто нужно привыкнуть к этой идее. Но тебе стоит сходить. Определённо стоит. 

— Уверена? — Тодд знал, что она порой притворяется. Хоть он и обожал её за способность изображать уверенность, он всё же не хотел заставлять её против воли делать то, к чему она не готова. 

— Ага. Наверное, мне не нужно слишком много думать об этом. Всему своё время.

Он понял то, о чём Аманда умолчала. Она хотела, чтобы он позаботился обо всём — так же, как платил налоги на недвижимость или следил, подстрижена ли её лужайка. Тодд подавил смешок. 

— Буду держать тебя в курсе. — Аманда ответила утвердительным мычанием и сказала:

— Держи меня в курсе и насчёт Дирка, — ей явно интереснее были любовные приключения Тодда, чем собственная жизненная ситуация. Тодд покачал головой. 

— Позвоню тебе завтра, — пообещал он. Аманда проворчала что-то в знак согласия и положила трубку. Тодд ещё с минуту пялился на экран телефона. Уже вечерело, вот-вот должна была прийти Мара. Нравится это ему или нет, но Дирк сегодня уже не придёт. Утопая в ненависти к себе, Тодд открыл браузер и набрал в строке поиска «правило трёх дней, Великобритания».

Господи, какой же он жалкий.

~*~

Дирк с жадным интересом наблюдал, как пальцы Фары летают по клавишам. Он перевёл глаза с экрана на её лицо, а затем наконец попытался перехватить её взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Фара, не отрываясь от ноутбука. 

— А что делаешь ты? — парировал Дирк. — И главное, почему я не знал об этих твоих… умениях? — он повёл рукой. Фара закатила глаза. 

— Я постоянно этим занимаюсь, Дирк. Откуда, ты думаешь, берётся вся нужная нам информация?

Он решил, что это хороший вопрос. И, конечно же, знал о многих других достоинствах Фары. Она отлично владела огнестрельным оружием. Была мастером рукопашного боя. Прекрасно вела наблюдение. Обладала некоторыми способностями к дедукции. Могла потягаться с Тоддом в вождении автомобиля. Но это…

— Если честно, — сказал Дирк, — я думал, что ты набираешь запрос, а Гугл выводит ответ. 

В этом ведь и был смысл Гугла, разве нет?

— Всё не так просто, — ответила Фара. — И я не знаю, как это делается, вот почему мы пользуемся показаниями дорожных камер, а не записями видеонаблюдения в аквариуме. 

Дирк снова взглянул на экран и ткнул в него пальцем:

— Но вот же аквариум. А вот док, до которого мы с Тоддом преследовали того человека.

— Док фиксирует метеорологическая камера. Благодаря ей и дорожным камерам, думаю, мы сможем отследить этого парня. Но это будет довольно долго, — сказала Фара. Её пальцы всё так же бегали по клавиатуре. Дирк выпрямился. 

— Это не значит, что у тебя есть время повидаться с Тоддом, — продолжила она. Дирк поник. 

Три дня. Три бесконечных, мучительных дня. Они потратили всё воскресенье и большую часть понедельника, пытаясь выследить несуществующие фургоны. Он думал, что после этого Фара может быть — ну вдруг? — смилостивится, но нет. Теперь метеорологические и дорожные камеры — бескрайнее море зернистых записей, на которых казалось очень маловероятным найти что-то полезное. Дирк начинал думать, что Фара нарочно так делает. 

Он поглядел на часы. Тодд сейчас должен был заканчивать работу. 

— Я думал принести нам чего-нибудь перекусить из кафе через дорогу, — попытал счастья Дирк. Пальцы Фары замедлились, прекратили печатать и зависли над клавишами. Она повернула голову. 

— Дирк, — её взгляд метнулся к дальней стене и обратно. — Ты сказал, мы должны воссоздать то расследование. Повторить наши предыдущие шаги. Говорил, если мы доберёмся до той же точки, что и в прошлый раз, то ты сможешь раскрыть дело. Но нет никаких карточек. Никаких фургонов. И это значит, что лучшая зацепка сейчас — это парень, на которого натолкнулись вы с Тоддом. Так что мы его найдём. А пока не нашли, ты не пойдёшь встречаться с Тоддом. Ладно? 

Если бы вселенная не решила вмешаться прямо в эту секунду, то очень вероятно, что речь Фары возымела бы большее влияние. Возможно, Дирк бы начал ныть. Возможно, он бы просто не послушался её и пошёл увидеться с Тоддом, потому что три дня — это на три дня больше, чем нужно. Вместо этого взгляд Дирка скользнул над плечом Фары. С её требованием можно было целиком и полностью согласиться, ведь кадр, на котором она остановилась, демонстрировал размытое изображение именно того человека, которого они искали. 

Дирк кивнул на экран и спросил: 

— Ну вот, а теперь я могу пойти к Тодду? 

Фара медленно повернула голову к компьютеру и прищурила глаза. 

— Это он? Ты уверен? 

Человек на экране был одет в форменный комбинезон работника аквариума, какие обычно носят техники. Ростом примерно с Дирка, но очень худой. Обычно такая худоба связана с ускоренным метаболизмом или, в случае Дирка, с годами ограничений в питании. Его голову покрывали тёмные курчавые волосы, хотя их скорее можно было вспомнить, чем увидеть — на слишком зернистом изображении просматривалась только тёмное пятно вокруг головы. Цвет лица его оказался намного более болезненным, чем запомнил Дирк, хотя, возможно, всё дело было в камере. 

Человек стоял на пирсе за аквариумом, в том же месте, куда Дирк с Тоддом выбежали, обнаружив ветлечебницу.

— Можем мы посмотреть это целиком? — спросил Дирк. Фара помотала головой. 

— Камера только делает снимки. Через каждую минуту, — она прокрутила назад. Дирк уставился на пустую первую фотографию, совершенно ошеломлённый. На следующем снимке человек уже был на пирсе и смотрел прямо перед собой. Третье изображение показывало его в профиль, он двигался в сторону улицы. Фара пролистнула дальше. Через семь кадров появились Дирк и Тодд. 

— Вы ненамного отстали, — сказала Фара. Дирк глядел на экран. На зернистом снимке невозможно было рассмотреть выражение лица Тодда. 

— Ты уверен, что вы не видели… 

— Там никого не было. Он давно скрылся к тому моменту, когда мы вышли. А что другие камеры? Можем мы проследить за ним с их помощью? 

— Возможно, — с сомнением ответила Фара. — Но это, скорее всего, займёт некоторое время. 

Взбудораженный находкой, Дирк почти забыл о Тодде, но теперь вспомнил и снова посмотрел на часы. Тодд сейчас, наверное, ждёт автобус, чтобы вернуться домой. Дирк мог бы встретить его там. Мог бы подняться к нему и…

— Всё равно нет, Дирк, — сказала Фара. 

Его первой мыслью было начать спорить, второй — умолять. Напряжённые плечи Фары означали, что ни то, ни другое не увенчалось бы успехом. 

— Я увижусь с ним завтра, — всё же сказал Дирк, ощущая себя как никогда обиженным. Фара потрясла головой, но не возразила. 

~*~

Офис того знакомого Альфредо находился в наименее развитой части центрального района. Лет тридцать назад всё наверняка было иначе, но за прошедшие годы дома по соседству явно обветшали. Многие здания пустовали, некоторые выглядели так, будто уже десяток лет простояли заброшенными. В занятых домах в основном располагались дискаунтеры, которые продавали импортные подделки и товары от ликвидации магазинов. Несколько кафешек выглядывали на улицы, но большинство из них предлагали только еду на вынос, а для тех, кто хотел посидеть внутри, вдоль витрин имелись длинные стойки. Недалеко от автовокзала компании «Грейхаунд» была забавная, но приятная на вид булочная — сейчас закрытая. А сам автовокзал работал. Размашистые яркие граффити покрывали каждый свободный квадратный сантиметр кирпичных стен. 

Район не выглядел особенно подозрительно, но казался странно пустым. Это были остатки когда-то полного жизни сообщества. В подобных местах группа Тодда устраивала концерты. В подобном месте он мог бы подыскать себе сносное жильё за небольшую плату. 

Ни одно из зданий не выглядело подходящим для агентства по недвижимости. Тодд вытащил из кармана потрёпанную визитку, которую ему дал Альфредо. В углу красовался логотип компании «Колдуэлл Бэнкер». Тодд сверил адрес с домами по обе стороны: ему нужно было пройти ещё минимум полквартала. 

Нужное здание находилось где-то позади, так что Тодд развернулся на пятках. И в это время заметил, как как во одном из домов скрывается знакомая жёлтая куртка. Сердце сжалось в груди. 

Какие могли быть шансы на это? 

Скорее всего, он просто себе напридумывал. Или так, или же этой жёлтой вспышкой был кто-нибудь совсем другой. Но ведь Тодд столкнулся с Дирком на тротуаре возле квартиры того покойника, и вероятность этой встречи казалась такой же мизерной. Так или иначе, нельзя было просто проигнорировать эту возможность — ведь неизвестно, когда он увидит Дирка снова.

Тодд сдвинулся с места ещё до того, как сознательно принял это решение. 

Он осматривал улицу на ходу, направляясь от автовокзала в сторону кафе. Краем глаза он уловил вывеску агента по недвижимости, но решил сперва последовать за Дирком. 

Дом, в который зашёл Дирк, оказался заброшенным, витрины магазина внизу были заклеены бумагой, в квартирах не горел свет и не висели шторы. Дверь, покрытая толстым слоем чёрной краски, была сбоку от ряда окон. Тодд посмотрел вверх и нахмурился: он увидел что-то вроде электрического провода, который выходил из окна, а затем тянулся вверх по стене и уходил на крышу. 

Тодд проверил дверь — та поддавалась туго, но не была заперта. Он открыл её, толкнув бедром, и просунул голову внутрь. Увидел узкий и явно пустой коридор, а дальше лестничный пролёт. 

Они казались невероятно знакомыми. 

Тодда снова, как и в аквариуме, переполняло чувство дежавю. Он прожил в Сиэтле большую часть своей взрослой жизни, знал город как свои пять пальцев и всё-таки был уверен, что в Джорджтауне оказался впервые. Отмахнувшись от этого ощущения, Тодд прошёл в коридор. 

— Эй, — позвал он, и только эхо было ему ответом. 

Тодда догнала мысль, что он не представляет, зачем сюда пришёл. Он ведь даже не знает, была ли это куртка Дирка. А если это был Дирк, понравится ли ему, что Тодд заявился как снег на голову? Он даже не знал, где именно находится, а уж тем более — чем здесь занят Дирк. Очень возможно, что Дирк тут по делам расследования, и в этом случае он бы не оценил внезапного появления Тодда. Но ни один из этих фактов не помешал Тодду начать подниматься по ступенькам. 

Внутри здания оказалось неожиданно темно, хотя сверху просачивалось достаточно света, чтобы Тодд мог разобрать дорогу. Всего в доме было три этажа, лестничные пролёты разделял небольшой коридор. Тодд всмотрелся, охваченный любопытством. 

Здесь была единственная дверь, слегка приоткрытая, и изнутри доносились голоса. Тодд сразу же узнал голос Дирка, потом до него дошло, что второй принадлежит Фаре. На его лице появилась широкая улыбка. 

На полпути к двери Тодд снова внезапно подумал, что, возможно, Дирк не хотел бы видеть его здесь. Он замедлил шаги. Можно ведь просто заглянуть в комнату. Тодд различил нагромождение ящиков и шатко поставленных друг на друга коробок. На полу лежало что-то, похожее на спальный мешок. В коридоре раздался голос Фары: 

— Говорю тебе, всё выглядит так, будто он вернулся назад. 

Тодд склонил голову, напряжённо прислушиваясь. 

— Не смеши меня. Мы с Тоддом были там и увидели бы его. 

— Может, он обошёл с другой стороны. Думаю, нам нужно вернуться в аквариум, — продолжила Фара. Любопытство Тодда достигло предела, он сделал ещё шаг вперёд, и пол под ним зловеще заскрипел. В комнате повисло молчание. 

Тодд решил, что теперь уж делать нечего, и прошёл остаток расстояния до комнаты. Он прикоснулся к двери, намереваясь постучать, и дверь тут же распахнулась. Дирк и Фара сидели за импровизированным столом, склонившись над светящимся ноутбуком. Оба повернулись и большими глазами глядели на дверь. Тодд увидел их потрясённые лица, и слова извинения сами сорвались с языка. 

— Простите, я… — произнёс он, но тут его взгляд скользнул над плечом Дирка и остановился на стене, где висели три больших картонных листа.


	13. Обрати моё сердце в камень

_За шесть с половиной недель до этого._

Тодд появился в офисе вскоре после Дирка, и выглядел если и не сердитым, то каким-то приветливо-раздражённым. У Дирка ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы распознать значение такого выражения лица, а Тодд частенько с ним ходил. 

Его волосы ещё были влажными после душа, а вместо полинялой футболки он надел мягкую джинсовую рубашку, ту самую, которая так здорово подчёркивала цвет его глаз. Он принёс с собой три пластиковых стаканчика с кофе в одноразовом подносе — неподалёку была кофейня. Дирк был искренне рад появлению Тодда. 

— Тодд, тебе это удалось, — Тодд взглянул на него.

— Ты оставил взятую напрокат машину с заведённым двигателем перед моим домом, — сказал он. — А потом не отвечал на сообщения!

Дирк полез в карман, чтобы проверить телефон. Уведомление на экране гласило, что Тодд написал три сообщения. Дирк прищурился. Обычно он не пропускал сообщения.

— Я даже не знал, то ли ты где-то рядом, то ли вообще забыл об этой машине, — Тодд со стуком поставил на стол одноразовый поднос. Из-под крышки одного из стаканов пролилась струйка напитка, и к удовольствию Дирка, это был чай с бергамотом. 

— Как ты вообще сюда добрался? — спросил Тодд. 

— Ну, я приехал на автобусе, — сказал Дирк, хотя ему это казалось очевидным. Подпрыгнувшие к линии волос брови Тодда наводили на мысли, что очевидным это вовсе не было. 

— Знаешь, мог бы просто подождать меня.

Мысли Дирка вернулись в тихую квартиру Тодда, где был слышен лишь звук льющейся воды в душе. Он помотал головой.

— У меня было предчувствие, — сказал он. — И я был прав. Если бы я не оставил тебе машину, ты бы не заехал за кофе.

Тодд прищурился, его брови заняли своё обычное место над глазами. 

— Вообще-то ты и сам мог бы заехать за кофе. Или мы заехали бы вместе. 

Теперь выражение лица Тодда перестало быть приветливо-раздражённым, но и сердитым не было. Пожалуй, Тодд выглядел… не обиженным, но почти обиженным, так что в груди Дирка будто что-то завязалось в узел. Он совсем не хотел расстраивать Тодда. Он просто хотел убраться подальше от Тодда в душе и тех звуков, потому что даже спустя год их дружбы ему было тяжело держать нужную дистанцию.

— Справедливо, — сказал Дирк. — Но мы оба уже тут, у нас есть чай и кофе, так что давай договоримся, что в итоге всё вышло как надо, и попросим Фару показать нам то, что она обнаружила. 

Тодд обернулся к Фаре, а Дирк мысленно поздравил себя с успешным переключением внимания Тодда. По-видимому, Фара ощутила их взгляды, и неспеша обернулась через плечо. Её пальцы зависли над клавиатурой компьютера. Дирк приподнял бровь в ожидании. 

— Не знаю, с чего ты решил, что это так просто, — сказала Фара. — На это можно несколько дней потратить. 

Дирк не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что именно делает Фара, но упоминание о нескольких днях его немного разочаровало. Поскольку в полицейских и страховых рапортах не было никаких упоминаний о тех фургонах, им оставалось полагаться только на память Дирка. А он в тот момент чересчур отвлекался на состояние Тодда, чтобы записать номера автомобилей. Да и, если подумать, он был не уверен, что на тех фургонах вообще были номера.

— Великолепно, — сказал он. — Ты продолжай поиск, а мы с Тоддом пойдём на улицу и посмотрим, куда нас приведёт вселенная. 

Обычно, если он не знал, что делать, он просто предоставлял себя вселенной, и это всегда приводило к неожиданным результатам. Тодд, пристально смотревший на него, лишь покачал головой. 

— Да ладно, будет весело, — сказал Дирк. 

Хитрость была в том, чтобы не дать Тодду времени на размышления — именно поэтому Дирк захватил свой стакан с чаем и тут же направился к двери. Он не сомневался, что Тодд следует за ним — Тодд всегда так делал — но всё-таки почувствовал некое облегчение, когда Тодд догнал его на ступеньках. Дирк искренне улыбнулся Тодду. Тодд лишь скорчил рожу в ответ. 

— Нам лучше поехать на машине, — сказал Дирк, когда они вышли наружу, логично заключив, что вправе выбирать дальнейшие действия. Впрочем, вид Тодда наводил на мысли, что он не согласен. Дирк изобразил самое просительное выражение лица. Тодд сдался. 

— Ладно, но поведу я, — сказал он, продолжая хмуриться. Скрыть азартный огонёк в глазах это ему не помогло. Дирк не сдержал улыбку, вместо ответной улыбки Тодд закатил глаза, что на языке Тодда было чем-то аналогичным улыбке.

Следовать потоку вселенной проще всего было на колесах, но Тодд был исключительно аккуратным водителем, и вряд ли он стал бы выполнять внезапные указания Дирка о случайных поворотах, которые Дирк выкрикивал бы с пассажирского сиденья. Они немного покружили по району и неспешно выехали из него. Это было похоже на то, как они искали по всему городу здания, отмеченные рисунками с дельфином. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это вряд ли сработает, — сказал Тодд, когда они въехали на эстакаду. 

— Почему же? — искренне удивился Дирк. Раньше ведь срабатывало. Да и вообще, основной метод расследования Дирка включал в себя бесцельное блуждание всё равно где до тех пор, пока что-то не привлечёт его внимание. 

— Ну, во-первых, в городе наверняка десятки белых фургонов, поэтому шансы наткнуться на нужные нам явно невелики. Во-вторых, большинство этих фургонов разъезжают по городу с понедельника по пятницу, — Тодд умолк, выражая ожидание, что Дирк поймёт ход его мысли. Но этого не произошло, и Тодд покачал головой. — А сегодня воскресенье.

— Ой, — сказал Дирк, потому что об этом он не подумал. Время было для него неопределённой концепцией. — Ну ведь в прошлый раз мы на них как-то наткнулись, — сказал Дирк, взмахом руки указывая Тодду свернуть налево, к центру города. Тодд повернул, никак не комментируя.

— Мы так и не знаем, связаны ли они вообще с этим делом. Это могло оказаться совпадением. 

Смысла закатывать глаза не было. Всё равно Тодд не поверил — Дирк слышал это по его голосу. Но нет, фургоны точно были связаны с дельфинами. Дирк был уверен в этом. 

Равно как и в том, что им нужно двигаться на север. Он по-прежнему не знал, куда именно они должны попасть, но направление было верным, вселенная вела туда, куда нужно. Даже Тодд вроде был расслабился, левой рукой он держал руль, а в правой был стакан с кофе. Свой стакан Дирк держал на коленях, зажав между ладонями. 

— Сюда, — сказал Дирк, указывая дорогу. Теперь они ехали по трассе вдоль побережья, утро было неожиданно ясное. Дирк опустил над своим стеклом шторку, чтобы загородиться от яркого утреннего солнца. С каждым километром ощущение правильности нарастало и распирало грудь Дирка, пока он не начал дрожать от возбуждения.

— Сюда, сюда! — взмахнул он рукой, показывая на развязку. Тодд быстро перестроился в правый ряд и съехал с шоссе. Дирк тут же понял, в каком районе они оказались. Впрочем, как и Тодд.

— И мы снова приехали к аквариуму, — сказал он, подъезжая к зданию и уже не нуждаясь в дальнейших указаниях Дирка. 

— Ну да, понятно же, что он имеет значение. Я так и говорил. 

Тодд промолчал, и это был признак того, насколько хорошо Тодд успел изучить его — Дирк никогда не перестал бы удивляться тому, что кто-то знает его настолько хорошо, что доверяет его интуиции как чему-то непререкаемому. Он просто нашёл свободное место на парковке напротив и заглушил двигатель. 

— Не вижу тут никаких фургонов, — сказал он, не пытаясь выйти из машины. Дирк нахмурился. 

— Может, мы не там смотрим, — предположил Дирк. Объяснение казалось довольно простым. Они ищут фургоны, вселенная привела их туда, значит, фургоны могут там оказаться. Вот, как это работало. Ну то есть, как это должно было сработать. Или, может, предполагалось, что это так сработает? Так или иначе, он был уверен, что в конце концов всё получится, как надо. 

Начали они с очевидного места — грузовых ворот с противоположной стороны здания, но там не было видно ни одного фургона. Тогда они обошли здание вокруг, Дирк высматривал что-то, что могло бы вызвать предчувствие. Ничего не нашлось. 

— Кажется, нам нужно ещё раз попасть внутрь, — сказал он.

— Воскресенье же, — напомнил ему Тодд. Дирк не ответил, и Тодд добавил. — Закрыто. 

Дирк нахмурился. Его взгляд непроизвольно блуждал, выхватывая то безлюдные ворота, то яркий отблеск солнца. Обыденность простого человеческого существования, которого он и люди, подобные ему, были лишены. С океана дул прохладный ветер, но он нёс с собой запах соли. Дирк глубоко вдохнул. Тодд стоял рядом с ним, они касались друг друга локтями. Что-то было не так. 

— Может, нужно подождать? — спросил он, не понимая, что делать дальше.

— Подождать до завтра? Пока они не откроются? — спросил Тодд. Дирк помотал головой. 

— Нет, пока не случится что-то. Я… 

— Вряд ли мы так чего-то добьёмся, — сказал ему Тодд. — В аквариуме мы уже были. И ничего там не нашли.

— Да, но… — Дирк не знал, как объяснить свои ощущения. Но идея остаться и подождать ощущалась как правильная. 

— Может, нам лучше вернуться обратно. Может, Фара нашла что-то. А если нет, мы сможем снова приехать сюда завтра. 

Желание остаться было таким сильным, что он уже готов был возразить, но тут Тодд прикоснулся к нему — ладонью к его предплечью — и все мысли улетучились. Дирк кивнул, и ещё долго ощущал тепло руки Тодда после того, как тот убрал её. Он ещё раз оглянулся на вход в аквариум, а потом обернулся к Тодду, который ласково смотрел на Дирка и ждал его ответа. В этом деле было что-то ещё. Он что-то не замечал, упускал из виду. Хотя скорее всего, он упускал столько всего, что и за всю жизнь не разузнать. 

Но Тодд стоял рядом, с ожиданием глядя на Дирка. Поэтому Дирк кивнул и пошёл вслед за Тоддом к машине, несмотря на ощущение, будто он не заметил что-то важное. 

~*~

 _Снова в настоящем._

Дирк всматривался в фигуру, появившуюся в дверном проёме. Он часто моргал, пытаясь понять, что же он видит. И тут он понял. Тодд. Это был Тодд. 

От волны всепоглощающего облегчения чуть не подогнулись колени. Вообще, если бы Дирк стоял, то он бы, наверное, рухнул на пол. Одно дело было скучать по Тодду. И совсем другое — снова видеть его после не слишком долгого перерыва. Он тут же вспомнил, как впервые забрёл в тот музыкальный магазин, и увидел там Тодда, живого, здорового, вполне существующего. Это так ошеломило его, что он врезался коленями в одну из стоек с пластинками. Лишь воля вселенной помогла ему удержаться от падения. А синяки проходили ещё несколько недель. 

— Тодд, это ты, — сказал Дирк. 

Где-то посередине между тем, как он заметил Тодда и осознал, что это он, к Дирку вернулась способность владеть своими ногами. Так что к моменту, когда он поприветствовал Тодда, он уже был на полпути к нему через комнату. Впрочем, Тодд уже не смотрел на Дирка — он оглядывал комнату, и глаза его становились всё больше по мере того, как он замечал спальные мешки и развешанные на стульях рубашки. 

Дирк внезапно почувствовал себя так, будто ходит по очень тонкому льду. 

Взгляд Тодда продолжал исследовать комнату, на этот раз наткнувшись на стопку пластинок, как попало лежавшую на стуле. На лице Тодда отразилось недоумение. 

— Что… что это вообще? Ты тут живешь, что ли?

Он поймал взгляд Дирка, в его глазах читалась неуверенность. Дирк отчаянно хотел поцеловать его. Вряд ли это сейчас было уместно.

— Вообще это довольно долгая история, — сказал Дирк, пытаясь скрыть нарастающую панику за неловким смешком. Во взгляде Тодда появилось подозрение. Дирк услышал позади, как встала Фара. 

— Погоди, — сказал Дирк, пытаясь разобраться. — Ты как сюда попал? 

Шансы на то, что Тодд забрёл сюда случайно, были исчезающе малы. 

Тодд, внимание которого теперь было поглощено столом, несомненно заметил ноутбук Фары и пакет с едой. Вопрос Дирка сбил его с толку, кажется, он смутился. 

— Я, ну… мы тут пытаемся продать дом моей сестры, — сказал он, будто бы это всё объясняло. Дирк нахмурился. Тодд тряхнул головой и засунул руку в карман. Спустя секунду он вынул визитку, протянул её Дирку. 

Дирк прочитал название и адрес, его глаза расширились. 

— Это поблизости, совсем рядом, — сказал он с удивлением. 

— Да, мой начальник рекомендовал этого чувака, но тут я увидел, как ты зашёл сюда, и наверное, мне не стоило идти за тобой, но я подумал…

Он снова отвлёкся, осматривая комнату. Кажется, спальные мешки на полу не давали ему покоя. Фара, как успел заметить Дирк, прошла через комнату и теперь стояла у дальней стены в попытке загородить картонные листы с заметками. Вот и правильно. 

Хотя если подумать, привлекать внимание к их записям было совсем плохой идеей. Обернувшись к Тодду, Дирк обнаружил, что тот прищурившись смотрит куда-то за его плечо. Недоумение Тодда усилилось, и теперь в нем сквозила подозрительность. 

— Я…

Тодд уже выглядел не просто подозрительным, а ещё и рассерженным, и Дирк отлично понимал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

— Я могу всё объяснить, — слишком поспешно сказал Дирк. Тодд упрямо смотрел на листы картона на стене и сделал шаг по направлению к ним. 

Что скрывать, первым побуждением Дирка было начать беспомощно метаться по комнате. А вторым — повалить Тодда на пол. 

— Постарайся держать себя в руках, — сказал он, когда Тодд подошёл к доскам достаточно близко, чтобы прочитать написанное. По-видимому, Фара осознала тщетность своих усилий и отошла к столу. 

— Это что такое? — спросил Тодд, глядя на первый лист, где списки «Одинаково» и «Отличается» несколько раз включали в себя его имя. Он ткнул пальцем в строчку «Родители погибли в автокатастрофе в 2007 году, Аманда пострадала», и посмотрел на Дирка так, будто тот его предал. 

— Это что такое? — снова спросил он, и по стиснутым зубам было ясно, что он очень злится. Дирку было знакомо это выражение. С таким выражением лица Тодд говорил ему всякие ужасные вещи. Вполне возможно, что Дирк этого заслуживал. Тодд выглядел так, будто ненавидел Дирка, будто он предпочёл бы никогда больше его не видеть. 

— Я могу всё объяснить, — опять сказал Дирк, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё отчаяние. 

— Ты же говорил, что не следишь за мной, — сказал Тодд. Дирк помнил тот разговор. 

А ещё он помнил, как они с Тоддом сидели на диване, и у него был такой тёплый, нежный взгляд, и напряжение между ними тогда было совсем другим. Как он не хотел потерять это. Боже, до чего он не хотел это потерять!

— Я и не слежу, — уверил его Дирк. — Но есть кое-какая связь, косвенная, между тобой и делом, которое мы раскрываем. 

Это заявление никак не умерило ярость Тодда. Может, оно её даже усилило, Тодд лишь сильнее стиснул челюсти и напрягся всем телом. Дирк всплеснул руками, пытаясь утихомирить Тодда. 

— Клянусь тебе, я не поэтому… — он успел сказать лишь это, и его прервал поистине уничижительный взгляд Тодда. Не думая о том, что делает, он прижал руки к груди, будто пытаясь уменьшиться в размерах. Какой знакомый защитный механизм. 

Тодд медленно повернулся обратно к записям на стене. 

Он видел их впервые, и Дирк отлично понимал, что для Тодда они по большей части содержат бессмыслицу, ведь он не знал контекст. Пожалуй, первый список был более подозрительным, в нём чаще попадались имена Тодда и Аманды, но сейчас Тодд смотрел на центральный лист, где были описаны события той временной линии. И там снова то и дело встречалось имя Тодда, в строчках вроде «Ходили с Тоддом в аквариум», написанных толстым маркером. И снова Тодд ткнул пальцем в нижнюю часть списка, в строчку, где было написано просто «Происшествие».

— Что это? — его голос звучал пугающе потерянно. Дирк беспомощно взглянул в сторону Фары. 

Она изо всех сил старалась не вмешиваться, взгляд был устремлён к ноутбуку, но Дирк знал, что она всё слышала; кроме того, он знал, что она вмешается, если захочет возразить ему. Но пока что она молчала, а значит, была не против его объяснений. Дирк откашлялся. 

— Это не ты, — сказал он, и Тодд перевёл на него взгляд. На его лице читалось недоверие и с трудом подавляемая ярость. — Ну то есть, это ты, но не ты. Ты Тодд, но не тот. Это…

Как это выразить словами? Как объяснить тому, кто не знает, что именно произошло? 

— Это другая временная линия. А может, другая вселенная. Или измерение? — всё это звучало не совсем точно. И явно ничего не проясняло, потому что Тодд продолжал смотреть на Дирка так, будто вот-вот врежет ему в глаз. В этот раз Дирк и не пытался скрыть волнение. 

— Всё это связано, только я не знаю, как именно, но если ты на минутку успокоишься, я расскажу с самого начала, я всё могу объяснить!

Тодд продолжал неотрывно смотреть на него так, будто Дирк сделал что-то поистине ужасное, будто он заслуживает того, чтобы называть его монстром.

— Тодд, я… — попытался он, но Тодд лишь качнул головой. 

— Ну нет, знаешь ли! Знать ничего не хочу, — сказал он, у него на лбу непрестанно пульсировала вена. Он снова качнул головой, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. Наконец, он обвинительным жестом указал на списки.

— Ты шпионишь за мной. И за моей сестрой. Всё это время, а я-то подумал… — он снова покачал головой. 

— Тодд, — попытался Дирк, но Тодд предостерегающе поднял руку. 

— Нет, — отрезал он. 

Лицо его совершенно побледнело — какой бы вывод он ни сделал, по душе ему этот вывод не пришёлся. Дирк волновался всё больше. В поиске поддержки он взглянул на Фару — та полностью игнорировала их диалог.

— Только не это. Нет. Я…

— Нет, — сказал Тодд снова. — Я не хочу ничего от тебя слышать. Я…

Его лицо изменилось, будто он принял какое-то решение, твёрдым взглядом он ещё раз окинул записи. Дирк подумал, что Тодд спросит о чём-то. К его удивлению, Тодд сорвал со стены средний картонный лист. В другом углу комнаты Фара отвлеклась от экрана ноутбука и взглянула на них. 

— Ты больше не будешь шпионить за мной и оставишь в покое мою сестру, — сказал Тодд, повернувшись к Дирку. После чего он направился прямиком к двери, не оставляя Дирку возможности ответить. 

Он уходит, понял Дирк, тугая спираль паники сковала его грудь.

— Тодд, — окликнул он, и не удивился, что Тодд проигнорировал его оклик. Это хотя бы было привычным, Тодд часто поддавался эмоциями. А Дирка ещё кто-то после этого называет импульсивным!

Стиснув зубы, Дирк направился вслед за Тоддом. 

Он сделал всего один шаг, как что-то остановило его. Взглянув вниз, он увидел, что это Фара схватила его за предплечье. Он посмотрел ей в глаза. 

— Дирк, — сказала она, и на её лице читалось: она знала, что так произойдёт, и во всём этом не видела ничего неожиданного. Она просила Дирка остаться, оставить в покое Тодда, сосредоточиться на раскрытии дела — ведь тогда всё остальное стало бы не важно. Дирк мотнул головой. 

— Прости, Фара. Мне необходимо пойти за ним. 

— Дирк…

— Ты не понимаешь. Я люблю его. Я… — он беспомощно взмахнул руками. Впервые он решился произнести это вслух, и сказав эти слова, он понял, что ему нужно делать. 

Фара стиснула зубы, и это означало, что она не согласна, но её лицо было скорее недовольным, чем удивлённым. Покачав головой, она отпустила его. Дирк улыбнулся ей и бросился к двери. 

Он догнал Тодда на автобусной остановке. Услышав своё имя, Тодд взглянул на Дирка. 

— Отстань от меня, — сказал он, когда Дирк подошёл к нему. 

— Не могу, — искренне сказал Дирк. Тодд мотнул головой. 

— Ты обманул меня, — сказал он. 

— Я не обманывал. Я просто не рассказал тебе всего, потому что, если честно, ты вряд ли бы мне поверил. Послушай, неужели ты думаешь, что мне это самому нравится? Думаешь, мне легко? 

По крайней мере, Тодд его слушал, хотя по-прежнему выглядел так, будто вот-вот пустит в ход кулаки. Дирк поспешил объяснить. 

— Такая у меня жизнь, Тодд. Происходят ужасные, кошмарные события. Только что всё было хорошо — и вот я уже в другой временной линии, где мой лучший друг без понятия обо мне, и теперь мне нужно как-то вернуть всё назад, а я не только не знаю, как это сделать, так ещё и вселенная не дает мне ни одной зацепки к верному ответу, так что я просто…

Он всё так же не знал, как выразить всё это словами, и яростно взмахнул руками, потому что ситуация совершенно вышла из-под контроля. 

Теперь Тодд смотрел на него так, будто считал его немного чокнутым. 

— Что ты несёшь вообще? — спросил он. 

Дирк открыл было рот для ответа, но слова немедленно испарились, так как приехал автобус. Без раздумий Дирк двинулся к распахнувшимся дверям вслед за Тоддом. 

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Тодд, разгадав его намерения. — Оставь меня в покое. 

— Прости, — сказал Дирк. — Не могу. И не говори мне, будто ничего не чувствуешь. Ты через весь город ехал к агенту недвижимости, и он случайно оказался по адресу напротив нашего офиса? Нет, это должно было произойти, а значит, ты должен был узнать. 

— О чём узнать? — спросил Тодд, едва не срываясь на крик. — Я всё так же не понимаю ни слова из того, что ты говоришь!

В автобусе было немного людей, но достаточно, чтобы на них начали странно смотреть. Даже водитель наблюдал за ними в салонное зеркало заднего вида, будто размышляя, не придётся ли остановить автобус и выдворить этих двоих вон. Подтолкнув Тодда на одно из боковых сидений, Дирк понизил голос. 

— Если только ты меня послушаешь, я всё тебе смогу объяснить, — сказал он. 

Тодд уже выглядел не столько злым, сколько грустным и подавленным. Он кивнул, но явно особого желания слушать Дирка не испытывал. 

— В изначальной временной линии, — начал Дирк где-то в районе начала. Тодд вытаращил глаза. 

— Что, машина времени? — спросил он, но Дирк продолжал. 

— Там кое-что случилось, но мы не знаем, что именно. В один момент мы с Фарой были в аквариуме, и в следующий — оказались здесь. С тех пор мы уже несколько недель пытаемся выяснить, что случилось, и сможем ли мы вернуться. 

Тодд глядел на Дирка так, будто тот отрастил вторую голову. Рассказ так увлёк его, что он едва не проехал свою остановку. Дирк инстинктивно нажал на звонок, Тодд вскочил, поняв, где они находятся. Он помотал головой, и Дирк был уверен, что Тодд снова хочет уйти подальше от него. Он постарался его удержать. 

— Тодд, постой, я…

На полпути к Риджли Тодд остановился. Он резко развернулся, так что Дирк едва не налетел на него.

— Знаешь, я всё думал, что вот встретил этого клёвого чувака. А потом: вот чёрт, он просто засранец и врун, ну а теперь выходит, что ты просто какой-то чокнутый.

Что и говорить, Дирк почувствовал себя оскорблённым. 

— Это похоже на дискриминацию, тебе не кажется? — сказал он, не успев подумать, хотя вряд ли Тодд был первым, кто назвал Дирка сумасшедшим. У Дирка хватало подобных эпизодов, их немало набралось за его жизнь. Но услышать это от Тодда было нестерпимо больно. 

— Ты сам только что сказал, что ты из другого измерения, и я не должен считать, что это полный бред? Боже… поверить не могу, что я… Ну то есть, теперь не странно, что я тебе понравился. Так и знал, что тут что-то нечисто. Я…

Он умолк, выражение его лица изменилось на обречённое.

— Слушай, ты прости. Надеюсь, тебе помогут, или что там надо, но я не могу. Пожалуйста, оставь меня. 

И опять, не дожидаясь ответа, Тодд повернулся и пошёл в сторону Риджли, пока Дирк пытался до конца осмыслить его слова. Сбивая дыхание, он бросился вдогонку. 

Дирк не впервые гнался за Тоддом вплоть до его дома, и был намерен ночевать у него под дверью, если понадобится. Но вот электронный замок на двери Риджли он обнаружил впервые. Он дважды попытался открыть дверь, прежде чем понял, в чём дело. Сквозь стекло он видел поднимающегося по ступенькам Тодда. Его плечи были прямые, а походка выдавала напряжение. Дирк взглянул на дальнюю стену, где располагалась новенькая панель домофона, врезанная в кирпичную стену. Он сильно сомневался, что Тодд откроет ему домофон. 

Ничего не поделаешь: теперь у Дирка оставался лишь один вариант. Придётся ему пролезть к Тодду через окно. Похоже, история повторяется. Или у разных временных линий должны быть параллели. Так или иначе, Дирк с удовлетворением отметил, что окно Тодда открыто.


	14. Песня остается неизменной

Незадолго до распада группы, до того, как продать все инструменты и заявить об их краже, Тодд узнал про Сару и Стива. Уже потом Тодд сообразил, что Сара переспала со всеми в группе. Тогда же ещё считал, что она, может, и есть та самая, и что происходящее между ними имеет шансы превратиться в долгие отношения. Но обнаружилось, что всё не так, и это был, прямо скажем, полный отстой. Нынешняя ситуация казалась до жути похожей. 

Три дня назад дела шли хорошо. Три дня назад Тодд ещё чувствовал, как от прижатого к его ноге бедра Дирка разливается тепло. Три дня назад Тодд думал, что у него вот-вот начнутся новые отношения. 

Какой же он идиот, господи.

Раньше ведь ему хватало ума не доверять людям. Люди обманывали. Постоянно лгали. Лгали, манипулировали и гнались за выгодой. Стоило догадаться, потому что Тодд и сам был экспертом во всех этих сферах. В голове не укладывалось теперь, с чего он решил, что Дирк может оказаться исключением. Такие, как Дирк, никогда исключениями не становились. 

Тодд должен был догадаться в ту же секунду, как Дирк сказал, чем зарабатывает на жизнь. В тот же миг, как он проявил интерес. Такие, как Дирк, никогда не интересовались парнями вроде Тодда. 

А Тодд не был полным идиотом, хоть недавние события и доказывали обратное. У него накопилось в шкафу немало скелетов, — если честно, полный шкаф — чтобы понять, почему кто-то решил нанять частного детектива. Обман. И воровство. И тот случай, когда он подделал регистрационные данные. И тот раз, когда смошенничал со страховкой. Чёрт возьми, да за неделю — даже меньше — до того, как наркоконтроль устроил облаву в доме Дориана, Тодд вломился к нему и стащил деньги. Если оглянуться назад, то что бы там Дирк ни расследовал, оснований для этого накопилось достаточно.. 

В голову запоздало пришло, что Дирк, без сомнения, уже знал обо всех прошлых грешках Тодда, и от этой мысли скрутило желудок. Потому как Тодд оказался не просто идиотом, а жалким идиотом — его до сих пор заботило, что подумает Дирк. Ненавидя себя ещё сильнее, чем обычно, Тодд запрокинул голову и прижался затылком к двери. 

Ему нужно было позвонить Аманде, рассказать о том, что случилось. Насколько же она была уверена — так сильно, что ей почти сразу же удалось убедить Тодда. Впрочем, и её имя было на тех листах, поэтому она тоже замешана, что бы это ни было. Тодд попытался представить их разговор, и из горла вырвался горький смешок.

«Ну вот, оказывается, Дирку нет никакого дела до меня. Он шпионит за нами— может, потому что тут есть повод для расследования, а может, потому что он псих, считающий себя пришельцем из иного измерения. Так или иначе, помнишь же ту автокатастрофу, в которой погибли мама с папой, а ты сама получила ожоги третьей степени?»

Эта мысленная репетиция никак не помогла ему найти долю иронии в произошедшем. Если уж на то пошло, стало только хуже. Тодд проглотил полузадушенный всхлип, уронив голову, и оглядел свою пустую, стерильно-чистую квартиру. 

Он почти ожидал, что Дирк поднимется вместе с ним. А сейчас не был уверен, благодарен ли новым управляющим Риджли за то, что они установили домофон на входе, или же расстроен, что её запустили так быстро. Не сказать, будто ему хотелось пригласить Дирка к себе. Однако какая-то то часть его существа, пусть и жалкая, горячо желала, чтобы всё это оказалось огромным недоразумением, кошмаром, очнувшись от которого, Тодд бы обнаружил, что Дирк… что Дирк… 

...карабкается к нему, чёрт побери, через грёбаное окно. 

Тодд заморгал, пытаясь осознать то, что видит, и гадая, пробовал ли Дирк позвонить в ещё не подключенный домофон, прежде чем воспользоваться пожарной лестницей. Гадая, кто бы вообще в здравом уме решил полезть по ней — это казалось немыслимым и всё-таки странно знакомым, чего разум не мог до конца постичь. На мгновение Тодд оцепенел, ему под силу было только таращиться на Дирка. 

А затем Дирк, сверзившись с подоконника, растянулся на полу, и от этого у Тодда словно упала красная пелена перед глазами. 

— Какого хрена? — закричал он уже на ходу. Ему удалось добраться до Дирка как раз, когда тот поднялся на ноги. 

Тодд воспользовался своим шатким преимуществом и схватил Дирка за плечи, чувствуя под пальцами мягкую потёртую кожу куртки. 

— Пшёл отсюда, — произнёс он, будто шугая бродячего кота. Попытался вытолкнуть Дирка обратно в окно, но тот, похоже, оказался кем-то вроде гуттаперчевого мальчика: вот только что Тодд держал его, а вот он уже выскользнул и отступил к противоположному краю дивана. 

Тодд вскипел от злости: 

— Ты не можешь просто так вламываться в чужие дома. 

Дирк раздражённо закатил глаза: 

— Конечно же, я могу. Фактически, именно это я и сделал. А теперь можешь меня выслушать, пожалуйста? 

— С чего бы? Или ты мне хочешь рассказать, почему вынюхиваешь что-то обо мне? Может, расскажешь, кто тебя нанял? Потому что иначе я ничего слушать не собираюсь. 

Тодд понял, что дрожит, и дрожит заметно — несколько последних часов всё-таки не прошли бесследно. Дирк стоял посреди его квартиры, — прямо как в его фантазиях — и это было уже слишком. Так хотелось отвести взгляд, не смотреть больше Дирку в глаза, но заставить себя не получалось. 

— Я тебе говорил, что ничего не вынюхиваю. 

— Точняк, — Тодд издал смешок и тут же сморщился: настолько фальшиво вышло. — Ты путешествуешь между измерениями. 

Ему казалось, что желание подраться улетучилось ещё на улице, но сейчас оно снова нахлынуло, кулаки сжались, челюсти напряглись. Так и подмывало что-нибудь грохнуть. Спрятавшемуся за диваном Дирку хватило совести хотя бы огорчиться: 

— Вероятно, я выбрал неверный подход. 

— Вероятно? — выдавил Тодд, багровея лицом. — Я обнаруживаю, что за мной идёт слежка. Может, и за моей сестрой тоже, а ты в ответ утверждаешь, будто прибыл из другого измерения? 

— Из другой временной линии, скорее, — на удивление робко произнёс Дирк. Тодд сжал кулаки так, что ногти вонзились в ладони. Ему неистово хотелось пропороть кожу до крови.

— Это что-то меняет? — спросил он и тут же раскаялся. Вряд ли на пользу было поддерживать чужое помешательство. 

— Измерения подразумевают существование параллельных миров. А временные линии — вариации нашей собственной вселенной, — ответил Дирк, будто это было исчерпывающе логичное объяснение. 

Тодд ущипнул пальцами кожу на лбу. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько безумно это звучит? 

Вот бы возненавидеть Дирка. Вот бы схватить его за руку и вышвырнуть в коридор. Разделаться с ним, и его дурацкой курткой, и плохо сидящей, надетой наизнанку футболкой, от которой внутри шевелилось непонятное собственническое чувство. Вот бы положить конец этому разговору. Вот бы Дирк перестал делать такое лицо — обиженное лицо. Лицо, которое говорило, что именно Тодд обидел Дирка. 

— Конечно, я знаю, насколько это безумно звучит. Как думаешь, почему я тебе не сказал? Нет, я хотел рассказать, но не мог же я просто нарисоваться и заявить: «Ой, привет, кстати, ты мой лучший друг из другого времени, и мне очень пригодилась бы твоя помощь, чтобы найти способ вернуться к тебе обратно».

— Так что ты вместо этого надумал встречаться со мной? — спросил Тодд, запоздало понимая, что, наверное, не на этом ему нужно было заострять внимание. 

— Ну, да… Если подумать, возможно, это было не лучшее решение. Но могу сказать в свою защиту, что ты в этой временной линии очень встречательный, а в моей родной — не настолько, и это меня сбило с толку, и… 

Тодд поднял руку. Он не желал всего этого слышать — не мог слушать. Не сейчас. Не после всего пережитого. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл, — сказал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на сильнейшие спазмы в животе. Дирк выбрался из-за дивана.

— Тодд, пожалуйста. Я больше не знаю, что делать. Я всю свою жизнь бесцельно слонялся с места на место, и встреча с тобой изменила это в один миг. Ты изменил мою жизнь. Сделал её лучше. Сделал выносимой. 

Тодд осознал, что Дирк приближался, сокращая дистанцию между ними, пока не оказался совсем рядом. Можно было бы выволочь его за дверь, пожелай Тодд этого. Он мог бы ударить Дирка, но вместо этого вскинул взгляд и неприятно хохотнул, чувствуя, как сжалось горло.

— Видишь, вот оно — вот откуда я знаю, что ты лжёшь. Я никогда не делал чью-то жизнь выносимее, а уж тем более не делал лучше, — произнёс Тодд. Дирк помотал головой:

— Нет, делал. И продолжаешь. 

Тодд заставил себя улыбнуться, но получилась скорее гримаса. Однако, как он подозревал, мысль донести удалось. 

— Если бы ты меня знал, то понял бы, что это неправда, — практически прошептал Тодд. 

Глаза Дирка посуровели, он решительно сжал челюсти. Снова шагнул вперёд, а Тодд отступил, потому что от близости Дирка ему было не по себе.

— Я знаю тебя. Знаю, что в шесть лет у тебя был воображаемый друг-енот по имени Роки. Знаю, что на самом деле ты не верил, что он настоящий, а придумал его только из-за соседа: у того был воображаемый друг, и тебе тоже захотелось. Образцом для Роки послужил Иа-Иа из «Винни Пуха», ведь тебе было жалко Иа, и ты думал, что ему нужен друг. И назвал ты его в честь песни, которую слушал твой отец. 

Тодд ожидал от Дирка каких угодно слов, но только не таких. Он в шоке отшатнулся: никто не знал об этой истории, даже Аманда. 

— Как… — попытался проговорить Тодд, но Дирк ещё не закончил.

— Я также знаю, что ты считаешь, будто у тебя более-менее получается только музыка. И что самое большое счастье для тебя — держать в руках гитару. Ты всё ещё бесишься из-за того, что с «Мексиканскими Похоронами» не заладилось, хотя и винишь себя за их распад. Я знаю, что твои друзья не принимали группу всерьёз в отличие от тебя, и ты от этого психовал. Чтобы отомстить, ты продал оборудование и заявил, что его украли. Я знаю, за это ты считаешь себя мудаком, но тайком оправдываешься тем, что всё и так уже разваливалось. 

Дирк продолжал атаку, а Тодд отступал. Глаза его грозили выпасть из орбит. Дирк не мог знать ничего из этого, такое просто невозможно. Тодд никогда никому не рассказывал и себе-то едва позволял об этом думать. Такое никакому детективу не раскопать.

— Не знаю, где начинаются и заканчиваются сходства, но я в курсе, что в основной временной линии ты солгал родителям про парарибулит, чтобы они отправляли тебе деньги и ты мог не работать. И казнил себя за это каждый день, так сильно, что не позволял мне звать парней из Роуди, даже когда тебе было плохо, потому что считал страдание чем-то вроде воздаяния. 

Дирк остановился и теперь практически нависал над Тоддом. Выглядел Дирк отчаянно и даже будто испуганно. Тодд встряхнул головой:

— Нет, это не… Что за хрень этот парарибулит и кто такие, блин, эти Роуди? 

Казалось максимально уместным сфокусироваться именно на этих фактах — оба упоминались на тех листах. И только в них Дирк ошибся. Безумно хотелось верить, что Дирк это выдумал, что найдётся ещё какое-то объяснение тому, почему тот знает, похоже, все глубинные секреты Тодда. 

— Парарибулит — это генетическое нервное заболевание. В нашей временной линии им страдаете вы с сестрой, а в этом времени оно не существует, как оказалось. Не знаю, почему. 

— Это совершенная бессмыслица. Ты говоришь, что я врал про свою выдуманную болезнь? 

Дирк издал раздосадованный вздох, как будто его вывела из себя неспособность Тодда уловить мысль. «Это же не я тут рассказываю про другую временную линию», — хотел сказать ему Тодд. 

— Это сложно. Парарибулит в вашей семье передаётся по наследству. Ты солгал, что болеешь им, а потом им на самом деле заболела твоя сестра. Так как у родителей кончились деньги, ты сказал, что поправился, и… 

— Мои родители погибли, — перебил Тодд.

— Да, в этой временной линии. Но не в моей, — проговорил Дирк с ноткой сострадания в голосе. Тодд прищурился. Дирк вздохнул. 

— В нашей линии человек по имени Захария Уэбб создал машину времени, — Дирк повторял ту же историю, что и в автобусе. Тодд не отводил от него глаз, не понимая до конца, как это связано… и не уверенный, что хочет знать. — Когда это изобретение отправилось вперёд во времени, его нашли Люди Машины, основали культ и пользовались неисправностью аппарата, чтобы пеермещать души в другие тела. Одну из душ переместили в тело Люкса Дюжура.. 

Дирк остановился на этом имени, словно ожидая, чтобы Тодд уловил связь. Что он и сделал в секунду: 

— Люкс Дюжур? Тот, кто… 

— Да. Разве что в нашей временной линии он был не потрёпанным рокером-алкоголиком, а приверженцем культа перемещения душ, и никогда не садился за руль того автомобиля. Это всё связано, Тодд. Всё взаимосвязано. 

Тодд мотал головой, не желая слушать. Порыв вышвырнуть Дирка за дверь уже угас, но это не значило, что Тодд готов к подобным разговорам. Дирк продолжал, не обращая внимания на это: 

— В твоём времени Захария Уэбб никогда не создавал свой аппарат, или, если и создал, то машину не вернули назад. А так как она не вернулась, то душу Люкса Дюжура не перемещали, из-за чего он, к несчастью, оказался за рулём автомобиля, убившего твоих родителей. 

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Тодд. — Всё было вовсе не так. 

Он подумал, что с ним явно не всё в порядке. Любой другой выкинул бы Дирка на улицу, а Тодд вот не только слушает, но и серьёзно рассматривает возможность, что всё это правда. Дирк, не отрывая взгляда, неуверенно шагнул вперёд с чуть ли не умоляющим выражением на лице. Тодд подавил желание отодвинуться. Он и так пропятился вдоль всего дивана, и отступать теперь оставалось только на кухню или к двери. 

— Я читал полицейский протокол, Тодд.

Тодд отчаянно мотнул головой: Дирк ничего не понимал. Он стоял тут посреди квартиры, пытаясь доказать, что существует другая временная линия, в которой родители не погибли… в которой Аманда не пострадала… Дирк ничего не понимал. 

— Это не Люкс Дюжур убил моих родителей. А я сам. 

Тодд впервые произнёс эти слова вслух, и вес их оказался разрушительным. Будто весь воздух исчез из комнаты. По телу разлилась слабость. Тодд остался на ногах лишь благодаря мощному усилию воли, хотя его и тянуло свалиться на диван, зарыться в подушки, исчезнуть. Дирк глядел сосредоточенно, в замешательстве сморщив лоб. Тодду хотелось рассмеяться. Или разрыдаться. И главное — не объяснять ничего. 

— Мы собирались прославиться. Собирались вдохнуть новую жизнь в музыкальную сцену Сиэтла. Правда, это всё были лишь разговоры, а ребята… Они хотели только курить травку и страдать хернёй на концертах. А когда этого им стало мало, они перешли на другое — на наркоту потяжелее. И вот я уже пытался собрать в кучу эту группу грёбаных торчков. Так что я подумал: да в жопу вас. Продал оборудование, заявил о краже. Думал, они настолько обдолбанные, что и не заметят. 

Я собирался свалить в Лос-Анджелес, начать всё заново. Однако они обнаружили, что я украл эту хрень, и собирались заявить на меня, а родители узнали, что меня исключили из колледжа, и всё кругом рушилось, и мне нужен был выход. Поэтому я стащил немного героина — не столько, чтобы передознуться, но чтобы это так выглядело. Надеялся, все решат, что я тоже всего лишь торчок, и сделают мне послабление. Но я просчитался. Следующее, что помню — я в больнице, а мои родители мертвы, потому что им позвонили, и они сели в тот автомобиль. И Аманду в него посадили. 

— Тодд…

— Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было? В больнице? Считалось, что это попытка самоубийства. А я не знаю — может, и правда. Потому что не уверен, что не подумывал об этом. Так или иначе, но меня держали под наблюдением несколько недель. Аманда лежала в палате этажом выше, ей делали пересадку кожи, и я не мог с ней повидаться. Родители погибли, а у меня не было возможности их похоронить. А Аманда? Она до сих пор считает, что я был наркоманом. Слабаком, который сторчался, потому что не смог выдержать нагрузку в колледже. Думает, это в группе сбили меня с пути истинного. Считает жертвой обстоятельств, и я ни разу не разубедил её, потому что такой вот я мудак.

— Тодд…

— Нет, нет. Ты продолжаешь повторять, что не следишь за мной, что ты из другой временной линии. И может, сам в это веришь. Но не можешь ты приходить сюда и говорить, что мы друзья. И ты вроде как знаешь про меня это всё и по-прежнему считаешь, что со мной стоит водить знакомство. Но не стоит — я этого не заслуживаю. 

Тодд ожидал, что Дирк уйдёт. Даже у сумасшедшего должны быть границы допустимого. И всё-таки Дирк продолжал смотреть с таким видом, будто не считал Тодда чудовищем, а скорее думал, что Тодда нужно немедленно обнять. И это даже бесило. Хотелось вцепиться в футболку Дирка и трясти его, пока даже до него, твердолобого, не дойдёт. 

Вместо этого Дирк решительно подступил ещё ближе и произнёс на удивление тихо: 

— Я не считаю тебя мудаком. Думаю, ты самый храбрый человек, какого я когда-либо встречал. Единственный друг, который у меня был. И независимо от временной линии нет счёта причинам, по которым ты мне нужен. 

Даже если на это можно было ответить, Тодд бы не нашёл слов. Он был слишком занят: таращил глаза от изумления, пытаясь осознать сказанное Дирком, а в груди у него начинало трепетать что-то. Вот он, Тодд, и самые худшие его черты. И вместо отвращения, вместо того, чтобы выбежать из квартиры и забыть его как страшный сон, Дирк выглядел всего лишь печальным, словно его ужасно беспокоило, что Тодд не знает своей ценности. 

— Дирк, я… 

— Не обязательно исправлять временную линию, — выпалил Дирк на одном дыхании. Тодд поморгал, только теперь осознавая, насколько близко друг к другу они стоят. С такого расстояния можно было рассмотреть по отдельности каждую из неповторимых ресниц Дирка. — Я имею в виду, что даже не знаю, могу ли, но это не обязательно. Можно оставить, как есть, я… 

— Ты действительно во всё это веришь, так? — спросил Тодд. — Веришь в другую временную линию, где мы с тобой друзья, где мои родители живы, а сестра невредима? 

— Да, — ответил Дирк. 

— И ты знаешь, что я не верю, правда? Я не верю тебе. Прости, но я… 

— Я могу доказать, Тодд, но не уверен, должен ли. Ты же чувствуешь? Связь, которую не можешь объяснить. Я знаю, что чувствуешь. 

С комком в горле Тодд вспоминал день их встречи и странное ощущение дежавю, стойко ассоциирующееся с Дирком. Но это не могло означать то, что имел в виду Дирк. Временные линии не меняются. Люди не умирают, если должны жить, не получают увечий, если им суждено оставаться невредимыми.

— Вот. — Тодд увидел, что Дирк протягивает ему свой телефон. Телефон с британской симкой, которая, видимо, не работала. Экран голубовато мерцал в полумраке комнаты. 

— И на что мне смотреть? 

— Сим-карта не работает, а всё остальное в порядке.

Только через пару мгновений Тодд осознал, что открыта галерея фото. И что он пялится на свой с Дирком снимок: Дирк широко улыбается в камеру, Тодд немного картинно хмурится. Тодд не помнил, чтобы они так фотографировались. Выхватив телефон из рук Дирка, он начал пролистывать галерею. 

Там были десятки его фотографий. И Аманды, которая выглядела сияющей и счастливой в нелепой огромной куртке. Были снимки Тодда с Фарой, Аманды с Фарой. Четверо незнакомых мужчин. Дирк в куртках разных цветов. Тодд в оцепенении разглядывал фото. 

— Как… 

Он вскинул глаза на Дирка, остановившись на снимке, где они были рядом. Дирк глядел в камеру, а Тодд смотрел на Дирка, и его ласковый взгляд выдавал то, что пытались скрыть нарочито поджатые губы. 

— Я тебе говорил. Это другая временная линия. — Дирк показал на телефон. 

— Но я… не помню ничего из этого. 

— Ты и не должен. Если хочешь остаться здесь, мы останемся. 

Тодд снова взглянул на телефон и мгновенно опознал своё выражение лица. Он буквально поедал Дирка глазами, смотрел на него так, словно тот был центром вселенной. И Тодд не помнил этого. Не помнил… 

Он встряхнул головой, переполненный эмоциями. И перелистнул фотографию. На следующей Дирк делал селфи, ухмыляясь в камеру, хотя и не это приковало внимание Тодда. Он зацепился взглядом за футболку Дирка и сразу узнал логотип своей группы. Вскинул глаза, уставился на футболку под курткой. Теперь, когда Тодд понимал, на что смотрит, опознать лого было нетрудно. 

— Думаю, мне нужно присесть, — выдавил он, не в силах сдержать дрожь в руках. 

Как будто получив разрешение прикоснуться, Дирк тут же придержал Тодда под локоть. Тот не мог протестовать от потрясения и от растущего волнения, а ещё от осознания, что Дирк, возможно, не псих. 

Дирк посадил Тодда на диван — на то же место, где он сидел в ту первую ночь, после аквариума. Когда Дирк уселся напротив, а Тодд млел от симпатии и влечения. На этот раз Дирк предпочёл взгромоздиться на кофейный столик, так что их колени разделял всего десяток сантиметров. На какой-то короткий захватывающий момент Тодду показалось, что Дирк сейчас возьмёт его за руки. Но тот осторожно сложил руки на коленях. Тодд сжимал в левой руке погасший телефон. 

— Ты действительно тот, за кого себя выдаёшь, — произнёс Тодд, подняв глаза. Дирк перехватил его взгляд и подтвердил: 

— Да, так и есть. 

— Но я… — Тодд взмахнул рукой с телефоном. — Хочу сказать, это ведь не я. Это какой-то другой… я. 

— Ты неправильно думаешь. Нет двух Тоддов. Вы оба — это ты. Временная линия изменилась, и, так как я был в эпицентре, то сохранил воспоминания об основном времени. А ты оказался в другом месте, поэтому всё забыл, но остался тем же Тоддом. Он — это ты, а ты — это он, и хоть я в ужасе, что ты меня не помнишь, это ничего не меняет. Ты всё так же мой лучший друг. 

Тодд снова встряхнул головой: 

— Как кто-то может изменить временную линию? В этом нет смысла, это… 

От таких мыслей начинала болеть голова. 

— Не знаю. Именно в этом мы с Фарой пытаемся разобраться. 

Дирк договорил, и повисло неловкое молчание. Тодд понимал, какая пропасть разделила их. Он скучал по теплу Дирка. По тому, как Дирк прижимался к нему, доказывая своим физическим присутствием то, чего не могли сказать слова. Прежний гнев улетучился, сменившись отупляющим недоумением. Что-то противно ворочалось в животе. 

— Ты говорил, мы были друзьями, — прошептал Тодд. В тишине квартиры звук показался почти оглушительным.

— Лучшими друзьями, — прозвучал до странности мрачный ответ. 

— Выходит, мы не… — Тодд помахал рукой между ними. Дирк отвёл глаза, на скулах заалел румянец. Он коротко мотнул головой. 

— Ты… — Дирк взмахнул рукой. — Не гей. 

Тодд нахмурился, не сдержавшись. Из всего, что наговорил Дирк, это было самое бредовое. Снова вспомнились те фото с телефона и снимок, где Тодд смотрел на Дирка с полнейшим обожанием. Покачав головой, он сказал: 

— Я вообще-то би, но это по-прежнему бессмыслица. Невозможно изменить чью-то ориентацию. 

Тодд понял, что уже ни в чём не осталось логики. За какой-то час его тщательно выстроенное понимание мироустройства разрушилось, а вместо него образовался непредсказуемый хаос, в котором он сам, оказывается, был одновременно двумя людьми. А мужчина, который ему нравился, оседлал разом два мира. 

— Вполне вероятно, что я тебе просто не нравился. Ну то естоь, как и большинству других людей, так что… — Дирк издал страшно вымученный смешок. А Тодда накрыло внезапным пониманием. 

У него никогда не получалось нормально проявлять интерес. Он всегда ждал, что другой человек сделает первый шаг. Качая головой, Тодд снова открыл телефон. Прокрутил до нужного снимка, а затем развернул экран, чтобы Дирк мог посмотреть. 

— Вероятнее всего, ты мне нравился. 

Во всяком случае, какой-то его версии. Тодд всё ещё не понимал до конца этих тонкостей. Дирк шумно сглотнул, глядя на экран широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты сказал, вы пытаетесь разобраться в том, что случилось, — сказал Тодд. Дирк кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. — Если разберётесь, сможешь ты вернуть всё обратно? Я имею в виду, сделать так, чтобы это снова стала твоя временная линия? 

Только теперь Дирк отвёл глаза от экрана и посмотрел на Тодда потеплевшим взглядом. Тодд ждал, затаив дыхание. 

— Это не обязательно. Я говорил правду. Я могу остаться здесь и…

Тодд кивнул на телефон. Взгляд Дирка метнулся следом. 

— Разве ты не скучаешь по нему? 

— Я скучаю по тебе, — без колебаний ответил Дирк. — И если бы всё наладилось, то скучал бы ещё больше. 

Наверное, это были самые приятные слова, когда-либо сказанные в адрес Тодда. И их, конечно же, хватило, чтобы сердце затрепетало, а живот свело нервным спазмом. Впервые с тех пор, как Тодд зашёл в то заброшенное здание и увидел на картонных листах своё имя, ему захотелось поцеловать Дирка. Дотянуться до него, привлечь к себе, прижаться к его губам и целовать так, как мечтал все эти дни.

— Но в твоём времени… Мои родители… живы? И Аманда не пострадала? 

Дирк коротко кивнул, однако губы его были крепко сжаты, а лицо выражало огромную печаль. 

— Но у вас обоих парарибулит, и это… не очень приятно.

Даже без уточнений Тодд понял, что это ещё мягко сказано. Он снова посмотрел на телефон Дирка.

— Аманда здесь выглядит счастливой. Она…

— Она счастлива, — подтвердил Дирк. — У неё есть тройка Роуди, они заботятся о ней. И ещё Фара. Они с Амандой…

Глаза Тодда расширились. Он думал о женщине, с которой едва познакомился, о том, как напряжённо она держалась. Как явно недовольна была происходящим между Тоддом и Дирком.

Всё это было уже немного слишком.

— Думаю, тебе лучше рассказать с самого начала, — сказал Тодд, по-прежнему разрываясь от желания притянуть Дирка к себе на колени и мимолётной надежды, что ошибки прошлого можно исправить.

Видно было, что Дирк не горит желанием, но отказываться он не стал. Вместо этого начал с того же места, откуда начинал рассказ в автобусе. Тодд сосредоточенно слушал. Со второго раза история казалась более правдоподобной, и удавалось ухватить прежде упущенные связи.

~*~  
_Семью неделями ранее_

Капюшон уже стал привычным. Он всё приглушал, связь со вселенной под ним исчезала, и это уже не пугало так, как прежде. Капюшон означал, что его посадят в фургон. А фургон значил, что он сможет выйти наружу. Когда они доберутся до нужного места, капюшон снимут и позволят подойти так близко, как ему нужно, чтобы выполнить их задания. Изменить цвет рисунка. Или надпись на вывеске — пусть это теперь будет булочная. Незначительные вещи. Тоненькие нити, которые ему удавалось разыскать из наблюдательной комнаты с камерами и вращающимся стулом. Мир Эмершана был полон маленьких побед, но им знать об этом не стоило.

Впрочем, как и поражений. Его несколько удивило, что они были готовы позволить ему выйти после того раза. Это было так просто — всего лишь поворот не в том месте. Незначительное противоречие. Оказаться бы на секунду быстрее, не позволить им надеть на него капюшон — и тогда был бы шанс сбежать. Он гадал, какие сюрпризы они припасли на этот раз и сколько ему понадобится времени, чтобы найти способ их перехитрить. 

— Разве вы не собираетесь его снять? — спросил он, как только его посадили в фургон. Удивительно, но ответила доктор Колридж. Обычно она не ездила с ними.

— Не сегодня, — её голос сопровождал шум заводящегося мотора. Фургон дёрнулся — они отправились в путь. 

Эмершан бы всё отдал, чтобы узнать, по какой дороге они едут, в каком они городе. Видел ли он когда-нибудь город? Его привезли к ней совсем маленьким, память о жизни до этого почти стёрлась. Вот ещё одна вещь, за которую должна поплатиться Колридж. 

И всё же он оставался беспомощным, пока они не приехали на место — руки скованы за спиной, капюшон на голове не даёт увидеть вселенную. Это раздражало, но такое недовольство было знакомым — наказание ему за то, что не послушался. 

Так как больше ничего не оставалось, он впал в транс. Глухой стук сердца прекрасно задавал ритм, каждый размеренный удар уносил его всё дальше сквозь время. Когда фургон наконец остановился, всё пошло по тому же сценарию, как и при других тренировках. Эмершан терпеливо ожидал инструкций. 

Но не дождался. Задние двери фургона рванули в стороны, Эмершана грубо схватили за руки и выгрузили на твёрдый асфальт. Капюшон всё так же оставался на голове. Оказавшись снаружи, он почувствовал макушкой жар солнца и инстинктивно потянулся к этому теплу. Две пары рук подтолкнули его вперёд и повели вслепую. 

Эмершан оказался в помещении, под капюшон просачивалась незнакомая кислая вонь. Не было никаких ориентиров, чтобы понять, где он. И ни намёка о том, чего от него хотят. Это было в новинку, а всё новое заставляло напрягаться. Эмершан дёрнулся в руках охранников.

— Мы не станем пробовать снова, — проговорила откуда-то сзади Колридж. Это тоже было непривычно, она всегда предпочитала не марать руки. Он прикинул, не выйдет ли вырубить её и бежать, пока не получится освободить руки и снять капюшон. Но ему не прорваться мимо охранников, и это заставило его передумать. У снотворных препаратов были неприятные побочные эффекты.

— Куда вы меня ведёте? — голос отразился эхом. 

На пути к их цели они несколько раз поворачивали, провели Эмершана вниз по лестнице, а затем — так ему показалось — прошли узкий коридор. Дыхание начало сбиваться. 

— Вот и добрались, — сказала Колридж. Слабое эхо наводило на мысль, что они прибыли в помещение побольше размером. Неожиданно она протянула руку и сняла капюшон.

Эмершан тут же попытался найти её нить, но где бы они ни находились, чем бы ни являлась это помещение — всё вокруг казалось затуманенным, и его способности рассеивались, как и под капюшоном.

Первым побуждением было нахмуриться, следующим — бежать, но затем ему удалось нормально осмотреться. Помещение оказалась довольно маленьким, но, тем не менее выглядело странно пустым. Теперь он видел стены — их покрывал такой же серебристый материал, как и тот, из которого был сделан капюшон, однако его заинтересовало непонятное сооружение в центре помещения. 

Для чего ни предназначался прямоугольный контейнер с единственной дверцей, он больше подошёл бы NASA, чем тем неизвестным, на которых работала Колридж. Эмершан насупился, Колридж ответила ему жёсткой улыбкой и открыла дверцу. К своему ужасу он увидел, что контейнер заполнен густой сверкающей жидкостью, и подавился воздухом, приступ паники стиснул грудь.

— Нет. — Попытку отступить назад пресекли выросшие за спиной охранники. Эмершан помотал головой, он не хотел туда попадать.

— Пожалуйста… Я выполню всё, что вы скажете. Вам не обязательно это делать, я могу... 

— Для этого поздновато, — ответила Колридж, подавая знак охранникам. И как тогда, в детстве, его крики остались без внимания.


	15. За горами и лесами

_На семь недель раньше._

  
«Пару дней», — говорила Фара. Но шёл уже третий. Дирк растянулся на диване их агентства, уставившись в потолок. Он скользнул взглядом по оголённой трубе к тому месту, где она соединялась с воздуховодом. Соединение было окружено водяными разводами, и Дирк понятия не имел, протекала ли это труба или крыша. Здание, в котором располагался офис, было старым — оно не разваливалось, но состояние его было далеко не таким хорошим, как ему сначала показалось. Дирк задумался, позволит ли Фара нанять кого-нибудь, чтобы покрасить стены.

Он уже и сам взялся бы за кисть, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться. Дирк ненавидел ждать.

Он всё ещё ощущал волю вселенной, расплывчатое чувство, от которого бездействие становилось всё труднее переносить. Интуиция говорила ему, что надо выйти наружу и проследовать по нитям вселенной, которые приведут туда, где ему нужно быть. Если б только Тодд мог…

— Дирк, взгляни на это, — позвал из другого конца комнаты Тодд, прерывая его раздумья. Он быстро сел и увидел, что Тодд склонился над плечом Фары, оба неотрывно смотрели в экран её ноутбука. Что-то неприятно сжалось внутри.

Даже зная о том, что Фара заинтересована совсем в другом человеке — а Тодд ни за что не обидит сестру — Дирк всё равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, видя их рядом. Это было глупо и иррационально, да и не было у него никакого права испытывать подобные эмоции, но воспоминание о мимолётной влюблённости Тодда в Фару было достаточно свежим, чтобы заставить Дирка испытывать неуместную ревность. Дирк, как мог, загнал это чувство поглубже и непринуждённо отозвался вежливо-вопросительным мычанием.

— Похоже, твоё предчувствие не подвело, — Тодд обернулся через плечо и широко улыбнулся. Дирк нахмурился.

Его предчувствия действительно, как правило, не подводили, но эта фраза не говорила ничего конкретного. А так как Тодд, похоже, не собирался уточнять, это значило, что стоит посмотреть самому. Дирк поднялся с дивана, пересёк комнату и встал рядом с Тоддом.

Их плечи соприкоснулись. В этом не было ничего необычного, но Дирк невольно почувствовал удовлетворение. Удовлетворение и собственничество — чувства, которые обычно он себе не позволял, ведь Тодд — это Тодд, а Дирк… ну, Дирк. И обычно он контролировал себя лучше.

Тодд, не подозревавший о внутреннем смятении Дирка, одарил его ещё одной короткой улыбкой. Поймав его взгляд, Дирк подумал, что однажды это всё ему аукнется, причём в самый неподходящий момент. Но сейчас он не был к этому готов, поэтому обратил всё внимание на экран. И моргнул.

— Стой, это…

— Это твои фургоны, да, — ответила Фара.

— Ха! — воскликнул Дирк, триумфально тыча пальцем в экран. — Видите, я знал, что аквариум важен!

Изображение на экране было зернистым и чёрно-белым, но он всё равно мог различить на нем знакомое здание Аквариума. Фургоны стояли бок о бок прямо около здания и были точными копиями того, что врезался в почтовый грузовик. Это не могло быть совпадением.

Тодд, осознал Дирк, смотрел на него уже в открытую, и во взгляде читались одновременно привязанность и неприкрытое веселье. От этого взгляда внутри у Дирка всё перевернулось. Фара переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Насколько я могу судить, — сказала она, — они приехали с утра. Камера установлена на светофоре, и срабатывает только тогда, когда кто-то проезжает на красный. В 7:30 их ещё не было, а в 10:45 они попали на снимок.

Дирку этого было достаточно, Фара просто подтвердила то, что он уже и так подозревал. Он рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд в сторону Тодда, но тот больше не улыбался. Теперь он выглядел решительно, словно разделял нетерпение Дирка.

— Пойдём, Тодд, — произнёс Дирк, пользуясь случаем прикоснуться и потрепать того по плечу. Тодд ухмыльнулся, и Дирк на секунду забыл, что же им надо делать.

Они уже успели выйти на улицу, когда Дирк осознал, что трепетание в животе вызвано вовсе не присутствием Тодда. Чем ближе они подходили к машине, тем сильнее всё сжималось внутри, пока не переросло в непрерывную дурноту. Дирк замедлил шаг. Отдалённый звонок телефона эхом отозвался у него в голове.

— Ты в порядке? — явно беспокоясь, спросил Тодд. Он пристально смотрел на Дирка, и тот только сейчас понял, что стоит на месте, а Тодд в нескольких шагах впереди. Звон стал уже невыносимо громким.

— Чёрт, прости, — Тодд достал телефон, провёл по экрану, и звон прекратился. Нарастающая тошнота сменилась затягивающей неопределенностью, и хорошее настроение Дирка испарилось. Что-то происходило. Что-то было не так.

— Аманда? — сказал Тодд в трубку. Дирк поднял голову, внимательно прислушиваясь.

— Помедленнее, — последовала долгая пауза, Тодд слушал с недоверчивым выражением лица. — Стой, что случилось?

По дороге проехала машина, подняв веер брызг. Дождь прекратился час назад, но на улицах ещё оставались лужи.

— Аманда, Аманда, помедленней, — почти прокричал Тодд. Дирк слышал раздающийся в трубке голос Аманды, слишком громкий для обычного разговора.

— Что значит, Роуди исчезли? Все? Ты уверена, что они просто не…

Что бы ни говорила Аманда, Тодд выглядел чрезвычайно взволнованным и хмурился. Во взгляде, который он бросил на Дирка, отражались паника и вина. Дирк ответил слабой сочувствующей улыбкой.

— Слушай, я уверен, они в порядке. Люди не могут просто исчезать.

Тодд вздрогнул — голос Аманды стал еще громче. Дирк слышал её урывками, но слова «исчезли» и «прямо на моих глазах» разобрал чётко и ясно.

— Ладно, ладно, успокойся, — произнёс Тодд. — Просто скажи, где ты, и я за тобой приеду.

Посмотрев вверх, Дирк увидел, что на втором этаже из окна выглядывает Фара, очевидно, привлечённая криками Тодда.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорил Тодд. — Я буду минут через десять. Просто оставайся на месте, ладно?

Он сбросил звонок и встретился взглядом с Дирком. На лице у него было виноватое выражение.

— Планы меняются? — спросил Дирк.

— Да. Хотя, нет, — Тодд покачал головой. — Аманда сходит с ума. Я думаю, что это может быть какой-то странный приступ. Или что-то ещё, не знаю. Но мне нужно к ней.

— Ладно, поехали, — без колебаний согласился Дирк, но Тодд снова покачал головой.

— Нет, тебе надо проверить фургоны. Мы не знаем, сколько ещё они там простоят.

Дирк осознал, что Тодд прав, но это не помогло унять всё растущую тревогу. Что бы ни происходило, дело не ограничивалось разговором Тодда с сестрой, гложущее чувство внизу живота никак не успокаивалось. У Дирка появилось искушение схватить Тодда и вернуться с ним в офис.

— Возьми с собой Фару, — распорядился Тодд. — И убедись, что она вооружена. Не делай никаких глупостей, пока я не приеду. Как только заберу Аманду, встречу вас на месте.

— Мы поедем на машине Фары, а ты бери прокатную, — предложил Дирк, гложущее чувство теперь явно предвещало что-то дурное. Хуже всего было то, что он не мог определить, что именно, ощущение не давало ему ничего конкретного. Должен ли он остановить Тодда? Должен ли пойти с Тоддом? Должен ли на время забыть про Аквариум? Взять с собой Фару? Не брать с собой Фару? Ничто из этого не казалось правильным, упорядоченный хаос вселенной был теперь перевёрнут с ног на голову.

— Ага, хорошо, — ответил Тодд, хлопая по карманам в поисках ключей. Найдя их, он бросил на Дирка встревоженный взгляд.

— Уверен, всё будет в порядке, — солгал Дирк.

— Просто будь осторожнее, ладно? — сказал Тодд. Он бросил взгляд через плечо туда, где была припаркована машина, и снова посмотрел на Дирка. — И серьёзно, не делай глупостей. Тебе запрещено ловить пули, пока меня нет рядом.

Что-то в том, как он это сказал, пересилило беспокойство Дирка, и, давая обещание, он почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло. Тодд кивнул, взмахнул на прощание рукой, повернулся и направился к машине, явно думая уже только об Аманде. Дирк подождал, пока он не сел за руль, а потом пошёл обратно в здание. Беспокойство вернулось, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

 

_Снова в настоящем_

  
Было странно вести Тодда обратно в офис. Странно и при этом совершенно естественно, будто вселенная починила сама себя, будто Тодд должен находиться здесь. Возможно, Дирк романтизировал ситуацию, но он почувствовал, что впервые с тех пор, как здесь оказался, может назвать это место домом.

Всё было, конечно, не совсем так же. Другой Тодд взбежал бы по лестнице, полный решимости раскрыть любое дело. Этот Тодд неуклюже переминался с ноги на ногу, словно не зная, куда себя деть. Дирк одарил его, как он надеялся, ободряющей улыбкой. Тодд улыбнулся в ответ.

Дирку понадобились все силы, чтобы не засмеяться. Тодд был здесь. Он был здесь и верил Дирку, и он, похоже, хотел принять участие в событиях, возможно, только лишь для того, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство, но в этот момент Дирка устраивал и такой вариант. В любом случае, это не имело значения, потому что Тодд был здесь.

А ещё он всё так же бросал на Дирка косые взгляды, как будто не был вполне уверен, как между ними обстоят дела, но в принципе не возражал, чтобы продолжить всё по-старому. Внутри затрепетало, отчего Дирк замер у лестницы, глупо уставившись на Тодда, словно тот не звал его в офис, а вместо этого Дирк пригласил его, и это было завершение очень необычного свидания — того, что могло даже привести к...

Тодд прокашлялся. Дирк вышел из ступора.

— Прости, нам лучше… — с этими словами он двинулся вверх по лестнице.

Тодд следовал за Дирком, но не уверенным быстрым шагом, который обычно ассоциировался у Дирка с их расследованиями, а размеренной походкой. Дирк заставил себя поубавить ход и поднимался с одной ступени на другую, чувствуя, как напрягается всё тело. Дважды он оборачивался назад: один раз, чтобы поймать взгляд Тодда, а второй — чтобы убедиться, что тот всё ещё идёт за ним. Тодд поднимался, вцепляясь в перила так, что костяшки на руке побелели. Его взгляд был устремлён в темноту впереди.

— Она правда девушка моей сестры? — спросил Тодд на полпути к первой лестничной площадке, и сразу стали понятны его колебания. Дирк прикинул, как лучше всего ответить.

— Я не вполне уверен насчёт её статуса, но знаю, что Аманда часто ночует в квартире Фары, — сказал он в конце концов, а потом обернулся и успел заметить, как Тодд слегка прищурился. Казалось, эта мысль его очень смутила.

Дирк заметил, что Тодд к тому же сильно нервничал, и это выбило его из колеи. Тодд никогда не нервничал. Точнее, никогда не показывал, что нервничает. Дирк не лгал, когда говорил, что Тодд, возможно, самый храбрый человек, какого он когда-либо встречал. Решив рискнуть, Дирк опустил руку и скользнул пальцами по руке Тодда, легонько пожал, успокаивая.

Он ожидал, что Тодд отнимет руку, но, к его удивлению, Тодд повернул ладонь, переплетаясь с ним пальцами. Они остановились на окутанной тьмой лестнице, глядя друг на друга и держась за руки. Тодд слегка улыбнулся. Дирк тоже.

— Знаешь, — произнёс Тодд, не отпуская руки Дирка, — это всё кажется до жути знакомым.

Дирк перевёл взгляд на их руки, а затем снова на Тодда.

— Мы держались раньше за руки. Ну, не так, конечно, но… — Тодд прищурился.

— Нет, это нечто большее. Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты тоже казался знакомым. А потом, когда мы были в аквариуме, было словно… я не знаю… дежавю? То же ощущение, как когда я в первый раз пришёл сюда, и снова, когда ты влез в моё окно…

— Ох, — разволновался Дирк. — Так мы познакомились.

— Прости? — Тодд был сбит с толку. Дирк почувствовал, как его щёки покраснели.

— Я имею в виду… в другой временной линии. Ну, вроде того. Произошла небольшая временная петля, так что я уже встречал тебя, но когда ты меня впервые увидел, я вламывался в твою квартиру.

— Ты вламывался в мою квартиру? — переспросил Тодд.

— По делам расследования! А ещё ты напал на меня.

Дирк видел, что Тодд хотел задать вопрос, его любопытство явно плескалось через край. Но секунду спустя лицо Тодда стало задумчивым, он покачал головой.

— Думаешь, я вспоминаю события из другой временной линии?

Дирк предполагал вовсе не это, но теперь, после слов Тодда...

— Это возможно, — ответил Дирк. — Я не до конца уверен, что ты тот же самый Тодд. И если твои воспоминания изменились, вполне возможно, что ты сохранил память о другой временной линии, пусть даже только подсознательно.

По виду Тодда нельзя было сказать, что его это полностью убедило. Но по-прежнему сомневающимся он не выглядел.

— Тут… так много нужно осознать, — сказал Тодд. Дирк не мог не согласиться.

До него дошло, что они всё ещё стоят на лестнице, держась за руки, достаточно близко, так что, если бы Дирк захотел, он мог бы преодолеть это расстояние и…

Где-то выше открылась дверь. Дирк вздрогнул от звука. Его поразило, что Тодд делал то же, что и он, так что они медленно приближались друг к другу, продолжая держаться за руки.

Разжав хватку, Дирк поднялся по оставшимся ступенькам. Тодд последовал за ним, держась напряжённо и прижав руки к бокам. Вместе они достигли лестничной площадки на третьем этаже.

Конечно же, это была Фара, замершая прямо у двери офиса. Она смотрела на них широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Тодд, — наконец произнесла она и тут же перевела взгляд на Дирка. — Дирк, почему Тодд здесь?

— Он знает, — просто ответил Дирк. Глаза Фары стали ещё шире, хоть она и не выглядела особо удивлённой. Дирк остро ощутил присутствие Тодда, который замер позади него, и на миг испугался, что тот может сбежать.

— Хо... рошо, — выдавила Фара. — Я просто… — она показала на лестницу, — собиралась спуститься в уборную.

Затем она проскользнула мимо них и пошла вниз, бормоча себе под нос. Дирк подождал, пока она спустится, прежде чем указать на открытую дверь. Слабый свет заходящего солнца окрасил комнату в алый цвет.

— Вот здесь я и живу, — сказал Дирк, стараясь держаться непринуждённо. Попытка, однако, с блеском провалилась. Тодд, надо отдать ему должное, издал одобрительный смешок. Он проследовал за Дирком в комнату.

И сразу же застыл, взгляд его замер на спальных мешках, а затем на пластинках, сложенных на стуле.

— У тебя хоть есть на чём проигрывать их? — спросил Тодд. Это не было осуждением. В его голосе звучало лишь любопытство, а также та самая нерешительность, которая проявилась после разговора на диване. Дирк неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу.

— М-м-м… нет? — выдавил он.

— Тогда зачем ты их покупал?

Тодд всё ещё смотрел с любопытством, но, может быть, немного озадаченно, как будто он не знал, что теперь делать со всем этим, но не хотел обидеть. Дирк ценил это. Он действительно это очень ценил. А ещё он понятия не имел, как ответить на вопрос.

— Честно? — начал Дирк, поскольку искренность сейчас казалась лучшим выходом. — В основном это был предлог увидеть тебя.

Это вызвало заметную реакцию: глаза Тодда расширились, черты лица смягчились, и на лице появилась застенчивая улыбка. Он отвёл взгляд, но Дирк всё равно заметил, что тот очень доволен.

— Я немного разбираюсь в музыке, — Дирку всё ещё хотелось объяснить. — То есть, только ты мне про неё и рассказывал, так что это не считается, возможно, но…

Дирк замолчал. Тодд теперь качал головой. Он по-прежнему не выглядел расстроенным. Если уж на то пошло, Тодд явно был тронут, хоть и удивлялся, что Дирк пустился на такие меры. Дирк даже не попытался скрыть своё облегчение.

Тут он обратил внимание, что они до сих пор стоят на пороге. Дирк жестом пригласил Тодда в комнату. Тодд вошёл за ним, затем они встали рядом напротив листов картона на стене — тех, что Тодд хотел увидеть.  
Фара снова повесила на стену лист, который порвал Тодд. Смятый, разорванный пополам картон склеили скотчем — почти незаметно. Тодд провёл рукой по своему имени. «Ходил в аквариум с Тоддом» — эта строка была почти в самом верху.

— Так что это такое, всё-таки? — спросил Тодд. Его прежний гнев испарился, уступив место чистому любопытству.

— Полагаю, это можно назвать делом. Я обычно не записываю события, но Фара любит это делать, и…

Взгляд, который бросил на него Тодд, дал понять, что вопрос был вовсе не об этом. Дирк сглотнул и подошёл к листу, который висел ближе всего к двери.

— Это список мест, где мы нашли изображения дельфина, — сказал он.

— Прямо как на картах Зенера, — сказал Тодд, вспомнив, о чём говорил Дирк тогда на диване.

— Да. Мы думали, они могут обозначать места испытаний.

Тод слегка кивнул, хотя и выглядел всё так же сбитым с толку.

— Значит, что бы ни вызвало это… изменение временной линии. Ты думаешь, что они проверяли это прежде? А затем отмечали места? Зачем? Зачем отмечать места? И зачем использовать дельфинов?

Это были очень хорошие вопросы. Вопросы, над которыми Дирк размышлял. Вопросы, которые задавала Фара. Вопросы, на которые у них до сих пор не было ответа. Дирк пожал плечами.

— Ну, кто бы ни создал эту машину…

— Машину? — перебил Тодд.

— Допустим, что это машина. Обычно так и бывает. В наших делах часто встречаются машины, — ответил ему Дирк. Тодд кивнул. Дирк продолжил. — Кто бы ни создал её, думаю, сперва они захотели бы её испытать.

— Это всё равно не объясняет, зачем они отмечали места испытаний. В смысле, это типа выдаёт их, верно?

Дирк задумался. Это была интересная мысль.

— Ну, я полагаю, кто-то другой мог отметить эти места…

Дирк застыл, кусочек мозаики внезапно подошёл и оказался на своём месте. Он замолчал, пристально глядя на список адресов, где они нашли рисунки с дельфинами, будто увидел его впервые.

— О, Тодд, — сказал он, приходя в восторг. Он обернулся к Тодду, тот стоял к нему боком. Через секунду Тодд тоже повернулся к нему, и они оказались лицом к лицу. — Зачем кому-то посылать нам карточки с тем же изображением, что и на зданиях, если не для того, чтобы мы их нашли?

— Эм… незачем? — сказал Тодд.

— Именно. Итак, кто бы ни послал эти карточки, он же отметил те места. А значит, рисунки с дельфином относятся не к тому, кто поменял временную линию, а к тому, кто хочет, чтобы мы раскрыли эту замену!

— Ладно… — Тодд совсем ничего не понимал.

— Разве не видишь? Здесь не одна загадка. Их две.

Он был так увлечён, что не заметил вернувшуюся Фару, пока она не прокашлялась. Дирк развернулся к ней, широко улыбнувшись.

— Фара, — воскликнул он, — Тодд раскрыл загадку!

— Эм, нет, я не раскрыл, — возразил Тодд. Дирк отмахнулся от его возражений. Он подозвал Фару к картонным листам. Она неохотно подошла. Тодд нервно улыбнулся Фаре.

— У нас уже была теория, что рисунки с дельфинами обозначали места испытаний в городе, — напомнил ей Дирк. Фара кивнула.

— Так, — сказала она, бросив искоса взгляд на Тодда. Тодд избегал её взгляда.

— Тодд, — продолжил Дирк, — заключил, что человек, который отмечал эти здания — это тот же человек, который отправил нам карты Зенера. То есть наш клиент. А вовсе не какие-то злодеи, заварившие всю эту кашу. Тут две загадки, Фара!

Он наблюдал, как Фара обдумывает эту информацию. Её глаза загорелись, когда она поняла, что он имеет в виду.

— Это всё упрощает, — сказала она. — Дирк, твоё первое предчувствие, когда у тебя оказались карты…

— Говорило, что надо идти в аквариум.

— И как раз там…

— Именно.

Дирк не оставил без внимания, как Тодд сейчас таращился на них обоих. Улыбнувшись ему, он снова взглянул на Фару.

— Значит, кто бы ни послал эти карточки, — продолжила она.

— Очевидно, знал меня очень-очень хорошо, — закончил Дирк.

Он взмахнул руками, а затем это же сделала и Фара, хотя обычно ей это было не свойственно. Тодд продолжал стоять рядом, переводя взгляд с одной на другого. Одарив Фару улыбкой, Дирк повернулся к нему.

— Прости, это был просто прорыв, — сказал он. Улыбка стала ещё шире. — Видишь, я же говорил, что ты очень хороший ассистент.

Тодд улыбнулся так же мягко, как тогда в коридоре, Дирка снова охватило желание поцеловать его. Не то чтобы это было неожиданностью. Желание поцеловать Тодда сопровождало его уже давно. Он уже позабыл те времена, когда не думал об этом. Его осенило, что он может взять и поцеловать его. Что Тодд, скорее всего, не возражает. Только присутствие Фары удерживало его, и некая скрытая неуверенность, продолжавшая прослеживаться на лице Тодда. Стоящая между ними Фара снова откашлялась.

— Эм, так что конкретно эта машина делает? — спросил Тодд, указывая на картонный лист со списками «Одинаково» и «Отличается».

— А, ну… — Дирк быстро взглянул на Фару. Это был вопрос посложнее. — Она, э-э-э… превращает одно в другое? — попытался ответить он.

— Точно, — сказал Тодд, как будто и не ожидал другого ответа. Дирк беспомощно оглянулся на Фару и обнаружил, что та подошла к столу и склонилась над ним, взяв ручку и бумагу. Вскоре она вернулась.

— Мы предполагаем, что она похожа на машину времени, — сказала она, передавая Тодду клочок бумаги. — Чем бы она ни была, мы нашли её в аквариуме. Она… будто бы взорвалась. Мы считаем, что именно поэтому оказались здесь.

Тодд взял бумажку, Дирк взглянул через его плечо. Это, несомненно, было довольно точное изображение того устройства. В отличие от машины Патрика Спринга, оно было большим. Вытянутая прямоугольная конструкция с серой поверхностью, на которой были различные циферблаты и переключатели. Из неё тянулись кабели, которые уходили под решётчатый пол. Тодд провёл пальцем вдоль рисунка устройства.

— Выглядит как изолированный контейнер, — произнёс он.

— Как что? — переспросил Дирк.

— Как камера сенсорной депривации, — пояснил Тодд. — Они заполняются солёной водой или чем-то вроде… Я не знаю, в них погружаются и плавают. В больнице была одна такая. Она стояла в том же помещении, что и гипербарическая камера. В ней держали Аманду, пока её кожа заживала.

Дирк не сводил с него глаз. Он не хотел бы таращиться, но иногда Тодд говорил такие вещи, от которых разум Дирка отказывался верить в подобную удачу. Вселенная не могла быть так благосклонна к нему. Она не могла, никак не могла дать ему такого идеального ассистента с безграничными знаниями и уникальной способностью обнаруживать связи, которые Дирк случайно упустил.

Теперь он хотел немедленно обнять Тодда. Поцеловать его. Сгрести его в охапку и закружить. Вместо этого он покачался на пятках, расплывшись в широкой улыбке.

— О, — от радости перехватило дыхание. — Раскрыл. Я раскрыл дело.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Фара повернула к нему голову; как глаза Тодда слегка расширились. Он был слишком рад, чтобы немедленно отвечать на их очевидные вопросы. Всё сошлось. И всё сошлось благодаря Тодду, улыбка Дирка стала ещё немного шире, когда он это понял.

Теперь у него были все части мозаики, и всё приобрело смысл.


	16. Обряд директора

Фара и Тодд продолжали неотрывно смотреть на него с одинаковым выражением недоумения на лицах. Дирк переводил взгляд с одного на вторую, ожидая, когда на них снизойдёт понимание. Но оно так и не снисходило, и он понял, что ему придётся разъяснить. 

— Дело не в устройстве, — сказал Дирк, показывая на лист бумаги, который Тодд продолжал сжимать в руке. Это изречение не внесло ясности. Дирк попытался скрыть возмущение.

Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Как ни очевидна была связь, никто, кроме него, её не замечал. Тодд однажды сказал об этом более лаконично. Все будто жили внутри истории, а Дирк читал о ней книгу. У него было преимущество рассказчика. 

— Дело не в самом устройстве, — снова сказал он, забирая из руки Тодда ту страницу. Он указал на рисунок, где было что-то, похожее на трубу, и провёл вдоль длины этой трубы. — Дело в том, кто внутри него. 

Фара наконец-то поняла, о чём он, хотя Тодд по-прежнему выглядел безнадёжно запутанным. Дирк догадался, что ему не хватает информации — ведь Дирк не был уверен, что стоит рассказывать ему абсолютно всё. Он ни в чём не обманул Тодда, но и всей правды ему не сказал. Было куда проще прикрывать это своими почти экстрасенсорными способностями. Вселенная явно его ненавидела. Глубоко вдохнув, Дирк принялся объяснять. 

— В нашей временной линии были люди, которые могли делать… всякое, — сказал Дирк, отлично понимая, что с этого, наверное, начинать неправильно. И если принять во внимание выражение лица Тодда, то он тоже так считал. Прикусив щёку изнутри, Дирк попробовал снова. 

— Для начала скажу, что я тебя не обманывал, — заявил он, и судя по тому, как увеличились глаза Тодда, с этого тоже начинать не стоило. Быстрый взгляд в сторону Фары позволил заключить, что помогать ему она не собирается. Так что он продолжил. 

— У меня есть особые способности. Но не совсем. И здесь они не работают. Почему — я не знаю. Но в нашей временной линии у меня уже в раннем детстве случались эти небольшие предчувствия о том, как устроена вселенная. А когда я был чуть постарше, меня привлекли к участию в одной программе. И там были… другие люди. Такие же, как я. Экстрасенсы. Хотя я не экстрасенс. Я что-то такое могу, но это не…

Тодд вовсю таращился на Дирка, будто думал, что у Дирка совсем крыша поехала, будто снова считал, что Дирк сумасшедший. Будто он снова во всем начал сомневаться. Ужаснувшись, что он только сделал хуже, он беспомощно умолк. 

— Дирк говорит правду, — сказала Фара, придя ему на помощь. Тодд перевёл взгляд на неё. Дирк выдохнул с облегчением. — Та организация называлась «Чёрное крыло», — продолжила она. — Мы считаем, что через них прошли десятки экстрасенсов, — она слегка улыбнулась Дирку, сожалея о том, что использует это название. — Мы сталкивались с людьми, которые ходят во сне. С людьми, которых невозможно ранить. С людьми, которые питаются психической энергией других экстрасенсов. А Дирк устроен так: у него предчувствия о том, как устроена вселенная, каковы связи в ней. И используя эти связи, мы расследуем наши дела. 

— Да, — подтвердил Дирк, безмерно благодарный Фаре. — Но здесь так не получается. Что бы ни случилось, всё будто зашифровано, мои…

В большинстве случаев он предпочитал смотреть на ситуацию глобально. И это означало раскрыть дело. Но сегодня, под этим взглядом Тодда, Дирк готов был проклинать свой разум. И всё же…

— Так вот что изменилось, — потрясённо сказал он, обращаясь к Фаре. — Мои способности здесь не работают. А у Тодда и Аманды нет парарибулита. А перед тем, как мы пошли в аквариум, позвонила Аманда и сказала, что Роуди пропали. 

Фара стояла напротив, и глаза её расширялись от изумления. 

— Мы ведь уже предполагали, что парарибулит это что-то вроде подавленной экстрасенсорики. Поэтому Роуди могли высасывать энергию приступов. 

Дирк кивнул. 

— Именно! И это может означать, что у Захарии Уэбба тоже были особые способности. О! Он умел взаимодействовать с электричеством!

— Так, отлично, — Фара явно была очень воодушевлена. Дирк хотел бы заразиться от неё воодушевлением, но пока Тодд смотрел на него такими глазами, он никак не мог избавиться от смутного чувства тревоги, надвигающейся опасности. 

— Я готов спорить, что на NASA тоже работали люди вроде меня, — сказал он несколько запоздало. 

— Ясное дело, — сказала Фара, будто удивлённая, что Дирк не понял этого раньше. 

— Прошу прощения, — впервые открыл рот Тодд. — Что вообще происходит? — Дирк медленно повернулся к нему. 

— Мне не нужно разбираться, как вернуть всё назад. Мне нужно только найти человека, который всё это…

Он выразительно взмахнул зажатой в руке бумажкой, будто это само собой должно прояснить всё недостающее. Судя по лицу Тодда, яснее ему не стало. 

— Прости, я правда не знаю, как ещё это объяснить.

— Нет, ничего, просто я… Вообще ничего не понимаю, — признался Тодд. 

Внезапно Дирк понял, что Тодд выглядит не просто удивлённым. Он был напуган. Напуган, встревожен и, может, немного расстроен, потому что всё происходило чересчур быстро для него. Будто он мчится всё ближе к краю пропасти и не может остановиться. У Дирка всё внутри сжалось.

Похоже, и Фара поняла, что происходит. Она кивнула и направилась к окну, где неясные отблески света фонарей с улицы провозглашали наступление ночи. Только теперь Дирк понял, что уже поздний вечер. 

— Это всё равно не важно, — сказал Дирк Тодду. — Для нас это ничего не меняет.

— Не в этом… — Тодд замолчал, прищурился, встретившись взглядом с Дирком. К нему будто снова вернулась прежняя подозрительность. — Так ты экстрасенс? — спросил он. У Дирка засосало под ложечкой. 

— Не экстрасенс, — сказал он как можно убедительнее. — Я… что-то иное, — объяснять это и в первый раз было довольно сложно, хотя его Тодд к тому времени уже достаточно времени провёл вместе с Дирком, чтобы понять, что именно Дирк делает. Но здесь было иначе. Всё здесь было иначе. 

— Я вижу… связи. Вселенная даёт мне отдельные кусочки, а я могу сложить их вместе в цельную картину. Всё равно что собирать мозаику. Но я не знаю, куда поставить отдельные кусочки, пока у меня их мало, не знаю, как эти кусочки должны выглядеть, и совершенно не представляю общую картину, пока не получу много отдельных кусочков. К тому же, я не могу выбирать, какие кусочки получать и в каком порядке. Вселенная просто протаскивает меня по нужному пути и подсовывает мне нужное по мере необходимости. И всё это… довольно запутанно. 

— И ты состоял в какой-то организации, где исследовали людей вроде тебя? — Дирк нехотя кивнул.

— Под названием «Чёрное крыло». Они работали под эгидой ФБР. Когда я был маленьким, я некоторое время жил в одном из их отделений. Было…

— Звучит кошмарно, — перебил его Тодд с сердитым выражением лица. Дирк моментально его узнал. С таким же выражением лица его Тодд вломился в «Чёрное крыло», чтобы освободить Дирка. 

— Было довольно неприятно, да, — это явно было преуменьшением. Впрочем, Тодду знать об этом было не обязательно. — Так или иначе, это и правда не важно. Нам не нужно исправлять это. Мы можем остаться здесь. Я могу…

Он сбился, глядя, как Тодд проводит рукой по волосам, одновременно и сбитый с толку, и взволнованный. Дирк помолчал, не зная точно, что сказать, не уверенный, помогут ли его слова. Некстати ему пришло в голову, что тот мужчина, которого они видели в аквариуме, наверняка ко всему этому причастен. Дирк не стал произносить этого вслух, но запомнил. 

— Ничего. Я понимаю, правда. Просто… наверное, мне нужна пара минут, чтобы справиться с этим. 

— Конечно же, — сказал Дирк, готовый предоставить Тодду целую вечность, если это могло помочь. 

Тодд кивнул, но уходить не собирался. Вместо этого он повернулся к записям на листах картона. Было темно, и текст было уже не рассмотреть, но как подозревал Дирк, Тодд и так помнил, что написано на картонных листах. Дирк терпеливо ожидал, пытаясь определиться: будет лучше отойти в сторону и оставить Тодда одного, или Тодд хочет, чтобы Дирк был рядом. Сам-то он отчаянно хотел быть рядом с Тоддом. Наконец Тодд повернулся к нему. 

— Господи, это просто….

— Сумасшествие? — предложил Дирк. Он ненавидел это слово. Ненавидел то, как на него смотрели, произнося это слово. Но от Тодда он бы принял его с радостью, если бы Тодд пожелал сказать именно это. На удивление, Тодд помотал головой. 

— Невероятно. Чувствую себя главным героем какой-то странной повести. 

Дирк не сдержал улыбку. 

— Думаю, ты был бы великолепным главным героем, — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел подумать. Тодд внимательно взглянул на него. Дирк поспешно объяснил. 

— Я не умею действовать, когда события чересчур обостряются, — сказал он. — В нас целятся из пистолетов, или простреливают мне плечо из арбалетов, или… — он нервно хмыкнул. — Строят смертельные лабиринты, где мы чудом не погибаем, и я теряюсь в таких ситуациях. А вот ты, ты просто великолепен! Вот, что я имел в виду. Ты самый храбрый человек, какого я встречал. 

Тодд неотрывно смотрел на Дирка, будто продолжал думать, что это какое-то преувеличение; будто он не мог заставить себя поверить, что он был именно таким, каким его описывал Дирк, даже несмотря на то, что Дирк уже говорил всё это ещё у Тодда в квартире. Дирк был вполне способен это понять. Ведь его Тодду тоже потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы согласиться с этим. К счастью, Дирк не имел ничего против. 

— Я… даже не знаю, что на это сказать, — наконец произнёс Тодд, с видом одновременно ошарашенным и неуверенным.

Дирк поразмыслил, не означает ли это, что он сам должен сказать ещё что-то, например, полнее раскрыть достоинства Тодда или же ещё раз предложить оставить всё как есть. Впрочем, ни того, ни другого он не успел, так как телефон Тодда зазвонил, и Тодд дёрнулся от неожиданности. Сообразив, что это за звук, он закатил глаза и вынул телефон из кармана. Несмотря на то, что Дирк видел экран вверх тормашками, он моментально рассмотрел, что это звонила Аманда, а до этого она отправила три сообщения. 

— Вот чёрт, — сказал Тодд, хмуро глядя на экран. 

— Что, нужно… — Дирк взмахнул руками вместо окончания, позволяя Тодду самому подставить подходящее действие. Тодд кивнул. 

— Я должен перезвонить ей. Просто хочу… — он указал на дверь. В груди у Дирка появилось и начало разрастаться чувство, похожее на панику. — Не беспокойся, я не буду ей ничего рассказывать… обо всём этом, — сказал Тодд, явно неправильно поняв причину тревоги Дирка. 

— Само собой, — ответил Дирк, хотя всё внутри него кричало никуда не отпускать Тодда. Ему пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы совладать с собственными руками. Тодд приподнял бровь. 

— И уходить я тоже не собираюсь, — сказал Тодд, наконец догадавшись, в чём дело. Дирк заставил себя расслабиться, хотя и это потребовало усилий. Этим провести Тодда не получилось, и он красноречиво закатил глаза. Как ни странно, Дирка это почему-то успокоило. Он отступил, пропуская Тодда, тот слегка помедлил и вышел в коридор, сжимая телефон в руке. Дирк подождал с полминуты, и лишь потом обернулся к Фаре. 

— Сколько времени ему понадобится? — спросил он. Фара лишь подняла брови вместо ответа.

~*~

— Ну что, как всё прошло? — спросила Аманда, и Тодд едва не выронил телефон от неожиданности. 

Ему потребовалась чуть ли не минута, чтобы понять — она имела в виду его визит к агенту недвижимости, а не то, что происходило между ним и Дирком. Господи, неужто это было сегодня? Будто целая вечность прошла. Тодд даже не мог вспомнить, когда в прошлый раз кто-то вот так переворачивал все его представления о мире. Впервые с момента, как Дирк влез к нему через окно, — боже, неужели это было на самом деле? — Тодд подумал, что он близок к истерике. 

— А, ты об этом, — сказал Тодд, не представляя, как вместить в слова события последних нескольких часов. Особенно если не объяснять то, что он не может объяснить. 

— Что-то ещё случилось? — спросила Аманда, явно понимая, что упускает что-то. Он с лёгкостью мог представить, как она сидит на кровати и прижимает к уху телефон в ожидании его ответа. 

— Нет. Ну так… Я… — Тодд прервался, чтобы вдохнуть. Он поразмыслил, не рассказать ли ей всю правду, не важно, что он говорил Дирку — да имеет ли это вообще значение? — но потом покачал головой. Аманде было вовсе не обязательно знать о немыслимых обстоятельствах, целиком менявших их жизнь. 

— Я на Дирка наскочил, — признался он, и кажется, он уже говорил Аманде что-то подобное. 

— Ты наткнулся на Дирка? — переспросила Аманда. Тодд закатил глаза. 

— Он… живёт через дорогу от того агента недвижимости. 

Только сказав вслух, он понял, до чего неправдоподобно это звучит. Как и его недавняя случайная встреча с Дирком возле дома того умершего чувака. Может, Дирк был прав? Может, во вселенной всё связано. Может, им было суждено встретиться? 

— Погоди, правда, что ли? — сказала Аманда. — Чувак, это вряд ли совпадение, — Тодд подавил желание истерически рассмеяться. 

— Ну должны же люди где-то жить, — сказал он, удержавшись от смешка. 

Он переложил телефон от правого уха к левому, и взглянул на ряд тёмных окон третьего этажа. Вывеска суши-бара напротив подсвечивала стёкла синими и красными бликами. С улицы ни Дирка, ни Фару не было видно. Глухой рёв проехавшей машины вернул его к разговору с Амандой. 

— Ты где сейчас? — спросила та, явно услышав шум автомобиля. Тодд кашлянул, опасаясь её реакции.

— Я возле… дома Дирка, — признался он. 

— Чего? — воскликнула Аманда, и Тодд даже немного отодвинул телефон от уха, опасаясь за барабанную перепонку. Он дождался, когда вопли с того конца линии утихнут, и только тогда вернул телефон к уху. 

— А зачем ты мне звонишь? — спросила Аманда всё ещё довольно громко. 

— Ну потому что ты мне звонила? Трижды. Я волновался, понимаешь? — сказал Тодд, и это объяснение по большей части было верным. Он и правда волновался. И ненавидел пропускать её звонки. Но она его достаточно хорошо знала, и если бы нужно было срочно с ним связаться, то отправила бы сообщение. Но всё-таки сейчас ему было нужно немного отстраниться от всех этих событий, глотнуть свежего воздуха, поговорить с Амандой и обдумать происходящее, ведь если честно, он не был уверен, что совершает правильный выбор. 

Да и ему ли делать этот выбор, подумал он, оглядываясь на подсвеченные огнями вывески окна. Хотя Дирк и говорил ему, будто выбор за ним, но ведь если Дирк исправит всё, как он объясняет, то у Аманды появится то заболевание. Стоит ли? Получится ли? Может, лучше рассказать обо всём Аманде, и пусть решает она? Он знал, что она ответила бы. Она бы тут же ухватилась за шанс вернуть родителей. Вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь. Тодд сглотнул, качая головой. Где-то в глубине души он мечтал вообще никогда не знать о том, что Дирк рассказал ему. 

Аманда снова приносила извинения, будто бы её звонок помешал свиданию — если бы всё было настолько просто! — и Тодду пришлось перебить её, чтобы она послушала. 

— Аманда, всё нормально. Всё в порядке.

— Ну так что же ты продолжаешь болтать со мной? — спросила Аманда, и Тодд так и не знал, что ей ответить. Из бокового проезда появился мопед, его багажник был завален пакетами с покупками. Звук его мотора заглушил слова Аманды. 

— Слушай, мне пора, — сказал Тодд. Он не был уверен, что готов вернуться к Дирку и Фаре, но он сам сказал Дирку, что уходить не собирается, да и, если честно, ему не хотелось уходить. Он хотел…

То, чего он хотел, было трудно выразить ясно и понятно. Впрочем, как и всё происходящее в целом. 

— Позвоню тебе завтра, ладно? — продолжил Тодд, размышляя, не даёт ли он сейчас обещание, которое не сможет исполнить. Одно дело — теоретизировать об изменении временных линий и о других версиях… себя, и совсем иное — слышать голос Аманды и осознавать, что скоро она перестанет существовать. Или будет существовать, но совершенно другой Амандой. Другой. Дирк сказал, счастливой, и лишь это имело значение. Аманда, которая счастлива, их родители, которые живы, и они с Дирком, которые… Ну, может, на этом как раз заострять внимание не стоило. 

Теперь он думал, что звонок Аманде, пожалуй, был ошибкой. Дрожащей рукой он сбросил соединение. 

Целую минуту он стоял, сжимая в руке телефон, и неотрывно глядел на экран, будто просмотр профиля Аманды в его телефонной книге мог что-то прояснить. Раздавшееся позади покашливание дало ему понять, что рядом кто-то есть. 

Он тут же понял, кто это — да и не мог там быть никто другой — но всё равно вздрогнул. Кляня себя, Тодд обернулся и увидел Дирка, который смущённо стоял около двери подъезда. 

— Извини, я…

— Да ничего, — сказал Тодд. Он взмахнул рукой с телефоном. — С Амандой всё нормально. Она просто хотела узнать, как там моя встреча с агентом недвижимости. 

Дирк кивнул, его взгляд скользнул вдоль улицы в направлении вывески агента, подсвеченного уличным фонарём. 

— Ты рассказал ей?... — Дирк снова посмотрел на него, и Тодда поразило беспокойство, отражавшееся во взгляде Дирка. 

— Нет… То есть да, рассказал, что я здесь. Что случайно встретился с тобой, но… 

Дирк опять кивнул. Он стоял в тени здания, и выглядел таким смущённым, каким Тодд никогда ещё его не видел. У него внутри всё сжалось при виде Дирка. 

— Знаешь, я как раз собирался подняться обратно, — сказал он, не успев себя остановить. Взгляд Дирка, опущенный на тротуар между ними, вновь метнулся к Тодду так быстро, что тот непроизвольно отступил назад. 

— Дело не в этом. Я не поэтому… Я и так знал, что ты вернёшься, — сказал Дирк как-то неуверенно. — Ну то есть, не знал, но надеялся. Вообще-то я немного переживал, что ты не придёшь, потому что это всё так… Наверняка тебе очень нелегко, так что я…

Тодд наблюдал за тем, как Дирк сбивчиво пытается высказаться и выглядит всё более смущённым и растерянным. Дирк смотрел на Тодда так, будто видел его впервые, будто он совершенно не мог понять, с чего Тодд улыбается. 

А Тодд ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он лишь ещё шире расплылся в улыбке. Он и сам понятия не имел, что вызывает в нём такой восторг. Не было причин. Если рассуждать логически, он должен быть смущён и напуган, может быть, несколько расстроен — именно таким застал бы его Дирк, спустившись вниз. И вот Дирк стоял перед ним, бессвязно лепеча какие-то объяснения, потому что он волновался, что Тодд уйдёт, и хотел, чтобы тот остался. 

— Я… ну… — начал Дирк, Тодд слегка усмехнулся, глядя на удивлённое выражение лица Дирка. 

— Прости, это просто… ты мне нравишься. 

Сказав это вслух, он понял, что это чистая правда. Это была не просто симпатия. Ему искренне нравился Дирк. А если совсем честно, то он мог бы даже признать, что он начинает влюбляться в Дирка. И осознание этого факта упрощало всё происходящее. 

— Ой, — сказал Дирк, и мимо внимания Тодда не прошло, как на щеках Дирка появились яркие розовые пятна. 

Он явно сказал именно то, что нужно было сказать, потому что Дирк двинулся от двери подъезда через тротуар между ними, и оказался прямо перед Тоддом. Тодд убрал телефон обратно в карман и шагнул навстречу Дирку. Тот выглядел одновременно встревоженным и благодарным. 

— Послушай, я говорил серьёзно. Не обязательно исправлять временную линию. Мы можем остаться. Я знаю, что уже говорил об этом, но…

— А я уже говорил тебе, что нам нужно всё исправить, — подытожил Тодд, глядя, как Дирк переводит дыхание. 

— Ты именно этого хочешь? — спросил он с сомнением в голосе. Тодд не понимал, как он мог не замечать этого раньше. Он тщательно обдумал, что сказать. 

— Я думаю, что моя сестра сидит дома и ни с кем не видится, вся в шрамах после ожогов третьей степени и с нервным расстройством, из-за которого она иногда снова чувствует, что горит. Я думаю, что мои родители погибли, потому что я перебрал наркоты. Я думаю, что в свои тридцать три я ничего из себя не представляю, моей зарплаты не хватает для оплаты счетов, и я с трудом могу позволить себе съём моей квартиры. Я думаю, что встреча с тобой — это лучшее, что случалось за мою жизнь, а ты говоришь, что мы с тобой друзья, у нас детективное агентство, у моей сестры есть любимая женщина и друзья…

Тодд замолчал, чтобы отдышаться, и всмотрелся в глаза Дирка. 

— А ещё я думаю о том, что ты ютишься в заброшенном здании. И что Фара, скорее всего, убьёт нас обоих, если мы не попробуем хотя бы проверить твою теорию.

Дирку каким-то образом удалось совладать с лицом, и теперь его выражение было нейтральным, так что Тодд не мог понять, что Дирк думает о его словах. Немаловажным было и то, что по всем этим пунктам принимать решения должен был не Тодд — он это внезапно осознал. 

— А чего хочешь ты? — спросил он. 

К его удивлению, Дирк растерялся, будто никто до сих пор его о таком не спрашивал, и он был в полной уверенности, что его мнение вообще не имеет значения. Как будто ему никто не предлагал выбор. У Тодда сжалось сердце. 

— Я? Вряд ли это важно, — сказал Дирк, и у Тодда отвисла челюсть от удивления. Дирк тут же взмахнул руками. — Ну то есть… Обычно мне не представляется возможность выбора… любого выбора. Типа вселенная просто ведет меня туда, куда нужно. Я давным-давно научился принимать повеления судьбы. Вроде как… не сомневаться в их правильности, не оспаривать. И к тому же, может оказаться, что мне не под силу это исправить. И никому другому тоже. Может, это решит вселенная. Понимаешь, я вроде бы хочу остаться тут, с тобой, но не факт, что это будет правильный выбор. Ведь ты прав. В другой временной линии Аманда счастливее. Как и Фара. Как и твои родители, наверное. Да и работы у меня тут вообще-то нет, нечем зарабатывать на жизнь. Я тут никто, если уж на то пошло, так что наверное, лучше всё-таки это исправить. Если вообще это можно исправить, конечно. 

Дирк замолчал, переводя дыхание. Тодд был потрясён произнесённой Дирком речью. Внезапно он осознал, что другой Тодд, скорее всего, отчаянно влюблён в этого мужчину. И он его вполне понимал, потому что и сам недалеко ушёл. Просто он никогда не встречал никого, похожего на Дирка. Не знал никого настолько открытого. Такого, у которого все чувства прямо на лице написаны, и он их не скрывает. И теперь у Тодда появились невозможные желания. Безрассудные желания. Желания, которые он бы вполне мог осуществить, потому что вся эта ситуация вовсе не была настолько сложной, насколько казалась. 

Поэтому он шагнул вперёд, сокращая небольшое оставшееся расстояние между ними, и приподнялся на цыпочках. Он ещё успел заметить, как Дирк шире распахивает глаза, прежде чем скрыться за ресницами Тодда. Он поцеловал Дирка, будто бы он уже вечность мечтал сделать это. 

Едва их губы соприкоснулись, Дирк застыл, и на Тодда накатила волна неуверенности, но тут Дирк подался ему навстречу, увлечённо целуя его в ответ и неловко встряхивая руками. Тодд мог лишь догадываться о том, как они смотрятся со стороны, стоящие у тёмного заброшенного здания и освещённые отблесками вывески суши-бара через улицу. Тодд по-прежнему стоял на цыпочках, вытянувшись, а Дирк всё так же не знал, куда девать руки.

Но это всё равно был лучший поцелуй в его жизни, особенно, когда Дирк наконец совладал с руками и обхватил ими Тодда вокруг талии, притягивая его поближе. Теперь Тодд практически висел на Дирке, и если бы тот выпустил его, он бы просто сполз на землю. Впрочем, он ничуть не был против, тем более что секундой позже Дирк склонил голову, чтобы было удобнее как следует целовать Тодда, их губы соприкасались и скользили в поцелуе, и Дирк тихонько стонал в рот Тодда. 

А Тодд внезапно заметил, что его руки уже пробрались к груди Дирка и вцепились в его одежду — не в жёлтую куртку, а в вывернутую наизнанку футболку «Мексиканских похорон», надетую под курткой. Внезапно мысль о том, что эта футболка всё это время была на Дирке, показалась ему невероятно смешной, и он не смог удержаться. Смех зародился где-то у него внутри, поднялся вверх, и Тодд фыркнул, из-за чего Дирк нахмурился. 

Пожалуй, это было самое очаровательное окончание поцелуя. Тодд отстранился, хихикая, и улыбался всё шире, наблюдая за обескураженным видом Дирка. Его глаза ещё были закрыты, губы слегка припухли, а щёки покраснели. И Тодду снова хотелось зацеловать его. 

— Прости, — сказал Тодд с мягкой улыбкой. Дирк медленно открыл глаза. Он выглядел совершенно шокированным. 

— В чём дело? — спросил Дирк с таким видом, будто он никак не мог понять, с чего это они не продолжают целоваться. Тодд подступил чуть ближе, выпустил футболку Дирка, разглаживая её. Руки Дирка всё так же оплетали его талию, а ладони лежали на пояснице. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты носишь футболку с «Мексиканскими похоронами», а я лишь сейчас это заметил, — объяснил Тодд, припоминая то несметное количество раз, когда он видел Дирка в этой полинялой футболке. 

— А, — удивлённо сказал Дирк. — Это же ты мне её дал. А ещё целоваться мы будем? 

Он спросил об этом, будто поцелуи были неотъемлемой частью их разговора — впрочем, может, так оно и было — Тодд уж точно не собирался возражать против поцелуев с Дирком, только вот, похоже, Дирк совершенно не понимал, что означала эта футболка. 

— По-моему, ты кое-что упускаешь, — сказал Тодд, а его ладони по-прежнему лежали на груди Дирка, впитывая его тепло и ощущая его бешеное сердцебиение. — Такие футболки я дарю только тем, кто мне нравится. Тем, кто особенно меня привлекает. 

Дирк понял смысл сказанного, и вытаращил глаза. Тодд говорил ему об этом ещё там, в квартире, держа в руке его телефон и показывая на фотографию — по ней всё было понятно без всяких слов. Дирк долго смотрел на то фото, но Тодд видел, что Дирк тогда ему не поверил. Теперь, опустив руку на бедро Дирка, Тодд пытался понять, поверил ли Дирк на этот раз. 

— Если бы я был на его месте, я бы, наверное, расстроился из-за этого, — сказал Тодд, указав на них обоих по очереди рукой, которая всё так же была на груди Дирка. Кажется, Дирка задело это предположение. Его объятие стало ослабевать. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь исправить временную линию? — спросил он. — Мы могли бы просто опять пойти к тебе…

Как ни соблазнительно было это предположение — а оно было весьма соблазнительным! — Тодд заставил себя отпустить Дирка. Дирк сделал то же самое, и Тодд отступил от него, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Кажется, стало намного холоднее, чем когда он говорил по телефону с Амандой. 

— И что теперь? — спросил Дирк. 

— Наверное, это тебе лучше знать? — ответил Тодд, ведь если Дирк ожидает от него распоряжений, то у них явно серьёзные неприятности. 

— Думаю, нам стоит снова сходить в аквариум. Помнишь мужчину, которого мы там видели? Фара отыскала его на записях с камер видеонаблюдения. Она смогла отследить его передвижения, но похоже, что он пытался замести следы. Пожалуй, сейчас нам важнее всего найти его. 

— Думаешь, он в этом замешан? — спросил Тодд, немедленно пожалев о сказанном. Понятно же, что замешан! Иначе с чего бы ему убегать?

— Думаю, он в этом… что-то значит, — сказал Дирк. После этих слов он замолчал и прищурился, будто только что ему пришла в голову некая идея.

— Что? — спросил Тодд. 

— Мне кажется, ты неправильно понимаешь происходящее. Ты считаешь, что есть два тебя, но на самом деле ты один и тот же. Я в этом уверен. И если у нас ничего не выйдет, и мы не сможем всё исправить, я тебя поцелую. И если у нас всё получится, и мы исправим временную линию, я всё равно поцелую именно тебя. Другими словами, в неком моменте будущего ты будешь поцелован мной, решил на всякий случай тебя предупредить. 

После чего Дирк кивнул, как Тодд решил, отчасти себе самому, впрочем, отчасти и Тодду, так как он явно ожидал реакции. Тодд не удержался и улыбнулся. 

— Думаю, я смогу с этим смириться, — сказал он, отчаянно желая поцеловать Дирка немедленно. Но такая возможность ему больше не представилась, Дирк снова кивнул, в этот раз явно себе самому, после чего повернулся и направился к двери. Поймав себя на широченной улыбке, Тодд тряхнул головой и последовал за Дирком. 

~*~

_За семь недель до этого._

Паника мало кому помогает. Она точно никак не улучшает неприятную ситуацию. Лорна Колридж была в этом абсолютно уверена, и всё же, наверное, впервые в жизни, она была на грани паники. 

— Что происходит? — спросила она техника. Мелькавшие на экране данные были недоступны для её понимания. 

— Не знаю, — ответил техник. Похоже, он был всерьёз напуган. 

За укреплённым стеклом пункта управления помещение, в котором был расположен контейнер сенсорной депривации Эмершана, вдруг мигнуло и исчезло. Она лучше всех знала способности Эмершана, мощь его силы. Но это выходило за грани известного ей. Она была в замешательстве. 

И помещение — не единственное, что исчезло. Предметы вокруг пропадали. Всё вокруг растворялось. Куда они переносились? Взглянув направо, она увидела техника, который смотрел на свою руку так, будто видел её впервые. В ужасе она поняла, что его рука тоже просвечивает. 

— Останови его, отключи! — закричала она, но сделать это было уже некому. Раздался сигнал тревоги, Лорна пристально всмотрелась в мониторы видеонаблюдения, передающие сигналы с камер вокруг помещения. Мужчина и женщина, у женщины пистолет, они передвигаются по одному из коридоров. Да что происходит, чёрт побери? Что он такое делает? Это было неправильно. Не должно было такого случиться. Не должно такого…

На другом конце зелёной лужайки заплакала маленькая девочка. София, вспомнила Лорна, протягивая руки и принимая малышку в объятия. Слёзы ручьями текли по маленькому личику, коленка девочки была зелёной от травы. 

— Милая, ничего, ты не поранилась, крови нет, — услышала Лорна свой голос. 

— Но больно, мамочка! — возразила София, умная не по годам для своих четырёх. Лорна улыбнулась, ощущая гордость за дочь. 

— Я знаю, моя хорошая, знаю, — сказала она, целуя девочку в макушку.


	17. Рашхоумские разбойники

_За семь недель до этого._

Ощущение того, что он тонет, никуда не девалось. 

Оно преследовало Дирка, когда он взбегал по ступенькам, и когда спускался, и так и осталось, когда он забрался в машину Фары. Оно незримо присутствовало, пока Фара прокладывала маршрут через весь город, и ощущение взбалтывания у него внутри было почти постоянным, когда они наконец добрались до аквариума. 

Он мог бы бросить любое другое дело. Он прекрасно знал это чувство и понимал, что оно не сулит ничего хорошего. Именно то чувство, которое привело его в тот переулок за кафе. Именно с этим чувством он наткнулся на фургон «Чёрного крыла». Теперь ему казалось, что нужно было пойти с Тоддом. 

— Они всё ещё здесь, — сказала Фара, указывая на белые фургоны. Она припарковалась. Дирк теребил подол футболки с «Мексиканскими похоронами». Его начинало подташнивать. 

— Может, нам лучше… — начал Дирк, но было уже поздно, Фара вышла из машины. Стиснув зубы, Дирк неохотно последовал за ней. 

Кто-то откатил фургоны на служебную парковку и поставил их друг за другом, так что их двери открывались перпендикулярно воротам погрузки. В этих фургонах не было ничего, что отличало бы их от любых других фургонов, но Дирк был абсолютно уверен, что это именно те автомобили, которые они ищут. Всё-таки он потратил время на то, чтобы убедиться в наличии вмятины на одном из фургонов, которую тот получил при столкновении с почтовым грузовиком. Решительное выражение лица Фары подсказывало, что она сделала те же выводы. 

Он наблюдал, как она исследует служебный вход в аквариум и ворота погрузки. Нет сомнений, что она прекрасно изучила все ходы и выходы, но всё же она колебалась, её взгляд метался между камерами, висящими над каждой дверью.

— Может, лучше дождаться Тодда? — спросил Дирк. Это казалось вполне разумным. И он точно этого хотел. То, что Тодд никак не выходил на связь, не было удивительным, но он всё же надеялся, что Тодд разберётся с Амандой в том, в чём ему надо было разобраться, и успеет вернуться прежде… ну, прежде, чем что-то произойдёт. Хотя возможно, надеяться на это уже было поздно. 

«Не делай глупостей», — сказал Тодд. Интересно, что можно считать глупостями? Он был совершенно уверен, что этот список довольно большой. 

Фара продолжала исследовать местность, бормоча себе под нос что-то, что Дирку не предназначалось. 

— Не думаю, что нам стоит так рисковать, — сказала она наконец, проверяя свое оружие. Это странным образом успокоило Дирка. Он вынул из кармана телефон и, поразмыслив, переключил его на беззвучный режим. 

— Ладно, — сказал Дирк с напускной уверенностью, которой не ощущал. — Тогда мы… — он указал в сторону погрузочных ворот. Фара опять покачала головой. 

— Тут слишком много камер. Мы проникнем внутрь через главный вход, если не сможем найти другой способ.

Он рассчитывал, что когда они выберут направление действий, ему станет легче. Но вышло наоборот: теперь у них появился план, и Дирку стало только хуже. Он сглотнул, не совсем понимая, как выразить словами то, что он ощущал. Вместе с Фарой они двинулись в обход здания, чтобы подойти к главному входу. Дирк чувствовал, что лучше бы им всё отменить. Лучше бы им вернуться обратно в машину и уехать от аквариума как можно дальше. Но по каким-то необъяснимым причинам его ноги продолжали нести его дальше, а язык словно узлом завязался. 

— Сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея, — сказал он, когда они вошли внутрь здания. Фара встревоженно взглянула на него, но поскольку он так и не смог найти слова для объяснений, она лишь качнула головой и подошла к кассе. Руки Дирка начали дрожать, такой дрожи у него не было с тех нескольких недель после освобождения из «Чёрного крыла», когда Дирк спал на диване у Тодда, потому что тишина в его собственной пустой квартире была для него невыносима. 

— Что такое? — спросила Фара, когда они миновали кассу. Теперь они очутились в главном холле, где вместо стены был большой аквариум, и колышащаяся вода бросала блики на кафельный пол. 

— Не знаю, — Дирк помотал головой. Он ненавидел это чувство больше всего на свете. — Ничего, — заключил он. — Уверен, это ничего не значит. 

Его инстинкты никогда не ошибались, но всё-таки и полностью верны они тоже не бывали. Интуиция говорила, что нужно убегать, но ведь если сбежать, они не смогут получить ответы, а он был уверен — полностью убеждён — что именно там ответы, которые они ищут. Он так хотел бы, чтобы Тодд был рядом. Тодд умел быстро действовать, а ещё умел вытаскивать их из неприятностей, и Дирк подозревал, что им вот-вот понадобится и то, и другое. 

— Давай просто осмотримся, — сказала Фара, и это было абсолютно разумное предложение. 

Конечно, очень разумное. И там определенно не было ничего, что могло бы кому-то навредить. Ну, конечно, если все будут оставаться в своих аквариумах. Быстрый осмотр аквариума показал в основном родителей с детьми, которые носились во все стороны с визгом, выдающим их восторг. Дирк изо всех сил заставлял себя расслабиться. 

Фара передвигалась по аквариуму иначе, чем люди, осматривающие экспонаты. Она передвигалась, будто высматривает подозреваемого, а её рука располагалась поблизости от потайной кобуры, ей взгляд шнырял по помещению. Если она пыталась вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, она несомненно в этом провалилась, но Дирк не нашёл в себе сил для возражений. Присутствие Фары, как и её бдительность, странным образом придавали ему уверенности. Он шёл за ней от одного аквариума к другому, и так они вдвоём продвигались дальше и дальше, пока не достигли лестницы, которая вела в подводный зал. На верхней ступеньке Дирк замер в нерешительности. 

Там, внизу, где лестница заканчивалась, была дверь с надписью «Вход только для персонала». Дирк не видел её в прошлый раз, когда они приходили туда с Тоддом. И он подозревал, что именно за этой дверью находится то, что они ищут. Взгляд в направлении Фары подтвердил, что она думает так же. 

Как ни странно, на лестнице никого, кроме них, не было. Поэтому они с легкостью взломали дверь и проскользнули внутрь. 

В ту же секунду, когда дверь захлопнулась за ними, Фара выхватила пистолет. Дирк насторожился, увидев это. Он посмотрел вглубь узкого прохода, ожидая заметить кого-то, но видел только следующий коридор, кажущийся нескончаемым. Синие и жёлтые трубы проходили по его внутренней стене. Где бы они ни находились, это было именно то место, где они смогут найти ответы. И именно там Дирк меньше всего хотел находиться. 

Фара пошла вперёд первая, и с каждым шагом Дирку было всё труднее дышать, их приближение к… чему-то теперь причиняло ему физическую боль.

Они проходили помещение за помещением, но там не было того, что они искали, и Дирк отметал их одно за другим. На короткие моменты ему казалось, что он видит кого-то на другом конце коридора, далеко впереди, мужчину, одетого в костюм с металлическим блеском, но мужчина исчезал так же быстро, как появлялся. Дирк смотрел, не моргая, но лишь то, что Фара нацелила в ту сторону свой пистолет, подтверждало, что там кто-то был. 

— Что происходит? — спросила она в недоумении. Дирк покачал головой, тут же понял, что она его не видела, так как продолжала смотреть вглубь коридора. 

— Не знаю. Что-то не то. Что-то происходит. Я…

Почему они вообще там оказались? Он не мог…

То место, где они увидели человека в металлизированном костюме, оказалось переходом, который вел в следующее помещение со странной конструкцией в центре. Она выглядела как контейнер, вроде тех, какие можно использовать для перевозки животных. Дирк провел рукой по его крышке, натыкаясь на странные приборы и измерительные шкалы, которые, по-видимому, были нужны для управления конструкцией. На самом верху было что-то вроде вентиля и ряд петель, а значит, контейнер мог открываться. 

— Что это такое? — спросила Фара. 

Она пристально посмотрела на него, не убирая пистолет, а потом на загадочную конструкцию с таким видом, будто она опасалась, что эта штука может взорваться. 

— Оно тёплое, — сказал Дирк, его рука по-прежнему лежала на поверхности контейнера. После недолгого колебания Фара подошла к Дирку и прикоснулась к контейнеру свободной рукой. 

— Да, но что это? — снова спросила она. 

— Не знаю. Какая-то... штука. Какое-то устройство, наверное. 

Продолжая касаться устройства, он окинул взглядом пустое помещение. Стены были покрыты блестящей металлической фольгой, похожей на материал, из которого был сделан костюм того исчезнувшего мужчины. Из конструкции исходило множество кабелей. Они скрывались под решётчатым полом, так что Дирк всё равно мог проследить, куда они ведут. Это оказалось смежное помещение с широким окном в стене, выходящим в первое помещение. Там висело несколько экранов, но больше ничего не было. 

— Как думаешь, для чего это? И главное, как это связано с… — Фара взмахнула рукой с пистолетом, и Дирк теперь был совершенно уверен, что пистолет ей не понадобится. 

— Я… — Дирк сглотнул, продолжил. — Я не знаю точно. Но у меня есть одно плохое предчувствие насчет этого, — его голос вдруг сорвался, рука дрожала так, что он не мог её контролировать.

Он слишком поздно понял, что контейнер становится всё горячее, в глазах всё поплыло. Инстинкт и только инстинкт заставлял его держаться за устройство. Что бы ни происходило, это было что-то плохое. 

— Фара! — выкрикнул Дирк, и тут мир пропал в ярком свете и липкой пустоте. Когда он снова открыл глаза, они лежали в луже на улице недалеко от входа в аквариум, пистолета у Фары не было, крупные капли дождя падали с почти безоблачного неба. Дирк моргнул и постарался понять, что именно произошло. Но сколько он ни пытался, у него ничего не получилось. 

~*~

_Настоящее время._

По дороге к выходу Фара осторожно переступила фигуры спящих Дирка и Тодда. Несмотря на то, что эти двое легли спать на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, теперь Дирк лежал, уютно свернувшись и положив голову на грудь Тодда, а его рука обхватывала Тодда поперёк живота. От этого зрелища у Фары ком встал в горле, а в животе что-то болезненно сжалось, и она заставила себя перестать смотреть на них. 

Она поспешила выйти в коридор, дверь негромко закрылась за ней. Она понятия не имела, что ей делать после такого поворота событий. Тодд нравился ей — правда нравился! — но это был не их Тодд, и она определённо не могла рассчитывать на него в раскрытии этого дела. 

Но всё-таки Дирк, по очевидным и явно отвлекавшим его от дела причинам, хотел, чтобы Тодд был с ними. Она это понимала, разумеется. Да вряд ли хоть кто-то не видел этого, эти двое обхаживали друг друга с самого начала. Она вспомнила, как впервые заметила Дирка, неотрывно глядящего через всю комнату на кого-то. Проследив его взгляд, она обнаружила Тодда, увлечённого разговором с сестрой. Сначала она решила, что Дирку нравится Аманда, но потом та отошла, а Дирк продолжал так же смотреть…

После этого уже не выходило не замечать происходящее между ними. 

Тодд был с хитринкой. Он был изворотливым, в отличие от Дирка. Может, Фара бы этого и не заметила, если бы ей не указала на это Аманда. Так или иначе, это было не её дело, и не ей что-то говорить по этому поводу — но всё-таки если бы она это сделала, может, они не оказались бы здесь, застряв в другой временной линии с Дирком, цепляющимся за то, что он смог найти поблизости. 

Возможно, и был призрачный шанс, что Дирк прав, и что этот Тодд и его Тодд — один и тот же, и тогда ей не о чем было беспокоиться. А если это два разных Тодда, то это ничего не меняет. Несмотря на то, что произошло между ними вечером, они всё равно не изменили своего решения, и для каждого из них главным было исправить временную линию. Ночь с Тоддом не изменила этого. То, что утром они проснутся, обнявшись, ничего не меняет. Они всё равно вернутся обратно. Вернутся домой. 

Эта мысль вселяла уверенность, как и стабильная последовательность её ежедневных утренних действий. Она начиналась на автовокзале, где были туалеты, может, не идеально чистые, но нормально функционирующие. Выходя наружу, она кивнула мужчине за стойкой продажи билетов. Фара была не единственной бездомной, которая пользовалась удобствами автовокзала, но, как она подозревала, единственной из них, кто после автовокзала направлялся прямиком к пекарне на углу, где продавался крепкий кофе и булочки, которые так любил Дирк. Но теперь шла восьмая неделя их пребывания в этой временной линии, и учитывая, что всё это время им нужно было на что-то питаться, она сомневалась, что оставшихся наличных хватит больше, чем на пару дней. Что бы ни собирался Дирк сделать, ему нужно было сделать это поскорее. 

Тем не менее, она взяла два кофе и непременный чай для Дирка, и пакет разной выпечки. Когда она вернулась в офис, к её удивлению, спальник Дирка был пуст, а самого Дирка нигде не было видно. Тодда она обнаружила сидящим на подоконнике, он смотрел на улицу. Фара постаралась хлопнуть дверью так, чтобы он услышал. Тодд обернулся через плечо. 

— Я видел, как ты идёшь по улице, — сказал он, разворачиваясь и прислоняясь к оконному стеклу спиной. В его глазах было неприкрытое любопытство. Фара прошла через комнату, чтобы положить их завтрак на стол. 

— Чёрный кофе. Полагаю, я не ошиблась и ты по-прежнему пьёшь его, — сказала она. Тодд с удивлённым видом кивнул. 

— Ты и правда меня хорошо знаешь, ну, в другой временной линии, — сказал он.

Поколебавшись, Фара коротко кивнула. Снова взглянула на пустой спальник Дирка. В расстёгнутом виде он занимал место с двухспальную кровать. Фара не смогла не подумать о том, предложил ли Дирк Тодду лечь вместе на его разложенный спальник. 

— Он… душ принимает, наверное, — сказал Тодд, когда она обернулась. Он явно принял её любопытство за смущение. Фара заметила отблеск недоверия в его взгляде. — Вы что, правда тут живёте?

— Я… — Фара не знала точно, как ответить. — Дирк считает, что мы заменили самих себя, так что у меня где-то здесь есть неплохая квартирка. Только вот она не там, где моя квартира в нашей временной линии. 

— Это звучит так странно. 

— Да уж, по-другому и не скажешь. 

Она вдруг осознала, что в этом было что-то пугающее: вот так общаться с Тоддом — этим Тоддом — без Дирка. Но при этом она начала понимать, что именно Дирк имел в виду, говоря, что есть только один Тодд. Он был так похож на того, другого, что Фара невольно расслаблялась в его присутствии. 

— А где Дирк жил до его переезда в Сиэтл, я не знаю. Наверное, в Лондоне. Но в нашей временной линии у него была квартира в Риджли прямо над твоей, — продолжила она, наблюдая, как глаза Тодда становятся до смешного огромными. Спустя минуту Тодд издал самоуничижительный смешок. 

— Прости, что-то не могу я всё это осознать. Тогда… выходит, что ты никогда не лежала в больнице вместе с Амандой? 

Этот вопрос отчётливо напомнил ей тот вечер в баре, и как Аманда прижималась к ней, пока они добирались до туалета, и потом, по дороге обратно к столику. Тогда она улыбнулась и сказала Фаре: «Когда меня спрашивают про то, как я лежала в больнице, я отвечаю, что всё было не так плохо — во всяком случае, у меня была отличная соседка по палате!» 

— Я… сломала ногу, и несколько недель лежала в больнице, но… у меня была отдельная палата. Я никогда не встречала никого из вас, пока нас не познакомил Дирк во время расследования дела Патрика Спринга. Я на него работала — на Спринга. 

Тодд всё так же сидел на подоконнике с таким видом, будто вообще не собирается двигаться, так что Фара поднесла стаканчик с кофе, подав ему без лишних церемоний. Тодд кивнул в знак благодарности, склонил голову набок, с любопытством глядя на неё. Фара боролась с желанием скрыться от его взгляда. 

— Выходит, ты и моя сестра… — сказал он с некоторым удивлением. Фара не ожидала такого вопроса, и была опасно близка к тому, чтобы выронить свой стакан: с сахаром и двойной порцией молока. 

— Я… она… — Фара ощущала, как краснеет, жар распространялся по щекам. Тодд улыбнулся. 

— Будем считать, что это «да». Всё нормально. Даже хорошо! Я имею в виду… — он замолчал, и на его лице появилось отражение чего-то, что Фара приняла за грусть. Впрочем, оно тут же исчезло, и на его месте появилось вежливое безразличие. Фара ожидала, стоя со стаканчиком, кофе медленно остывал. — Наверное, я просто… я рад, что где-то существует вселенная… временная линия… или как там Дирк называет… где у Аманды кто-то есть. Она этого заслуживает, понимаешь? 

— Конечно, заслуживает, — сказала Фара без малейших сомнений, может, более эмоционально, чем собиралась. Тодд снова смотрел на неё большими глазами, но в этот раз в них была радость. — И ты тоже этого заслуживаешь. Дирк, он… Вы так близки. 

Она ожидала, что он удивится, но вместо этого Тодд опустил голову, а на его щеках появился лёгкий румянец, будто он и так уже это знал, будто Дирк уже всё рассказал ему. Будто бы именно это и повлияло на его решение помогать им, как и мысль о том, что заслуживает и чего не заслуживает Аманда. Фара не смогла сдержать улыбку.

Она хотела сказать ещё кое-что, поблагодарить его за этот выбор, но уже не успела, так как появился Дирк в тех же джинсах, что и накануне, и в футболке Тодда, в этот раз надетой правильной стороной наружу. Его волосы были мокрыми и прилизанными после мытья. Тодд смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Секунду спустя он поспешно отвёл взгляд. Фара наблюдала за ними обоими. 

Она уходила максимум минут на двадцать. Что бы ни произошло, из-за чего бы Дирк ни ушёл в душ, сейчас она явно видела последствия произошедшего, и вряд ли она хотела знать об этом. Откашлявшись, она дождалась, пока Дирк посмотрит на неё, и тогда кивнула, указывая на стол. 

— Чай и плюшки, — сказала она. — Ешьте поскорее. Аквариум открывается в десять. Думаю, нам нужно успеть до открытия. 

Задолго до открытия, если они хотят осмотреться до того, как там появятся другие посетители. Дирк вроде бы понял причины её спешки и кивнул. Он подошёл к столу за своим чаем. Тодд медленно слез с подоконника. 

— Мне нужно позвонить на работу, — сказал он, указывая на дверь. Дирк внимательно посмотрел на него, Тодд мягко улыбнулся, и Дирк тут же расслабился. Он открыто и искренне улыбнулся в ответ Тодду, и Фара почувствовала себя так, будто подглядывает за чем-то интимным. После этого Дирк откусил от булочки, Тодд широко улыбнулся, мотнул головой и направился к двери. 

— Стоит ли мне о чём-то знать? — спросила Фара, когда Тодд вышел. Дирк напустил на себя самое невинное выражение. Фара с трудом удержалась от закатывания глаз. 

— Я уверен, что ты всё поняла неправильно, — сказал он, отхватывая от булочки кусок побольше, что могло позволить ему избежать продолжения разговора. Фара предпочла не настаивать. 

~*~

Тодду ещё не приходилось звонить на эту работу и сообщать, что он не придёт из-за плохого самочувствия. Ни разу за те почти два месяца, что он работал в магазине пластинок. Хотя, когда он работал в отеле, такое с ним случалось иногда дважды за неделю. Не странно, что его оттуда уволили. 

Он не слишком нервничал, но немного волновался, что Альфредо скажет ему прийти в любом случае, даже больным, и тогда Тодду придётся делать выбор между работой и его возможным будущим, где эта работа уже не будет иметь никакого значения. Если бы Тодд был по характеру порывистым — ну, ещё более порывистым — он бы просто бросил работу, несмотря на возможные проблемы. 

К счастью, до этого не дошло, Альфредо отнёсся к просьбе Тодда с пониманием. Тодд поблагодарил его, поблагодарил ещё раз, и притворно закашлялся перед тем, как распрощаться. Он как раз убирал телефон в карман, когда вышли Дирк и Фара. 

О боже, при виде Дирка, на котором была его жёлтая куртка поверх футболки, подаренной Тоддом… У Тодда не было никаких оснований на эти собственнические чувства, которые вдруг завладели им, но, как и с самого утра, тело Тодда реагировало без разрешения его рассудка, и в животе разлился жар. 

Он отчётливо помнил ощущение, с которым проснулся. Дирк спал, прижавшись к нему. После сна на полу во всём теле был дискомфорт, но тёплая тяжесть Дирка лишала его всякого желания вставать. Ему хотелось больше этого тепла, ему хотелось прижать его к себе ещё ближе, и может, разбудить поцелуем, потому что поцелуя, который произошёл накануне вечером, было катастрофически мало, чтобы хоть как-то утолить его желание. Дыхание лежащего у него на груди Дирка согревало его ключицу, и Тодд довольно серьёзно начал раздумывать, не оставить ли всё как есть. Если бы Дирк не проснулся и не вскочил, избегая смотреть на него, если бы он не умчался, по-видимому, в ванную, то Тодд бы точно передумал исправлять эту временную линию. А вместо этого он таращился в потолок, пока его сердце не вернулось в нормальный ритм, а в голове не прояснилось достаточно, чтобы он смог вспомнить, ради чего они это делают и почему то, чего он хочет прямо сейчас — впрочем, как и Дирк, судя по всему — в его списке приоритетов стоит довольно далеко. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Дирк, впервые за это утро посмотрев Тодду в глаза. Тодд примирительно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Ага. Договорился, — ответил он. 

Дирк кивнул, но почему-то не выглядел довольным. Его зубы были стиснуты, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию. Тодд изо всех сил постарался не обращать внимания на это, и сосредоточился на дороге к автобусной остановке, куда их повела Фара. 

Долго ждать не пришлось, а по дороге им хватило времени, чтобы обсудить план. Точнее, его отсутствие — Тодд так до сих пор и не мог понять, что они собираются делать. Похоже, Дирк был уверен, что мужчина, которого они видели во время своего первого визита в аквариум — который Тодд продолжал считать их первым свиданием — был как-то замешан. Похоже, что Фара была убеждена: они найдут в аквариуме того мужчину. Как именно они собирались его отыскать, а главное, что они с ним собирались сделать, когда найдут, история умалчивала. Тодду даже стало интересно, неужели у Дирка все дела такие? 

Он не мог скрыть, насколько его это увлекало. Наверное, это было самое интересное из всего, что ему приходилось делать, а они ведь пока что просто ехали на автобусе через город. Но это не помогало, в животе у него всё равно что-то замирало, а сердце бешено колотилось, как уже было утром. В какой-то момент он взглянул на Дирка и увидел, что тот наблюдает за ним. Тодд широко улыбнулся, Дирк просиял ему в ответ. 

К тому времени, как они добрались до аквариума, Тодда переполняла энергия, всё тело было словно наэлектризовано. Это напоминало времена, когда он выступал на сцене. Он снова чувствовал себя как в девятнадцать лет, когда его группа ещё не распалась, когда он ещё думал, что они добьются успеха, что следующая песня сделает их известными, и каждый гитарный риф, который он играл, мог стать волшебным. 

Он вдруг понял, что они действительно справятся. Что они найдут того, кого им нужно найти, кем бы он ни был. И они исправят временную линию Дирка. Шрамы у Аманды исчезнут, а любимая женщина появится, и жизнь Тодда изменится. У него будет Дирк и полноценная жизнь!

Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал, что ему есть, на что надеяться. 

— Я отследила его от этой точки, — сказала Фара. Они отошли вдаль от аквариума в парк с набережной, где над их головами возвышалось большое колесо обозрения. Парк был пуст и тих в это утреннее время, так что им не составило труда осмотреть его. Тодд смог найти камеру, снимки с которой Фара показывала ему накануне. 

— А ты уверена, что тот мужчина зашёл в парк не ради запутывания следов? — спросил Тодд. 

Вопрос был предназначен Фаре, но он не удержался и взглянул на Дирка. Тот был необычно молчаливым, таким задумчивым, каким Тодд его, кажется, ещё не видел. Вроде был он внимательно слушал, но его лицо было неправдоподобно безразличным, будто он изо всех сил старается не показывать своих чувств. Тодд сглотнул ком в горле. 

— Несколько камер зафиксировали, как он идёт сюда, а потом вот эта, — Фара указала на найденную Тоддом камеру, — сняла, как он направляется прямо к аквариуму. Больше он не появлялся. 

Во времена, когда Тодд был моложе — а также глупее и, наверное, на том самом пути, который и привёл к аварии — он с друзьями частенько играл в одну похожую игру. Подходил любой супермаркет, где было много камер видеонаблюдения. Нужно было знать расположение камер и зоны, которые камерами не просматривались. Так было намного проще выиграть. Но об этом эпизоде своего прошлого он предпочитал умалчивать, даже учитывая, что это помогло бы отследить того мужика. Так что Тодд, не глядя на Дирка, изложил свою идею в качестве вероятной гипотезы произошедшего. 

— Я думала об этом, — сказала Фара, и по её взгляду можно было заподозрить, что она отлично понимает, откуда у него такие идеи. — Отсюда можно дойти до аквариума так, чтобы не засветиться ни на одной камере. 

Она жестикулировала, говоря это, и Тодд кивнул ей. Казалось, Фара этого и ожидала. Тодд пропустил её вперёд, чуть отставая, чтобы пойти рядом с Дирком. Тот по-прежнему был непривычно погружённым в себя. 

— Ты как? — спросил Тодд. Его недавний восторг подутих, а волнение, которое он испытывал, похоже, было никак не связано с расследованием дела. 

— Я уже и забыл, каково это… Работать вместе, — ответил Дирк после секундного колебания. Это прозвучало как серьёзное откровение. С минуту Тодд обдумывал слова Дирка, пока не понял, к чему это. 

— Тебе этого не хватало, — предположил он. 

— Да. У тебя прекрасно получается. Мы были… мы — хорошая команда. 

Тодд не заметил бы нотку неуверенности, прозвучавшую в его голосе, если бы не искал её. Зайдя немного вперёд, он обернулся к Дирку и остановил его. 

— Мы хорошая команда. И будем ею дальше, — он замолчал, пытаясь понять, как выразить словами то, что он хотел сказать. — Послушай, я не могу сказать, что я чувствовал, но если тот я чувствовал что-то похожее на то, что чувствую я сейчас, то я совершенно уверен, что ничего не изменится. Это самое крутое из всего, что я вообще делал, а ты — самый замечательный человек из всех, кого я встречал, и сегодня утром, если бы ты не убежал в ванную, я бы тебя, скорее всего, поцеловал, так что…

В этом было что-то невероятно забавное — видеть, как глаза Дирка распахиваются всё шире, и Тодд не мог определиться: то ли ему рассмеяться при виде удивлённого Дирка, то ли расцеловать и удивить ещё сильнее. Но он не успел ни того, ни другого, так как Фара окликнула из с пирса. 

Они с Дирком одновременно повернулись и обнаружили, что Фара уже была в сотне метров от них прямо возле дверей, ведущей в небольшое бетонное строение, расположенное достаточно далеко от аквариума и вряд ли к нему относящееся. Но здание было вне обзора камер, и было предназначено, как решил Тодд, для каких-то технических нужд. На дверях висела цепь и амбарный замок, но когда они подошли поближе, Тодд рассмотрел, что цепь кто-то до них перекусил клещами. Фара с любопытством взглянула на Дирка. 

— Полагаю, когда мы с Тоддом были тут, двери были заперты, — сказал Дирк, привлекая внимание Тодда. 

Он попытался припомнить их прошлый визит в аквариум, и только потом понял, что Дирк имеет в виду другого Тодда. Фара, которая явно сообразила, о чём речь, кивнула. 

— Выходит… Тут кто-то живёт? — спросил Тодд. Он всё ещё слегка смущался, но на смену смущению уже приходило нервное возбуждение. Выражение лица Фары стало серьёзным. Дирк прищурился. 

— Я без оружия, — сообщила Фара, будто это почему-то было важно. Судя по взгляду Дирка, это и правда было важно. Тодд вдруг сообразил, что Фара вполне похожа на человека, который может ходить с огнестрельным оружием. И, что более важно, она вполне похожа на человека, который умеет это оружие применять. 

Боже, совсем не странно, что его сестра встречается с Фарой. Она небось влюблена по уши. 

— Может, постучимся? — предложил Тодд, но осёкся, увидев два удивлённых взгляда. Он нахмурился: разве не для этого они сюда пришли? Чтобы найти того чувака, которого они видели в аквариуме. Чтобы выяснить, что ему известно. 

— Мне кажется, — начал было Дирк, но так и не договорил. Вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот, он смотрел куда-то за спину Тодда. Тодд медленно повернулся и едва не вздрогнул, увидев именно того мужчину, которого они искали. 

Он неподвижно стоял на середине пирса и таращился на них троих так, будто они были привидениями. На нем был тот же форменный комбинезон аквариума, что и в прошлый раз, разве что куда более заношенный. Его смоляные волосы курчавились вокруг головы и обрамляли абсолютно потерянное лицо. Пластиковый стаканчик дрожал в его руке, и вообще он выглядел как человек, готовый вот-вот сбежать. Тодд сам не заметил, как бросился вперёд.

Где-то по дороге ему показалось, что он слышит, как Дирк зовёт его. 

Но это был какой-то шум вдалеке, в крови Тодда было слишком много адреналина, чтобы успеть подумать об этом. Он успел промчаться половину расстояния, когда мужчина сообразил, что происходит, бросил на доски пирса свой стакан и развернулся, явно намереваясь убежать. 

Убегать было слишком поздно, а Тодд бежал очень быстро — вот и пригодились годы убегания от проблем, кто бы мог подумать! — и мужчина успел сделать всего шагов пять, когда Тодд нагнал его и бесцеремонно повалил на пирс.

Позднее, когда уровень адреналина снизился, и он мог проанализировать произошедшее, он так и не смог вспомнить, о чем именно думал. В тот момент его единственной целью было обезвредить этого мужика, чтобы Дирк смог расспросить его, поэтому Тодд заломил руку мужчины за спину, продолжая сидеть на нём и придавливая его к пирсу своим весом. Мужчина довольно быстро перестал сопротивляться, так что к тому времени, когда Фара и Дирк подошли к ним, мужчина уже не пытался дёргаться. Взглянув на Фару, Тодд понял, что она приятно удивлена его поступком. Что касалось Дирка, то он смотрел на Тодда так, будто впервые его видит. Тодд облизал губы, отлично понимая, что делает. 

— Что, обычно я такого не вытворяю? — спросил он. 

Дирк помотал головой. 

— Обычно мы оставляем такое для Фары. 

Тодд перевёл взгляд с Дирка на Фару, а потом на поверженного мужчину. Он продолжал держать его руку в захвате за спиной, хотя уже было ясно, что сопротивляться тот не собирается. Теперь, когда Тодд обратил внимание на пленника, он заметил, что тот плачет и что-то бормочет, и Тодду пришлось наклониться поближе, чтобы расслышать его слова. 

— Пожалуйста, не отправляйте меня снова к ней, — говорил мужчина. Он повторял это снова и снова. Тодд ослабил хватку, а потом и вовсе отпустил руку мужчины. Дирк помог Тодду подняться на ноги, предоставив Фаре помогать встать пленнику. Тот выглядел совершенно обессиленным. 

— Привет! — поздоровался с мужчиной Дирк, что было несколько неуместно в данных обстоятельствах. — Я понятия не имею, кто такая эта «она», но я тебе обещаю, что мы тебя ей не отдадим. Мы просто хотим спросить тебя о… ну, об альтернативных временных линиях, вообще-то. 

Когда Тодд увидел реакцию мужчины, все оставшиеся сомнения касательно этой ситуации испарились. Его глаза стали большими, а рот приоткрылся, будто бы Дирк только что раскрыл его самый тайный секрет. Он переводил взгляд от Фары к Дирку, будто предполагал, что они сейчас выкинут какой-то фокус. По крайней мере, он перестал всхлипывать.

— Откуда вы…

— Ох ты боже мой, — перебил его Дирк. — Так и знал, что дело в тебе! — он с триумфом взглянул на Фару. Тодд проследил, как Фара закатила глаза в ответ. Мужчина продолжал смотреть на них обоих. 

— Меня зовут Дирк Джентли, — вдруг сказал Дирк, снова обратив внимание на мужчину. — Я холистический детектив, и мы расследуем… Ну, не знаю точно, что мы расследуем, но уверен, что ты в центре всего этого, так что…

Такой реакции Тодд ожидал меньше всего. Мужчина, который до сих пор выглядел испуганным и подавленным, запрокинул голову и начал хохотать каким-то почти маниакальным смехом. Если бы Фара не удерживала его за руку, он бы легко мог сбежать от них, воспользовавшись их замешательством. Впрочем, он явно не собирался убегать. Он смеялся, пока не охрип, крупные слёзы катились по его щекам. 

— Хотите, чтобы я вернул всё назад, — сказал он, когда его смех увял. Дирк и Фара переглянулись. 

— А ты можешь? — спросила Фара. Мужчина покачал головой. 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил он таким тоном, будто у него вот-вот начнётся истерика. Дирк и Фара снова переглянулись. Тодд стоял неподвижно, не зная, как называются те чувства, которые теперь бурлили в его груди. На другом конце пирса семья с детьми развернулась и направилась в другую сторону.


	18. Вспышка на солнце

Когда он был маленьким, ещё до «Чёрного крыла», а его интуиция была источником постоянных промахов, Дирк сделал вывод, что в один прекрасный день всё сложится в одну понятную картинку. Однажды он проснётся, и увидит смысл, которым наполнена вселенная. 

Конечно, это было тогда, когда он ещё думал, что такие способности, как у него, есть и у всех остальных. Он заключил, что нужно много времени для того, чтобы научиться считывать знаки вселенной. Ему казалось, что это похоже на изучение иностранного языка. К тому времени, как он понял, что только у него такое… восприятие вселенной, его мамы уже не было, а «Чёрное крыло» делало всё самое плохое, занимая её место в жизни Дирка. Он был заперт в комнате без окон, и общался только с появлявшимся время от времени учёным, который исследовал его. Дирк всё отдал бы, чтобы избавиться от этих способностей. И вот, впервые за всю жизнь, он их лишился, и если честно, теперь ему их не хватало. 

Нет, он скучал не по тому, как вселенная втягивала его в хаотичные и откровенно пугающие происшествия. Скорее, он скучал по той определённости, которая приходила, как только он делал верный выбор. Уверенности в том, что любые дальнейшие события каким-то образом сработают, ведь вселенная, если и не была предупредительной, то хотя бы была достаточно последовательной, чтобы указать ему верное направление. 

Например, сейчас Дирку бы очень пригодились его способности. Он стоял на верхней ступеньке очень крутой и тёмной лестницы внутри того бетонного строения, в котором жил их… подозреваемый. По сути это был внешний проход в аквариум. 

Он знал, что аквариум важен для их расследования. 

— Эм… — произнёс Дирк в нерешительности. 

— Давайте, — поторопил Тодд, первым шагая на лестницу. Фара последовала за ним. Дирку пришлось идти замыкающим, как ни хотел он этого избежать. Но сперва он вынул свой телефон и переключил вспышку в режим фонарика. Двери строения захлопнулись позади. 

Лестница привела их к техническому тоннелю, по которому снова проходили синие и жёлтые трубы. Шагов через двадцать они добрались до большого помещения, света фонарика не хватало, чтобы увидеть дальний конец этого зала. Их проводник подвёл Фару к панели на стене. Он щёлкнул каким-то рычагом, и помещение залил яркий свет. Дирк зажмурился. Знакомое тихое гудение флуоресцентных ламп было неприятным. 

Как выяснилось, помещение было заполнено насосами и различными контейнерами, все они были соединены множеством труб. Красные вентили разных размеров дополняли эту систему. Несомненно, именно отсюда поступала большая часть воды для аквариума. 

Странно, что там никого не было, будто бы туда могли прийти лишь по одной причине — если произойдёт какая-то неисправность. Дирк заметил у дальней стены стол, а под ним кучу газет, напоминающую гнездо. Он сам был бездомным достаточное время, чтобы понять: именно там спал их подозреваемый. Это место было вполне подходящим, чтобы начать их разговор. 

— Ну что… вполне неплохо, — сказал Дирк, когда они подошли к столу. К нему обернулись и вытаращились сразу две головы. — Ну или не очень, — признал он. 

— Может, просто пропустим эти предисловия? — сказал Тодд, жестом указывая Фаре усадить их гостя на один из стульев. Фара так и сделала. Мужчина поневоле был готов сотрудничать — с такой же неохотой, какую демонстрировал Тодд в первые дни их знакомства. Дирк приветливо улыбнулся ему. Мужчина моргнул. Тодд прищурился. 

— У тебя имя есть? — спросил он. 

Дирку сначала показалось, что мужчина не собирается отвечать. Его взгляд метался от одного к другому, нижняя челюсть была выпячена, как показалось Дирку, в знак протеста. Лишь то, как плотно были сжаты губы, выдавало его напряжение. Дирк начал тревожиться, что этот разговор ни к чему не приведёт. 

— Моё имя — Тодд, — сказал Тодд, как-то театрально закатывая глаза. — С Дирком ты уже познакомился, а вот это — Фара, — он указал на обоих по очереди. — Они помнят изначальную временную линию.

Мужчина, у которого по-прежнему не было имени, приподнял голову. Похоже, эти новости его удивили. Тодд раздражённо выдохнул, и этот звук был Дирку знаком. Он не смог сдержать улыбку. 

— Эмершан, — вдруг сказал мужчина. Его взгляд скользнул к Фаре. — Ты держалась за меня?

— Прошу прощения? — переспросила Фара с оскорблённым видом. Дирк кашлянул. 

— Наверное, он имеет в виду тот момент, когда всё произошло. И нет, не держалась. Хотя возможно! Мы касались той штуки, типа контейнера. Полагаю, ты находился внутри? 

Мужчина — Эмершан — кивнул. 

— Тот, кто… держится за меня, всегда помнит. Всё, что я изменяю. Он запоминает. Доктор… Она считала, что для этого надо находиться рядом. 

— Она? — спросил Дирк. Уже второй раз Эмершан упомянул какую-то «её», и Дирку было чрезвычайно любопытно. К его удивлению, Эмершан стиснул зубы, лишь услышав это местоимение, а его взгляд уплыл куда-то далеко. Дирк хотел бы сказать, что не узнаёт это выражение. 

— Разумеется, ты можешь не рассказывать о ней, если не хочешь. Хотя тебе стоило бы знать, что мы не имеем отношения к «Чёрному крылу». Я…

Если реакция Эмершана на слово «она» была заметной, то, услышав про «Чёрное крыло», он отреагировал и вовсе драматически. Он немедленно вскочил, его стул опрокинулся и с грохотом упал на пол. Его взгляд больше не туманился, он выглядел, как зверь в клетке, отчаянный и готовый к драке. Дирк отступил на шаг. Как и Фара. Тодд лишь прищурился. 

— Да, разумеется, эта тема может очень задеть, — сказал Дирк. — Но я уже сказал, что мы на них не работаем. 

Он уже видел, как Тодд повалил и усмирил Эмершана без заметных усилий, так что вряд ли они втроём не смогли бы с ним справиться. Ростом Эмершан был примерно как Дирк, но по весу едва ли не вполовину меньше, с тем типом худобы, который бывает в результате выборочного питания и без того строгой диеты. И всё же Дирк был наготове, потому что Эмершан выглядел так, будто в любой момент может прийти в бешенство. 

— Откуда вы знаете это название? — спросил Эмершан, теперь всё своё внимание он сосредоточил на Дирке. И не только он. 

— Я… — Дирк покосился на Тодда и обнаружил, что тот внимательно слушает. Дирк нервно сглотнул. — Я был у них некоторое время. Я… Я вроде тебя. То есть не совсем вроде тебя. Я другой. 

Как будто кто-то открыл клапан и выпустил воздух из плотно накачанной камеры — очень медленно Эмершан расслабился, теперь в его взгляде было размышление. 

— И тебя держали в маленькой комнате без окон? — спросил он. Дирк изо всех сил постарался не вызывать в памяти ту комнату. Прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт в том, что рядом Тодд, он стиснул пальцы в кулаки, чтобы руки перестали дрожать. 

— Да, — ответил он. Эмершан поднял голову. 

— Они ставили на тебе эксперименты?

Ещё один быстрый взгляд на Тодда дал понять, что Тодд заметно переживает. Он выглядел так, будто хочет пробраться внутрь воспоминаний Дирка и разнести это «Чёрное крыло» на мелкие кусочки. Дирк оценил его настрой. 

— Да, — сказал он, на этот раз более спокойно. 

— Тогда ты поймёшь, почему я не хочу возвращаться назад.

Дирк замотал головой прежде, чем сам это понял. Он закусил губу, тоже дрожащую. 

— Мы не отправим тебя туда. Я обещаю. 

Эмершан бросил в него саркастичный взгляд. 

— Но вы же хотите, чтобы я вернул всё назад. А если я это сделаю, они меня найдут. И заберут. 

Дирк снова покачал головой, не понимая, что ещё сказать, чтобы убедить Эмершана в том, что этого не случится. Ведь в действительности такое могло произойти. Дирк иногда опасался, что агенты «Чёрного крыла» объявятся у него дома — вряд ли они не знали, где он поселился — а значит, они могли появиться и забрать его среди ночи, и никто бы даже не узнал. То, что они не пришли за ним после того, как Тодд провернул дерзкую операцию по его вызволению, было просто невероятно, и Дирк подозревал, что это просто какая-то хитрость, и как только он потеряет бдительность…

Похоже, Фара в точности знала, о чем он подумал. Она шагнула вперёд и оказалась у края стола, Эмершан переключил внимание на неё. Дирк с облегчением позволил себе расслабиться. 

— У нас хватает средств. Обеспечения. Мы можем вывезти тебя в другую страну, — сказала Фара. 

Внезапно Дирк понял, что именно этого и хотел тот, кто прислал Дирку карты с дельфинами. Он хотел, чтобы Дирк нашёл Эмершана и забрал его из «Чёрного крыла». Новый кошмар зародился где-то глубоко внутри Дирка. Его не устраивало, что он не знает всех игроков. Ему определённо не нравилось, что у него нет ответов на все вопросы. 

— А есть ли другие варианты? — спросила Фара. — Будешь жить тут вечно? — она взмахнула рукой, обводя помещение. Эмершан проследил за её взглядом. Помотал головой. 

— Всё должно было быть иначе, — сказал он потерянно. — Я просто хотел убраться от неё. 

С этими словами он сжался, ссутулился, подбородок почти упёрся в грудь. И это тоже было знакомо Дирку — безнадёжная неуверенность, которой сопутствует единственное желание — вырваться на свободу. Он ясно помнил те первые несколько месяцев после «Чёрного крыла», когда у него вообще ничего не было, и жил он примерно в тех же условиях, что и Эмершан сейчас, постоянно озираясь в страхе, что за ним придут. И этот страх до сих пор его до конца не оставил. Но хотя бы здесь…

— Фара права, — услышал Дирк свои слова. — У нас есть обеспечение. Мы поможем тебе скрыться, — Эмершан вскинул голову. 

— Вы полагаете, что я смогу вернуть всё, как было, но я не уверен, что тут это получится. Всё взаимосвязано, но я больше не чувствую этих связей. Будто бы они вообще не существуют. 

Ну вот это как раз Дирк понимал. Он тоже не мог увидеть эти связи, а у Тодда и Аманды не было парарибулита, и Захария Уэбб не создал свою машину времени. На этом всё и закончилось бы, но всё-таки, несмотря ни на что, всё по-прежнему было взаимосвязано. Всё, что они делали, так или иначе привело их сюда. Может, рассмотреть связи у них и не получалось, но эти связи были. Вселенная осталась такой же. 

— Я уже говорил, что я такой же, как ты, но я несколько отличаюсь, — начал Дирк. — Я не могу изменить принцип устройства вселенной, но я могу увидеть, как она устроена. У меня бывают предчувствия, и иногда, когда их набирается достаточно много, я вижу, как все эти маленькие кусочки складываются в одну большую картинку. И ты прав в том, что здесь это не выходит. Разве что иногда случаются небольшие проблески. Что-то, похожее на эхо, но это не сравнить с настоящей интуицией. 

— По-моему… что бы ты ни делал… это будто ты скидываешь вуаль, которая скрывает вселенную. Но вряд ли ты можешь убрать её полностью. Вряд ли это вообще возможно. И ещё  
мне кажется, что если ты сконцентрируешься, то может, способности вернутся. Стоит попробовать, ведь правда?

Эмершан, до этого момента продолжавший стоять, наконец поднял и поставил свой стул и умостился на его краешке. Настороженное выражение покидало его лицо, и вместо него проступала тень надежды. Дирк постарался воспользоваться моментом. 

— Ты помнишь, что сделал в прошлый раз?

Эмершан помотал головой. 

— Тогда я не думал. Я был… в панике. Она закрыла меня в том контейнере. Я…

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Дирк, хотя это всё усложняло. Но теперь возникал один важный вопрос. — А почему именно в контейнере? — спросил Дирк. 

— Иначе я… отвлекался, — разъяснил Эмершан. — До этого меня просто помещали в звуконепроницаемую комнату, но в какой-то момент выяснилось, что вода действует надёжнее. Это… сложно объяснить.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Дирк. — Я знаю это чувство. 

Сколько раз в своей жизни он пытался объяснить? Тодд был первым, кто не убежал с воплями в неизвестном направлении. 

— А если бы мы смогли воссоздать такие же условия? Как думаешь, тогда бы ты…

Эмершан замотал головой, недослушав. 

— Того контейнера больше нет. Когда я попал сюда, то оказался на полу, и помещение изменилось. А без него я не могу…

До этого момента Тодд, казалось, решил оставаться в стороне, поодаль, и просто слушать. Но теперь он нетерпеливо выдохнул, и Дирк с Фарой одновременно повернулись к нему. Вскоре к нему обернулся и Эмершан. Тодд закатил глаза. 

— Может, конечно, вы не заметили, но мы сейчас в аквариуме. И тут полно контейнеров, которые можно наполнить водой. Как и воды. Чёрт, да тут наверху океан вообще-то, — сказал он, взмахивая рукой в сторону океана. Предложение было очень даже заманчивым. 

— А может, нам надеть на тебя акваланг? — спросил Дирк. 

— Я не собираюсь лезть в океан, — побледнев, сказал Эмершан. Дирк не собирался его осуждать. 

— А в один из выставочных аквариумов? — спросил Тодд. Дирка насторожила настойчивость в его голосе. Впервые с момента, как они здесь оказались, он заставил себя посмотреть, по-настоящему посмотреть на Тодда, и был поражён решительностью, отразившейся в его взгляде. 

— Вы хотите натянуть на меня акваланг и засунуть меня в аквариум в надежде, что я смогу вернуть всё как было, — сказал Эмершан с изрядной долей скептицизма. 

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — ответил Дирк, хотя план был определённо не худшим. 

Эмершан покачал головой. Его взгляд блуждал по помещению. Дирк дал ему время на раздумья. 

— И вы правда можете увезти меня от них? — наконец спросил Эмершан. 

— Правда можем, — сказал Дирк, надеясь, что так и есть. 

— Хорошо. Можем попробовать. Только вот где мы возьмём акваланг и как вы засунете меня в аквариум?

Дирк счёл оба эти вопроса очень уместными. И он непременно собирался на них ответить, осталось лишь разобраться, как именно. 

~*~

— А вдруг он собирается сбежать? — спросил Тодд, когда они вышли из музыкального магазина. Это не был магазин Альфредо. Это был какой-то его конкурент мелкого пошиба, и его магазин вообще не заслуживал получить те пластинки, которые Тодд когда-то продал Дирку. К несчастью, прокат акваланга стоил денег, а как раз денег у них и не было. Зато они смогли выручить примерно триста долларов за пластинки, и им было нужно осуществить свой план до наступления ночи. 

По причинам, назвать которые Тодд по-прежнему не смог бы, всё происходящее определённо казалось ему знакомым. Странно: его жизнь вдруг настолько изменилась, буквально перевернулась с ног на голову, но ни малейшего недовольства он не испытывал. Происходящее подходило ему как нельзя лучше, жизнь, которую ему предлагал Дирк, была именно такой, какой он и должен был жить с самого начала. 

— Если бы он сбежал, тебя бы это расстроило? — спросил Дирк как-то встревоженно. Тодд взглянул на него и обнаружил, что Дирк всматривается в Тодда с сомнением и беспокойством, будто опасается его ответа. 

Как же объяснить? Этим утром предчувствие привело их к аквариуму, и они вскоре отыскали того чувака. И они не только нашли его, но и каким-то образом убедили попробовать отменить то, что он сотворил. Шансы на то, что получится что-то из этого, были исчезающе малы. Шансов, что произойдёт и то, и другое, и вовсе не было. 

Помимо этого исправление временной линии поможет обеспечить Аманде лучшую жизнь, а сам он из практически безработного одинокого неудачника, который едва справляется с оплатой жилья, уж не говоря об аренде акваланга превращался в человека, умеющего достаточно, чтобы участвовать в работе детективного агентства, и… Ну в общем да, он, пожалуй, расстроился бы, если бы Эмершан сбежал. 

— В любом случае, ты можешь об этом не тревожиться. С ним же Фара. Я в ней ничуть не сомневаюсь. 

Господи, да ведь всё это взаправду, подумал Тодд. Они действительно собирались это сделать. Но им ещё нужно было раздобыть акваланг, дождаться закрытия аквариума, и наверное, он должен позвонить Аманде и…

И что? Проститься с ней? Это именно так устроено? Тодд с опаской покосился на Дирка и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что Дирк с несчастным видом пялится на свои ботинки. Тодд замедлил шаг, и они оба остановились. Вообще-то времени на это у них не было, но всё-таки…

— Ты голоден? — спросил Тодд. Дирк посмотрел на него. 

— Разве нам не надо поскорее вернуться к Фаре?

— Это же быстро. Можем и для них прихватить что-то с собой, — сказал Тодд, указывая на кафе через дорогу, где подавали лапшу. Дирк поразмыслил над этим. 

Наконец, он кивнул. Они перешли улицу и вошли в кафе, женщина за стойкой взмахом руки предложила им присесть, где вздумается. Вечер ещё не наступил, и больше половины столиков были свободны, так что Тодд выбрал столик около окна, выходящего на улицу. Дирк уселся на скамейку напротив Тодда, и по-прежнему выглядел каким-то потерянным. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Тодд. 

— Вроде бы это я тебя должен спрашивать, — ответил Дирка. 

Накануне вечером они уже обсуждали это, и Тодд принял решение — а Дирк согласился — но несмотря на это он понимал опасения Дирка. Всё происходило головокружительно быстро. Пожалуй, Тодд не был к этому готов. Но не идиот же он. Он прекрасно заметил изучающий взгляд Дирка, то, как он то и дело косится на Тодда, будто продолжает ожидать, что он вот-вот передумает, и будто он был бы не против, если бы Тодд передумал. Нельзя было сказать, что сам Тодд совсем не переживал. Он очень боялся, но не собирался менять своё решение. 

— Помнишь, что сказал Эмершан насчёт того, что надо быть рядом с ним? Если я буду его касаться… или скорее, контейнера или аквариума, в котором он будет в это время… то я смогу потом всё это вспомнить, да?

Было похоже на то, как после ужасного шторма облака наконец расступаются, открывая ясное небо. Тодд был поражён тем, сколько радости отразилось во взгляде Дирка. Он смотрел на Тодда, сидя напротив, он то открывал, то закрывал рот, будто никак не мог решить, что ответить. 

— Это ничего? — спросил Тодд. — В том смысле, что… если ты вдруг хочешь, чтобы я ничего этого не помнил…

— Нет, — взволнованно сказал Дирк. — То есть… — он замялся, на его лице на мгновение отразилось страдание, но тут же сменилось какой-то робкой улыбкой. Тодд знаком попросил пока не подходить к ним официантку, и ждал. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты об этом забыл, но при этом я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил…

— Вы же через многое прошли вместе, — сообразил Тодд. Повисла пауза, Тодд не знал, что сказать. Теперь, заметив невдалеке официантку, он взмахом руки подозвал её. 

Они заказали суп, и оба молчали, пока девушка не скрылась за стойкой, отделявшей зал от кухни. За ней мужчина в белом поварском костюме нарезал пласты теста на лапшу различной формы. 

— Фара считает, что мы — это вся наша память, — сказал Дирк. — Но пожалуй, я в это не верю. Да, я совершенно так не считаю. Мне кажется, что если это твой выбор, то ты в любом случае остаёшься собой, но если бы выбор делал я, то я всё равно хотел был, чтобы ты это вспомнил, тем более, что ты принимаешь решение, и вряд ли будет справедливо просить тебя уступить место… ну, другому тебе. Но если честно, то строит признать: я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил всё это не из чистого альтруизма. 

Он умолк, официантка принесла их напитки. Она поставила их на стол и снова ушла. Как только она отдалилась, Дирк продолжил.

— И ещё, если быть откровенным, я должен сказать, что начинаю думать, что у нас ничего не выйдет. Раньше… когда я думал, что все изменило какое-то устройство… Мне казалось, что отменить изменения будет легко. Но сейчас я уже в этом не уверен. 

Нельзя сказать, что Тодд не рассматривал такую возможность — само собой, он об этом тоже подумал — но он был совершенно уверен, что Дирк ошибается. Слишком много всего сложилось воедино, чтобы теперь их постиг провал. Он сам не мог понять, была ли это вера или слепая самонадеянность — так или иначе, он покачал головой, мягко улыбнувшись. 

Впрочем, тут же он улыбнулся более явственно. Кажется, Дирка это удивило. Без раздумий Тодд сполз пониже на своём сиденье, и его колени коснулись под столом коленей Дирка. И опять Дирк выглядел удивлённым, но быстро справился с собой, разве что лёгкий румянец теперь сопровождал его ответную улыбку. 

— Давай просто будем… решать проблемы по мере их возникновения, — сказал Тодд. Глаза Дирка расширились, но он кивнул, так ничего и не сказав, потому что им наконец принесли еду. 

~*~

Планы Дирка обычно в каком-то роде срабатывали, даже если всё шло не совсем так, как предполагалось. Как там он сказал Фаре? Спорная эффективность. Это утверждение и сейчас оставалось справедливым. Если подумать, эту формулировку и правда стоило добавить на вывеску. 

Конечно, и сейчас был шанс, что их ждёт грандиозный провал. Им ведь ещё нужно было найти способ попасть в аквариум, не потревожив систему безопасности. Если, конечно, она там была — Дирк сомневался, что кому-то могло прийти в голову украсть аквариум, полный рыбы. Но там точно было видеонаблюдение, так что им понадобится не попасть в поле зрения камер, и если у них это получится, то им ещё будет нужно надеть на Эмершана акваланг и поместить в аквариум, и…

А вот что будет дальше, он точно не знал. И конечно, теперь, когда он выстроил всё в голове, он вообще не понимал, о чём думал раньше. Шанс на то, что у них всё получится, были просто исчезающе малы. 

— Так он ведёт…

— В сервисные тоннели, — сказал Эмершан. То, что он по-прежнему был здесь, так и не попытался сбежать, впечатляло. Не то чтобы Фара не могла бы удержать его, но Дирк не удивился бы, обнаружив потрепанного Эмершана, и Фару… ну, скажем, раздражённую несколько сильнее обычного. Захваченная из ресторана лапша определённо бы пригодилась. Им всё равно ещё предстояло ждать закрытия аквариума. 

— А как же… охрана?

— Насколько я понял, аквариум нанимает стороннюю организацию. Они появляются каждые пару часов, проверяют периметр и уезжают. Снаружи расставлены камеры, но внутри всего одна над кассами и ещё одна над лестницей. 

Эмершан пожал плечами, как будто это было общеизвестно. Дирку удалось удержаться и не сказать, что он-то не жил в подвале аквариума на протяжении семи последних недель. 

— Значит, мы сможем незаметно проникнуть внутрь? — всё же уточнил Дирк. Эмершан кивнул. 

— До сих пор я постоянно входил и выходил. Уверен, что все, кто меня видел, решили, что я тут работаю. 

Он указал на комбинезоны, на нагрудном каждого кармане был принт с надписью «Сиэтлский аквариум». Дирк не стал спрашивать, где Эмершан взял комбинезоны, или почему решил остаться здесь, хотя мог бы уйти куда угодно.   
Путь, который выбрал Эмершан, вёл ко второй лестнице через обещанные технические тоннели. Дирк подозревал, что они проходили где-то поблизости от того самого помещения, где Дирк и Фара впервые обнаружили контейнер Эмершана. Как и тот коридор, они заканчивались единственной дверью. Эмершан смог её открыть, и они вышли в зал, ведущий в подводную экспозицию. Но они направились в противоположную сторону. 

— А мы знаем, куда идти? — спросил Дирк. Впереди шёл Эмершан, рядом с Дирком шёл Тодд с аквалангом, взятым напрокат. Фара предпочла иди замыкающей. Кроме них, в аквариуме вроде бы никого не было. 

Верхнее освещение было выключено, но рассеянного света аквариумов хватало, чтобы ориентироваться. Эмершан провёл их к концу зала и потом ещё через несколько дверей к следующей лестнице. Они поднялись наверх. 

Теперь они увидели перед собой несколько сервисных эстакад, окружавших верхние части самых крупных аквариумов. Снизу они были не видны. Дирк с любопытством взглянул в сторону Эмершана. 

— Смотрю, ты и правда тут много ходил и выходил, — сказал он. Эмершан пожал плечами. 

— Это со скуки, — ответил он. 

Дирк задумался, в скуке ли было дело. Может, трава за забором вовсе не оказалась зеленее, чем бы это ни было в случае Эмершана. Может, последние семь недель он провёл, сожалея о своём решении. Дирк бы не удивился.

— Вот этот — тропический, — сказал Эмершан, останавливаясь возле верхушки одного из аквариумов. Аквариум возвышался над эстакадой, и к его открытому верху вёл отдельный пандус. Просвеченная огнями вода казалась удивительно голубой. Дирк заметил нескольких рыб, таких ярких, что их было хорошо видно несмотря на толщу воды. — А ещё в нём они проводят своё подводное представление, так что я практически уверен, что там не будет никого, кто мог бы меня убить, — продолжил Эмершан. С этими словами он хмыкнул, будто был не против, если бы нашлось что-то убийственное. Дирк прищурился. Тодд подошёл к Эмершану и протянул ему акваланг. 

— Вот, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остались тут? Или нам лучше смотреть снизу? 

— Вам нужно остаться, — сказал Эмершан, натягивая гидрокостюм. — Если всё получится, вы поможете мне выбраться, и нужно будет убегать. 

Он сказал это с таким выражением, будто не верил, что это может понадобиться. Будто он считал, что у него вряд ли получится. При этом он вовсе не выглядел потерянным — скорее, ироничным. 

— Как мы поймём, что у тебя получилось? — спросил Тодд. Эмершан ухмыльнулся. 

— А ты и не поймёшь. Пойму я. Он… — Эмершан указал на Дирка. — Может, тоже поймёт. 

— Раньше ты говорил, что они запомнили ту временную линию, так как касались твоего контейнера. А сейчас это сработает? Мы сможем всё вспомнить, если будем касаться воды в аквариуме?

Эмершан пожал плечами.   
— Да, наверное, — ответил он. Тодд прищурился. Эмершан, похоже, этого не заметил. Он был поглощён переодеванием в гидрокостюм, добытый Тоддом. Сняв свой комбинезон, он натягивал гидрокостюм, а Тодд ожидал, пока Эмершан не облачился полностью, после чего пристегнул к его спине баллон с кислородом. Теперь он был готов, а Дирк не мог понять, что делать дальше. Без явных предчувствий он даже не мог быть уверенным в том, что они движутся в верном направлении. 

Впрочем, это было не так уж важно, потому что Эмершан уже забирался в аквариум, будто так всегда и собирался, будто это не был план, наскоро изобретённый за половину суток, прошедших с момента их встречи с Эмершаном. Дирк размышлял, произошло ли так по воле вселенной, или по другим причинам. Он видел лишь одно объяснение тому, что Эмершан согласился сотрудничать с ними, тому, что он был готов вернуть их туда, откуда прежде сбежал. 

Дирк наблюдал, как Эмершан соскользнул в аквариум, исчезая в воде. Обернулся на Тодда, ища его взгляд. Тодд ободряюще кивнул в ответ. 

— Нам нужно... — Дирк указал на аквариум. Он не совсем представлял, что именно им нужно делать, но предположение Тодда, что им будет достаточно касаться воды, было вполне разумным. Пандус вокруг аквариума был расположен так, что лёжа на животе он мог достать ладонью до воды. Она была неожиданно тёплой. Он ощутил солёный запах. 

Справа от него расположилась Фара, от кончиков её пальцев, опущенных в воду, расходилась рябь. Дирк взглянул влево. 

Тодд лежал на животе, его рука накрывала поверхность воды. На лице было выражение спокойного созерцания. Что бы ни происходило сейчас в его голове, вряд ли это было что-то особенно приятным. 

— Что теперь? — спросил Тодд. 

— Теперь… ждём? — предположил Дирк. 

Он не представлял себе, как они поймут, что у Эмершана получилось. В прошлый раз была вспышка ослепительного света, а интуиция кричала ему о чём-то неправильном задолго до того, как всё случилось. Теперь он чувствовал лишь странный дискомфорт, будто вселенная пыталась ему сообщить о чём-то на незнакомом языке. Впервые в жизни он всё отдал бы за одно из своих предчувствий. 

Вместо этого он ждал. 

Ждал и ждал, пока не начал волноваться, не пора ли вытаскивать Эмершана из аквариума, пока у него не закончился кислород, или пока аквариум не открылся для посетителей. С того места, где они находились, было невозможно увидеть, что делает Эмершан — Дирк с трудом мог рассмотреть, где он: тёмное расплывчатое пятно с световыми разводами вокруг головы. Насколько Дирк мог понять, Эмершан просто завис на месте в толще воды, ожидая, пока… 

Огни в аквариуме мигнули.

Дирк мысленно ахнул, теперь он почувствовал. Что-то происходило. Что бы ни делал Эмершан, у него получалось. Дирк взглянул на Тодда, намереваясь торжествующе улыбнуться, но, к его удивлению, Тодд смотрел в аквариум так хмуро, будто крайне расстроен увиденным. Дирк снова посмотрел на Эмершана, но тот продолжал маячить в глубине неясным пятном. 

Дирк слишком поздно понял, что рука Тодда больше не касается поверхности воды. 

Вместо этого она зависла в десятке сантиметров над ней с напряжёнными, будто в страхе, пальцами. Дирк открыл рот, чтобы попросить Тодда, напомнить ему, что воды нужно касаться, но слова улетучились, его замутило. В голове поплыло. Что бы ни происходило, что бы ни делал Эмершан, это было прямо сейчас. Теперь они были вне времени. 

«Нет, — подумал Дирк, — пожалуйста!», но было поздно, вселенная вокруг сменилась, и теперь Дирк снова слышал её голос.


	19. От ворот поворот

_Двадцать пять лет назад._

Это место совсем не было похоже на то, куда его забрали после… ну, об этом лучше не думать. Взрослые здесь не были особо дружелюбны, но и не относились к нему с жалостью, и второе было для Свлада предпочтительнее.

Конечно, иногда, когда они на него смотрели, во взглядах читалась расчётливая осторожность, как если бы он был новым и легко доступным инструментом, который ещё не совсем понятно как использовать, но использовать который собираются в любом случае. От этого волоски на шее у Свлада вставали дыбом.

И всё же, с этими нескончаемыми вопросами и бесчисленными посетителями, он получал больше внимания, чем за все последние годы. Уж точно больше, чем с тех пор, как заболела мама. Он мог бы наслаждаться этим, если бы не испытующие, неуютные, порой немного нервирующие взгляды.

Большинство его визитеров было одето в строгие белые халаты, какие носят врачи в больницах. Иногда заходили люди в отглаженной военной форме с цветными лентами на груди. Один из них, постарше, хотя и не такой старый, как те, с лентами, был одет в тёмно-зелёный камуфляж, как у солдат, которых показывают по телевизору. Это был майор Риггинс. Свлад хорошо его знал.

— Сегодня мы сыграем в небольшую игру, Свлад. Согласен? – спросил Риггинс.

Игры Риггинса никогда не были играми. Абсолютно. И уж точно не были весёлыми. И, в отличие от игр, в конце его не ждала награда, а лишь наказание, если он что-то делал не так.

— Какую игру? – всё же спросил Свлад. Майор Риггинс не особенно любил, когда ему говорили «нет».

— Простую, — ответил Риггинс, выкладывая на стол колоду продолговатых карт. – Я буду показывать карточку, а тебе надо будет догадаться, что на другой стороне. Просто хорошенько постарайся. Не бойся ошибиться.

Свлад поник. Он снова подумал о том, чтобы сказать, что его интуиция так не работает. По опыту он знал: Риггинс его не услышит. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что Риггинсу всё равно. Сидя напротив него за крошечным столом, не предназначенном для взрослых, Свлад чувствовал себя очень неловко. Он инстинктивно обхватил себя руками. Риггинс поднял первую карту, лицо его выражало ожидание, а во взгляде читалась лихорадочная надежда. Свлад уставился на обратную сторону карточки.

Но при всём старании, видел он только обратную сторону карточки, а то, что было напечатано на другой стороне, оставалось для него полной и абсолютной загадкой. Так он и сказал, заработав этим хмурый разочарованный взгляд. 

— Попробуй ещё, — сказал Риггинс.

— Может, если бы я знал, что там вообще может быть, я мог бы…

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты угадывал, — прервал его Риггинс, опуская карту. Свлад глянул на стол и увидел, что она лежит лицевой стороной вверх. По центру были нарисованы три чёрные волнистые линии.

— Я вам говорил, это так не работает. Я не экстрасенс. Я не…

Пережить разочарование Риггинса было несложно. В отличие от того, что обычно происходило после. Свлад приготовился, но Риггинс молча собирал со стола карточки. Не сказав ни слова, он вышел из комнаты, и Свлад ещё плотнее обхватил себя руками. Он гадал, что же у него отберут в этот раз, не так много у него было своих вещей. На ум пришла фотография матери, спрятанная в прикроватной тумбочке, и от этой мысли желудок скрутило узлом. К тому моменту, когда за ним пришли, чтобы увести, волны дурноты уже подобрались к горлу.

~*~

_В настоящем_

Мир медленно фокусировался, собираясь воедино, как бывает после удара головой или сотрясения.

Не только мир, но и вселенная. Дирк провёл без этого столько времени, что в первый момент просто пытался не задохнуться, придавленный сокрушительным весом, перегрузкой от навалившегося на него… всего.

О, сколько всего было неправильно. Он не знал, с чего начать.

_Начни с начала _, довольно бесполезно напомнил ему мозг, но Дирк знал, что есть способ справиться с этим безумием. Первым делом надо оценить обстановку. Где он?__

__Это довольно просто, Дирк лежал лицом вниз на… чем-то. Платформе? Какой-то площадке? Что бы это ни было, оно было неудобным — в щёку впивалось острое металлическое крошево. Поверхность была как наждачная бумага, если бы наждачная бумага была покрыта мелкими осколками зазубренного металла и предназначалась ещё и для нанесения увечий, а не только для обеспечения сцепления._ _

__Где бы он ни находился, было темно. Нет, не совсем так. Свет был, но слабый и голубоватый, он мерцал на поверхности, а воздух казался необычно тёплым и влажным._ _

__О! Аквариум…_ _

__Тодд._ _

__Дирк начал возиться, пытаясь подняться на ноги, что было непросто, поскольку мышцы отказывались повиноваться, а половина его тела свисала с… пандуса. Точно. Они были наверху, над аквариумами, взобравшись туда по цепочке переходов…_ _

__Эмершан. Он всё исправил. Наверное? Что бы он ни сделал, Дирк снова чувствовал вселенную: его интуиция кричала, что надо бежать, все инстинкты вопили — что-то не так._ _

__Он смог встать на колени, одна рука была мокрой по локоть. Взгляд, брошенный в сторону Фары, показал, что она лежит, растянувшись поперек пандуса, но недостаточно близко к краю, чтобы упасть. Её рука свисала через край, и кисть была погружена в воду. Со смутным страхом Дирк посмотрел в сторону Тодда._ _

__Тот тоже лежал на пандусе, но не вытянувшись и свесив руку через край, а свернувшись в клубок и обхватив себя руками. У Дирка внутри что-то оборвалось._ _

__— Тодд, Тодд, — окликнул он. Что-то было не так… Что-то было…_ _

__Потратив немалые усилия, Дирк всё-таки подобрался к Тодду, и первым делом проверил пульс. Тодд дышал ровно, но, что важнее, он, похоже, начинал приходить в себя: часто заморгал глазами, в горле застрял сдавленный стон. Дирк выдохнул с облегчением_ _

__Порыв бежать становился нестерпимым. Оставив Тодда лежать, Дирк подобрался к аквариуму, ища трос, который соединял Эмершана с поверхностью. Схватившись за его конец, Дрик начал тянуть. Тот поддался относительно легко, беспокойство Дирка нарастало, пока конец троса не показался из-под воды — Эмершана не было._ _

__— Чёрт, — пробормотал Дирк._ _

__Перегнувшись через край, он увидел только бесконечную глубину аквариума, расцвеченную сотнями ярких рыбок. Никакого тёмного пятна, которое могло бы указать, где Эмершан. В голове уже практически выли сирены._ _

__— Дирк? — позвал кто-то. Он узнал голос Фары и, резко повернувшись в её сторону, увидел, что она стоит на четвереньках и смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом._ _

__— Нам надо идти, — выпалил Дирк с паникой в голосе. — Нам надо идти._ _

__Это произвело нужный эффект, и замешательство Фары явно сходило на нет, пока она изучала поверхность аквариума. Дирк отполз к Тодду, который пытался принять сидячее положение._ _

__— Давай, нам надо идти, — сказал ему Дирк. Взгляд Тодда сфокусировался, по лицу скользнула тень замешательства._ _

__— Дирк, — его голос звучал неуверенно. Дирк сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от образовавшегося в горле кома. Испуганно и беспомощно он смотрел, как Тодд оглядывается, как его взгляд становится жёстче, а челюсть напрягается._ _

__— Пожалуйста, нам надо идти, — снова произнёс Дирк._ _

__— Дирк, где Эмершан? — спросила Фара. Дирк заставил себя отвести взгляд от Тодда и быстро глянул на неё._ _

__Она уже поднялась на ноги и теперь осматривала аквариум, в котором не было ни следа Эмершана… и ни следа снаряжения. Дирк покачал головой._ _

__— Я не знаю, но нам надо идти, — он и сам слышал, что звучит сейчас как заевшая пластинка, но всё говорило ему: надо уходить. Чем дольше они оставались на месте, тем хуже становилось ощущение. Пока он не начал беспокоиться, что всё снова как в «Чёрном крыле , и он снова беспомощен перед лицом того, что будет дальше._ _

__— Пожалуйста, — добавил он в последний раз, уже отчаянно. Фара коротко кивнула, хотя всё ещё выглядела обеспокоенной. Вместе они помогли Тодду подняться на ноги._ _

__Однако долго им не пришлось его тащить: вскоре Тодд вернул способность передвигаться, и они уже втроём огибали аквариум по эстакаде, пока не добрались до лестницы. Фара начала спускаться первой, Тодд замыкал. Дирк затылком чувствовал направленный на него тяжёлый взгляд, интенсивность которого заставляла ёжиться._ _

__Больше всего Дирку хотелось обернуться, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли Тодд, спросить его, что он помнит. Но инстинкты всё ещё говорили ему, что нужно бежать, что они в опасности, что не время задавать вопросы — не здесь, ещё нет. Хуже того — они говорили, что что-то не так, хотя Эмершан всё исправил, но всё же..._ _

__Лестница кончалась у двери, которая вела обратно в коридор. Оттуда они могли снова уйти в сервисные тоннели, из которых пришли, вернуться к внешнему входу в аквариум и остаться незамеченными. План был надёжный, но всё же…_ _

__— Нет, — сказал Дирк, когда Фара потянулась к ручке двери. Она удивлённо оглянулась на него. Дирк помотал головой. И только спустя минуту они услышали сердитые выкрики по ту сторону двери._ _

__Он жестом показал Фаре, что надо соблюдать тишину, а потом рискнул глянуть на Тодда. Тот всё ещё пристально смотрел на него, но если до этого во взгляде было смятение, теперь на его место пришла неясная боль, как будто Дирк сделал что-то ужасно неправильное. Такое же выражение было на лице у Тодда тогда, на причале, когда Дирк назвал его лжецом._ _

__Ему хотелось что-нибудь сказать, что угодно: оправдаться или даже спросить, что же такое помнит Тодд, потому что судя по его выражению лица, ничего хорошего. Но за дверью продолжали звучать голоса, и Дирк прекрасно понимал, что в любую секунду она может распахнуться, и что они не хотят встретиться с теми, кто окажется по ту сторону. Вариантов было немного, так что Дирк прикусил язык и продолжил ждать._ _

__Время ползло невероятно медленно, секунды растягивались в минуты. Казалось, прошли часы, когда давление у него в груди наконец ослабло, и Дирк запрыгал на цыпочках, указывая Фаре на дверь. Дальше по коридору дверь в сервисные тоннели — и их путь к выходу — была открыта, из-за неё доносились голоса. Вот тебе и план. Следуя указаниям Дирка, Фара повела их в противоположную сторону._ _

__Это привело их к лестнице, где дверь в коридор, ведущий к комнате с контейнером, тоже была приоткрыта. Фара двинулась мимо неё, но Дирк замедлил шаг, вселенная тянула его в другую сторону._ _

__— Дирк? — едва слышно спросила Фара. Дирк смотрел на узкий коридор. Он всё ещё остро ощущал удушающую тяжесть взгляда Тодда._ _

__— Думаю, нам надо… — он указал в ту сторону._ _

__— А Эмершан? Разве мы не должны его найти?_ _

__Дирк покачал головой:_ _

__— Его здесь нет. Он что-то сделал. Я не знаю что, но здесь его нет._ _

__Оглядываясь назад, ему, наверное, следовало понять это раньше. Как минимум им стоило задуматься над готовностью Эмершана помогать им. Слишком уж легко он согласился. Век живи — век учись, решил Дирк. Сейчас у них были проблемы посерьёзней._ _

__Например, голоса, доносившиеся с другого конца коридора, и направляющиеся в их сторону. Дирк мотнул головой на открытую дверь. Фара кивнула и снова двинулась вперёд._ _

__Теперь Тодд пошёл за ней, оставив Дирка последним. Они шли быстро, и Фара остановилась, только дойдя до помещения с контейнером. Ее рука инстинктивно потянулась к бедру, а челюсть напряглась, когда она поняла, что там нет оружия. Дирк и так мог сказать, что внутри никого нет. Остался только контейнер: открытый и заполненный бледно-голубой жидкостью. Поймав взгляд Фары, он покачал головой. Она коротко кивнула и повела их дальше._ _

__Этим же путем они шли с Тоддом в первый раз, когда Дирк ещё был уверен, что всё можно исправить, ещё до того, как понял, что это будет значить. Сейчас для этого было поздно. Дирк последовал за Фарой в помещение с насосами и дальше, к двери, которая выведет их к пирсу, через которую они шли вместе с Тоддом, и у него было точно такое же выражение лица, как и сейчас._ _

__— Дирк, — позвала Фара, когда они добрались до двери, и вопросительно посмотрела на него. Дирк кивнул. Он точно знал, что там никого нет._ _

__Воздух снаружи был свежим и влажным, совсем не таким, как с утра, когда они только приехали. Дирк порадовался, что надел куртку. Точно такая же мысль у него была семь недель назад, когда всё это ещё было просто очередным делом, загадкой, которую надо решить._ _

__Считалась ли она теперь решённой, если он всё ещё не понимал добрую половину?_ _

__— Моя машина была припаркована там, — указала Фара. Дирк и сам это помнил, хотя и не был уверен, что они оказались в той же вселенной, не говоря уж о том же дне. Он только знал, что шансы найти машину Фары там, где они её оставили, были крайне малы._ _

__И всё же он был там: внедорожник Фары, чудесным образом нетронутый. Это сильно прибавляло шансов тому, что они вернулись в первоначальную временную линию, хотя Дирк и не мог избавиться от мысли, что что-то было не так. И это не считая того, что они по-прежнему не знали, где Эмершан. Два одинаковых белых фургона стояли у здания Аквариума, точно так же, как в день, когда они с Фарой только приехали. В больших окнах здания Дирк видел мерцание фонарей. Где бы ни был Эмершан, они тоже его искали._ _

__— Может, нам стоит…_ _

__— Нет времени. Возвращаемся в офис. Нам надо ехать в офис._ _

__Если бы его спросили, зачем, Дирк не смог бы объяснить, но его интуиция была на месте, и, очевидно, Фара доверяла ему достаточно, чтобы не задавать вопросов. Она залезла в машину, Дирк забрался на переднее сидение, оставляя Тодду заднее._ _

__— Всё сработало? — спросила Фара, когда они выехали на дорогу, периодически поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Дирк и так мог сказать, что их никто не преследует._ _

__— Я… — он оглянулся на заднее сидение и увидел, что Тодд продолжает пристально на него смотреть, как будто не совсем понимает, кто или что он такое. Этот взгляд немного действовал на нервы._ _

__— О господи, Аманда, — секунду спустя сказала Фара, и взгляд Тодда метнулся к ней. Она вытащила телефон и, держа руль одной рукой, попыталась набрать номер. Дирк не хотел, чтобы они вылетели в кювет, поэтому выхватил у неё телефон._ _

__Он подключил его к аудио-системе машины, решив, что Тодд тоже может захотеть поговорить, и набрал номер. Аманда ответила на третьем гудке, её голос гулко зазвучал в тишине машины. Фара всхлипнула что-то неразборчивое, вероятно, от облегчения._ _

__— Эй, ты же никогда не звонишь. Почему ты звонишь? — в голосе Аманды звучало искреннее замешательство._ _

__— Ты в порядке? — спросила Фара. Последовала озадаченная пауза._ _

__— В порядке. А ты? — ответила Аманда. Теперь в её голосе звучало беспокойство._ _

__— Всё хорошо. Я в порядке. И я собираюсь к тебе. Где ты?_ _

__Дирк отважился снова взглянуть на Тодда и увидел, что тот напряжённо прислушивается. Он явно испытывал облегчение, слыша её голос, но присоединяться к разговору не спешил._ _

__— Пьюджет Парк, — ответила Аманда. — Ты уверена, что в порядке? Что случилось? Тодд в порядке?_ _

__— Всё хорошо, — впервые за всё время заговорил Тодд. Его голос разнёсся по машине, и у Дирка перехватило дыхание. Аманда, похоже, сообразив, что она на громкой связи, не ответила._ _

__— Мы все в порядке, — сказала Фара. — Просто еле выбрались из отвратительной передряги, и я…_ _

__— Да, понятно. Хочешь, я приеду? Попрошу Роуди подвезти меня в офис._ _

__Дирк понял, что слышит их на фоне: назойливые вопли и общий хаос, который всегда сопровождал их… ну, существование. Мысль о том, что они окажутся поблизости от офиса…_ _

__Но, судя по выражению лица Тодда, он отчаянно хотел увидеть сестру. Дирк опередил Фару:_ _

__— Ты сможешь убедить их остаться в фургоне? Потому что нам нужна ты, а в последний раз, когда они были там…_ _

__— Они не будут громить офис, — пообещала Аманда. Дирк отнёсся к этому довольно скептически, но выражения лиц Фары и Тодда подсказали ему, что он принял верное решение._ _

__Он предоставил Фаре продолжать разговора, паника несколько улеглась, и Дирк уже чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть в глаза Тодду, впервые с тех пор, как всё это началось. Тодд невозмутимо встретил его взгляд._ _

__— Я помню, — сказал он через минуту, очень тихо, словно не хотел, чтобы услышала Аманда. Дирк вскинул голову. Дважды открыл и закрыл рот, не совсем уверенный в том, как ему на это отреагировать, не совсем уверенный в том, что тот имеет в виду. Но Тодд не дал ему возможности ответить, сосредоточив всё внимание на пейзаже за окном, а Дирку осталось только гадать, что именно он помнит._ _

__Ему безумно хотелось спросить, но он знал Тодда достаточно, чтобы понимать — ответа не получит, поэтому он просто повернулся обратно. Внутри всё переворачивалось, и это ощущение становилось всё хуже по мере того, как они приближались к офису. Когда Фара припарковалась, оно достигло апогея._ _

__— Я подожду Аманду здесь, — сказала Фара, вылезая из машины. И Дирк знал, что спорить не стоит._ _

__Он ожидал, что Тодд тоже останется, но тот, как ни странно, последовал за ним в здание, причем понял это Дирк уже только на полпути к лестнице, и то потому, что Тодд кашлянул. Дирк развернулся так резко, что помещение закружилось перед глазами, и ему пришлось ухватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть._ _

__— Тодд… Я…_ _

__— Ты знал, — всё так же тихо сказал Тодд. Дирк озадаченно нахмурился._ _

__— Знал? — переспросил он._ _

__— Что Аманда всё ещё злится на меня. Знал и не сказал мне._ _

__— Подожди, ты помнишь…_ _

__— Я помню всё, Дирк. Обе временные линии. Помню, как мы встретились с тобой и расследовали убийство Патрика Спринга. Помню, как ты зашёл в магазин пластинок Альфредо. Помню, как приходил на могилу к родителям, и помню их живыми. Помню Аманду, и… она меня ненавидит._ _

__Дирк яростно замотал головой:_ _

__— Она не ненавидит тебя. И я бы сказал, что ваши дела идут неплохо, и отношения налаживаются._ _

__И только тогда он осознал, что на самом деле сказал Тодд._ _

__— Ты помнишь обе временные линии? — спросил он в ту же секунду, как понял. К его удивлению, Тодд кивнул как-то неохотно. У Дирка внутри что-то оборвалось._ _

__Это должно было быть хорошей новостью. Должно было избавить их от кучи возможных проблем, но, похоже, вместо этого создавало кучу новых. Тодд определённо не выглядел счастливым. Он выглядел абсолютно несчастным. Дирк шагнул к нему._ _

__А потом застыл, потому что на втором этаже, резко привлекая внимание их обоих, скрипнул пол. Поглощённый разговором с Тоддом, Дирк совершенно упустил нависшее над ним чувство угрозы. В тот же момент оно нахлынуло в полную силу, сдавливая горло._ _

__Фара ещё оставалась снаружи, а даже если бы и нет, всё равно была безоружна, так что звать её смысла не было. Кивнув Тодду, Дирк мотнул головой в сторону лестницы с немым вопросом в глазах. Тодд уверенно кивнул в ответ. Верно._ _

__Если бы не Тодд, он никогда бы на это не решился. Если бы не Тодд, он вернулся бы к Фаре. И теперь, когда они поднялись на второй этаж, сердце у него колотилось как бешеное. Дверь в агентство была открыта. У Дирка внутри всё перевернулось._ _

__Ему вновь захотелось отступить, пойти назад: желание сбежать было непреодолимо. Он опять взглянул на Тодда, одновременно ища поддержки и убеждаясь, что тот всё ещё рядом. Тодд снова кивнул. И именно он первым вошёл в дверь, а Дирк следовал по пятам._ _

__Дирк был практически уверен, что внутри их ждёт Эмершан. Но на диване сидел совсем не он._ _

__При виде Риггинса первая же неосознанная реакция Дирка была — отступить. В панике он промахнулся мимо двери и прижался спиной к стене рядом, вжимая голову в плечи в попытке казаться меньше. Риггинс встал. Тодд напрягся, словно готовясь к нападению, и переводил встревоженный взгляд между ними._ _

__— Нет, — словно со стороны услышал свой голос Дирк. — Я не вернусь. Вы меня не заставите._ _

__Комната поплыла перед глазами, и Дирк узнал начало панической атаки. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, лёгкие при каждом вдохе болезненно сжимались, а руки, осознал он, дрожали._ _

__— Свл… Дирк, — сказал Риггинс, делая шаг в его сторону. Дирк вздрогнул._ _

__— Погоди-ка, это тот самый чувак? — спросил Тодд. — Это Риггинс?_ _

__Фокусироваться на Тодде было легче, чем смотреть на приближающегося Риггинса, поэтому Дирк перевёл взгляд на него и слабо кивнул. Замешательство Тодда мгновенно растворилось, сменившись слепой яростью. Перемена была настолько поразительной, что паника Дирка немного отступила. А Тодд тем временем развернулся к Риггинсу, переместившись так, что теперь заслонял его от взгляда Дирка._ _

__— Я просто хочу поговорить с Дирком, — сказал Риггинс, примирительно вскидывая руки._ _

__— Нельзя просто появиться и заявить о таком. Дирку не интересно ничего из того, что вы могли бы сказать._ _

__Похоже, неважно, сколько раз он видел подобное — сколько раз Тодд вставал лицом к лицу с кем-то, кто был вдвое крупнее его — каждый раз это лишало Дирка дара речи. Человек, который, вероятно, являлся его самым лучшим другом за всю жизнь — и неважно, что он вообще был его единственным в жизни другом — бесстрашно смотрел в глаза худшему кошмару Дирка, без единой мысли о собственной безопасности. Это было непостижимо. Сердце Дирка сжалось при виде этой картины, и тёплое чувство смыло большую часть паники._ _

__Увиденное настолько ободрило его, что он нашёл в себе силы шагнуть вперёд, отлипая от стены, и обойдя Тодда, встать с ним рядом. Тот коротко глянул на него, но напряжение его не покинуло, и Дирк был уверен, что Тодд сделает всё, чтобы не позволить «Чёрному крылу» снова его забрать._ _

__— Тодд прав. Вам нечего здесь делать._ _

__С минуту казалось, что Риггинс начнет спорить. Он пришёл один, понял Дирк, без своего мальчика на побегушках, который, как надеялся Дирк, всё ещё отходит от сотрясения, обеспеченного ему Амандой. Но затем Риггинс потянулся к карману пальто, и Тодд напрягся сильнее. Дирк почти ожидал, что тот бросится заслонять его, и мог сказать, что это лишнее: все инстинкты говорили, что в кармане было нечто гораздо, гораздо худшее, чем оружие. Извлечённая Риггинсом карта Зенера подтвердила догадку._ _

__— Я плохо справился с ситуацией, — сказал Риггинс, протягивая карточку. Тодд выхватил её у него из рук. Дирку не надо было её переворачивать, чтобы понять, что на другой стороне изображён дельфин._ _

__— Я думал, — продолжил Риггинс, — тебе будет проще, если ты будешь считать это новым делом. Если я не буду с этим связан._ _

__Тодд потрясённо смотрел на карту, как будто видел её впервые в жизни. Дирк проскользнул мимо него, он больше не боялся._ _

__— Это вы послали те карты, — сказал он. Риггинс кивнул. — Вы знали, что дельфин приведет меня к Аквариуму, а карты Зенера напомнят о «Чёрном крыле»._ _

__Риггинс снова кивнул, на этот раз с улыбкой._ _

__— Я знал, что ты разберёшься. Я так горжусь тобой, Дирк. Я..._ _

__Дирк помотал головой:_ _

__— Зачем? Эмершан и так был у «Чёрного крыла». Он..._ _

__— Я больше не в «Чёрном крыле», — сказал Риггинс, ошарашив Дирка._ _

__Тодд, похоже оправившийся от шока, шагнул вперёд, снова вставая между ними._ _

__— И вы ждёте, что мы поверим? — спросил он. Взгляд Риггинса был полон терпения._ _

__Дирк понял, что руки у него снова дрожат, но уже по другой причине. Тодда буквально излучал агрессию, и Дирк готовился к тому, что придется его удерживать.._ _

__— Я уже давно не в «Чёрном крыле», — продолжал Риггинс. — Ушёл ещё до того, как они поймали тебя. Я пытался... — он покачал головой. — Не важно, что я пытался сделать. «Чёрного крыла» больше нет. Оно закрыто. Они больше за тобой не придут. Но доктор Колридж вела свою программу несанкционированно. Никто не потрудился её свернуть, а у меня не было возможности вытащить оттуда Эмершана. Я знаю, это не искупает мою вину..._ _

__— Искупает вину? — недоверчиво переспросил Тодд. — Вы это называете искуплением? Мы только что провели два месяца в альтернативной временной линии. Мы понятия не имеем, где Эмершан. Насколько мы можем судить, люди, которые его искали, его уже нашли, и вы считаете, что, отправив нас на два месяца гоняться за призраками, как-то оправдали себя?_ _

__Возможно, Дирку и не стоило делиться некоторыми детскими воспоминаниями с Тоддом, но всё же сейчас он не мог заставить себя об этом пожалеть. Как не мог перестать смотреть на Тодда, которого чуть ли не трясло от ярости. Как будто он и без того недостаточно сильно его любил._ _

__— Это не искупление, — очень тихо сказал Дирк._ _

__Тодд резко перевел на него взгляд, как и Риггинс. И теперь они оба пристально смотрели на Дирка, а он чувствовал себя удивительно спокойным. Он сделал ещё шаг вперёд._ _

__— Вы приложили массу усилий, чтобы раздобыть карты, которые я связал бы с «Чёрным крылом». Вы выбрали символ, который привёл бы меня в нужное место. Вы нашли время отметить все места, измененные… даром Эмершана. Это не искупление. Это эксперимент. Вы проверяли меня. Хотели посмотреть, смогу ли я решить загадку._ _

__Он понял, что это правда, как только произнёс, несмотря даже на то, что по лицу Риггинса скользнуло виноватое выражение. Интуиция подсказала ему достаточно. Его сила. Какие бы экстрасенсорные связи Риггинс ни пытался доказать всю свою жизнь… Ну, теперь он это сделал._ _

__— Вас вообще волнует, что Эмершан пропал? Что мы не знаем, где он, и полностью ли восстановлена временная линия? Не волнует, — Дирк ответил сам прежде, чем Риггинс смог заговорить. — Всё, что вам хотелось знать — смогу ли я это сделать._ _

__Может, раньше Дирку и казалось, что Тодд злится, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с бешенством, которое теперь плескалось в его глазах. Он двинулся к Риггинсу, намереваясь, как Дирк подумал, задушить того. Дирк потянулся и крепко ухватил Тодда за руку, удерживая._ _

__— Он того не стоит, Тодд, — сказал Дирк. К его удивлению, Тодд отступил._ _

__Как и Риггинс. На его лице теперь появилось виноватое выражение._ _

__— Я хотел только… — начал он, но Дирк его прервал._ _

__— Это не важно. Вам здесь не рады. Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли._ _

__Он сделал шаг в сторону и указал на дверь. На какую-то секунду он подумал, что Риггинс будет спорить, но тот ушёл, а Дирк остался стоять посреди комнаты, его потряхивало. Тодд, напряжённый, как сжатая пружина, стоял рядом._ _


	20. В безопасности

Теперь, когда им не нужно было возвращать свою прежнюю жизнь, теперь, когда Дирку больше не угрожало «Чёрное крыло», насущные проблемы вышли на первый план.

Тодд стоял в офисе их агентства, в месте, которое он не видел чертовски давно, до тех пор, пока не очутился здесь сегодня. Он оказался в совершенно иной вселенной, где он был тем же мудаком — так же облажался, как и тот, что существовал здесь и сейчас. Его родители были живы. Сестра ненавидела его. Дирк встречался с его двойником. И всё лишь потому, что человек, имя которого Дирк неразборчиво бормотал во сне, хотел выяснить предел его способностей.

Смириться с этим было трудно. Он начал всерьёз сожалеть о том, что позволил Риггинсу уйти.

— Тодд? — голос Дирка звучал крайне смущённо.

— Я помню, — снова сказал Тодд, всё ещё глядя на открытую дверь. — Я помню всё: обе временные линии — но не могу понять, где началась одна и закончилась другая. Всё смешалось, и я... Боже, я помню передоз и как попал в больницу. Я помню ожоги Аманды. Родителей... Я помню, как прикидывался больным. Я помню взгляд Аманды, когда сказал ей правду. Она так и не простила меня, она до сих пор ненавидит меня, а ты...

Затем он повернулся, чтобы поймать настороженный взгляд Дирка.

— Ты… Мы встречались...

— Я могу объяснить... — начал Дирк, но Тодд не был готов слушать. Он не был готов ко всему этому. И определённо он не был готов увидеть Аманду.

— Послушай, я просто... Не могу сейчас. Мне надо домой. Мне нужно обдумать это, понять… Нужно…

Он и сам не знал, что ему нужно. Возможно, время. Перезагрузка. И чтобы Дирк прекратил смотреть на него взглядом, от которого сжималось сердце. Чтобы всё это оказалось не напрасно, потому что сам он далеко не был в этом уверен. Чтобы они когда-нибудь смогли оправиться от этого… Дела? Нет. Эксперимента. Чтобы нашлась та вселенная, где он не окажется законченным подонком.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Тодд, пытаясь успокоиться.

Дирк согласно кивнул, хотя Тодд прекрасно понимал, что ему чертовски больно. В иной вселенной, где он не был полным мудаком, он, возможно, остался бы. Но сейчас Тодд отвёл глаза, судорожно вздохнув, и направился к двери. Дирк провожал его взглядом до самого выхода, но Тодд не смог заставить себя обернуться. Даже когда Дирк едва различимо прошептал его имя.

Выйдя на улицу, он обнаружил Фару, прислонившуюся к машине с телефоном в руке.

— Тодд, — сказала она, заметив его.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Тодд. — Где Аманда?

Фара покачала головой.

— Ещё не приехала, но она сказала, что они всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Ты точно в порядке? Тот человек, он…

— Риггинс, — сказал Тодд.

Фара широко раскрыла глаза. Тодд проигнорировал её реакцию.

— Всё в порядке, он ушёл, — Тодд покачал головой. — Послушай, Дирк может всё объяснить. Я... Мне нужно домой. Просто... Когда Аманда приедет, побудьте с ним, ладно?

Он уловил немой вопрос Фары, понимая, что она не станет его озвучивать. Кем бы они друг другу ни приходились: друзьями, коллегами или даже родными — они были достаточно близки, чтобы Фара поняла его потребность в уединении. Тодд действительно ценил это.

— И, если можно... Просто скажи Аманде, что я рад за неё и горжусь ей.

Он не дал Фаре возможности ответить, хотя чувствовал, что ей было, что сказать, — тень замешательства мимолётно скользнула по её лицу. Игнорируя её, Тодд зашагал в сторону автобусной остановки, отчасти потому, что понятия не имел, что случилось с их арендованным автомобилем, — теперь их было два или ни одного — но в основном потому, что ему нужно было прийти в себя. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Фара снова уткнулась в телефон.

Когда он потерял её из виду, осознание ситуации уступило место панике. Работа, которая у него была прежде, теперь не существовала. Продавать дом Аманды теперь не требовалось. Он был сотрудником холистического детективного агентства. Его родители были живы.

Он поцеловал Дирка.

Это, пожалуй, было наименьшей из имеющихся проблем, но всё же эта мысль не давала покоя, преследовала его, Тодд помнил всё в мельчайших подробностях. Он непроизвольно прижал пальцы к губам.

Но это был не он. Ведь так? Это был не он, вопреки словам Дирка, который хотел остаться с тем другим Тоддом, с Тоддом, который продавал пластинки и которому хватило смелости, чтобы пригласить его на свидание.

Боже, неудивительно, что Дирк хотел остаться. И с чего Тодд решил, что эта временная линия лучше...

И всё же она была лучше, по крайней мере, для Аманды. Здесь у неё были друзья, Фара и жизнь вне дома их родителей. Он повторял это снова и снова, пока не доехал до своей остановки — паника потихоньку сходила на нет. На какой-то миг он даже убедил себя, что всё будет хорошо.

Это ощущение сохранялось лишь до тех пор, пока он не поднялся по ступенькам к своей квартире — здесь не было кодового замка при входе в здание, Риджли стал казаться каким-то ненастоящим. Этот дом существовал как здесь, так и в иной временной линии, которые переплелись друг с другом так, что Тодд уже не понимал, где заканчивается одна и начинается другая.

Поломанные перила на лестнице, как и состояние его квартиры, расставили все точки над «i», когда он, наконец, ступил внутрь. Да, он узнал эти стены, полки, пианино и гитару, но это была не его квартира — всё здесь было как-то иначе.

На дальней стене красовалась чёрная тройка, Тодд сам не знал, почему так и не закрасил её. Он заменил здесь всё: разорванные подушки и чехлы для кресел; всю разбитую посуду; лампу, стойка которой продолжала опасно покачиваться, сколько бы он ни пытался её приклеить; телевизор, который нельзя было починить после падения из окна. Он даже заделал ту дыру в стене, пробитую им самим, — но так и не побеспокоился о том, чтобы замазать эту тройку.

Осознание повлекло за собой новую волну паники, в груди стало невыносимо тяжело, и дыхание сбилось. Раньше его должны были беспокоить поиски новой квартиры и продажа старого дома родителей. Вместо этого он теперь думал о том, как теперь смотреть в им глаза, впервые после того, как они узнали о выдуманном парарибулите. Раньше он должен был беспокоиться о возможном согласии Дирка на неловкое предложение Тодда зайти к нему домой. Но всё, что ему оставалось теперь — это задаваться вопросом, нужно ли вообще Дирку всё это.

О чем он, чёрт возьми, думал? Короткий укол совести, и теперь он застрял на обочине между двух миров: тем, где его больше не было, и тем, где он всё ещё был. Тяжесть в груди стократно усилилась, а воздух в квартире стал горячим и сухим.

Шершавое тепло разрывало лёгкие. Словно кто-то растопил печь или переместил Риджли в центр Сахары. Воздух вокруг него задрожал. Тодд ощутил, как его губы начали трескаться. Он открыл рот в попытке вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Слишком поздно он понял, что это приступ. Баночка таблеток, что он хранил в своей аптечке, казалась невероятно далёкой.  
Всё же он сделал несколько шагов на едва слушающихся ногах в нужном направлении, пока зрение не стало терять чёткость. Это всего лишь парарибулит, сказал он себе. Это не способно причинить тебе вред.  
Разве что вся его кожа была будто охвачена жаром. Чёрт возьми, с горечью думал он, вот чем всё закончилось.

~*~

Дирк уставился на опустевшее место, где всего минуту назад был Тодд, и лишь тогда осознал произошедшее. Чувствуя, что ноги начинают подкашиваться, он дошёл до кресла-кровати и устало плюхнулся в него.

Этим утром всё казалось таким простым, что, вероятно, должно было вызвать у него подозрения. Несмотря на это, он вернулся в первоначальную временную линию — или очень близкую к ней, ту, что, по его мнению, мог сотворить Эмершан. И ради чего? Чтобы ответственный за всё это просто взял и исчез? Чтобы Риггинс, его вечное напоминание о былых травмах, появился на его пороге? Чтобы Тодд...

О, боже, Тодд.

Он понятия не имел, как Тодд вспомнил обе вселенные, ведь при первом перемещении этого не произошло. Но значит, он помнил всё, что случилось между ними: как они с Дирком сидели на диване; и тот вечер в баре; помнил, как спал рядом с Дирком на этом самом полу. Он помнил каждый их разговор, каждый поцелуй, которыми они обменивались, и всё же он ушёл, а Дирк не мог понять, почему.

Он должен был предвидеть, что так произойдёт. Ему стоило бы знать, что вселенная не даст ему стать счастливым.

Но нет, подумал Дирк, резко выпрямившись. Он уже достаточно долго беспрекословно слушал вселенную. Хватит с него её капризов. Тодд принадлежал ему независимо от вселенной, и будь Дирк проклят, если вот так позволит Тодду уйти. Ему просто нужно было его убедить. Он уже делал так раньше. Он сможет сделать это снова. Поднявшись с дивана, Дирк направился к двери.

На полпути вниз по лестнице он наткнулся на Фару и Аманду — Роуди, к счастью, с ними не оказалось.

— Фара, мне нужна твоя машина, — сказал Дирк без предисловий.

Фара бросила на него странный взгляд, в котором читалась неприкрытая радость. Аманда смотрела на них с любопытством.

— Кто-нибудь расскажет мне, что происходит? — спросила девушка, когда Дирк повернулся к ней.

— Привет, Аманда. Рад снова видеть тебя, но тебе бы на самом деле стоило сказать брату, что ты простила его. Фара расскажет тебе всё остальное, а мне нужно ехать к Тодду. Он ведёт себя по-идиотски, впрочем, как и всегда, а я в него безнадёжно влюблён.

Аманда распахнула глаза в изумлении, но воздержалась от комментариев и взглянула на Фару в ожидании объяснений.

— Дирк... Разве нам не нужно…

— По-моему, мы договорились, — прервал Дирк. — У тебя снова есть Аманда, так что позволь мне получить Тодда. С остальным разберёмся позже.

На щеках Фары заиграл румянец, когда она повернулась к Аманде. Дирк терпеливо ждал. Фара в конце концов обречённо вздохнула и отдала ключи. Обрадованный Дирк чуть наклонился и чмокнул её в щеку. Как он и ожидал, Фара застыла в замешательстве. Дирк не стал пренебрегать возможностью сбежать без оглядки. 

Сев за руль, он не сразу понял, как включить зажигание. Однако всё оказалось намного проще — или же сама вселенная хотела их с Тоддом воссоединения, потому что машина завелась простым нажатием на кнопку. 

Дирк съехал с бордюра, не обращая внимания на припаркованный поблизости фургон Роуди. Он ехал по городу так, как делал всё остальное, с твердым пониманием того, что вселенная приведёт его туда, куда нужно.  
Это означало, что за рекордное время он пересёк город и остановился перед домом Тодда всего двадцать минут спустя. Он направился внутрь, лишь потом вспомнив, что у него есть собственная квартира, где имелся душ и кое-какая сменная одежда.

Но это может подождать. Дирк поднимался по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки, и через несколько секунд оказался возле двери Тодда. Он подумал о том, что можно было бы постучать, но кому это нужно, когда есть ключ. Ха! Окно, выкуси!

Квартира Тодда была в точности такой, какой он её помнил, — в изначальной временной линии, во всяком случае — и всё же он был застигнут врасплох, уже успев привыкнуть к другой квартире. Его взгляд скользнул по комнате, не упустив разрисованную стену и пустое пространство у окна, где не обнаружилось лампы. Он был настолько занят изучением изменений, что чуть не проглядел Тодда, при виде которого сердце Дирка пропустило удар.

Несомненно, это был Тодд, скрючившийся на полу, подтянув колени к груди. Чёрт!

Дирк среагировал быстрее, чем когда-либо, хватаясь за банку с лекарством в кармане куртки и падая на колени рядом с Тоддом.

— Тодд, Тодд, всё в порядке! Дыши! — попросил Дирк, проклиная себя за то, что не додумался привести с собой Роуди.

Дрожащими руками он извлёк капсулу из банки. Тодд был не в состоянии проглотить лекарство, поэтому Дирк сломал капсулу пополам, а затем высыпал содержимое на его язык. Тодд продолжал корчиться от боли. Дирк ждал, мысленно отсчитывая минуты и размышляя о том, чтобы дать Тодду ещё одну капсулу.

Однако это не понадобилось — Тодд в конце концов успокоился. Он был всё ещё слаб, но его хриплое дыхание понемногу выровнялось. Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, Дирк провёл пальцами по волосам Тодда. Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Тодд наконец пошевелился.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал ему Дирк, даже не зная, слушает ли Тодд. — Я забыл, насколько это хреново. Я должен был сделать так, чтобы мы остались. Мне следовало…

— Дирк? — позвал Тодд.

Дирк невольно вздрогнул, услышав своё имя. Он взглянул вниз, только сейчас осознав, что качает Тодда в объятьях, словно это может облегчить его боль. Тодд смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и прочистил горло.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Дирк.

Тодд покачал головой. Он изо всех сил пытался сесть. Дирк помог ему прислониться к стене и оставил его ненадолго, чтобы принести стакан воды. Тодд с готовностью принял его из протянутой руки Дирка. Он откинулся назад, осушив стакан одним глотком. К тому моменту, как Тодд отставил пустой стакан, Дирк присел рядом.

— Ты что, снова влез в моё окно? — спросил Тодд, глядя на Дирка, как будто только сейчас осознав, кто именно перед ним.

Дирк не сдержал улыбки.

— Ну вот ещё, — сказал он. — Ты сам дал мне ключ, разве не помнишь?

Тодд на мгновение задумался, но спустя минуту улыбнулся, размышляя о том, что вся эта ситуация чертовски абсурдна.

— Ты не особо горишь желанием просто дать мне переварить информацию, — сказал он.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, что сначала будешь остро реагировать на всё, а потом мучиться от жалости к себе, то... Нет. Пожалуй, нет.

Тодд рассмеялся. Дирк счёл, что это хороший знак, и поспешил развить успех.

— Знаешь, мне, наверное, стоило усомниться в том, что ты так легко принял всё это… 

— Дирк, — предупреждающе произнёс Тодд. Дирк предпочёл это проигнорировать.

— Я не сомневался в этом, — продолжал он, — потому что это означало бы, что ты принимаешь решение, которое я не могу принять сам. И поэтому ты убрал руку, да?

Это был не вопрос, но Тодд оставался невероятно спокойным.

— У тебя не было других мыслей. Ты не передумал в последнюю минуту. То есть, сначала мне показалось, что передумал, но теперь я понимаю, что ты с самого начала собирался всё забыть. Ты думал, что просто исчезнешь, а другой Тодд займёт твоё место, Тодд, более достойный жить. По той же причине ты стащил героин у товарищей по группе?

— Кажется, мне стоило оставить руку, — сказал Тодд, надеясь, что Дирк не станет заострять на этом внимание.

— Ох, Тодд, — сказал Дирк. — Ты всё ещё не понимаешь, да?

— А ты? — спросил Тодд.

Повернувшись, он встретился взглядом с Дирком. Ни за что в жизни Дирк не догадался бы, о чём тот сейчас думает.

— Ты хотел остаться с ним, — объяснил Тодд. — Ты хотел остаться в том другом времени с тем другим Тоддом и…

— Думаешь, другой Тодд мне понравился больше? — недоверчиво спросил Дирк. — Тодд, он и есть ты. Ты — это он, он — это ты, и я устал от этого разговора. Ты хоть представляешь, что значишь для меня?

По крайней мере, он завладел вниманием Тодда, хотя тот до сих пор сидел неподвижно. Дирк раздражённо вздохнул.

— Знаешь, как меня называли в «Чёрном Крыле? — спросил Дирк.

Удивлённый этим вопросом, Тодд сощурился. В конце концов он покачал головой.

— Икар, — сказал Дирк. — Ты знаешь эту легенду?

— Смутно, — ответил Тодд.

Он затаил дыхание, а воздух, казалось, заискрил от напряжения. Дирк решился.

— Ты — моё солнце, — сказал он.

Тодд смотрел на Дирка широко распахнутыми глазами, словно видел его впервые. Он судорожно вздохнул.

— Я не солнце, Дирк, и у тебя нет крыльев, я…

— Я не это пытаюсь сказать, — произнес Дирк, стараясь достучаться до Тодда. — Я…

Несмотря на то, что он давно думал об этом и дважды произнёс вслух, сказать это Тодду оказалось сложнее, чем он себе представлял. Дирк откашлялся. Тодд продолжал смотреть. Дирк неуклонно летел к солнцу.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, удивляясь тому, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос.

Тодд был совершенно ошеломлён, его глаза широко раскрылись, он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз и в конце концов покачал головой.

Это был не отказ, а, скорее, недоверие, Дирк прекрасно понимал, что Тодд собирался что-то возразить. Дирк не мог этого допустить, поэтому сделал единственное, что мог в данной ситуации. Он повернулся так, чтобы наклониться как можно ближе к Тодду. Тодд невольно напрягся, когда Дирк прижался своими губами к его. Его рот приоткрылся в удивлении. Воспользовавшись моментом, Дирк скользнул языком внутрь.

Это не было похоже на то, как он целовался с Тоддом из другой временной линии. Во-первых, Дирку пришлось взять инициативу в свои руки, Тодд всё ещё не шевелился, будто не понимал, что происходит. Однако Тодд не оттолкнул Дирка, и вскоре его пальцы сжались на его футболке. Тодд держался за Дирка и понемногу успокаивался. Дирк целовал его до тех пор, пока голова не закружилась от нехватки воздуха, и ещё, чуть дольше, пока дыхание не стало абсолютной необходимостью, лишь тогда Дирк был вынужден отстраниться. Тодд выглядел более чем ошеломлённым; он начисто забыл про свои возражения. Вот и хорошо, подумал Дирк, борясь с желанием снова поцеловать его.

— Ты... — сказал Тодд.

— Поцеловал тебя, да, и если я тебе не нравлюсь — я пойму, но ты должен знать, что всё так же нравишься мне. Как нравился с того момента, когда мы встретились в первый раз, и я думаю — до того дня, когда я умру, что, надеюсь, произойдёт очень нескоро в далёком-далёком будущем, но то, что я пытаюсь сказать — это…

По-видимому, не важно, что он пытался сказать, потому что Тодд подался вперёд, не выпуская футболку Дирка, чтобы притянуть его ближе и поцеловать. Дирк был только рад подчиниться.

Это тоже не было похоже на поцелуй Тодда в другой временной линии. Этот Тодд целовался отчаянно, в то время как другой Тодд был застенчив. Он был настроен решительно, в то время как другой Тодд сомневался. Это накопившееся за год напряжение — Дирку оно было отлично знакомо — наконец освобождалось между ними. Дирк со смущением осознал, что плачет. Его глаза наполнили слезы, когда он прижал Тодда к себе.

Он даже не представлял себе, как они выглядели со стороны, развалившись вместе на полу. Тодд всё ещё дрожал после приступа. Последние несколько недель, почти два месяца, наконец закончились, и остался только Тодд, только они вдвоём и бесконечные возможности, которые откроют десятки временных веток, тысячи из них, но все они именно начинались там.

Впервые за долгое время Дирк позволил себе надеяться на будущее. Затем он позволил себе просто быть, целуя Тодда и ни о чем не думая.

~*~

— Знаешь, мы, наверное, должны были понять это раньше, — сказал Тодд через некоторое время, когда они, обнявшись, лежали на полу, и Дирк старался игнорировать мешающую ему влажную липкость.

— Мне казалось, что я достаточно прямолинеен, — ответил Дирк, разглядывая мокрое пятно на потолке, которое он раньше не видел. — Кроме того, я думал, что ты натурал…

Тодд рассмеялся.

— Да ну, я просто не хотел испортить всё к чертям.

То, как это было сказано, на миг привело Дирка в замешательство. Затем он навис над Тоддом, упираясь в пол локтями.

— Ты же знаешь, что это ерунда.

— Что ерунда? — спросил Тодд, слегка сбитый с толку.

Дирк едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Не испортил бы. Ни здесь, ни в другой временной линии.

Тодд открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Дирк был вполне серьёзен, когда сказал, что его достал этот разговор, поэтому он не позволил себе вставить ни слова.

— Ты облажался несколько раз, но как и все мы. Это то, что делает нас людьми. Ты виноват не больше, чем я или кто-либо другой. Я знаю, ты всё ещё думаешь, что я предпочёл бы другого Тодда, но это не так. Я выбрал тебя. И, по-моему, то, что я кончил в штаны и чертовски смущён, делает всё ещё более очевидным.

Тодд рассмеялся, но это была не насмешка. Если бы Дирк должен был как-то это назвать, то просто сказал бы, что это было здорово. Тодд улыбался ему так, словно Дирк только что сказал ему самую важную и правильную вещь.

— И что теперь? — спросил Тодд.

Дирк понимал, что вопрос весьма серьёзный. Он опустился на пол рядом с Тоддом, снова изучая мокрое пятно на потолке.

— Ну, я полагаю, дело закрыто или вроде того. Я имею в виду, возможно, мы должны разобраться, как найти Эмершана. Кроме того, я уверен, что это технически не та же самая временная линия, в которой мы были с самого начала, поэтому нам, вероятно, стоит выяснить, что изменилось.

— Постой, нам что, нужно будет пережить всё это снова? — спросил Тодд, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Дирк повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Тоддом.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответил Дирк. — К тому же, я подозреваю, что эта линия достаточно близка к изначальной, мы вместе, и я не вижу необходимости что-то менять, если только не произойдёт нечто ужасное.

Тодд, похоже, остался доволен этим ответом, хотя вместо того, чтобы улечься рядом с Дирком, он встал на ноги и протянул руку. Дирк схватился за неё, позволяя Тодду помочь ему встать. Потребность в чистой одежде и душе дали о себе знать.

— Я пойду в душ, — словно прочитав мысли Дирка, произнес Тодд.  
Тут же Дирку пришла в голову следующая мысль о том, что у него теперь есть полное право… 

— Тебе бы стоило присоединиться ко мне, — продолжил Тодд, очевидно, прочитав и эту мысль. — Потом вернёмся в офис, встретим Аманду с Фарой и выясним, что нам делать дальше.

Из всех планов этот был вполне реальным, но всё же…

— Тодд, — сказал Дирк. — Думаю, тебе стоит знать, хотя вряд ли это имеет какое-либо значение…

Тодд приподнял бровь, Дирк прекрасно понимал, что он начал слишком издалека.

— Вода в том аквариуме. Я считаю, что нам не обязательно было прикасаться к ней. Думаю, было достаточно находиться поблизости. Вот для чего они построили ту, другую комнату. И поэтому мы с Фарой видели тех людей в странных костюмах. Я подозреваю, что Риггинс именно так смог определить местонахождение Эмершана.

Тодд внимательно слушал, будто ожидая, когда Дирк, наконец, перейдёт к делу.

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, — продолжал Дирк. — Я рад, что ты помнишь. Я рад, что ты помнишь обе линии, хотя я знаю, что тебе тяжело, я просто…

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Тодд, улыбаясь так, словно понял, что пытался донести Дирк. Будто он сказал именно то, что ему нужно было услышать. — Пойдём, — сказал он минуту спустя.

Тодд улыбнулся, приведя Дирка к ванной. Дирк шёл добровольно, даже более чем. Впервые в жизни вселенная привела его туда, где он хотел быть.

_Эпилог._

На доске у дальней стены висел список названий. В основном это были разные места, хотя Дирк начинал думать, что видит лишь часть общей картины. Это не относилось к их нынешнему делу, которое было расписано в куче клейких листочков на окне, но они до сих пор не знали наверняка, что именно сотворил Эмершан. Что бы ни случилось, Дирку нравился такой исход: возможно, не всё идеально, но дело в конце концов нашло свое логическое завершение.

Не исключено, что это было как с тем диваном, и это судьба у Дирка такая: полный шкаф нераскрытых и неинтересных дел. Но взамен вселенная подарила ему Тодда, так что Дирк считал обмен вполне справедливым.

— Эй, гляди, что я нашёл, — взволнованно воскликнул Тодд.

Дирк отвернулся от доски, вопросительно приподняв бровь, и увидел пластинки в руках Тодда. Дюк Эллингтон и Джон Колтрейн. Дирк улыбнулся.

— Как…

— Я так понял, ты их до сих пор не послушал — самое время наверстать упущенное. Кроме того, похоже, у Альфредо всё ещё есть музыкальный магазин. Он меня не узнал, но, кажется, ничего не изменилось.

Тодд выглядел довольным, словно в существовании Альфредо было нечто обнадёживающее. Улыбка Дирка стала ещё шире.

— Ты увидишься с Амандой вечером?

— Да, то есть… Она не помнит ту временную линию, что, наверное, к лучшему, но я хочу сказать, что всё пережитое… Сблизило нас, что ли…

С этими словами он пересёк комнату и сложил пластинки на один из стульев. Дирк почувствовал, что улыбается всё шире, а когда Тодд подошёл, он практически сиял. Тодд закатил глаза, но это было раздражение, а счастье, которое Дирк запомнил из другой временной линии.

— Фара ещё не вернулась с судебными документами? — спросил Тодд.  
Дирк покачал головой.

— Она сказала, что это может занять несколько часов, — ответил он.  
В глазах Тодда загорелась искорка. Дирк шагнул вплотную к нему.

— Полагаю, мы пока что побудем здесь, — сказал Тодд, положив ладонь на бедро Дирка.

Всё это по-прежнему казалось нереальным, и сама мысль о том, что Тодд теперь был его, и всё, что понадобилось, это альтернативное знакомство после целого года хождения вокруг да около. Он знал, что всё не так просто, что Тодду ещё нужно привыкнуть, что ему предстоит наладить отношения с Амандой, что невероятно рыжий человек каким-то образом стал президентом Соединенных Штатов, но, раз уж счастливый конец всё-таки наступил, то хорошо, что всё вышло, как вышло. Конечно, подумал он, когда Тодд приподнялся на цыпочках, всё получилось намного лучше, чем он того заслуживал.

~*~

— Ничего так засос у тебя, — сказала Аманда, усаживаясь напротив него.  
Куртка, подаренная Роуди, висела на её плечах. Тодд непроизвольно потянулся к своей шее. Аманда фыркнула, усмехаясь.

— Да, спасибо, — сказал Тодд, непонятно почему нервничая. Само собой, это был не первый их совместный обед, но он был первым с тех пор, как…

Ладно.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Тодд. — Такая счастливая.

Аманда бросила на него выразительный взгляд. Тодд не совсем понял, как его расшифровать. Его замешательство не осталось незамеченным, потому что уже через секунду она закатила глаза.

— Расслабься, Фара мне всё рассказала, — сообщила она.

К счастью, им ещё не успели подать пиццу, иначе Тодд непременно подавился бы. Он уставился на сестру, изумлённо раскрыв рот.

— Всё? — спросил он.

Лицо Аманды приняло странно спокойное выражение. Она подняла голову, пристально глядя. Тодд ждал, затаив дыхание.

— Она рассказала, что ты сделал. Там тебе было лучше, но ты пожертвовал этим, чтобы у меня были Фара и Роуди, а наши родители остались живы.

Она сказала это уверенно, но Тодд не упустил немой вопрос в её глазах. Стоило ли сказать ей, что теперь и он думает: кажется, эта временная линия лучше во всех отношениях?

— Это лучшее, что ты мог сделать, поэтому я прощаю тебя, — сказала Аманда, всё ещё не спуская с него глаз.

Тодд ощутил до странности приятное покалывание в груди.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он.

Аманда улыбнулась.  
— Я хочу сказать, что понадобился целый год, но…

Повинуясь внезапному приступу радости, Тодд без раздумий перегнулся через столик и сгреб Аманду в объятия. Она неохотно обняла его в ответ, но, когда он отстранился, она улыбалась. Понимая, что они привлекли лишнее внимание, Тодд вернулся на своё место.

— Если тебе станет легче, то в другой вселенной я тоже облажался, — признался он.

На этот раз Аманда запрокинула голову и рассмеялась.

— Боже, когда ты успел-то? — сказала она, успокаиваясь.

Она снова заговорила, и в её голосе была спокойная уверенность — как в тот раз, когда она напоминала ему о спасении Лидии и о том, что ему стоит помириться с Дирком. 

— Ты знатный засранец, Тодд, но, по крайней мере, здесь ты пытаешься измениться. Здесь ты исправляешься. И ты, наконец, вынул голову из задницы и смог выяснить всё между вами с Дирком, так что…

Она дразнила его. Поняв это, Тодд улыбнулся. Он забыл, как сильно скучал по всему этому. Как сильно он скучал по ней.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он без колебаний. Аманда посмотрела на него через стол.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, мудила, — ответила она.  
Не в состоянии дальше сдерживаться, Тодд широко улыбнулся.

~*~

Эмершан уставился на катящиеся волны, разбивающиеся о берег. Солнце над головой знатно припекало. Видел ли он когда-то что-нибудь настолько синее? Разве он когда-либо ощущал такое тепло?

Это то, чего у него никогда не было. Целая жизнь взаперти, в клетке, и… 

— Сэр, — сказал кто-то рядом с ним. Эмершан взглянул на него. Рядом с креслом стоял мужчина, протягивая поднос.

— Ваша Маргарита», — сказал он.

— Вообще-то, кажется, я заказывал «Дайкири», — сказал Эмершан.  
Мужчина взглянул на поднос. Теперь пузатый бокал наполняла белая опалесцирующая жидкость.

— Мои извинения, сэр, это «Дайкири», как вы и просили.

Он передал напиток. Эмершан наслаждался ощущением прохлады бокала в руке. Мужчина ушёл. Эмершан снова обратил взор на океан, смакуя это острое наслаждение.


End file.
